I'm your shield
by RobbinsFan
Summary: Arizona is working on a case dealing with a drug cartel 'The Torpedos' when she finds out that the Torres family is in danger. With her new assignment to protect Callie, will she gain more than she bargained for.. {WARNING: Calzona g!p story}
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

The crunching sound of small pebbles against the ground and laboured breaths is all that can be heard as the two bodies flew across the harbour. The morning sun beating down on their backs, storage containers littered around and the water swaying creating a seemingly calm atmosphere. It was anything but.

she was getting tired, muscles aching, a light sheen forming along her hairline amd her ponytail threatening to come undone as her body plummeted forward to catch up to him. The unexpected blaring of the freight ships horn had her bending down,covering her ears from the sheer intensity. The abuse seemingly continued forever and by the time she recovered, her target had disappeared. "Shit!" she mumbled. Raising her hand to her earpiece "Alex, have you got a visual?" she unholstered her sidearm and waited for the gruff voice to reply. It never came. she took a sweep of her surroundings, he could be anywhere between the plethora of containers to the mutliple sheds. She controlled her erratic breathing and slowly inched forward to clear the site. Nine months. Nine long goddamn months it took to finally get a location on the man incharge of the Torpedo's smuggling gang and she lost him. 'Webber is definitely going to put me on desk duty after this' she thought. Her mind is brought back to the present as she hears metal clanging against the ground. Adrenaline is pumping through her veins as she stealthily moves forward, her pistol moving with precison as she swivels to check each corner. she takes a deep breath in as she stops near a wall she believes he is behind, she double checks that her safety pin is off the gun as she prepares to infitrated the open area. At this moment a large gust of wind carrying a light spray of water hits her face. It is at this moment that she feels the cool metal connect with her nape and her face slammed into the tarmac below her. the darkness her after.

She groaned as she felt the full blown roar tormenting her head, her body felt numb and her blonde hair acting as a shield against the harsh sun. "You know, It's a shame" she heard the voice say and she just huffed. She felt her jaw being grabbed and she forced her blue eyes open to glare at him. "Such a pretty face, yet why the FBI? Ms Arizona Robbins. Hmm, a domestic life too boring for a little girl like you?" he sneered and the two men behind him lightly chuckling behind him and then he continues "But from what i have found out you…..you are a little different, aren't you?" he stares me down to see her shocked expression. "What didn't think I would do some research on the rat trying to arrest me and my crew" with that he slams her head back in to the ground and straightens his posture. He goes to remove his tailored suit blazer and hands it over to his men. "Your wife, Portia seemed to LOVE it last night while you were out with your new mistress, errrrr Caroline isn't it? or is it Issabella this week? said I made her feel like a real woman!" The sting she felt was so sudden, which made it all the more painful. He started laughing "I underestimated you Robbins, I'm happy that you know that I am so well endowed I can handle not one, but three women" He took a deep breath in and slowly released it "You on the other hand….." He lets his sentence hang. Arizona forces herself to sit up and rolls her neck around to reduce the stiffness she felt. The three men were comfortable in their masculinity that they thought they didn't have to bind a small framed woman. Arizona leant back against the wooden crate and smirked. "Yes, Garcia I know a lot about you and your little friends behind there" the two henchmen had a weary look on their faces while Garcia seemed to gather interest in what the agent had to say. Arizona pushed herself up and began stretching her limbs, out of the corner of her eye she saw her tracker light flashing. 'I'm home safe, lets play with them' she thought. The two henchmen moved forward to try to restrain her untill Garcia held his hand up for them to stop. He too noticed the looks on their faces. With a smirk plastered on her face, she continued "Torpedos seem to have a lot of trouble these days, don't they? I mean look what happened at your property in echo park and the warehouses burnt down in Pomona Valley. The bossman must be mad" she condescendingly looked at them "Garcia, what kind of street cred would you get if you handed 'Dios' the mole?" she tormented. He seemed to be contemplating her offer, while the two men seemed to be getting increasingly fidgety as she continued.

Garcia, always loving the attention and his desire to be appreciated by his superiors took the bait "Alright Robbins, since you think you know the gang so well, why don't you tell me" he raised her pistol and pressed it to her forehead for added emphasis. It was at this moment that Arizona's team surrounded the three men. "Awesome guys! always choose the perfect moment to intervene" she muttered sarcastically. "Aiming to please boss!" Alex smugly replied and then moved forward to apprehend Garcia, the two henchmen having already been escorted away.

3 hours later…

Arizona was making her way through the precinct hallway looking through a manilla file, having two interns following her with boxes full of of random documents, the only catch was that it had Garcia's name on them. It was one of the intimidation tactics that Arizona loved to use. She pushed the wooden door forward and waited for her interns to drop the boxes on the metal table that Garcia was handcuffed to and let them walk back out. As she closed the door, she returned her focus back to her file, seemingly uninterested in the man's prescence. She finally dropped the open file onto the table along with the boxes and scraped the metal chair along the concrete floor and sat down.

The room was simple enough, sufficient white lighting, bare concrete walls and the glass one sided mirror off to the corner. She finally fixated her gaze on him. "I'm going to make you a deal…. one that I suggest you take, because with all the shit I have on you Jesus himself wouldn't look twice at you" she stated, her voice devoid of any emotion. Arizona took a deep breath in "You see…." she continued "I wonder how your jail buddies would feel if they knew YOU were the one giving info to the FBI, NOW THAT! that would be first class entertainment. I could just discontinue my Netflix account and come visit you, just to poke the beast a little… flash my badge around…."

"Oh stop with the goddamn theatrics Robbins! just tell me what the deal is!" he grumbled "What the hell do you want me to do! what do you want to know?" he screamed causing Arizona to just laugh uncontrollably. This proved to unsettle him even further. Once Arizona managed to get herself under control "Garcia, don't you see?… I already have everything I need. This room is just a formality." she leaned forward in her chair and placed her clasped her hands on the table "You might as well just do yourself a favour and admit some of these things and I will see if the judge can help you"

"So you're playing pin the tail on the fucking donkey with me" he grumbled. Arizona just sighed "Well we could always just hand you back to your gang and suggest that you're the rat. I'm sure they will be thrilled to have you back. Take the deal because your two little fools have already sold you out." At the new declaration, Garcia's nonchalant facade disappeared and he sat there wide eyed.

"There's been some trouble in the gang because one of our warehouse arrangements got compromised. We have a board member at Torres Inc. on our payroll and apparently one of the other board members found out and was starting problems. After that warehouses all over just started burning down like dominos" He admitted and slowly licked his lips before continuing "Boss held a spontaneous meeting last week and he didnt even pitch up, sent his errand boy to tell us that we needed to take care of this little 'problem' as soon as possible, Thats all I know" He leant back and shifted in his chair. Arizona ran her hand through he blonde hair and massaged the back of her neck. She shifted her gaze to the glass window, In reality they had nothing on the guy except some allegations but nothing actually was something. Arizona straigthened out again and continued "Who is the board member that you're targetting?" he sighed and muttered "Carlos' daughter, the older one, has a wierd ass name I can't even remember" he shrugs as though he were discussing weather reports. Arizona got up from her chair and looked at the glass window and nodded. Moments later Alex and Hunt came in. "Take over for me, I need to see Webber" she ordered and with that she left

Arizona make a beeline through the bullpen for the small staircase that would lead her to Webber's office. She knocked lightly on the open door before entering. The office was modern with a few of Webber's personal momentos on shelves and his main desk "Robbins, how is it that everytime I send you out you come back with a larger bruise than the last time?" It was true and Arizona subconsciously reached to rub her nape. It was one of her many nervous habits. Webber had taken to becoming the father figure role for her after Daniel had passed. To some extent he even blamed himself for the man's death as he was the one who promised the Robbins family that he would return safely. "Can I sit sir?" she asked and he gestured for her to take the empty seat across from him. she began to inform him of the developments that have been made in the case. When she had finished, she noticed Webber didn't even seem to flinch at the information. He finally looked up from the file he was perusing and sighed "I assume you feel the innate need to go protect this woman now, don't you?" he rested his hand on his fist and waited for her to respond. She simply nodded her head without looking at him. "Arizona" he said. This made her head shoot up to look at him, he always called her Robbins, calling her by her first name meant that she knew that this was a more serious situation than he was making it to be "Something has been going on at Torres Inc. for a while now and it was kept under wraps because of the severity of the situation. Carlos' oldest daughter was hospitalized this morning which finally got him to realise that something wasn't right. I'm going to let you work on this case, only you are going to protect the youngest Torres, Callie" Arizona tried to protest but Webber just gave her a stern look "we already have agents on the rest of the family besides the youngest, so work the case or leave it, you can take two memebers from your team and that's it. This is a small operation and is need know only. Am I clear?" he stated

"Crystal, Thank you sir". With that she left his office and went to research everything she could related to the Torres family and their business, because what she could find here was what her enemy could too and she needed the upper hand


	2. Chapter 2 - Recon

A/N: Thank you all for the amazing feedback that I've gotten for this story. I greatly appreciate. I have this whole story roughly planned out and just waiting for some details and typing up. Review or PM me if you have any prompts that you would like me to add to the story or just general one-shots that you would like me to do

Chapter 2

Several hours later, Arizona looks around the conference room she is currently situated in and gently removes the pair of headphones from her ears. She gingerly rises and moves her tired muscles. The sun is just about to set, creating an orange hue within the room and she once again fixes her gaze on the on the dozens of papers scattered across the elongated wooden table. The constant flow of cool air conditioning contrasting the warmth that the sun brought.

Arizona peered through the large glass doors and into the nearly deserted bullpen. It was moments like these that Arizona knew she appreciated all of her team as they were the only members left, working on case files, filing out reports and just generally keeping themselves busy until she left. She wondered how she was going to choose between the members because each of them played an integral part in making her team function like the well oiled machine that it is.

Alex being the muscle of the group with sharp shooting skills and his profiling skills, Hunt being the resourceful one, instantly coming up with strategies and his general stealth that helped her team efficiently invade high security areas. Then there was Avery and his innate need to prove that he was more than the pretty face, he's the brains of the group, managing to spew out facts in order for the group to narrow down target and last but not least is Wilson. Wilson is the hacker and contrary to the stereotype Wilson can handle herself. All of these people formed her team.

Arizona walks through the conference room door and leans forward against the railing overlooking the bullpen and just studies them "Alex, Wilson I need you in the conference room now!" she called out and as she made her way back into the room she heard her team snickering amongst themselves 'ooooh someone's upset mom'. Arizona just chuckles and looks back at them, they're more than just her team, they are her family

As Alex and Wilson enter the conference room they are met with the stench of stale coffee and the overheated machine smell emanating from the printer "Whoa Robbins, you would think someone died in here" Alex grumbled and Arizona had the decency to look sheepish "Sorry" she mumbled "Anyway that's not the reason I brought you in here….." "Well I sure hope not!" Alex interrupted picking up one of the many annotated pieces of paper lying around while Arizona just glared at him

"As i was saying... I need you both with me on a medium level protection case. It's also a need know basis situation so everything discussed in this room does not leave it. Am I understood?" she instructed, her authoritative tone making both other agents stand up straighter. Arizona's features softened and she continued "I'm not sure how long this case will last, and as you two are the only members without relationships outside I assumed you would want it. Off the record, no FBI bullshit or the whole code, do you actually think you want this assignment?".

Arizona was introduced to the definition of honor, sacrifice and selflessness when she was four years old. Growing up in a military household meant that. Meant hardly showing emotion. Meant do everything you had to do to protect those you love. Hell, she was named in honor of those concepts but as much as it taught her she grew to slightly resent it. For the knowledge she had gained in protecting those she loved, she lacked the ability to openly give and receive affection. shouldn't those two qualities come hand in hand.

Arizona is pulled from her thoughts when she hears them say "We're in". She just smiled and left the room. Alex and Wilson were standing there confused until they realized Arizona went to dismiss the rest of the team. When she came back, Alex and Wilson had already color co-ordinated her stack of papers and were quietly going through them.

After another hour had passed, Arizona and Alex reading through files and Wilson's softly tapping against her keyboard, the blonde leader decided that they had gotten far enough today and then too dismissed them with the instructions that they should familiarize themselves with the profile and meet at her house at noon the following day. The puzzled look on their faces lead her to further explain that she had assigned the rest of the team different cases and that because this was a long term mission, they deserved the morning off. "Boss, I think the issue here is that we don't have your house address" Wilson pointed out. Arizona just pursed her lips and scribbled it down on a paper and handed it to them "See you tomorrow" and with that she was gone.

Realizing that it was already ten o'clock when she set foot into her house, Arizona decided that dinner tonight was a scrambled egg and a protein shake. She quickly made her way through the open plan space and started her five minute meal. She flicked on the tv for some added noise; reduce the loneliness the house seemed to possess. Arizona took in her surroundings, the large coffee colored leather couches, the laminate flooring, the overstocked bookshelves and the large flat screen tv mounted to the wall. She has a few paintings and family photos hanging on the face brick walls but other than that this house, just like all her others, were just that. The furniture and ornaments it contained. Not the memories it held, like a home was supposed to, or the sense of safety and belonging it should have embraced her with when she enters.

She solemnly finished off her dinner and wandered into the shower. Once finished with her nightly routine, she lay in her bed, her damp long hair framing her face and pillow. The tv and the soft inhale and exhale of breath are the only things to be heard.

As she stared up at her ceiling, 'I could get a dog' she thought and with that small thought she let herself get carried away with how it would greet her when she came back from work and how it would run around her backyard, play fetch, cuddle with her on the couch when she was home to watch tv. And that's where the fantasy ended. She couldn't have the dog, because she's never here. She couldn't have someone to come home to, because they too would ultimately get fed up with her not being around and that would ultimately lead to her having no kids. Sure, she could adopt, but she wanted the whole picture; the big house with the large backyard and tiny little feet running around. the karaoke singing in the car while they dropped them off to school, the Disney movie nights and the lazy Sunday morning cuddles in bed with her wife. Arizona sighed to herself, cuddled a nearby pillow and fell off to sleep.

6 AM -

The alarm is most definitely the most unwelcome sound of all. Arizona HATED it at this point. 'of course the one day she gave herself the morning off, she didn't turn her alarm off. She groaned and rolled herself out of bed, mindlessly threw on her workout gear and managed to tame her hair into a ponytail. With her phone in hand and a water bottle she left the house and tore down the streets for her usual run

Once back, she made her way to her backyard and focused on exercising certain muscle groups. Arizona made her way back into the house and headed for the shower. After toweling herself off, she walked to her closet and started to pick out something to wear. The sound of glass shattering outside of her bedroom put Arizona on high alert. She raced into a pair of grey sweats and a loose fitting tank, grabbed her gun and slowly approached her bedroom door. However, what began to confuse her was that now she heard the sound of a broom sweeping up said broken glass. 'Was her burglar…. cleaning up?' she swiftly moved out her bedroom door and turned around the corner to aim her gun where the noise was coming from.

"Calm down Robo Cop!" Tim said without looking up from his duty. When he gathered all the shards of glass in the dustpan, he simply walked around her and moved to the trash can and discarded the items there.

"You realize i can arrest you" Arizona joked "Yeah yeah, I just came for some coffee. Anyway in a while, crocodile, I gotta head to the center. kids to entertain, lives to change yada yada. Come over for dinner this weekend, kay. Sierra wants a catchup. Bye Phoenix" Tim yells as he is running around the house grabbing his coffee and is just about out the door when Arizona replies "I'll try, I might be going under and I don't know how serious it is yet…. or when I'll be back" when Arizona finished, Tim swiveled around and then walked to and dropped himself on the couch patting the space next to him. she moved forward and just sat down.

What type of case is it" he asked "Protection detail" she rushed out, she was nervous because while her brother supported her decision going into the FBI, it didn't mean he liked it. After their dad had died overseas, he himself decided against joining the marines. He saw firsthand what not returning home did to those they loved. He never wanted to put anyone through the pain he saw his family and he too felt. But Tim understood Arizona and could not fault her for the decision she had made. They sat and talked, about Tim's job at the orphanage and kid's center, how far along the adoption process was, his wife Sierra and basically anything but the pink elephant in the room.

"When are you going to see mom" he asked as he stood up. "After this, I gave my team the morning off so I could have time with her" she said as she too stood up. She pulled him into a hug and he let her just hold him.

"Stay safe Arizona" he whispered before letting go, tears brimming his eyes "You better not use this as an excuse out of our Mario kart championship." he joked. He rubbed the back of his neck and left. She sat herself back on the couch and took several deep breaths in

1 o'clock had come by faster than Arizona had anticipated. Arizona was emotionally drained after seeing her mom. She informed Wilson and Alex of the changes in timing, the team was now meeting at half one. she raced back to her house to pack her bag up with all the essentials that she would need. Once finished, she switched the tv on and flipped to the sports channel. She was mindlessly watching the highlights of the week when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey guys! come in." she greeted Alex and Wilson and moved over so they could enter with their bags in tow. They left their bags near the door sat on a separate couch to Arizona. Wilson began taking in her surroundings, while Alex was too engrossed in the football highlights. Arizona just laughed at the clear differences between the two "Boss?" Alex spoke up and Arizona just motioned for him to continue "Next game day is DEFINITELY at your house" and that's when they all laughed.

"Are you familiar with the case" Arizona asked and they both nodded "Give me the rundown then". This was their routine to make sure they have more than one perspective on the case.

"Callie Torres, youngest daughter of Carlos Torres. Has a dual degree in business management and Marketing from UCLA" Wilson started while running her fingers through her hair. "Manages the Marketing and Acquisitions at Torres Inc., not married nor does she have any significant other at this point. As far as we know, she is the most private of the whole family, choosing secluded and not flashy items. You would never believe that she is related to this family aside from their astounding family resemblances, she is the 'different' one. Hardly has a social media presence" Wilson ended

Alex took over after that "From the monthly payments she makes, we know a lot of her inheritance goes to funding up startups and into research for many diseases. Both parents were hospitalized two years ago, when a drunk driver ran into them. It was kept under wraps. And thats it Boss, well more like the most important things. When she does go out to the fancy upscale parties, It's more likely that they will be showcasing art or historical pieces. Alex finished and leaned back into the couch.

"Alright, let's go meet Miss Callie Torres and her family. The meet up is at the JW Marriot so we can avoid any unwanted attention. The last thing we need is for the Torpedos to see that they have brought firepower" Arizona said. She let them head out the house first before quickly shutting everything down and locking her house for an undisclosed amount of time. She hoped this mission would end quickly.

A/N2 Next chapter: Meeting Callie


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I worked quite a bit on this chapter and can't wait to hear your thoughts on it. Review if you have any prompts or one shots that you would like me to write

Chapter 3 - confessions

The team made it to the hotel in record time, the tall structure glowing in the afternoon sun. Entering the lobby, Arizona became mesmerized by the elegance of it all, the large tapestries hanging from the ceiling, the antique styled bar off to the side with small cafe style lounging chairs and tables scattered around for intimate conversation. The reception is just up front and just as Arizona starts making her way there, she spots an all to familiar brunette strutting through the lobby, hips swaying effortlessly from side to side.

"Pineapple" she muttered to her team before turning around and almost sprinting to the cover of one of the bar stools away from said woman. Alex and Wilson were left confused, until they too recognized her. Julie Santiago. The woman had reduced their boss to a shell.

Alex tensed as she made her way towards them, his fists clenching to the point that his nails are piercing through his palm. "Say hi to Z for me, be a good boy and make it flirty. Tell her I miss her" Julie whispered in Alex's ear before leaving. Wilson looked around before moving infront of Alex and letting her hand gently caress his, her thumb gently moving up and down to get him to calm down. "Jo. If there's one person I fucking hate, it's her. And thats saying a lot." he growled

"I call Robbins while I go get the room number that the Torres' are in." she gently said

Meanwhile at the bar, After Arizona had all but fled comically, she ordered a water while the patron next to her just laughed. Arizona turned around and just smiled shyly and too started laughing

"I guess you saw that" Arizona said while the stranger quickly finished her drink

"I really wonder what the hell she did to make you run that fast " the stranger said.

Arizona took a moment to just look at her, she looked familiar. "Ex girlfriends have that effect on me, but I don't think you could really call her that, a girlfriend." Arizona chuckled out before stoping and looking at the stranger wide eyed "Sorry".

The stranger stood up and after dropping a few bills onto the table, she turned to Arizona "Don't be" she said. With that she walked off.

She's slowly sipping her water, when Alex slipped into the bar stool next to her. "I see you're getting along with the family quite well, though, you have the wrong Torres sister" Alex said and laughed. It was at that moment that the metaphorical hammer hit the nail into the wood for Arizona, and then she just groaned and placed her head on the table.

"I just admitted that I ran away from a friends with benefits situation to the sister of someone I'm meant to be protecting. When did my life become such a shit show" Arizona grumbled and heard both Alex and Wilson laugh "The Torres clan are waiting in the penthouse suite" Jo said and waited for the team to make their way there

—

The penthouse suite is more flashy than she expected it to be. It's not that Arizona wasn't used to luxury, she just never felt the need to overspend when she took vacation because she hardly ever spent time in the room other than to sleep and have a shower. She would spend most of her day out exploring, so the need for an over the top room never occurred to her. Arizona surveilled the room, there were men and women of all races scattered everywhere, all engaged in their own conversations among each other with different members of the Torres family.

{Arizona's POV}

I spot the stranger from the bar in conversation with who I'm assuming would be Mama and Papa Torres along with a few other agents. There are agents in the open plan lounge looking over some files and what appears to be blueprints of the hospital, that the oldest daughter is currently in. I move toward the family to formally introduce myself and my team. Carlos Torres then moves to introduce me to his wife, Lucia and his second born, Aria. He too then looks around the room for his youngest daughter, before excusing himself to go find her

Aria, and from the pictures I have seen of her oldest sister all strongly resemble their mother. From the long, curly dark brown hair to the brown eyes and distinct tan they have. The only difference would be that would be the age lines that held residence on Lucia's face, otherwise the two could have passed as sisters themselves. I couldn't deny that the family definitely had the gotten the great genes

Carlos had returned to the group with another woman, who I could only assume is Callie. "Agents Robbins, Karev and Wilson, this is my youngest daughter, Calliope" Carlos introduced before Callie could interject saying "I go by Callie". Callie looked noticeably different to her family, where they had small piercing, small dark brown eyes Callie had large soulful hazel ones and where her family where considered slim, Callie pulled off a curvy, yet athletic body that I could not for the life of me manage to take my eyes off. The way those simple blue jeans and a plain black tee clung to her made me swoon.

Alex seems to notice my reaction and it seems that so does she, because she's looking down to cover her blush, while she tucks some of her hair behind her right ear. Alex clears his throat spurring me into action. "Pleasure to meet you Callie, I'm Arizona. This is Agent Alex Karev" I say as I point to Alex "And this is Agent Jo Wilson" and point to Wilson.

{General POV}

Everyone in the group but Callie seemed to take note of Arizona leaving her title out when introducing herself to Callie, as well as the use of her first name rather than her last name. What intrigued Carlos was that Arizona didnt even seem to notice her slip up. He somehow seemed to realize that Agent Robbins would be protecting his youngest daughter from more than just a drug ring.

The Agents and family formulated a plan. They would be staying in the Torres' individual homes, so as not to gain any unwanted attention. The would go about their regular lives, just with an Agent nearby. They then broke off into separate groups and discussed the smaller details.

It was decided that Arizona would enter the marketing department as Callie's Protege while Alex and Jo would be analysts on the acquisitions team. After some heavy arguments, Callie finally got the team to agree just staying in her house to avoid any unnecessary travel. Callie however didn't tell them that she would just feel safer if they were nearby.

After they had discussed everything important, Alex and Wilson excused themselves saying they needed to sort through some files. Callie took this small time to look at Arizona. From her powder blue oxford shirt to the baggy, yet somehow fitting black jeans and her chucks.

"Is that how this is going to work?, carry on like normal until something happens. Isn't that counter productive" Callie managed to say "I mean they already put my sister in a hospital, isn't that dire enough" she finished

"Callie, as far as we know the gang… they only targeted your sister because they believe she knew something that they don't want as common knowledge. At this point we have no idea if they think you or your family know, that's why your parents are going out of the country and keeping you and Aria here. I know that this is scary and confusing and all I can guarantee at this point is that if they do try anything, I will protect you with everything that I have. My team and I are here to make sure that you are safe, okay?" Arizona reassures Callie, her hand rubbing up and down Callie's arm to enforce her words.

A few moments later, Alex came to inform Arizona that the Agents were all going to give the family some time to just be together. She gave Callie's shoulder one last squeeze, before walking out with the rest of the agents.

Callie seemed lost in her own world as she couldn't get the memory of Arizona saying that she specifically would protect her or the way Arizona's gentle touch seems to quell her fears almost instantly. Once the all the Agents had all but flooded out the room, Callie rejoined her family on the couch.

"Why do you get the all the hot agents, and the blonde was definitely checking you out" Aria said to her while the older Torres' just laughed at their daughter's antics. Aria then whispered to just Callie "Oh and she's definitely gay, you're welcome" she smirked

A few minutes later after recounting the bar stor, all of them just sitting close to and holding each other; needing the little time they had just to enjoy being in the same space as each other. No words were spoken and at this point no words needed to.

Arizona had discreetly entered the room, so as to not disrupt their moment. Seeing the family like this tore her heart. She hated that they were being torn apart like this and secretly she envied them. She wished she could have the such intimate moments with her family like this. Seeing this moment made her all the more determined to make sure that Callie had many more moments like this. She subconsciously ran her fingers down the old pager her mother gave her to keep in contact, her mind playing the memory of her teary eyed mom giving her the object and how her morning spent with her went.

Arizona slowly approached the couch to tell the family that it was time to leave. The family solemnly shared hugs and 'I love you's' before the older two left for their flight. Now it was just the two siblings and their agents in the room, when Aria finally broke the silence, making dinner plans with her sister for the weekend.

Hours later, after the initial bug sweep of Callie's house, the team found themselves making themselves comfortable. It was decided that Alex and Wilson would take the room because truthfully, Arizona didn't feel like sharing a bed with anyone other than a certain Latina brunette. What surprised the blonde leader however, was how little the pair had argued against the decision.

Wilson had tried saying "Arizona, you know that I don't have a problem sharing a bed with you, right?" Callie had heard the team talking and asked why Jo would have a problem and after that it was settled that Arizona would take the couch. Callie had offered Arizona to bunk with her, silently praying she would take it, but Arizona was adamant that she would take the couch. Callie tried to hide the disappointment though failed miserably because the whole team saw it. so Arizona threw a pillow and a light blanket to set up the couch as a makeshift bed.

Callie chose to cook for dinner that night instead of getting take out and because the team had finished getting settled in everyone helped out. Alex setting the table, figuring out which cupboards housed what, Jo was preparing the pasta, Arizona had been banished to chopping duties after both Alex and Jo claimed that she burnt everything she touched. Callie was busy preparing the chicken for the stir fry she was preparing, waiting for Arizona to finish chopping up the vegetables so she could add them.

"Arizona the veggies don't have to be perfect, I just need them in smaller portions so they can fit in your mouth" she laughed and Arizona just scrunched up her nose when she realized that she only managed to get the mushrooms done and still had to chop the peppers and onions and grate the carrots. Alex had come to save her by taking the peppers and carrots and Arizona just smiled gratefully, while Callie and Jo just smiled at the obvious great friendship between the two.

"I can't help that I'm a perfectionist Callie. My dad would always tell me 'Battleship, do it right and with effort and you only have to do it once' It's something that I've carried with me my entire life" Arizona admitted while she continued to slowly slice the mushrooms, unaware of the way her teammates were looking at her. When she noticed Alex stop grating the carrots, she looked up him quizzically and then it hit her; she shared a memory of her dad with them so easily and more importantly without tears. Arizona tried to brush it off by joking "Karev, if we both go at this rate I don't think these ladies are ever going to get dinner. I might also be reconsider having to take the physical fitness test again".

Noticing her brush off Alex just laughed and continued his job. Callie too noticed that this must not have been a regular event for the three agents and decided to let her questions go. Dinner time came and went, the foursome working in a routine that seemed like they were a tiny little family. Callie complimenting the craftsmanship of Arizona's mushroom cutting skills and they all just laughed while Arizona beamed, popping one into her mouth.

-—-

Arizona was the last to finish showering and she quite preferred it that way because even though the team knew about her secret, Callie didn't. It's not that Arizona thought she had something to be ashamed about, she just liked that Callie was comfortable around her and she liked the attention Callie was giving.

Laying on the couch in sweatpants and a tank top thinking about Callie, Arizona could feel herself become aroused. What she wouldn't give to run her hands all over Callie's body, to kiss her and just be with her. Arizona could feel herself become hard and she groaned, knowing she would have to go have a cold shower. She just hoped nobody would be up to notice her shower twice.

Callie stumbling down the hallway, tore Arizona from her very happy thoughts, though not that she minded, she liked the reality better than just her imagination. Arizona mentally chastised herself for thinking about Callie like that; like an object that she wanted nothing more than sex from. But in her mind she knew that this crush was more than just lust. She wanted Callie. All of her.

As Arizona studied Callie, it was apparent that the youngest Torres was more than a little tipsy as she stumbled and swayed her way to the fridge, knocking into every item along the way

"Callie" Arizona ran to her to avoid her further injuring herself and slowly moved her to the couch "Do you want to tell me why you're drunk so late at night?, you have work tomorrow" Arizona softly spoke knowing Callie may have a headache.

"Isn't night time when it's ok to get drunk, day drinking is a big no no, or so people tell me" Callie slurs. Arizona was just caught up in unabashedly looking at Callie, from the tiny freckles on her nose, to the way her large beautiful eyes seemed pained and intrigued at the same time. She liked how calm drunk Callie seemed to be.

Callie then turned her body into Arizona's and let her head rest on her shoulder effectively clinging to the blonde

"Can I tell you a secret" Callie asked. Arizona took a deep breath in, Callie invading her senses. Arizona was too far gone into happy land to answer so she just nodded.

"The Torpedo's, they put the wrong sister in hospital" she admitted and just as Arizona was about to protest thinking Callie just felt guilty, Callie continued "I'm the one who knows they were using our warehouses to smuggle drugs and god knows what else. I'm the one" Callie says now sobbing in Arizona's arms "My sister is in hospital because of me and I can't stand it, It's my fault" she continued

Arizona was lost for words. On the one hand her heart was breaking for the broken woman in her arms and on the other she now knew why the brunette all but forced her team to stay here. It was because she was scared.

Callie's sobs had now turned into soft whimpers and for the life of her, Arizona could not get the dirty thoughts out of her head. She knew it was wrong. SO WRONG, hell she was thinking off all the saddest things like dying puppies, Callie breaking down in her arms then she thought about how perfectly Callie's body fit with hers. And now she was back at square one.

Arizona felt Callie's breathing slow down. Assuming she was asleep, Arizona gently lifted her in her arms and moved down the hallway, careful not to hit the brunette's body against the walls. After she lay Callie down, she was about to walk out the room when she heard Callie murmur "Your sweatpants are growing, Are they growing?"

Arizona stood there wide eyed before walking out. Hopefully Callie was drunk enough to forget about this, though part of her hoped she wouldn't because she wanted Callie to remember confiding in her.

Making her way through the house, she knocked on Alex's and Jo's room door. When he answered she simply said "I think we have a big problem. No, I know we do". Arizona began to explain to him what she had found out, obviously leaving out key parts such as the Latina goddess cuddling into her or that said goddess may know her secret.

"We need to make a plan tomorrow, I think that this just needs to stay between us. The less people that know lowers the chances of those baboons finding out. It's not something I'm willing to risk" She said before continuing "She's not somebody I'm willing to risk"

Alex just eyed his boss, knowing that when she fell for somebody, she fell hard. He could see they both cared for each other, he just wondered if Arizona would be able to do her job with the feelings that she had. Maybe Arizona could use it to her advantage. God he hoped so, For all of their sakes. Now, he just needed to make sure, this wouldn't just be a game for the Latina because although he was here with the purpose of keeping Callie safe, it didn't mean she could hurt his family.

As Alex made his way back into the room after Arizona left, He too slipped into bed hoping to get a decent sleep. when Jo stirred and asked why he was up he told her that it could wait till morning. Jo then kissed his cheek and snuggled into him. Yeah, Alex really needed to find a way to tell Arizona about them. He had planned to tell her yesterday, but then they got the assignment. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late.

A/N: Well there it is! I'd love to know what you think about it. Did Callie find out about Arizona, How is Arizona going to take the news of Alex and Jo being together and what the hell is with Julie Santiago. Till next time...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : So I've had this whole chapter planned to the tee and how everything would play out days ago. Imagine my frustration when the words would just not come out. I don't even know why, but anyway here it is. Thank you so much for all the support that I have gotten from this. As always please review if you have anything you would like me to add to the story or if you have requests PM me. Enjoy

Chapter 4 - Stolen Moments and Interrogations

The morning sun streamed through the large glass windows, flooding the entire house with light. Song birds serenading the neighborhood with their happy tunes and the smell of dew dancing through the air. Callie began by stretching her limbs as she haphazardly made her way through her house in her workout gear, unaware of the guests she had. Her first sight after getting a bottle of water from the fridge is a stretched out Arizona Robbins laying on her back with half her body on the couch and the other half supporting her current position. Her left arm dangling over the arm rest while her right lay calmly on her stomach. Overall, she looked uncomfortable. Really uncomfortable, but somehow managed to stay in the slumber she was in. Callie began openly admiring the sheer beauty that Arizona Robbins held, from her small and athletic frame to her toned stomach and the way the tank top was practically painted onto her, the bulge in her sweatpants, toned legs and even her feet looked pretty. Wait…

Callie had to stop her thoughts for a whole minute before she looked at the apparent bulge in Arizona's sweatpants. 'That can't be possible….. can it? Clearly you fool, what other explanation is there. She silently asked herself. Okay Google…..'. And after a five minute Google search, Callie narrowed it down to three options

One: Arizona Robbins is transgender. Two: Arizona is a Hermaphrodite. Or three: Arizona was born with a penis. Either way, it didn't change the way she felt because she, as an openly bisexual woman, loves the person and not the body part attached to said person. As extremely clichéd as that sounded, it was simply the turth. A cliché was a cliché for a reason, right?.

Callie also in that moment realized that she wanted Arizona to be the one to tell her about herself, rather than her forcing Arizona to tell her. She wanted to believe that Arizona would get to a point where she would trust her with that information. However having said that, it wouldn't hurt to coax Arizona to that point either.

Callie had put her bottle of water down with more force than she realized, jolting Arizona out of her slumber and effectively getting her to tumble off the couch and onto the floor.

Arizona let herself take in her surroundings through narrowed eyes and a fog filled brain as she let the memory of the last day wash over her. She slowly began to roll her neck to relieve some of the stiffness she felt when a chirpy 'Good morning' came from behind her."Good morning to you too. How did you sleep?" Arizona enquired sincerely, her body still trying to find a natural rhythm of motion.

Callie found herself taken aback by the selflessness Arizona possessed. Callie knew Arizona didn't get much sleep because of her admission last night, leaving her partially guilty because she somehow knew that the blonde would not be resting easy from now on. Sleeping on the couch would certainly not be helping those matters.

"I slept well thanks, would you like a cup of coffee? or are you more of a tea fan." Callie asked. Arizona just nodded her head "Coffee sounds great, I'm just going to use the restroom for a moment" she quickly replied before leaving. Callie just stared at the place that Arizona had been standing minutes prior. Had last night made this situation awkward for the blonde. Then the unsettling thought hit her 'what if Arizona too blamed her for putting her sister in hospital, does she think I'm a bad person because I chose not to tell anyone' Callie panicked as she thought more and more about it. She was snapped out of her downward spiraling thoughts when she heard the bathroom door open and Arizona walk toward her.

"Do you mind if I use your backyard to workout?" she asked and Callie noticed how she looked visibly more relaxed then before.

"Arizona, you don't have to ask me, you live here too now. I was actually heading out there myself" Callie said with a small smile that Arizona couldn't help but return. "What time are we heading in to work?" Arizona asked as they walked out so she knew how to plan her workout. "Around quarter to nine so we should be there by nine or nine oh five". Arizona gave a nod and a hum before walking out onto the grass

Callie's expansive backyard mirrored her house; well kept and elegant without being too flashy. A medium sized pool with lounging chairs were off to the left but other than it was just open grass. Arizona loved it. Beside her Callie had laid down her yoga mat and began doing some complicated pose that Arizona for sure knew she wouldn't even begin to attempt.

Arizona loved the way Callie's muscles tensed as she made her body support her weight with all the different poses. She wanted to just sit there and watch the brunette but she knew that would come off as more creepy than it seemed. Thought Arizona just couldnt help it. She knew she was in trouble.

Seeing as it was only six o'clock in the morning, Arizona decided today was going to be an intense workout kind of day. She began by doing her usual warmup routine before doing sprints. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the beautiful brunette studying her so of course she pushed herself harder. She knew she was definitely going to regret that decision in the near future.

Once done, Arizona moved herself beside Callie and began doing several bodyweight movements. However, she didn't just do them one at a time like she regularly would, no, her innate need to impress the woman beside her had Arizona compounding the movements so that she looked like a Christmas elf that had one too many candy bars. But Arizona had to admit that she was having fun jumping around and doing all those tricks.

By quarter past seven, Arizona felt great. She could feel the happy hormones circulating through her body when she decided to lay flat on the ground next to Callie. She breathed in the fresh smell of the grass around her and let the sun hit her face.

"You make my workout look like a kindergartner" Callie laughed while Arizona just gave a feint smile. "I should probably stretch to cool down before I'm sore for the rest of the year!" Arizona said before she sprung back up "Mind teaching me some of your moves? But just like the basic ones, I don't think I'm at the stage where I can balance my body on my head or anything crazy like that" Arizona continued laughing

Callie moved herself so that she was infront of Arizona "Just mirror what I do, yeah?" Arizona nodded and watched as Callie stretched out her legs and moved to bend her head so that it rested on her knees. Arizona tried to do the same thing.

Callie looked up, she moved closer to the blonde and pressed her palms flat on her thighs "These have to be straight, to that you don't strain your back muscles" she whispered and Arizona just moved her head up to look into those impossibly brown eyes. "Yeah" Arizona agreed, she didn't know what she agreed to but it sounded like a hell of a deal. Callie just laughed before returning to her mat, smiling at the effect she knew she had on the blonde. However, she knew if the tables were flipped, she would be in the same daze that seemed to have overtaken the FBI agent.

An hour later, Jo and Alex had woken up to the two women laughing in the kitchen whilst Arizona was making breakfast. Arizona had since showered after her workout and insisted on making breakfast to prove to Callie that she could in fact do something in the kitchen. She had her her black jeans on and a crisp white shirt. Callie on the other hand was still in her workout gear, sipping on coffee as she listened to Arizona explain to her how her grandmother had taught her how to make these specific pancakes.

After breakfast Callie was the only one who was left to get ready, Alex and Jo had taken it upon themselves to clean up after breakfast. "Oh Arizona!, Could you run to the store for me? I really need some tampons and I forgot to get them." Callie asked trying not to hide her smile. Arizona had wide eyes as she took in a deep breath in and whispered 'yeah' before turning around and starting to walk to the front door. "Arizona, aren't you going to ask which ones I want?" Callie tormented, she was really trying hard to not laugh at the painfully confused expression on Arizona's face. "It's the one with the pink box and the white lettering" Callie said before making her way into her bedroom to prepare herself for the day.

Arizona looked shell shocked whilst Alex just burst out laughing, unable to contain himself any longer. " ." Arizona looked pleadingly at the younger agent, while she rubbed her nape in an attempt to calm herself down.

"Let's go Robbins, I need to make some purchases myself" Jo said and with that the two women left. Twenty minutes later, Callie emerged from her room, wearing a form fitting dark blue pant suit and a lighter blue oxford under. Her hair was left down in its natural waves and her makeup was kept to a dark red lipstick. She felt good.

Callie made her way to the kitchen, humming to no particular tune as she got out two travel mugs and started pouring hot coffee into both. Alex sat there eyeing her carefully "You know don't you" he said as more of a statement rather than a question

"I don't know what you're talking about" Callie feigned innocence "What I do know is that you will tell me everything that I want to know". She too said as a statement while adding the necessary sugar and milk to each cup. Alex noted she put way more sugar into one and a little cinnamon into another.

"And why exactly will I do that" he challenged.

"Because I have the undisclosed information of your relationship" she shot back, not looking up from her task of closing the two travel mugs, before picking them both up and turning around to face him. If she had she would've seen the shock pass through his features. Callie placed both hands on the table top so she could lean into them as she looked Alex straight in the eye with an unwavering conviction that slightly startled him. "Now spill!" she demanded

"I don't know what you're talking about" he parroted her earlier statement, making sure to school his emotions.

"You don't?" she asked, feigning a thoughtful expression "So the hand holding and discreet kisses on cheeks or perhaps even the shared showers is something you do with Arizona too then" Callie smiled connivingly, she knew she had him "I should ask her about that" she continued while she moved to place her chin on her hand.

Alex narrowed his eyes "what do you want to know?"

Callie straightened her posture and took a deep breath in. "well firstly congrats on your finally admitting your relationship to someone" she said knowingly and he just smiled "Is she single?" to which he nodded. She smirked and nodded her head. "what's her favorite flower?" she continued and Alex just looked confused "I have no idea to be honest, does it even matter?" he asked almost insecurely.

"Alex everything about them matters, and knowing all these small mannerisms make them feel special. Like for example what's Jo's favorite food?" she said.

"Well depends on what mood she's in, but mostly it's pizza and anything else Italian." he supplied, shrugging as he didn't know what the woman before was getting at. "Her interests?" Callie further questioned "she's loves the outdoors and doing sporty stuff, she usually goes with Arizona and Jackson, another team member on these sort of things. And then on the totally flip side, she loves binge watching shows and playing video games" He said.

"Alex do something outdoorsy with her, it will make her feel like you're taking an interest in her and more importantly you'll get to see another side of her that you haven't seen." Callie informed him. "oh and don't tell me anything else about Arizona, I want to get to be able to hear and find out more about her, from her. The interrogation is over, but remember what I said and I'll try to get you some alone time with her." Callie smiled

Alex looked at the woman before him like he was trying to solve a complex problem "What you don't want to know if she actually is batting for your team?"

"I already know, Alex" she said and he didn't miss the double meaning behind the simple answer.

"She's been burnt a lot before" he stated matter of factly looking down at his intertwined hands, fidgeting with his thumbs "Just don't go holding up hope that she'll tell you tomorow. Hell but then I don't know. One night with you has her happily sharing memories of her dad with you." He smiled at her before saying "Don't hurt her, I kinda like you and I think you might be good for her"

"You too" she replied and he looked at her confused "Don't hurt her by not telling her about Jo, she seems like she would handle it better if it came from you. Also, I'll keep helping you with Jo, not that you need it, but just sometimes i'll drop some hints" and he smiled appreciatively before bringing his fist in front of her and she bumped it

At that moment, Arizona and Jo walked through the door effectively ending the moment between the two. Arizona handed Callie the shopping packet before eyeing the two skeptically. Callie went to put her unneeded items back in her bedroom. Before long, Callie handed Arizona her mug of coffee and the four of them started to head out for the Torres Inc. building

Callie noticed that Arizona had tucked in a sketchbook, some colored sharpie's and black pens into her messenger bag. She made a mental note to ask the blonde about that later, right now she had to focus on the deadlines she had at work for several of the subsidies under Torres Inc and look into three new investment proposals. It was definitely going to be a hectic week, but at least she had the blonde with her and that somehow made it more bearable than it actually seemed.

A/N2: Callie has an idea about Arizona aaaaaaahhhhh!. I didn't want her to just assume Arizona's condition and what option do you think Arizona falls I really love the idea of a Callie and Alex friendship, It's cute. Last thing, I created a twitter account... finally and I'll be posting things about this story and other stories to come. robbins_Fan. follow me please. #shamelessselfpromo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Making their way into the magnificent Torres Inc. building, Arizona couldn't help but be enamored by the strength and power it exuded. The structure is adorned by steel beams and glass panels right to the very top, the sign, holding the family name, hanging boldly off to the right in elegant lettering.

Arizona knew about how having wealth entailed having to act a certain way because your actions were always under a microscope, how society expected many things of you, sometimes too many in her opinion. Callie seemed to have taken her own twist to it. She noticed how Callie greeted the guard by the parking lot by first name, made small talk about his day before carrying on into the garage. She noticed how the family also had designated parking spots.

All of them had gotten out of the car when Callie broke the silence saying "Alex, Jo the acquisitions team is on the 10th floor and Arizona and I will be on the 14th floor with Marketing. I'll be coming down with Arizona later in the afternoon as we have some new projects that I'm quite excited about. You all, though will first have to head to HR to get your access badges and all that fancy stuff. Let me walk you there." she said before making her way to the large glass doors that lead into the main floor of the building.

None of the team members seemed to miss the seamless transition Callie had undertaken from the easy going persona they had come to know to the strict business demeanor they had just witnessed. As the team followed Callie into the building they noticed the air of prestige that enveloped them. Men and women dressed immaculately in what the knew had fancy designer names stitched on the inside. The marble flooring, the large mahogany desk that served as the receptionist table and the amount of security littered around the area simply amplified the fact that the Torres' meant business.

Arizona and Alex took in all the camera angles and searched for blindspots, took in the positions of the security and the entrances and exits as they walked past. Jo on the other hand, had her phone hacking into the mainframe to pull all the employee files and create a backdoor so that she too had access to the cameras. After entering the elevator and waiting for the doors close, that was when they took the time to share information.

"From what I can tell theres five total cameras and make about six blindspots. There's a three man security team upfront and another three waiting on the flanks for a sour situation." Alex said

"Wilson?" Arizona said, once taking in the information she had gotten from Alex. Callie just stood there watching the team in awe.

After lifting her phone she then spoke "I'm still waiting for some data packets and then I'll be in. I'll make sure to get floor plans of the entire building, get the employee lists and the agency of security agents for you" she said, reading Arizona's mind.

"Great. Get the lobby, 10th and 14th floor to Alex. Also please thumb through every employee and find out if anyone of them seem sketchy" Arizona ordered before turning to Alex and said "Scan those floor maps and identify all the camera angles and everyone that works there. I want you to know it like the back of your palm. We'll gather intel back at the house" . The elevator stopped and the team walked out as though nothing significant happened

"You realize you could have asked me for all the information you just asked Jo for, right?" Callie said once she managed to catch up to Arizona, matching the determined pace of the blonde.

"Where would the fun be then, Miss Torres?" Arizona smirked "besides I need to keep my team on their toes and we kinda like playing James Bond." Arizona shrugged. She didn't notice the change in Callie's facial features when she called her 'Miss Torres' and for that, the Latina thanked all the higher powers silently.

"James Bond? really, I've never pegged you as a Bond fan. Personally, I prefer Jason Bourne." Callie stated nonchalantly, aware of Arizona's now wide eyes "I mean there's something that's just incredibly sexy about using a pen as a weapon, rather than relying on some fancy gadget or car that Q customized." She finished before stopping at another set of glass doors "Oh look, here we are. Arizona I'll see you in a bit."

Without another word, Callie was seen making her way back to the elevator. Arizona was sporting an uncharacteristic dumbfounded look on her face as she watched the retreating woman. Looking back at her team who were just grinning back at her, Jo was the first to speak "Well at least we can say someone's finally passed THAT test!" she laughed before walking through the doors and into HR. Alex just smiled and followed the younger agent.

Two hours and a whole bunch of signatures later, Arizona made her way up to the fourteenth floor. She was quite nervous because even though Callie knew that Arizona didn't have a fancy ivy league degree in marketing, Arizona somehow knew that all the people on Callie's floor would. She knew she was going to be looked at, analyzed and she couldn't help it when her feelings of inadequacy surfaced. She hated feeling like this and thats why she always over prepared for her cases. Arizona hated not knowing and being blind sided.

As the elevator doors slid open, Arizona noticed the immediate difference between this floor and the rest of the company. Firstly, there were vibrant colors and informal decorations around and secondly the employees seemed to be dressed casually. The atmosphere change had worked to calm Arizona's nerves tenfold. The floor had no structure whatsoever, there were people sitting on beanbags talking to each other, occasionally getting up to write something on a white board. Others were tossing a plush football around and making comments about the material used.

Arizona started strolling around the floor, taking in everything around her when she saw a blonde haired man with blue streaks in his hair rush and hide behind a corner. Seconds later, she felt her body being tugged and pressed against another muscly one and before she could react she felt two rubber bullets hit her chest.

"HA! Jacob that doesn't count" the female voice behind her yelled. The blonde man quickly left his place behind the wall and Arizona could tell that was his mistake. Before she knew it, she saw two more bullets fly past her and hit the man. Arizona felt the grip on her body loosen and the woman now walking to stand beside her. "And that ladies and gentlemen" she said looking around at nothing in particular "Is how I got this oaf to pay my lunch for me. Thanks blondie" the woman said before leaning in and pecking Arizona's cheek.

Arizona felt the herself blush before she looked at the woman who had shoulder length jet black, curly hair that made her green eyes stand out even more. She wore a dark v-neck jersey, black jeans and boots. "Arizona Robbins, but people just call me Robbins. Im Callie Torres' new shadow" she introduced herself to the pair.

The woman was first to speak "Emily Sanders and this guy next to me is Jacob Quinn. Well I'm glad you're finally here! Callie and the team hit a wall for this new kids advert, could be a chance for you to shine. Good luck"

"Oh err sorry about the whole me shooting you with a rubber bullet. Though did it hurt, I need to know so I can market it. Hence the Call of duty" the lanky blond man finally spoke

"To be honest… I felt it but it didn't sting or anything like that. Good shot though, if you ever need a third shooter wave me down I think we can take Emily down." Arizona laughed "Ohh do you know where I can find Callie?". Jacob pointed to their boss before walking off with Emily grumbling about how she cheated while the other woman just laughed.

Callie was with two other people, laughing at something that a taller man with light brown and slightly grey hair while the other blonde with them just had an annoyed look on her face before a small smile graced her features when Callie held her arm. Arizona felt a twinge of jealously flash through her as she walked over and simultaneously watched Callie and the other blonde interact. Arizona finally reached the group, a small smile on her face fighting its way onto her face as she heard Callie laughing with the other two people. The other blonde seemed to notice her presence first.

The older woman's posture went rigid and her jaw clenched "May I help you?" her gravelly voice came out coldly. She began to size Arizona up as she walked towards her. At this point Callie turned around and smiled brightly, something that was noticed by all parties

"Erica, Mark….. this is Arizona Robbins, she's my new understudy. Arizona this is Erica" she pointed to the older blonde with grey-blue eyes "she handles the budgeting for the marketing department and this guy here" Callie said pointing to the tall man "is Mark, he handles the social media side of our little marketing band here"

Arizona smiled at the two before sticking out her hand "Pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working with you both" Erica just rolled her eyes and returned back to her place standing next to Callie.

Mark gladly shook her hand "Welcome Blondie, don't mind the wicked witch over there, she forgot to take her frog's juice today and she kinda needs her feathers ruffled a bit …..if ya know what I mean" he smiled slyly. Arizona masked her need to laugh by looking down at the floor to study her shoes.

"Oh bite me Sloan" Erica grumbled

"I'm sure you'd love that, but somehow I don't think I'm your type, unlike Callie over here" Mark grinned before looking at the glare both woman were giving him "oops! looks like the cats out the bag" he just laughed before walking away.

"I have to get some reports out before noon. You're coming down later to go over the proposals I sent you yeah?" Erica said facing Callie, and after receiving a nod she continued "Great, see you then" lightly squeezing the brunette's forearm and walking straight past Arizona

"Boy, she's a real colorful Christmas cracker, wonder what crawled up her ass this fine morning?" Emily said resting her arm against Arizona's shoulder. They all laughed at the taller woman.

"I see you've met Emily" Callie said moving closer to Arizona and wiping the lipstick smudge off her cheek with her thumb, letting her hand linger against Arizona's cheek a bit too long

"Oh god!, Callie you're my boss and all and I respect that, truly I do, but I swear to all the British Queens I will leave if you have anymore lesbian drama. I can't deal with it. First that wicked witch" Emily complained, waving her hand in the general area that Erica had left "and now Blondie. Though to be fair, I kinda like Blondie better. She's easier on the eyes" she chuckled

"Uhh thanks" Arizona shrugged "So what's first, what project are we working on" Arizona asked excitedly

"Well, I'm working with one of the cereal companies we got last month and I'm struggling to find a way to market it towards kids. I want something that will pop." Callie said

"What about a secret agent, kinda like the whole Popeye deal, only when they eat the cereal, they become secret agents. But lets do girl agents with diversity, somehow the whole James Bond idea seems over used. We need girl agents." Arizona said while the other two women stood there thinking about the idea.

"We can make that work" Emily said her fingers tapping her chin as she thought "Yeah, we can have the whole cartoon girl theme, all with different roles and it being representative. Ooh we can make collectables too. Nice one, Blondie" she said gently punching Arizona's arm. "Though Jacob is still working on the plastic gun project and we all know I suck at doing the first sketches"

"I can do them" Arizona offered

"Cool" "You can draw?" were both said at the same time.

Emily narrowed her eyes at Callie "Give the sketches to me anytime tomorrow and then i'll work my magic on it" she said to Arizona before walking off.

"So where can I sit down?" Arizona asked looking around for an empty desk.

"You can use my office, follow me" Callie said moving forward. "So what do you think of the marketing department so far?" she asked as they were walking.

"It's definitely not what I expected….But in a good way" Arizona added as she saw Callie glance back at her.

Callie's office was the only boxed off portion of the floor, though the partition was glass so there wasn't much privacy or separation of her from those who worked with her. Callie loved it that way, she didn't want them to feel like she was better than them, she wanted the people who worked for her to feel like her equal. The space was modern supported a minimalist theme that Callie loved. A simple desk equipped with a laptop, a couch and a few chairs was all that the small space contained. Arizona noticed the lack of personal items in the office, but decided not to question on it. Each woman took one side of the desk and silently began working through the tasks they had

Hours later, Callie found herself unable to focus on the screen before her. Leaning forward to rub the tiredness out of her eyes, she caught sight of the blonde agent, now hunched over her sketchbook, slowly shading in her drawings. Arizona, still focused on her work, then blindly reached onto the desk where several art supplies were splayed out and fumbled to grab a sharpie. The blonde then carefully removed the lid with her mouth and began shading again. Callie spent several moments just watching the blonde with fascination, she'd never seen the blonde look so calm, like all her problems had just been washed away. Granted Callie hadn't known the blonde for the longest amount of time, but she somehow knew that the blonde used drawing as an escape. Callie noticed Arizona straighten up, small smile gracing her features, her eyes shining as she surveyed her work.

Arizona had been so focused on the characters she was creating that she didn't notice the brunette unashamedly staring at her. So when she looked up and saw the dazed look on the Latina's face while looking at her, she shrugged and a quiet "What?" came out.

Callie took a deep breath and let it go "Nothing." she smiled "I just never pegged you as an artsy type…. you kinda storm into a room with the whole strong FBI agent persona that it's hard to believe you like coloring".

Before Arizona had the chance to respond, Erica made her way into the office "Callie we have our meeting now. And guess what, I've finally managed to get a reservation for two at that french restaurant that just opened up" she excitedly said. Both Callie and Arizona noticed the emphasis on the word two. Arizona had noticed a shift in demeanor of the older blonde woman when she spoke to Callie, her features seemed soft and somehow welcoming in comparison to when she talked to other people.

"Erica, I need you to make the reservation for three" Callie spoke almost shyly, avoiding eye contact with her colleague

Arizona interpreted Callie's awkwardness as the brunette trying to be polite towards her and quite frankly, the glare Erica was sending her way simply made her feel unwanted. "Callie, if it's okay with you I'd like to finish off my sketches. Emily wanted to preview them before hand and discuss some other stuff before she worked on them." It was a feeble excuse and Arizona knew it and when Callie continued to skeptically look at the blonde, Erica decided it was time for them to go.

After the two left, Arizona couldn't help but berate herself. She should have gone but instead she sent Alex to make sure that the Latina wasn't in harms way. 'what if Callie still had feelings for the other blonde?' Arizona quickly dismissed that thought because Callie wouldn't flirt with her if she was interested in another woman, would she? was she even flirting with me in the first place? Oh God! what if she's a naturally flirty person and doesn't mean anything by it. Arizona slumped in her chair, letting her head fall back as she groaned. She hated this part of herself; the part that would overthink everything, it was a great feature for her job as it often allowed her to see a situation from many angles, but for her personal life? she hated it.

This was why she couldn't do relationships, the emotions they entailed and then the fact that having a penis didn't exactly attract lesbians or human beings in general. So she decided at that moment that she would keep her distance from Callie, she knew that this was one of those things that would definitely be easier said than done. But what else could she do?. She took out her own sketchbook that she bought this morning, popped in her earphones and began to attempt to rid her mind of her thoughts.

Half an hour later, Arizona saw Jacob and Emily make their way out of the elevator chatting so she grabbed her sketches of the characters she created and made her way to them.

"Blondie, why do you look like someone killed your puppy and then peed in your Cheerios? ooh does it have to do with why Callie looks like she could kill said puppy?" Jacob and Arizona looked at her questioningly "I saw her leaving with the wicked witch" she rolled her eyes " and let me say, she didn't look like a happy camper but the witch, she looked like a Christmas tree, it was creepy….. seeing her smile" Emily explained before shuddering.

"For someone who claims they don't like lesbian drama, you seem overtly interested in it." Arizona said and all three laugh. "Oh I have the sketches" she said once they all managed to calm down and before Emily could get the sketchbook, Jacob got to it taking it from Arizona's hands.

"Well, I'll be damned. Arizona here is going to give me a run for my money." he complimented, while flipping the pages and looking at the various drawings "What's this for?"

"That cereal company that I've been blank on for like the past three weeks! give me the sketchbook you oaf!" Emily said and then Jacob just smirked before gently closing the book and raising it over his head

"Why don't you just reach for it, come on Emily Sanders, show everyone how valiant you are" Jacob said laughing

"Are you two a couple?" Arizona asked, looking between the two

Emily and Jacob looked at each other and started laughing uncontrollably, Jacob bending over letting Arizona retrieve the sketchbook. He stopped laughing when he noticed what happened and then just shook his head before walking away grumbling "I just can't win today"

Emily high five'd Arizona and then the two got to work, well more Arizona watch as Emily played around with photoshop. Arizona actually learned something in the time that she was with Emily and the two laughed at several different things.

After some time, Arizona finally asked "What's the deal with Callie and Erica?", she tried to look as nonchalant as possible, but with the look the other woman gave her, she knew she had failed…. miserably.

Emily turned back to her screen and began to tell Arizona how the other blonde woman had been trying to get back together with Callie ever since their breakup. Arizona found out how Erica had just upped and left on her 'broomstick' one night after the couple had an argument, no one knew what it was about, but they all knew to just keep their distance. Four months later, here the woman was, back again and trying to get the relationship back

"Apparently whatever she was taught in her witches license renewal class had her running back to Callie?" Emily rolled her eyes

The day went pretty smoothly after that, Callie and Arizona sat through several different meetings regarding their new projects for Torres Inc. Arizona had noticed how all the employees had called her by her first name, rather than her title and how she seemed to know everyone by their first name too. Mark had come to see Callie before the day ended, saying that he needed the week off.

After they had arrived back at Callie's house, Arizona and Alex went over floor plans and started looking at all the employee files. Dinner had come and gone and by the time everyone knew it, It was time to head to bed to prepare for the next day. Arizona stayed up, still going through all the employee files. She had purposely made sure that Erica's file was given to Alex, she didn't need to be going down that road.

Arizona had felt the pager that her mother had given her chime and she felt slightly guilty. She pulled out her phone and called her mom, preparing herself for the lecture she knew she was going to get. Arizona spent the next half an hour catching her mom up on the case, leaving out the specifics of course. After hanging up, she finally tackled the last few remaining files that needed to be looked at.

She had just closed her last file when she heard a bedroom door open, a sleepy Callie walking into the kitchen moments later. Arizona silently watched as the Latina fumbled her way through the kitchen

"When do you sleep? and secondly how do you manage with such little sleep?" The sleepy woman asked as she made her way over to the blonde and plonked herself next to her. "You know this isn't some Defcon 75 case, they don't even know that I'm the one who knows all their secrets, and it seems as though they're content with just leaving my sister in the coma that she's in. Oh by the way, I want to go visit her sometime this week. I need to see her." She said with finality

"Okay" Arizona simply replied. Callie had moved herself so that she was now laying on the couch with her head in Arizona's lap, and the blonde found that she was having trouble thinking. She felt the walls she had put up this afternoon slowly being chipped away by the Latina, who had so freely made herself vulnerable to the blonde. She felt compelled to run her fingers through the long raven locks that belonged to the beauty and somehow by their own accord did just that.

Callie softly moaned at the heavenly feeling of Arizona being in such an intimate act with her and before she knew it, the words were out of her mouth "I didn't want to go to lunch with Erica."

"I know" Arizona whispered, as if afraid that saying it aloud might make her feelings real.

The two continued to sit in silence, Arizona gently massaging Callie's scalp and Callie lightly drawing patterns on Arizona's knee. Before Arizona knew it she heard the long and even breathing pattern of the woman and felt too lazy to move and too selfish to to wake the other woman up. Arizona felt comfortable with the Latina in her embrace and couldn't stop her thoughts of how it would be if the two were in a relationship.

Looking around the room with sleepy eyes, Arizona noticed that even though it was the 20th of December, Callie had still yet to put up a tree. Did Callie even celebrate Christmas. Did Callie want to celebrate it this year without her parents. She decided that she would get a tree and maybe lift up the spirit. It was the least she could do. So she went to sleep with a plan to sort it out the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, hope everyone had a great holiday break. Heads up, I'll be away for the next two weeks and the internet situation will literally be non- existent. I'll try and get some chapters completed there so that when I get back there will be a boat load to read. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

Bang!.

Arizona was jolted awake when her head had finally hit the side armrest of the couch. She groaned at the pain now pulsating through the right side of her head as she slowly massaged it. God! she felt stiff and it was only day two on the couch. Callie had fallen asleep with her, though she looked far more comfortable than the blonde imagined one could be sleeping on a couch. Callie, sometime through the night had curled herself into the foetal position, cuddling into Arizona's left thigh, centimeters away from Arizona's morning wood. Shit!

The blonde couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if Callie gave her a blowjob, those large lips wrapping around her, the large brown eyes staring into hers as her head bobbed up and down and the indescribable sounds escaping the brunette as she did so.

"Fuck" Arizona could feel herself getting harder as she let her thoughts run away with her. She needed to get out of here. And fast. She slowly moved the other woman's hands away from her and gently lifted her head off her thigh, easing herself off the couch. It was a miracle that Callie didn't wake up and Arizona silently thanked all the deities up there for that. As she moved away from the couch, she felt and heard her tired bones uncomfortably click with every motion. She slowly stretched to remove some of the stiffness from her body and mentally agreed on going for a run today. She silently moved around the house getting ready and decided against having a cup of coffee before, for fear of waking up Callie. Slowly slipping out the front door, Arizona rolled her neck around before starting at a jogging pace to wake herself up.

Six miles later, Arizona found herself walking through a store, in search of water. On her way to the back of the store, Arizona found herself strolling through the aisle with all the various Christmas decorations. From tree ornaments to banners and little models of baby Jesus', Arizona was thrilled at the idea of buying new ornaments for the tree she was about to purchase. Half an hour later, Arizona nearly skipped out the store with all the items she had bought. If she wasn't feeling the Christmas spirit before, now it was like Santa himself was running the blonde

She had bought various colors of tinsel, large baubles, small baubles, lights and of course a large star to place at the top. Basically everything you could possibly think of, except the bottle of water Arizona had intended to buy when she entered the store. Arizona caught an Uber back to Callie's house and placed all the ornaments in her car trunk. Pretty satisfied with her early morning achievements, Arizona had placed an order for a tree online, which was going to be delivered within the hour, gotten all of the ornament and did her daily workout. Yeah... she felt good.

Callie and Alex were walking out the house when they saw the blonde smiling to herself, and then she turned and started to walk towards them.

"How the hell is she this happy at 8 am in the morning?" Callie whispered to Alex as they both watched the blonde approach them.

"You get used to it." He shrugged "and besides, if you think this is bad, wait till Christmas morning. Ohh we're all going to be in for a treat!" he mumbled sarcastically. Secretly, he loved that the Blonde leader would go all out for Christmas, it gave him a glimpse at what Christmas was truly supposed to be. He loved the way she would wear a Santa hat for the weeks leading up to the day, how she would decorate the entire floor and come in skipping, literally skipping, into the bureau handing out cookies to everyone. Arizona had become the poster of Christmas and Alex found himself feeling sad that this year, he wouldn't get to see that side of the blonde.

"Good morning! Where are you two headed off to?" Arizona smiled. During her run she realized that her running off, literally, this morning could lead Callie to think that she may have felt uncomfortable, or even, didn't want last nights events happen. So her tactic was to smile and hopefully Callie would see that she was okay.

"Grocery shopping and then we're going to head into the office straight after that. I want to get a head start on today. We have a new partnership deal coming up that I'm really excited about and I want to prepare for it and kinda knock the socks off the owner." Callie smiled, her eyes shining as she continued talking. "there's still some breakfast leftover, but if you aren't in the mood for that, the cereals are in the cupboard above the microwave. I'll see you later" Callie winked before moving toward her car, Alex smirking as he followed shortly after.

Arizona moved to enter the house, greeting Jo, who was reading something on her phone. Arizona quickly looked over the cereal options, before settling on honey Cheerios. She sat next to Jo and began to plough through her food.

"Jesus Arizona!" Jo laughed

"Sorry, I didn't realize how hungry I was until I actually poured the cereal into my bowl." Arizona shyly looked at her teammate "OH! I'm having a tree delivered here, could you sign for it? I really need to catch a shower". Before the younger woman could respond, Arizona was already down the hall entering the bathroom.

Arizona found herself leaning against the back of the closed bathroom door, with her eyes squeezed shut. She took a deep breath in and slowly let it out, she found herself doing that a lot lately. She placed her clothes on the cabinet before turning the shower on and timidly removed the clothes she was wearing. And there it was. Her erection was staring back at her, almost haunting her.

"This is stupid!" she angrily whispered. "It's normal, I'm normal" she quickly stepped into the shower and debated if she should just switch the water back to cold. Even after all these years, Arizona still had moments where she would feel embarrassed about herself. It didn't happen often, but it did happen. Deciding that she would just 'take care' of herself, she gripped her member and started methodically moving her hand, creating a steady rhythm.

Several moans and groans escaped her lips, as the thoughts of this being Callie's hand came to the forefront of her mind. Her pace increased and after a few more strokes, the hot white liquid shot out of her. She continued stroking her member until felt her body slump and used the wall to support her now limp body, the now warm water cascading her body. Arizona embraced the calming effect her release had gifted her and she stayed like this for several more moments before beginning to wash herself off.

After getting dressed, Arizona left the bathroom towel drying her hair when she saw the tree. Taking it in fully, Arizona couldn't help the face splitting smile that made her way onto her face.

"Where are you planning to put it? and do we even have ornaments to decorate it, because we can go to the store now or we can ask Callie to get some. Let me go…." Jo excitedly rambled out, her smile couldn't be wiped off if you tried.

Arizona just studied the younger agent "You've never dressed a Christmas tree have you?" she said more of a statement rather than a question

"The backseat of a car doesn't exactly cater for stuff like that" Jo said, avoiding eye contact with her boss

"The ornaments and all that jazz are in the trunk of my car. why don't you go get it while I move this to the corner over there and we can decorate it ." the blonde offered and as Jo was nearly sprinting out the front door in excitement, Arizona continued "This is a surprise, so don't go telling Alex"

The two spent the remaining time they had to place all the various ornaments and items on the tree before heading out to Torres Inc. Arizona zoomed through the traffic, to make it to the office on time, the two woman having gotten carried away with the tree, sharing stories, well more Arizona sharing stories of her and her families past Christmas'. The rest of the morning went by uneventfully, Callie occasionally asking Arizona to decide between different options and Arizona shifting between sitting with Jacob and Emily to Callie's office.

Lunch had come and gone by and Callie found herself daydreaming slightly swaying herself from side to side in her office chair. She had learnt a lot about Alex during their trip to the grocery store. Like for instance although he hated grocery shopping, he didn't once complain about being there with her. Instead he waited patiently as she looked over several new shampoo options and even helpfully contributed. She wondered what Arizona would be like grocery shopping. It's a strange thought but she found herself wanting to know all angles of the blonde.

Was Arizona the type to rush in and out or did she spend her time going through aisles. Did she do all her shopping at once or in several trips over the week?. Guess she would have to find out. Callie had finished the presentation a while ago and was now sitting staring at the ceiling when Arizona walked back in

"So I think I have finally found my kryptonite" she said whilst chewing on her food "I mean it's probably my soulmate. It's not too chocolatey or nutty. I'm in love and this is definitely the way to my heart" she continued, oblivious to Callie's thoughts

Callie looked at the blonde woman who was studying the candy bar in her hand lovingly "Snickers is the way to your heart" she laughed uncontrollably and a few beats later Arizona joined in with her. "Woman, you are definitely insane" she said once their laughter died down "Arizona?"

The blonde agent looked up at Callie and noticed the nervous energy rolling off the other woman in waves "What's up"

"Can you— I mean uhh would you" Callie nervously laughed "like to come with me to the hospital to visit my sister. You don't have to come if you don't want to. I mean it's not everyone's cup of tea, hospitals that is. Hospitals personally creeped me out until I was like seven, then I went through the whole phase where I loved them….." Callie rambled on with no signs of stopping any time soon

Arizona tilted her head to the side, having lost interest in the candy bar that had truly captivated her only moments before. Callie was adorable when she rambled, spewing out words faster than she could think them through before and then she would give this wide eyed look when she realized that she had something that she didn't mean to. Arizona stood up from her chair "Lets go goofball, visiting hours will be starting soon. We need to stop by Alex so I can give him my car keys, don't want to him to walk back home" Arizona laughed, walking out the door and towards the elevator, not in the slightest noticing her slip up.

"Home" Callie whispered with the biggest smile on her face. She loves that idea and before she let her mind take over with happy thoughts, she quickly followed the blonde.

The car ride over to the hospital was spent listening to and occasionally Callie singing along to whatever was playing on the radio. Arizona sat in awe and mentally stored that little piece of information she had away, along with all the other small things she had started learning about Callie. She found herself slightly smiling as they walked side by side into the hospital, their hands occasionally brushing against each others. After finding their way to Callie's sister, Thalia's room, Callie found herself unable to move.

There her sister was, lying there with tubes coming out of her, her skin had lost the glow that it usually donned. It felt like an outer body experience for her, like this wasn't really happening to her strong older sister. Seeing Thalia laying there, almost lifeless was devastating, Callie felt the tears pool at her eyes.

Arizona stood there and watched the pain flash through Callie's features. She found herself trying to think of ways in which she could cheer up the woman beside her, to see that magnificent smile grace her features and how her eyes would twinkle. Right now, Callie seemed broken, like the sight before her was somehow unfathomable to her. Arizona knew that Callie needed to allow herself to feel all the emotions washing over her, Arizona just had to be there for her.

"I'm going to wait outside, I'll be right here if you need me." she paused to take a deep breath in before continuing "Callie, this isn't your fault, I know you think that right now, but it's not true. At all. You aren't the one that's responsible. It's not your fault, Okay?" Arizona comforted the woman and began to move towards the seat that was placed outside the room. She felt a soft hand take grip hers and so when she looked down and saw a tan hand intertwined with hers, she couldn't help but smile. Which was bad. Really bad. Callie was looking for comfort in this situation and here she was thinking about her own needs.

However, those facts weren't relayed to her body as the tingling feeling dancing through her left arm never stopped. Callie smiled back as Arizona retook her place right beside her.

"Can you come in with me?" Callie quietly asked, looking at Arizona through tear filled eyes

"Ready when you are" Arizona smiled and moved with Callie as they both made their way into the room. The smell of disinfectant and the the constant beeping of the machines greeted them as they entered the quiet room. Much to Arizona's dismay, Callie had let her hand go and began to slowly walk towards her sister. Arizona watched as the tears now fell freely down Callie's face as the other woman gently stroked her sister's face.

They stayed in the room for quite, Callie sitting by her her sister's bedside whilst Arizona leaned against the wall at the back of the room. Callie would occasionally talk about random topics, she thought her sister needed to know, but other than it, there was silence. Not an uncomfortable silence, just silence, reveling in each others presence silence.

As they left the hospital, Arizona quickly checked around to see if anyone seemed out of place, or had their stare linger too long on Callie. But that was a task easier said than done, It was a hospital, anyone could be a loved one of someone sick. Arizona didn't know why but she just couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

Arizona had chosen to drive back to the house and this played two ways in her advantage. One, she could see if anyone was tailing them and two, it allowed Callie to just be, let her think about everything. They had reached the house before Alex and Jo, so they had just switched on the tv and mindlessly watched whatever was playing.

Arizona's pager had buzzed indicating that her mother had sent a message, she smiled reading the text that she gotten. Callie had just looked at her quizzically and patiently waited for the blonde to explain.

"My mom… she's an old soul, hates technology. She uhh gave me this when I told her we were going undercover and even though I told her that it wasn't at the stage that we wouldn't be talking she still gave it to me. She's overprotective and even when I hate it, I love it" Arizona smiled, remembering how her mom always seemed to be on the overly cautious side while she was and to some extent still is a daredevil. Arizona found herself snuggling deeper into the couch, her tired body enjoying the warmth from both the blanket and the closeness of Callie's body to hers.

Callie turned to face Arizona, slightly shifting the blanket as she did so. "Tell me about them" and when the blonde gave her a confused look, she further explained "Your family. Tell me about your family". Callie had laid her head sideways against the top of the couch and waited eagerly for Arizona to start talking

"Well I have one brother, Tim. He's two years older than me and I was supposed to have another sibling, older, but my mom miscarried. I guess that's why she's so protective over us. Tim and I are really close, always getting each other into trouble. It drove my parents nuts. We moved around bases so often that every time we went to a new one, we would try something crazier than the last time. Tim's married now and he works with children. He loves them to bits. His wife, Jessie can't have kids. So they're trying to adopt this little girl. Cal if you have to see her, I swear, you'll fall in love with her. She's adorable." Arizona sat back and finally looked at Callie after her eyes were trained on the ceiling above her

"Bases?" Callie asked. She loved the way Arizona had a permanent smile thinking about her family. Her dimples would pop explaining certain bits and her hands would move around a lot to show the other woman what she meant.

"Military family" Arizona supplied "My dad he was in the military. a Marine." The Blonde began fidgeting with her fingers and once Callie noticed she placed her hands over Arizona's and intertwined their fingers and pulled the blonde into her. After shifting around a little, Callie sat with her back against the couch, her right hand over Arizona's shoulder, still in the blondes grasp. Arizona's head lying against Arizona's shoulder. Both of their left hands were too intertwined with each others, Callie's thumb rubbing soft, comforting circles against the back of of Arizona's hand.

"He died when I was seventeen." And for the first time in her entire life, she allowed someone else other than her father, comfort her, hold her and let her break down. "He's part of the reason I joined the FBI and the whole reason that Tim didn't join the marines. I know it's been over 10 years now since he's been gone, but sometimes I forget. Sometimes when something great happens, I pick up the phone to call him, and then it hits me all over again" Arizona now had tears in her eyes and she had tried to hide them away by looking up and closing her eyes

"Don't do that" Callie whispered to her "Arizona, you are one of the strongest people I know, and I know I've only known you for like three days, but just…. trust me. Open your eyes please" Callie softly said. She somehow knew that the blonde didn't easily let people in Callie really wanted to kiss the blonde in her arms, but she knew it wasn't the right time. Arizona needed a friend, not someone forcing themselves on her.

Several seconds went by and the blonde had yet to open her eyes, so Callie decided to tease her "Open your eyes or I might be forced to kiss you" she laughed, only half serious

"That doesn't exactly sound like a punishment. Besides I don't think forced is the right word for it" Arizona quipped back and before she knew it her eyes were wide open "I mean…."

"I know exactly what you mean" Callie winked "And it's good to know, that it won't be a punishment. Come on let's start dinner before hose two get here, I'm feeling….. pasta" Callie detangled her hands from Arizona's for the second time that day, but before she got up she placed a soft kiss on Arizona's forehead "Trust me, okay"

The next hour was spent dancing around each other as they made dinner. Alex and Jo had come back and helped out too. Soon enough the four were sitting on the dinner table discussing their day. Alex couldn't help but mention how Meredith, his co-worker on the acquisitions team, and he discussed last nights game in depth. He was happy he had finally found a serious football fan and Callie couldn't help but notice how the younger brunette seemed unusually quiet through all of this

"Hey Jo, come help me serve up dessert" Callie said before leaving the table, the younger woman grateful for the escape. As Callie got out the bowls for the ice cream, she looked at the other woman "You have nothing to worry about with him, He has a decent head on his shoulders and I know he wont screw it up. He's just glad he has someone to discuss football with" she smiled

"Yeah, I guess." Jo shrugged before walking out with two bowls and Callie followed shortly after nodding at Alex. Of course the man had noticed too that his girlfriend was acting strange and he was glad that Callie had cared to check up on her.

Arizona looked at Jo after they had finished their ice cream, and Jo nodded at the blonde. "Okay, so as we all know its Christmas in like four days and well I thought everyone deserves Christmas no matter what the situation, sooo give me two minutes." Arizona said before motioning for Jo to follow her. Callie and Alex watched as the two women moved over to the other side of the living room, watching in shock as the two slowly moved the medium sized Christmas tree so that it stood proudly in the corner next to the tv. Arizona moved to plug the electricity cord in and after a few seconds the lights flickered on, both woman beaming at the tree and then looking at the other two people in the room.

"Arizona, what…. I….." Callie couldn't help but feel speechless at the thoughtfulness of the blonde woman. She stood up from her place and went to hug the blonde "Thank you" she whispered. The hug lasted longer than what would be deemed friendly but neither woman thought it was long enough. Callie then went to hug Jo lightly. "I can't believe I didn't notice that I didn't have a Christmas tree. Or the fact that there was one the entire time we were here"

All four settled in the living room, talking about everything and nothing when Callie's phone chimed. It was Erica, asking her if she wanted to be her date for their annual company Christmas party. Callie quickly typed a reply before putting her phone back down

"So every year we have a Christmas party at the office, well technically we just call it a Christmas party because it's at the end of the year, but really its a fundraiser that we hold and we dress up and dance. This year we're donating the money to cancer research. It's in like three days time. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you" Callie said

"So it's like a dance, Suits, ties and dresses right?" Jo asked

"Yeah, kinda" Callie replied.

One by one, each person began recounting embarrassing prom stories, Jo noticed that Arizona had yet to share a story. "Hey Arizona, who was the lucky woman who took you to prom" Jo asked. Alex nudged Jo and looked at her wide eyed and shook his head. Callie noticed the interaction but decided to let it go, opting to announce that she was going to bed. She had a plan.

After Arizona had showered, she lay on the couch looking at all the lights on the Christmas tree and let her thoughts run away with her. She smiled as she reminisced Callie's reaction to the tree, the way the woman felt in her arms. She had just closed her eyes when she felt a scrunched ball of paper hit her face. Picking up the paper off of her chest, she straightened it out

'Will you be my date to the dance? - Calliope' bellow the neatly written script there were two checkboxes, one with a yes and one with a HELL YES!. Arizona smiled before looking around the room until she found Callie.

Walking over to the brunette "The option that I want isn't available" she tilted her head, the smile glued to her face.

"Why don't you tell me the answer that you want" Callie demanded, her gaze shifting from Arizona's eyes to her lips

"I'd love to take you as MY date to the dance, I'll be there to pick you up and prepared to be wow'd" Arizona whispered confidently. Callie found herself turned on by the dominant side of Arizona.

"Deal" she whispered not trusting herself to say anymore. Arizona slowly began to lean up into Callie's lips and Callie found herself anticipating the kiss, her eyes closing as she waited for the pink lips to be pressed against hers. It never came. Instead she felt the lips brush against her cheek

"Goodnight Calliope" she whispered and slowly walked back towards the couch, mentally high-fiving herself at how in control she seemed. Realistically she was a mess. Arizona smiled as she made plans to get an outfit and eventually fell off to sleep. She refused to let her dark thoughts and her past to ruin her mood. Not today. Not anymore.

A/N 2: So what did you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, all four managed to get up at the same time and all had decided that they would workout in the backyard. Arizona and Alex had tag teamed their workout and began pushing each other harder by forcing the other to do extra reps and sets. Callie and Jo on the other hand decided to take the more civil route and do pilates. They watched on in amusement as Alex and Arizona were pushing themselves to the point of exhaustion.

The other two had decided to have a bet, what the winner achieved was kept between the two but the trash talking was something that neither backed down from.

"Hey Grandma, are you actually gonna try and catchup to my rep count" Arizona said as she watched Alex struggle to keep up with her doing pushups. She too was struggling to continually lift her body up and down, her shoulders protesting against the movement.

"Keep talking Robbins, we all know that I'd rather be dead than let you outlast me. I'm simply pacing myself. You on the other had don't look to good, can I get you some deep heat for those shriveled bones of yours" Alex breathed out

"Pa-Pacing yourself, Keep telling yourself that. Do I need to remind you who holds the wall" Arizona tormented, knowing she hit a soft spot

Alex stopped doing his push ups and looked at the blonde moving, albeit slowly, but still moving "I let you have that and you know it" He huffed

Arizona's body slumped to the ground once she saw that Alex had stopped, Her head moving sideways so that she could breathe. Her eyes shut as she reveled in the feeling of the soft grass against her front, her body thankful for the rest she was giving it "I…WIN!" she managed to get out through labored breaths

Callie and Jo had been watching the two battle it out and finally let their laughter out as they saw the sheer competitiveness the two had with each other. Arizona was the first to shower, then followed by Alex. After their shower, both two came back to the kitchen looking more energized than when they had left. Callie had made omelets for them while Jo cut up fruit, Alex preparing the coffee and Arizona setting the table.

Smiles and 'accidental' touches were shared between the Callie and Arizona as they moved around each other. After breakfast, Callie and Jo went to get themselves ready and before they knew it they were headed off to Torres Inc.

As soon as Callie and Arizona set foot on the fourteenth floor, Arizona was grabbed by Mark and taken to the one of the beanbag spaces to further work on their cereal campaign. They were planning to start shooting the advert tomorrow. After Callie had finished sorting through her emails and managing to go through another marketing strategy that another team was working on she decided that she would go see what Arizona was up to. As she shut her laptop and was about to move out, Erica stormed into her office

"You already have a date? YOU were asked two days ago if you had a date and YOU said no" Erica yelled bitterly. Her shoulders slumped and then she released her breath "you said no" she whispered and Callie knew that the woman was talking about how she declined her offer for the dance.

"Erica, I'm sorry but…. I have a date" Callie said, unsure how to approach the situation

"It's her, isn't it?" Erica said through gritted teeth, venom dripping from her voice. "She's taking you." Erica said looking at Arizona across the floor as she was talking to Mark

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes Arizona is taking me" Callie said and couldn't help smiling as she too looked over to Arizona, remembering last night. Unaware that Erica was now looking at her the way she was looking at Arizona

"She's not good enough for you" Erica angrily spat out at Callie "Give me one more chance, PLEASE. I LOVE YOU!. Let me show you that I can be better than she will ever be! Callie, I can make you happy, not her!" Erica said pointing at Arizona. The now livid woman yelled as she pleaded for Callie to give her another chance. Her pleas getting attention from all the occupants of the floor including Mark and Arizona.

Callie looked back at Erica, her own anger surfacing "Good enough? What the hell do you know about being good enough for me and since when did you decide that you could actually get a say in who I date or want to date! YOU left after an argument, YOU not me. So don't fucking come in here and tell me what's good for me" Callie yelled back, her hands flying everywhere as she couldn't contain the anger.

"Kids" Mark said as he entered Callie's office "I think it's time for a time out" he laughed and both women just glared at him before Erica just stormed off as quickly as she came in.

Over on the other side of the office, before Erica entered Callie's office, Jacob noticed her speeding across the floor. He nudged Emily and whispered "Wonder what thats going to be about?". Arizona and Mark overheard the exchange between the two and looked over to where Jacob and Emily were looking. All seemed to notice the anger radiating off of both women in the room.

Mark was surprised at how Callie managed to keep her calm around the woman, after all that happened between them. He could feel the anxiousness of the blonde next to him and somehow he began feeling it too. Suddenly both Callie was looking right at them, more specifically at Arizona, Erica with a look of pure hatred and Callie with a soft smile, that Mark knew all too well. All the pieces had now fit together for him as he looked over to Arizona who looked confused as to what emotion she wanted to show

"Well now we know" Emily laughed

Arizona found all eyes on her and seconds later they saw both woman exploding at each other and after Erica had finished yelling she moved forward to go see if everything was okay. Of course it wasn't, but Arizona just wanted to be near to Callie to somehow give her support and protect her. As she took the small steps, Mark stopped her

"Let me go make sure that it's safe to go" Mark said as he made his way forward and when he saw that the blonde was about to protest he continued "I don't think it's wise to send the red flag into the bullpen, okay. I'll call you in straight after, Okay?" he said walking off giving her no time to argue.

Emily moved to put her hand around Arizona's shoulder "Put the green-eyed monster away, those two are just friends. From what I know they've been as thick as thieves since childhood"

"I'm not jealous" Arizona said and when Emily kept looking at her she continued "I'm being serious, He hasn't done anything to make me jealous of their friendship. Besides I know what it's like to have someone constantly question friendships between a guy and a girl and I'm not about to board that ship. Nope"

Jacob had closely watched the interaction between the two "Em, I think we have a rare bird here. Why can't all women think like you, I mean if I had a penny for every time a relationship ended because they thought Em and I were more than friends."

"You'd have exactly four pennies" Emily deadpanned, rolling her eyes at her best friend

Just then Arizona saw Mark signaling her over into Callie's office, she excused herself from the two friends and made her way over to Callie's office. Mark winked at her and left as she entered. There was a silence between the two as Arizona entered the office that neither knew how to break.

After a while, Arizona started "So today I found out that my new soulmate…." Callie looked at her quizzically, her eyebrow arching perfectly so sexily that for a moment Arizona nearly forgot her trail of thought. Clearing her throat "Snickers….. was named after a horse and I'm really not sure how I want to feel about that"

Callie laughed and found herself thankful for the blonde in that moment. "Why? what have horses ever done to you"

"Don't laugh" Arizona waited for Callie to nod in approval before continuing "So when I was younger, Tim and I were watching one of those western movies, I'm still not sure which one." Arizona looked like she had was trying really hard to remember the title "So anyway, Tim decided that it would be hilarious to make me think that horses were the worst animals because they were the equivalent to zombies. Fast forward two weeks later to when my mom takes us to our grandparents ranch. Guess what animal they recently bought?"

"A horse?" Callie said

"Yup, I don't think I left the car the whole trip. And to be honest they kinda still freak me out…. even though I know they're not zombies" Arizona laughed out and Callie joined her

"Thank you"

"For what?" Arizona asked, tilting her head

"For not addressing the giant horse in the room" Callie laughed.

Some time later, after many small conversation topics, Callie's phone rang and she found out that Erica was sending her with Jo and Alex to their presentation. Callie unknowingly felt herself let out a sigh of relief. She knew the other blonde wasn't even as enthusiastic as her for the project and if she was being honest Erica's dislike towards it had put a damper on her mood.

"I have to get going to my next meeting. Jo and Alex are coming with me" Callie added when she saw that Arizona had gone into agent mode. She smiled at Arizona and began walking out of her office, gently brushing the other woman's hand as she passed by.

Callie met with Alex and Jo in the parking lot by her car "Hey love birds" Callie greeted "Lets get this show on the road. Alex and Jo sat in the back while Callie drove downtown. Nothing much was said during the car ride as the couple just wanted to enjoy the time they had to be open with their relationship. Callie had parked at the front of the very colorful building

As they got out of the car, a young African-American woman with frilly hair, dressed smartly walked out the door to greet them "Ms Torres?"

"Yes, call me Callie, please. This is Alex and Jo." she responded

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Jessica, but most just call me Jessie. Please come inside. You're just in time for cookies and a story"

Callie smiled at the woman's enthusiasm and found herself really happy that she had found this particular children's clinic to partner with. Walking through the hallways of the building, Callie let herself take in the smell of freshly baked cookies and children chasing each other around.

"Our center is a safe place for kids from abused households and is an orphanage. We started as req center for kids to just escape but once we saw the demand for kids who needed a permanent safe space, we expanded and now here we are." Jessie said as she walked them through.

A young boy running through the halls managed to dodge Jessie but ended up bumping straight into Callie. "I'm sorry miss" He smiled shyly

Callie bent down to his level and stuck out her hand "Hi, I'm Callie" and the boy looked back at Jessie, as if asking it was okay to talk to the stranger and once he saw her nod

"I'm Caleb" he said fidgeting with the hem of his shirt

"You like Star Wars? That's a pretty cool shirt you have. Han Solo is pretty cool huh"

The boys eyes lit up at his favorite movie being brought up "Han is the best, he can fly the whole Millennium Falcon by with chewie and he flies all over the Galaxy. And guess what, next week for my birthday Z said she was going to come paint my room in Star wars characters, how cool?"

"That's the coolest, Can I come see your room once it's all done?" Callie asked and once again the boy looked back at Jessie to get her permission.

"Okay….. and maybe we can watch Star Wars together. Next week is my turn to choose right Jess?" he asked shifting his gaze between Jessie and Callie

"Sure is buddy" She smiled causing the young boy to smile back and give an air fist pump before saying bye to the adults and running to get cookies

"Movie day is on the 31st and we'll be watching it at around 3 pm, if that's alright" Jess said

"That's perfect." Callie answered before getting a confused look on her face "Alex? ….How did Caleb know yours and Jo's name?"

"We've uhhh been here before" Alex shrugged and Callie couldn't help but feel like she was missing the large, pink elephant that seemed to be right in front of her.

They continued down the hall and once Jessie let them into the office, she too disappeared back down the hall. Callie had been quiet the whole way, mesmerized by the intricate paintings of several Disney and Marvel superhero characters along the walls.

A man dressed in a simple blue polo, dark wash jeans and converses entered the room moments later. "So sorry I'm late" he apologized as he walked over to Callie "Miss Torres, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Tim Levitt and I trust you met my wife, Jess. Hey guys" He said looking over at Alex and Jo. He seemed to be a bit confused for a moment.

"So, shall we get started?" Callie asked as she clasped her hands in front of her and excitement showing through her movements.

"Sure" Tim answered as he finally managed to tear his gaze off of Alex

The meeting had went off without any hitches and Callie still couldn't figure out what she was missing. So she had been distracted when Tim asked her if they would like to stay on for dinner at the clinic. Alex had accepted on behalf of them, while Jo had excused herself saying that she wasn't feeling well

Back at Callie's house, Arizona sat there, nursing her beer as she thought about how she would be getting through the dance in two nights time if she didn't exactly know how to dance. She had managed to go back to her house and get her tailored suit before coming back to the house and yet still the team wasn't back. Opening Youtube, Arizona began her mission to figure out how to dance.

Half an hour later….

"Practice by taping a square to the ground and moving your feet to the rhythm one..two..three..one..two.. three…"

Arizona began moving with her left arm stretched out to her side and her right arm placed slightly in front of her mimicking the pose that the digital instructor was showing her. Arizona copied the movement, focusing on her footwork and completely unaware of the now amused spectator

"Make sure that your partner is placed slightly more to your right, so as to avoid bumping knees" the voice continued on as Arizona moved.

"You know it works better if you have a person to practice with?" Jo said, causing a shocked Arizona to swivel around so fast that she nearly lost her footing. Moving toward Arizona, Jo put Arizona's laptop to sleep and placed herself in front of the blonde.

"I'm sure you know the basics" Jo said and Arizona nodded avoiding the other woman's gaze "Arizona there's nothing to be embarrassed about, It's actually sweet that you're putting a lot of effort into this. Let me show you some other simple stuff so you can impress Callie, Okay?"

Arizona finally looked up at the younger woman, nodded and smiled "Thanks" as she moved to follow Jo's instructions and in the next hour she knew how to twirl her partner, correctly dip them and avoid stepping on her partner's toes, for which she was extremely grateful.

They had finally retired to the couch when Arizona asked "hey, where's those two?" and looked sideways at Jo who now looked like she was contemplating something before sighing

"So the big project Callie was working on, Its uhh Tim's clinic" she finished off before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in waiting for the freak out she knew was about to happen. Only it didn't. Jo peeled her eyes open and sat up to look at the woman now behind her. She looked calm. Too calm. A pensive expression glued to her face.

"Who did Tim introduce himself as?" she breathed out

"He used your mom's name"

"Shit. This isn't how I needed her to find out, what the hell are the odds…." she stopped, letting a slow and controlled breath out.

"I don't think she really pieced it together, she looked a bit perplexed, but I don't think she connected the dots. It will be a matter of time though. She met Caleb today and he invited her over for Star Wars movie." Jo informed, and finally leaned back "He told her about how 'Z' was coming to paint his room. You should've seen her with him. It was adorable."

Arizona smiled as she continued to listen to Jo about Callie's day at the clinic. Sure she was scared about letting the Latina into this part of her life. Meeting her family, even though it was unintentional, was still a serious step and to be honest she didn't know how to act or react to the situation. This was new to her. She didn't exactly know the protocol in this situation. Should she be happy? should she panic?.

"Are you going to tell her about you?" Jo tentatively asked

Arizona kept quiet for a moment, contemplating her answer. "I honestly don't know. On the one hand, I know I need to tell her and to be quite honest I find myself actually wanting to share that part of myself with her because she's so great. Jo, she looks at me like I'm a person and I know that sounds really odd but she looks at me like I mean something, Like I'm enough." Arizona sighed out

"And you think that'll change once she finds out?"

"I don't know. God! I hope not. Jo I've never felt like this before and that make me scared out of my mind. What do I do if she's disgusted by me? If she doesn't even want to look at me?"

"Arizona why don't you let her decide what reaction she gets to have. And then… whatever happens you'll know. You'll know how to move forward. I have a feeling that she'll surprise you, just give her the chance" Of course Jo knew that Callie knew, so here she was encouraging her boss to just take the leap.

"I just don't want her to leave, What if she thinks I'm a creep"

"Arizona" Jo faced her and placed both hands on the other woman's shoulders "You won't know until you actually tell her"

That night dinner conversation was revolved around the clinic and how fond of Caleb Callie had become. The movie they had watched today was cars and Caleb had chosen to sit in Callie's lap. The smile on the Latina's face as she retold the story was breathtakingly beautiful and Arizona found herself slightly envious. Envious of an eight year old who too had a special place in her heart. She found it stupid how she wanted to be the only one who put a smile like that on Callie's face.

"Way to go Robbins!" she unintentionally mumbled out

"What was that?" Callie asked. She had noticed the blonde's uncharacteristic quietness 'Was she regretting saying yes to her and now trying to find a way out?'

"Nothing" Arizona quickly answered, the word coming out harshly

Callie looked over to Jo, silently asking her what was up to which the younger brunette just shrugged her shoulders. After dinner, Arizona had been the one to clean up, even protesting against Callie's help and all other three members thought it would be best to if they leave the blonde be.

"This is stupid! I should just tell her. So she rejects you then what?" and that's the part she was struggling with. The part where Callie would look at her in disgust, how was she to tell someone who was interested in women, that she actually had a penis, something the other woman knows she's not attracted to. It's like paying for a bus ticket and then going to the airport expecting to board the plane. And this plane has left….. long ago.

Callie had gone to her room to take a call with her parents and so Arizona decided she would have an early night in for once. She was exhausted, mentally, emotionally and physically. The couch was starting to have a toll on her body, yet within minutes she was embraced in a deep sleep. Once Callie had ended the call with her parents, she stepped outside and found Arizona asleep so she moved to cover her with the light blanket that had managed to displace itself. She couldn't help herself so she lightly ran the back of her fingers against Arizona's soft cheeks relishing the feeling of having the other woman close to her. She wondered how tomorrow night would go, but like everything else she figured only time would tell. She soon retired to her bed, succumbing to sleep moments later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Arizona was literally buzzed out of a very happy dream. And what was worse was that as soon as she did manage to gain some semblance of consciousness, her vibrating phone went silent. So she sat up and began to look around her for the offending item. Finally finding it, Arizona noticed she had 2 missed calls from her brother. Slumping her shoulders, Arizona placed her phone on the table beside the couch/bed deeming it too early to deal with the whole Callie and her brother situation. Arizona now happily face dropped back into the couch needing to resume her sleep and hopefully her dream. Today was their day off, and all that occupied the house welcomed it with open arms.

A few hours later, Arizona happily sighed as she woke up to someone softly running their hand up and down her back. It felt like heaven because it was doing wonders for her aching back and if she were being completely honest, she was starting to feel slightly aroused from the motion.

"Morning, come have some breakfast before it gets cold or Alex eats it all" Callie softly said before she got up and made her way back to the kitchen.

Arizona groaned lightly when she felt Callie move away. She really wanted to pull Callie down to lay with her on the couch and just cuddle with her maybe get to do a little more….

"Robbins, your phone has been going off all morning. Anything…. or anyone you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Alex smirked but that was quickly wiped off of his face when Jo lightly hit his arm. Callie was trying her hardest not to seem interested in the answer Arizona was going to give as she too had noticed how Arizona's phone would chime with messages and how often it would vibrate indicating an incoming call. She didn't peak a look at the caller ID when she could have because she didn't want to appear as some jealous control freak. Though the uncertainty was definitely killing her.

Arizona lazily lifted her head and blindly reached out to the table to grab her phone, sighing loudly when she realized that she would have to get up in order to retrieve the item.

"Well let's make the rounds shall we. First up Alex is my brother. I don't know if you're into the whole experimentation thing but hey give it a shot, though I don't think my sister in law will be up for that. Candidate number two…." Arizona said scrolling through her phone "Mama Robbins. Okay OFF LIMITS! and oh theres one more….not important" Arizona said quickly and then locked her phone. Stretching her limbs in all directions in order to get rid some of the tension. Arizona finally got up and walked passed Alex making sure to slap him on the back. Making sure Callie wasn't paying attention, she quickly whispered "Julie"

Alex looked at her knowingly and then continued eating his breakfast, discreetly watching Arizona as she served herself breakfast. "What time does the dance start" Alex asked when he found that conversation at the table had dulled down

"Around half eight and will probably be done by midnight" Callie answered, focusing on her plate "Wondering if Arizona's brother will be free?" she added, fighting to keep her smile in

"Hardy har har" Alex rolled his eyes

"You deserved that one" Jo said looking at him

The rest of breakfast was spent discussing the dance and how they would be spending their afternoon. They all settled for watching a movie, The Holiday with Cameron Diaz and Kate Winslet. Nobody decided to bring up the fact that there was now multiple boxes under the Christmas tree.

Halfway through the movie, Arizona's phone started ringing again and she was almost scared to take it out of her pocket and answer it incase it was Julie. Callie was sitting next her and their hands was discreetly intertwined with each others and sometime through the course of the movie, Callie had managed to let her head rest on Arizona's left shoulder. So Arizona definitely didn't want to move but the incessant beeping forced her too. Shifting slightly to get her phone she internally sighed when she saw that it was her mom.

"I'm going to take this" she whispered to Callie and reluctantly moved to Alex and Jo's room to answer her call. Pressing the small green button "Hey mom" she greeted waiting for the burst of energy that she would be getting

"Arizona? Honey are you okay? I've been trying to reach you all morning. Why didn't you answer the phone. Did you know how worried I was?" Sierra Robbins managed to get out in the space in all of seven seconds

"Im sorry mom, I was just asleep. These past few days have been long"

"Arizona, I know you love your work but please remember to take breaks between and not overwork yourself. How is your case?"

"It's quiet, there's a few complicated aspects of it but so far it's okay nothing dangerous. I promise mom I'm fine"

"Talk to me Arizona"

"Mom… This family that I'm working with …. they just stumbled on the information that got them in this mess. It's not like they were actively searching for it. And when they try to do the right thing, their sibling ends up in a coma. What's worrying me, is that the daughter I'm protecting, is the one who knows, not the one in the coma like they think. Nothing has happened so far and to be honest, I'm praying it stays that way"

"Tim met her yesterday"

"I know, he used your name"

"I see." there was a pause for a moment "Are you okay with that? With her knowing?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Well from what I have heard, she seems like a fine young lady. And she has a business mind too. Has Tim on his knees and even has most of the kids at the center on her side"

"She's amazing mom. I'm going to my first dance today. Well it's not exactly a dance but we're getting dressed up really fancy and there is going to be dancing involved"

A squeal was let out from the other side of the phone and Arizona had to quickly move the phone away from her ear before she knew she would become deaf.

"Arizona Michelle Robbins, have you got something to wear? oh and flowers, bring flowers. Remember the corsage too, you have to put that in the freezer so it doesn't melt and make sure your outfit is pressed and….."

"Thanks mom"

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah I am, I can't wait to finally know what this feels like"

Sierra smiled on the other side of the line "I'm happy for you darling. Are you coming over for Christmas dinner tomorrow, you can bring everyone along too"

"Yeah I'd love to come, though Callie and my team are going to her sister's house for Christmas."

"No problem dear, I'll see you tomorrow night then. Enjoy yourself and be careful. I love you"

"I love you too mom, bye"

Hanging up the phone, Arizona flopped down onto the bed and closed her eyes. Taking several calming breaths in and out, she opened her blue eyes once again, slightly more motivated than just seconds before. Her mind taking the time to just let everything happening around her find the right place in her brain, and just let it sink in.

Walking back out into the hallway, Arizona heard laughter coming from the lounge. Smiling as she made her way there, she noticed that the gang was still preoccupied with the movie. She resumed her previous position next to Callie only this time she let her head rest on Callie's shoulder, an action that surprised the both of them, and continued to watch the remainder of the movie. Once the movie had ended the team made some more snacks and proceeded to find other movies to just binge watch, and allow themselves to just enjoy the time they had off 'work'.

As the sun set, flooding the house with darkness, Jo and Alex decided that their laziness would end there and headed toward their room to start getting ready for the upcoming night, leaving Arizona and Callie, who were now practically cuddling on the couch, alone. Arizona reluctantly and lazily got up again and began closing the blinds and curtains in Callie's house, switching on lights and putting their rubbish in the trash.

Callie lazily watched Arizona move around her house, loving the domestic side of the blonde and letting her mind wander to places she never thought she would see again. Watching the blonde now look around for something else to do Callie laughed "You're not used to having bum days are you?"

"Not particularly, no. Growing up in a military house does that to a person. Get up at 5 am, workout, read, help around, study. We were allowed like an hour to watch tv and stuff like that. During the time we hated it because my brother and I never knew what being a normal teenager was like, lazing around hanging out with friends… having a girlfriend. But now I'm actually kinda thankful"

"You didn't date?!"

"We moved around a lot and so there was never any room to consider getting into a relationship with someone" Arizona said sitting back onto the couch next to Callie, their hands automatically entwining. Arizona was sitting facing forward and Callie was facing her "And I wasn't exactly the type of person who just wanted a fling or some short term thing… to be honest I'm still not that person" Arizona said sincerely looking at Callie

Callie couldn't for the life of her tear her gaze away from Arizona's, the normally sparkly light blue eyes had darkened and showed a glint; an expression that Callie was not familiar with, nor had she seen before….. with anyone. Arizona finally looked down at her lap with slightly pained features and Callie once again found herself confused by the blonde's actions

"You know that clinic/daycare place that I've been working so hard on?" Callie asked, figuring that a change of subject would be the best thing

"of course, its basically what you live and breathe these days" Arizona laughed

"Funny. Anyway, the owner invited us out for dinner after new years so we could celebrate our new partnership" Callie admits nonchalantly

"Oh my gosh, you got it! you managed to get the partnership. I'm so proud of you!" Arizona excitedly said as she launched herself into Callie's arms. Arizona hid her apprehensiveness toward the situation that she knew would be coming in the future. Did she tell Callie that Tim was her brother? would Callie treat her differently after she found out that she too was a Levitt?. So many questions swirled through her mind but she willed herself to let them go to the back of her brain and just be happy for Callie's accomplishment. Callie needed that from her because this was a big win for the other woman.

Leaning out of the embrace, Arizona studied Callie carefully from the close range that they were in. She kind of loved 'comfortable Callie' with no make up, she could see the small freckles clustered around her nose and cheeks and the small beauty mark that was above her cheekbone. Arizona let the new information sink as she continued to trace her eyes along Callie's features, loving the way Callie seemed to be doing the same with her.

Leaning in Arizona placed a lingering soft kiss on Callie's forehead, reveling in the way Callie's skin felt against her lips. Finally managing to pull away from Callie, Arizona sat up straight still facing the other woman. Callie moved so that she was hugging Arizona and the two just stayed like that for a while content with just being in each other's embrace.

Their moment was broken when Alex came walking into the lounge all dressed up in a tailored dark blue suit with a white shirt and a black tie. Tugging at his lapels, he straightened his posture only then to pose "Ladies, how do I look?" he asked, smiling but both too could see the underlying tone of nervousness he had.

Callie stood up from the couch and moved towards Alex, reaching out to straighten his tie she replied "Dapper". Callie looked back to Arizona and told her that she too would be getting ready and after that they would be making their way.

Arizona soon moved of the couch and made her way to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and Alex just stood there watching her "You're going home for Christmas right? I mean there's no reason for you not to. This isn't a high profile case and Jo and I are completely capable of managing things, not to mention Aria's people will be there too"

"Alex…. I'm going to Momma's for dinner. Hold your horses." Arizona laughed

"Good." he said before pausing and contemplating whether he should say something or not.

"Spit it out Karev"

"You and Callie seem to be getting quite close rather fast. I know she's a good person Arizona,I just don't want to see you get hurt. Besides do you think it's smart to get involved with someone we're supposed to be protecting?"

Arizona sighed. She knew he was right but she couldn't help it, she wanted to be with Callie more than she knew and it scared her. She wasn't used to feeling vulnerable with someone else, allowing someone to understand her emotions and let them be there for her. She prided herself on being able to be self sufficient, never needing anyone and now in just a week Callie had miraculously managed to waltz her way into her heart. And what terrified Arizona even more was how effortlessly she did so.

"I don't know Alex. I just want to see where this goes, if she even wants something with me. I've spent my whole life overthinking everything, why people would smile at me and what did it mean if they did? Did they know about me? are they going to run when they do find out about me?. For once, someone looks at me like I can make them happy….. that I'm something that she wants and I don't want to overthink this. I want to be a someone for her."

"You need to tell her then…. about you because it won't be fair to her or to you, to start something knowing that you're keeping something from her. You owe it to her and yourself to be honest and not just dump it on her once she's in. When she accepts it great, but if she doesn't at least the heartbreak won't be as bad and you won't have the memory of what it was like with her."

"Alexander Michael Karev… who knew that dating would get you all knowledgeable" Arizona laughed

"What?"

"I'm an FBI agent, did you honestly believe that I didn't know about you and Jo dating. Scratch that, I'd actually just need to have a pair of eyes. I'm pretty sure Callie noticed it too" She said before walking off with a "I'm awesome, don't doubt me" over her shoulder

Having a quick shower, Arizona stepped out and began to dress herself after blow drying her hair. Now here she was looking herself over in the floor length mirror. She had black jeans on, a crisp white collared shirt, a dark blue tie that was left slightly undone, a grey vest and a charcoal grey blazer, pairing it all off with black shoes. She felt good.

Walking out all dressed up, Arizona saw Jo in a floor length elegant blue dress to match Alex's suit. The couple looked nice and Jo even complimented Arizona. Right now they were all waiting on Callie to finish up getting ready so that they could leave. Arizona had gotten two bunches of roses and gave one to Alex to give to Jo while she kept the other for Callie.

"Hey Jo, could you come help me with the zip please?" Callie called out from her bedroom and Jo was gone in the next second. Walking out seconds later, Jo motioned Alex toward her and said that they would be going to get there own ride there. Arizona tried to protest but Alex just winked at her and she caught on.

"Drive safe kids!" she yelled at the retreating couple. Laughing to herself, she was happy for the two, they complimented each other well. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Callie ask if she was ready to go.

Arizona who had been sitting on the couch didn't have the chance to see Callie yet so when she got up and finally turned around to face the other woman, her breath was stolen from her. She stood there motionless, hands gripped onto the stems of the roses the only way to tell that she was in fact feeling something. Callie looked out of this world stunning in her red dress. Her makeup was applied subtilely and her long raven hair flowing to the side

Callie smirked at Arizona's reaction towards her and slowly trekked her way to the blonde. Once standing in front of each other, Arizona still unable to use her words simply moved the white roses towards Callie, gesturing that they were for her. The Latina smiled and moved to peck Arizona's cheek, making the other woman blush

"Thank you, they're beautiful" Callie then moved to the kitchen to place her flowers into a vase before slowly walking back to Arizona. The blonde had used their short time apart to pull herself out of the whole that she had dug herself into and then cleared her throat.

"You look really pretty" Arizona managed out

"Thank you. You look stunning. Ready to go?"

"Yeah" Arizona said taking Callie's hand and leading them towards the car. "Hand the keys over" she instructed and much to her surprise Callie didn't put up much of a fight. The drive over to the hotel booked for the dance was spent in comfortable silence, the radio softly playing in the background. Each woman occupied in their own thoughts of each other and the situation that they were in.

Entering the large decorated hall hand in hand both women allowed themselves to get lost in the intricacy of it all. The long pieces of material hanging from the ceiling, the different colored lights dancing around the room, the large wooden dance floor and and the bar like standing tables placed around. There was an open bar to the side and many seemed to congregate towards that area and the dance floor. Callie had spotted Jo and Alex dancing and was slightly worried that Arizona would catch on to the two of them, she didn't exactly know what the FBI policy was on dating, but she did know that if they were to be hiding it, it wasn't exactly supporting them. Arizona had noticed Callie's gaze and before the other woman could pull her in the other direction, Emily and Jacob stood came to greet them.

"Well don't you guys look cute together. Arizona, mind if I have Callie for one dance?" Jacob said smiling at them

"Oh my god you moron, they just got here, as a couple, I think they want to dance with each other!" Emily said bluntly

Arizona and Callie just laughed at the two before the blonde spoke up "Jacob, Callie doesn't need my permission to dance with you" turning to Callie she continued "Want to go have a dance with Jacob? I promise to come steal you away later" she whispered the last part into Callie's ear and didn't miss the goosebumps that arose on the other woman's shoulder.

Nodding her head and smiling was all that Callie could respond with as Jacob gently took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. She slightly registered when they started moving, Jacob keeping a respectful distance away from her, but not entirely too far away for someone to cut them away.

"I like her" Jacob said to Callie

"Me too" She laughed out

"Funny. I meant she's nice. Well for one she respects that you're your own person and that's an admirable quality. I know the last thing that you need is my approval, and considering that you're my boss you never will, but hold on to her. She's one of the few good ones out there"

Callie smiled at the man with her "Thank you and I will. How about you show me some of those moves you were bragging to Em and Arizona about the other day. Let's see if we can get them out her to compete"

"Prepare to be mind blown" He said before pulling Callie's body close and swaying their hips in sync to a very sexy dance.

Over by the bar Arizona was talking to Mark and Emily when they started hearing whistles and people making space on the floor for Callie and Jacob to move.

"Looks like Jacob's giving you a run for your money, blondie" Mark said just in awe of the dancing duo as everyone else in the hall was. After downing a shot, Emily tugged Arizona's hand and moved them toward the floor.

"Familiar with the tango?"

"Sort of….." Arizona mumbled and before she could say anymore Emily interrupted her

"Take the lead role"

Moving her hands to the correct places, Arizona and Emily began to easily move together and slowly made there way to the other couple, all four of them just laughing now as they moved their bodies in sync with their partner.

Arizona couldn't remember a time where she felt so carefree and confident in her body to move the way she was moving with Emily and found herself kinda sad that the song had ended. Several claps and whistles were share after as they made there way to the bar her blazer and vest now folded over her arm leaving her in the long white shirt and her slightly undone tie that she knew was driving Callie crazy. She loved that she too had the same effect on Callie as the other woman did on her.

Both decided that Arizona would be the one driving home, so she didn't have a drink rather settling on a glass of the punch they were serving. Callie was being respectful and also not having too much other than one glass of the famous mojitos they had here. Pacing herself through the drink, she welcomed the effect that the alcohol was having on her body. Halfway through her drink, Arizona asked her for a dance and the two made their way to the floor, next to Alex and Jo

Both Callie and Jo had wide eyes "Oh relax! I know and we can talk about it later, Okay?" Arizona said before slowly swaying with Callie in time to the music, her left hand resting on Callie's lower back and her right hand entwined with Callie's. The brunette let her head rest on Arizona's left shoulder loving the way their bodies just perfectly fit together

Soon after, the song changed to a fast paced one and the couples seemed to accommodate their movements to the beat. Callie was swaying her hips in front of Arizona and the blonde seemed perplexed as to what to do. Moving impossibly closer to her, Callie took hold of both of Arizona's hands and placed them on her lower back, while moving her own to wrap them around the blonde's neck. Callie then began to painfully slow grind into Arizona's crotch, smiling at herself when she saw Arizona throw her head back and shut her eyes, taking a deep breath in. Continuing her movements twice more before she turned around and now let her ass now move slowly up Arizona's now hard crotch. Taking hold of the blonde's hands that were now under her own, she began to slowly let them move over her body.

Arizona was in heaven. If someone were to shoot her in this moment, she would be powerless to move or even care because if she was shot, she would die that happiest that she has ever been. On the flip side this was also torture and shaking herself from her thoughts Arizona pulled away from Callie, knowing that if they continued, she would lose all sense of decorum and self control. Damn Calliope Torres and her sexiness.

Once Arizona moved herself away from Callie, the reality of her situation sunk in, and boy did it hit her like the titanic. Callie was literally seconds away from finding out about her. What would be so bad about that? her mind countered 'Because fool if Callie found out here then so would the rest of the hall filled with people' 'wont be the first time'.

While Arizona was having her internal battle, Callie had taken it upon herself to re-wrap Arizona's arms around her, only this time her movements more innocent for fear of losing the blonde in her arms. She watched as several thoughts flew across the blonde's brain, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she tried to sort them out. Finally snapping out of her daze Arizona looked into the brown eyes that she found herself mesmerized by, she tilted her head slightly before excusing herself to the bathroom and almost running there

Callie sighed, had she pushed the other woman too far? She knew it hadn't been long since they knew each other but she was tired of waiting for the blonde to tell her. She felt selfish for having such thoughts because she knew it couldn't be easy to trust someone like that, but she wanted to make the blonde happy. Making her way back to the table, she quickly chugged the rest of her drink down. She knew she should've ordered a new one, but she didn't feel like finishing a whole one. Feeling slightly drowsy and out of it, Callie decided that she wanted to call it a night. She made her way over to the bathroom and after having some trouble with the handle she made her way in.

Seeing a blonde in front of her "Arizona caaaaan we go hooooome, and you can come into my bed and cuddle with me. You have the best cuddles ever" After finishing her sentence she walked slowly over to the woman in front of her and place her hand on her shoulder. Before she knew it she felt lips on her own and for a moment she stood there stunned. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to let herself feel Arizona's lips on hers, only it didn't feel right mainly because she was struggling to feel anything in that moment. Off in the distance she heard the bathroom door open and shut once again 'I guess they didn't have a problem with the door then'

Something felt off, she thought that being with Arizona, kissing her would shut her thoughts off in a different way, but all she felt was a raging headache and her body felt like a dead weight. She felt the body next to hers move away and the only way that she knew was because the lack of warmth that the body seemed to be giving her and once again she heard the door open and shit once again. "God I really have to get that woman to stop running away from me!" she said to no one in particular. Slowly making her way too the door and once again struggling with it she finally got out of the bathroom, stumbling her way to Jo and Alex who didn't look too pleased to see her.

"I came to tell you guyyyyys that Arizona and I are going hooooome so she can cuddle me. Alex she kissed me" Callie lazily smiled closing her eyes as they now were feeling to heavy for her to open "I got my girl and now she's going hoooooome with meeeee to cuddle. Is it cold in here, I'm freezing. Is Arizona already gone to the car? I wanted to walk with her" Callie finished off now pouting

"Arizona kissed you? Are you that drunk to notice that it was the wrong blonde. I can't believe I trusted you!" Alex angrily spat out.

"What?" Callie confusedly asked, struggling to keep her eyes open and her body upright.

'YOU…" "Alex shut up for a second" Jo cut him off and pushed her way toward Callie, feeling that her body temp was below normal and how Callie struggled to stand, Jo moved her to a chair.

"Arizona was in the bathroom with you?" Jo softly asked checking Callie for any other signs, praying it wasn't what she though it was.

"yeah she was, she went there after we danced and after I finished my drink I went to call her so we could go home"

"Are you in any pain, Anywhere feel sore?"

"Everywhere Jo, Where's Arizona?" Callie said now on the verge of tears. She didn't know why she was feeling like this and she just wanted Arizona. She felt like a kid but she couldn't help herself

"Callie what did you drink tonight? And did you eat anything?

"I didn't eat anything, and I only had one mojito because I didn't want to get drunk and have Arizona have to carry me out of here" Callie said

Jo looked back at Alex and saw that he caught on rushing to grab the glass that he knew Callie drank from and speed dialing Arizona.

"What Karev!"

"Get in here now, It's Callie"

"What that she and Hahn are pretty much lip buddies, Yeah no thank I'd rather stay out here"

"Robbins! Get your ass in here, we think someone drugged…." Before he could finish the sentence her heard the phone hang up and he saw Arizona burst through the door only moments later. Spotting Callie and Jo she made a bee line towards them. Seeing Callie look so pale made Arizona's heart drop.

"What the hell happened?"

"She came out the bathroom after you, stumbling. She said it was you in the bathroom with her" Jo said sympathetically "She said she was cold and that she was in pain. I don't think she knows whats happening. She's only had one drink tonight and Alex went to go get the glass so that he can send it to forensics. He's also gone to security to get the footage so we can see what happened"

Arizona moved forward to Callie and placed her blazer around her in an attempt to warm the woman up. Callie slowly opened her eyes "Zona can we go home now?"

"Of course we can, come on lets get you up and going"

"Can you carry me? my legs are really sore"

Without hesitating Arizona cradled the now half asleep woman in her arms and began to move out of the hall, not missing the glare Erica was sending her. Yeah she would deal with that later, but right now Callie needed her and thats all she wanted to focus on.

Half an hour later they were walking through the threshold of Callie's house, Arizona sat her down on the couch and got her a bottle of Gatorade

"Drink up pretty lady" Arizona softly said and watched as Callie slowly took the bottle away from her and began to sip on it. After finishing the bottle she handed it back to Arizona who went to toss it in the trash

"Why don't you go take a shower"

"Do I stink?"

"No, not at all. It will just help you feel warm and fresh"

"I thought you were coming to make me feel warm" Callie shot back, as she gained some of her energy back. She loved that Arizona was taking care of her. After her shower, she saw that her bed was empty. Making her way through the house she saw Arizona, now in her night clothes resting on her back on the couch. She walked toward Arizona and threw the blanket off of her.

"You promised me some cuddles, so get your ass up and come keep your promise" Callie demanded taking Arizona's hands and pulling her up off of the couch and walking her to her bedroom. Letting go of Arizona's hands momentarily, she tugged at her comforter and went to lay in her bed gesturing for Arizona to join her.

"Callie I don't know …"

"I like you okay and I know you like me too and so we may be moving too fast but who the hell made the timeline anyway. Many people that follow it break up too and people that don't can last. If you're worried about me being uncomfortable, stop. I want you here. Come here and hold me"

"Okay"

"Good"

Arizona moved onto the bed and shifted so that she was next to Callie on her her back. Callie then curled herself into Arizona's side with her leg thrown over Arizona's and the two just lay there content to be in each other's embrace

"Are you okay? Feeling better?" Arizona asked as she gently drew patterns on Callie's back with her fingertips.

"Much, thank you. Arizona, I don't know who I kissed in that bathroom and to be honest I don't even remember it. But for what its worth, I'm sorry."

"Callie you weren't in a state of mind to know what was happening. I'm sorry that this happened to you. It's not your fault, okay? So don't go blaming yourself. Erica, she took advantage of that and I swear to god when I see her, I'm going to make her pay for it."

"Tell me what happened"

"I was in one of the stalls in the bathroom, calming my heart rate down after our dance" Arizona smiled before turning serious "Erica was in the bathroom too but I just ignored her. Then I heard someone come in and then you called me and tell me you wanted to go. So I came out of the stall and I saw you …. with her and I left. I went outside for some air and then Alex called and after that you know the rest."

"I'm sorry" Callie apologized again

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for and when I find the person that did this…." Arizona left her sentence hanging "You don't have to be sorry for anything, okay"

Pushing herself up on her elbow, Callie leaned down and before pressing her lips to Arizona's she looked into blue eyes asking for permission. Getting a slight nod Callie softly pressed her lips to Arizona's in a series of small lingering kisses.

Arizona tired of Callie playing her, brought her hand to the back of Callie's neck and forcefully got Callie's lips to stay with hers. Callie laughed through the kiss until Arizona moved her so that now she was laying on her back with Arizona hovering over her, their kiss growing heated and passionate.

Callie moaned as she felt Arizona's hand roaming her body so gently and then it was all gone. She felt the bed dip beside her and the labored breaths coming from beside her.

"That was awesome, Calliope don't get me wrong. Pulling away from you is definitely the hardest thing ever. But if we are going to do this, us" She breathed out motioning between them "I want to do it properly. So we are going to wait for a bit and there's some things that I need to tell you in the morning before we continue"

"Okay" Callie said before resuming her position cuddled into Arizona's side and she felt lips softly press against her forehead "Goodnight Zona"

"Night Calliope"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! welcome back. To Calzonafan123 I hope you enjoy this. Yay for the longest chapter ever!

Chapter 9

Arizona's P.O.V.

For reasons beyond my scope of understanding, I could not bring myself to fall off to sleep and trust me, it was not for a lack of trying. I lay there on my back, now stiff from the lack of movement, my right arm numb and cold from being wrapped around Callie for the time I had spent in her bed. My feet are a mix of warm and cold; warm where Callie's feet entangled with mine. Yet despite all of this, I'm somehow comfortable. Callie and I have not moved from the position we have laid down in; her body snuggly turned into my side so that I can faintly feel her heartbeat, the smell of her vanilla shampoo invading my senses and her right arm placed between the valley of my breasts so that she too could feel my heartbeat.

Callie's ceiling fan is whirling around, allowing us to stay cuddled under the blanket without becoming too hot. A soft pitter patter can be heard hitting against the roof and I cant help but snuggle more into Callie, allowing myself to commit the feeling of her body against mine to memory. Catching myself unknowingly smiling, I take a deep calming breath in and allow myself to look around the room. I know the walls are painted a deep color, though it's hard to be certain which one from the limited light in the room. Callie's room is simply designed, the furniture solely there for its function rather than for show, unlike in my bedroom. While I focused on trends, Callie focused on practicality and need. I find myself loving her sense of style, her minimalism. Looking at the woman in my arms, I find myself smiling once again and I move my right hand to lightly brush her hair away from her face. Callie is in a deep sleep and only scrunches her face when she feels me move her hair away and then begins to move her head so that she can bury it in the crook of my neck before she nuzzles into me.

"Sleep" Callie sleepily muttered and moved herself impossibly closer to me, her body nearly fully over mine, her warmth spreading all over me. Allowing my mind to shut off, I let myself succumb to the blissful darkness that was welcoming me.

—

General P.O.V.

Miles away, another blonde stared into the now empty bottle of vodka in front of her as she absentmindedly chipped away at the wooden counter. How had her life come to this. How did she become the person that was seen in movies as pathetic. But this wasn't the movies and her cause was more than just to entertain a crowd for an hour. She was in love. And when you're in love with someone you have to fight for them with everything that you have. Yet somehow she knew she was fighting a losing battle because in order for her to win the girl, said girl actually had to love her back.

It was that moment that reality began washing over her. She had lost. She was lost and the only person that she believed could piece her back together, was slowly falling for another person. She felt the tears trickling down her face and she didn't want to stop it. She wanted to allow herself the time to mourn what she had lost. She wanted to be angry at everything, at how the universe seemed to one up her again, but she knew she couldn't do that because it was her choice to move, she left and now it was dawning on her how big of a mistake that was. It was at that moment that the phrase 'You don't know what you have until you've lose it' held more weight than ever before.

Erica saw a slim brunette woman occupy the bar stool next to her out the corner. Not in the mood to have company tonight, she got up leaving a few bills on the countertop before turning to leave.

"Please don't leave because I'm here, you look sad and I want to help cheer you up" the woman with captivating green eyes confidently said, a slight smile gracing her face. Erica notice the woman was wearing a fitting , knee length black dress. Her hair perfectly done in a neat, yet stylish updo and her presence demanded attention.

"I'm sure you're a great person, really. But I really am not in the mood to discuss my problems with a stranger. A beautiful stranger no less, but still a stranger" Erica smiled sadly before turning around and walking her way. She noticed that she and the other woman were the only other patrons in the bar, making her way to the door she saw two men in all black suits stand in front of it.

"I think you misunderstood me, I need you to talk to me" the woman said in a calm voice and then gestured for Erica to retake her seat. Once Erica was in her place, the woman continued "How well do you know Arizona Robbins and furthermore I want you to tell me about Callie Torres?"

—-

Arizona's P.O.V.

I wake up to Callie violently moving in the bed and before I know it she has jumped out of the bed and sprinting to her ensuite bathroom. It takes me a few seconds after I hear her throwing up that the alarm bells go off in my head and I rush to her side. I sit on the edge of the bathtub while Callie is on the floor leaning her head over the toilet. I quickly move to run my hands through her hair and gather it in my hands so I could tie it up. Once her hair is out of her way, I begin to soothingly rub circles into her back as she continues to empty her stomach. My head is running with possible scenarios but in the back of my mind I know her body is just getting rid of the unwanted toxins that she took in last night.

After five solid minutes of puking, Callie finally leaned against the side of the bathtub, between my legs and laying her head against my torso. Her eyes are close and she lets out a long sigh, she looks utterly exhausted and I feel my heart pull for her. I shouldn't have let this happen to her.

"I'm sorry" I whisper to her as I lean forward and wrap my arms around her, kissing her cheek and closing her eyes. Slightly shifting, I move to turn the tap open and let the water start filing the bathtub, the plug already having been placed in"

Callie hums when she hears the water flowing "Is this your way of getting me naked Agent Robbins?" she slowly says, unable to find the energy to say anymore. I find myself chuckling lightly despite the situation we find ourselves in, enamored by Callie because even though she's unwell, she's still worrying about me. Moving out of our embrace, I move to check the bathroom cabinet for some bath salts. Finally finding some, I pour it into the bath and move to now kneel in front of Callie

"Hey sweetie, I'm going to step out for a bit and let you have a nice bath and when you're ready, I'll have breakfast waiting for you, okay?" I say looking at the tired woman in front of me, her eyes still closed from exhaustion.

"Arizona. Please can you help me" Callie breathed out, beyond the point of caring about what this meant. I could see she was in pain and felt guilty for being excited about getting to undress Callie. Shoving those thoughts away, I gently began to remove Callie's clothes starting with her pants and then her underwear, shifting my sight so as to avoid having any more inappropriate thoughts. Her skin feels so soft under my touch and I could swear I heard a tiny moan escape her lips. I tug at the hem of her nightshirt and slowly lift it up, careful not to make any sudden movements that would hurt her sore body. I chance a glance at her and my breath is stolen from me. She's perfect. Slowly bringing her body into my arms, I gently ease her body into the water, her head rest against the side of the tub.

Occupying my hands and my mind away from the glorious naked body right in front of me, I squeeze a generous amount of shampoo into my hand and start to massage it into Callie's scalp. The moans that my actions are eliciting from her are unreal and are sending pleasant shockwaves through my entire body, carefully rinsing her hair and repeating the process. After I'm done, I slowly walk out the bathroom to grab a towel and some of Callie's clothes, opting for sweats. Draining the tub, I wrap Callie's body in a towel with some help from her. I let her rub lotion on herself and put on her clothes. She goes to the kitchen to start getting some breakfast ready when she meets Alex and Jo sitting together with case files littering the table. Jo had her headphones watching the footage from the dance last night night and Alex is looking through all the files.

"Morning guys"

"Hey boss, could you refill the coffee maker again?" Alex asked gently scratching his nape and scrunching his eyes up in an attempt to give it a rest even if its just a moment. He was still in his suit from last night and although Jo was in sweats, her makeup was still fully done, even though it was a little disoriented now

"Jo send everything you guys have to my laptop and both of you go get some sleep." I say and seeing that they are both about to protest I sternly add "Thats an order! now!". After watching both of them tiredly move toward the shower, I continue to prepare breakfast for Callie. A while later, I re enter Callie's bedroom with a tray in hand and I find her curled up on the side that I slept hugging the pillow I used.

"Callie" I gently coax her out of her sleep "Hey, you need to eat something to get your strength up" I say as I run my hands through her her, she has a fever now and from her heavy breathing she has a blocked nose too. She lazily gets up and has a few bites of the omelette I made her before deciding that she's had enough.

"Callie, please eat a little more then I promise I'll let you fall of to sleep" I plead with her

"Zona, please no. I can't" she whines.

"Just a few more, please. I promise it will help make you feel better" I plead and smile at Callie as I pick up the fork and start to feed her and before I know it, the plate is empty. Clearing up all cutlery I go to place the tray in the kitchen and bring my laptop as I walk back into Callie's room. I move to sit up against the headboard and place my laptop off to the side, while Callie comes to essentially cuddle with my leg. Powering my laptop, I begin to lose myself in all the footage and files so I can find out who did this to Callie.

A couple of hours later, I had the name of the poison that Callie was given and the face of the person who had slipped it into her drink. Running it through the database I come to find that the person is Robert Reigen, he has no criminal record or history, all parking tickets paid off. He was clean, so what made him spike Callie's drink. What confused Arizona even more is that he served drinks all night and Callie was the only one who turned up ill. Was he targeting her?

Before I could come up with any other theories, my phone buzzed indicating a call

"Director" I greet bracing myself for whatever is about to be said next.

"Robbins, I want you in my office tomorrow first thing in the morning so you can explain to me how you managed to get the person you are supposed to protect get drugged so god damn easily! For Christ's sake its only been over a week. Bring Karev and Wilson too!" He barked before hanging up. Taking a deep calming breath, I stretch my tired limbs and slump back down. Shutting my laptop down, I place it on Callie's bedside table and move myself down into the covers with Callie. A few seconds later Callie's phone starts to ring and she groans, blindly reaching out to get the offending item

"mmmm" she greets "I'm not well …. yes I know it's Christmas… Aria seriously I just puked my entire weight out this morning" Callie says annoyed before her expression turned drastically and now she's smiling " Yeah okay shut up….. Yeah sure though come in a few hours though I think everyone is asleep. Long story… love you too, bye" she sighs before dropping back into bed "Aria's coming over later for Christmas dinner" she mumbles cuddling into me.

"yeah. Feeling better?" I ask

"mmmhhmm thank you" she sighs out and resumes her slumber.

—-

General P.O.V.

Hours later all members of the team are huddled in the living room playing board games with Aria and her agents, Max and Jason. Conversation is easily flowing and pizza is shared until everyone is stuffed.

"I think I may have to retake the fitness test when I get back to Quantico" Jason laughed and got a nod and a cheers from all other fellow agents.

Aria and Arizona are getting along well and are even greater partners as they seem to have a single mind and Callie found herself slightly envious of her sister. She and Arizona really needed to have their talk because she really wanted to move forward with the blonde agent.

Aria's phone started ringing and she moved to take the call outside, Jason following closely behind her. Callie moved to sit next to Arizona and laced their fingers together, smiling while they thought they were being discreet. They weren't particularly hiding their relationship, they were just being cautious in front of Max and Jason. So they, as well as Jo and Alex, were being a little less romantic with each other.

Their moment of piece was broken with Aria storming into the living room, her face red from rage.

"YOU! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU GOD DAMN MURDERER!" Aria all but screamed at Arizona. When no one moved, Aria made her way to the couple and pulled them apart and then stood protectively in front of Callie.

"Aria! What the hell!" Callie looked at her sister "Arizona isn't a murderer, why are you just throwing accusations around" now she was getting as enraged as her sister.

Aria never took her eyes off Arizona as she now spoke in an icy tone "Dad had James run a background check on all the agents that were assigned to us. Imagine our surprise when we could only find records dating back for only 5 years of 'Arizona Robbins'' life."

Arizona sighed and closed her eyes before calmly saying "Please can I have the room with Aria and Callie guys" She said to her fellow agents. She knew they would find out, she only wished she had gotten the chance to tell Callie herself in a more private situation. They all began to file out, Alex stuck between wanting to stay and following Arizona's request. Aria looked weary too and she said "Jason, Max keep your cell on you" she icily said, still standing protectively in front of Callie.

"Arizona?" Callie whispered "What's going on?"

Arizona hated how vulnerable Callie looked; as if doubting her decision to trust her, maybe even regretting it. "Please sit down" she quietly said, her voice taking a new authoritative tone. Callie and Aria moved to the couch while Arizona remained standing.

"My full name is Arizona Robbins - Levitt, and before you ask Cal, yes the ones associated to the gang, The Rolling Sevens" Arizona paused when she heard Callie gasp and yet she still remained calm and continued in a monotonous tone "My mom is somehow managed to get out and even though she did we still get monthly payments and have a major vote at meetings. I am in no way involved in the gang activity but I still have power there. I changed my name because I didn't want to be tied to that side of my family, but even though I hate what they do, they still are my family and I love them"

Arizona's posture softened and she moved to sit right in front of Callie but before she could, Aria stood between them.

"How the hell do I know you're not playing my sister, How do i trust you not to turn one of us over like some bargaining chip when your 'family' asks" Aria spat out

"I understand your concern Aria, but I would never do that"

"Forgive me if I don't exactly believe the words of a founding family gang member" she quips, venom lacing her words

"Aria, did you trust the person you were playing pictionary with? Because that's me. That's the real me. The only me" Arizona says sincerely, making sure to look Aria right in the eye so that she can see that she's telling the truth.

Callie having enough of being silent "Aria can I have a moment alone with Agent Robbins?". Arizona's heart fell at the lack of emotion Callie spoke with.

"I'm standing in the kitchen" She said walking off before Callie could argue

Callie's face was void of any emotion, which was slightly disconcerting to Arizona because she had never seen this side of the Latina.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Callie coldly asks

"To be honest, only a little bit at first and eventually all of it, yes" Arizona said as she knelt down in front of Callie and looked at her. Both woman could hear Aria just scoff at her response.

"Callie, how am I supposed to tell you something like that. It's not something that pops into casual conversation or any conversation. I don't talk about it because I'm ashamed of it. When you tell people things like that they run Callie, because they don't want to be associated with it either. Trust me because even Tim and I ran far, far away from it and made our own name. There's so many things that I have to tell you and I'm so scared Callie this is all new to me….. trusting someone like this and I'm terrified that you're going to run." Arizona explained to Callie, tears brimming her usually bright blue eyes.

"What else are you hiding from me!" Callie angrily said, her own emotions getting the better of her. She felt helpless and lied to.

Arizona looked over at Aria who was also giving her a stern glare before closing her eyes "Callie, I can't…."

"Tell me God dammit!" Callie now screamed scaring Arizona. Callie then stood up unable to look at the blue eyes she cared about, KNOWING she could easily fall back into them.

Standing up and pacing, Arizona contemplated what to tell her first, that she wasn't a woman or that she was now working her brother. The first option now seemed less scary because as far as events went, she was fairly certain that Callie didn't want her now. And as far as the Tim situation, she knew that would hurt Callie more because she worked so hard for it and here she was going to ruin it.

Sighing Arizona began focusing only on Callie and not on the extra presence of her sister "I'm not someone you want" she spoke truthfully, swallowing the lump in her throat "I have a penis and you're a lesbian, so I'm not someone you want." Steeling her jaw as she heard Aria gasp, she now refused to look at either of the Torres women, instead focusing her gaze on her shoes. She also noticed a lack of response from Callie. "I was born with it, the doctors don't know how it happened and to be honest never took the time to care to find out because I was so angry at everything to even bother. The plan was to commit suicide as soon as I moved out of home, but things changed. My dad died. Shit happened and long story short, here I am today."

Arizona took a deep breath in before continuing "The last thing, the clinic you're working with is my brother's. That's Tim. and before you say anything I only found out the day you met him and again No he isn't part of the gang" she finished

"Great!" Callie sarcastically said "Was it you who slipped something into my drink last night?" Callie knew she shouldn't be asking this, she knew Arizona didn't do it, but then again yesterday she'd never believe that Arizona, her Arizona, had gang connections.

"What did you just say!" Aria bellowed from the kitchen now rushing back into the living room while Arizona stood there in disbelief, unable to utter anything.

Opening and closing her mouth a few times, Arizona finally settled on "Is THAT what you believe happened last night"

"To be honest, I don't know what the hell to believe anymore" Callie said emotionlessly and it was true. She didn't know what to believe, who to believe. Once again her world was crumbling around her. She knew it wasn't Arizona but she couldn't help it.

"Someone better catch me up on what happened last night now!" Aria demanded and Arizona was getting agitated with her

"When we were at the Torres dance last night, A man named Robert Reigen slipped something into Callie's drink. I took care of both the situation and your sister"

"Is she telling the truth?" Aria asked turning to face Callie and effectively shutting Arizona up.

"Yes"

"Well then why the hell wasn't she doing her job, was she too busy ogling you or was she too busy planning with Rob over there" Aria spat out "And what the hell do you mean you took care of the situation."

"Oh for the love of god, I'm an FBI Agent, I had my director send a team there to apprehend the man so that we could question him. AND as for how I know of Robert…" Arizona huffed "MY very FBI team spent the night looking through the footage and I spent the morning correctly identifying him. Just because my family is connected to a gang does not make me a gang member! I worked my ass off to get to where I am and so has my family! My dad was a marine Callie, and a great one at that! My brother…. he helps orphans and victims of domestic abuse. We are trying to get rid of that name! DON'T YOU BELIEVE IN SECOND CHANCES!" Arizona was now fuming.

The room had reached a deafening silence now, the three woman now unable to look at each other so when Arizona's phone started ringing, it was a welcomed distraction.

"Robbins!… oh sorry mom, work just got a little hectic….. No mom Callie's great…. I don't think so…. Mom I really don't want to talk about it….Yes, give me half an hour and I'll be there…. love you too, bye" Arizona ended her call and turned back to the two siblings that were now staring at her

"My mom sends her Christmas wishes so….. Merry Christmas!. I'm going to have dinner with my family, don't worry….. I'll make sure to not bring back any drugs or prostitutes back into your house" and with that she left both woman and exited the house to see all the other agents waiting there. Max and Jason avoided eye contact with her so she just looked at Alex "I need you to keep an eye on things here, I'm going my mom's. Whatever happens, do not answer Webber's calls or any of Callie's questions, understood?"

Alex just nods, knowing the severity of the situation. Walking inside after he had been given his orders, He's seething inside.

"Duuuuude, was she serious about having a 'ya know" Max asked gesturing towards his crotch and laughing lightly. Jason laughed too before he went serious "You don't think that she's actually 'ZEBRA' do you?"

Before the conversation could go any further, Jo glared at them and through gritted teeth she said "What the hell is it to you anyway, go watch your side and we'll watch ours before I personally make sure your credit score is zero before you have the short amount of time it takes for you to get yourselves off!"

Callie sat at the breakfast bar nursing a generous glass of wine, she was about to take a sip before Alex stopped her "Miss Torres, you can't have alcohol while you're body is recovering from poisoning " His jaw clenched once again after he spoke and his eyes remained trained on the glass of wine in front of her.

"Alex did you know about all this" Callie quietly asked

"Miss Torres if you're asking if I knew whether my boss is a person who made a life for herself, instead of taking the easy way out, then yes!. If you're asking whether I knew about her struggle with people like you then yes! You knew about all the other stuff so don't act so surprised. I will be checking your house for any bugs if you need me." Alex angrily says as he walks off without giving her the chance to respond. On his way out, he let Mark in who immediately noticed the tension lingering within the whole house

Finally managing to get Callie alone, he sighed and asked "What the hell happened here Torres?"

Callie just staring lifelessly at her backyard monotonously answered "She lied. Once again I've been lied to and once again someone I care about leaves"

"Talk to me" he softly say as he rubs gentle circles into her back and Callie can't help but notice how his touch differs to Arizona's. Arizona's touch was tentative and caring, loving almost while his was just out of habit, somehow robotic.

"We kissed last night Mark, like one honest to god kiss that left me breathless" Callie says finally turning to him "She stopped us and said that she had some things to tell me before we continued with us, she wanted to see if was okay with a few things and then we cuddled all night and she took care of me this morning, she also worked too and didn't even complain and then Aria came and told me that Arizona is part of a gang, a street gang" she chuckled mirthlessly.

"And did you actually get to this talk?"

"No, I was sick in the morning and she took care of me"

"And so you and Blondie never actually had sex"

"No Mark!"

"And from what I know you're working with her brother with the whole clinic thing and you said she had another secret too that you found out but was waiting for her to and I quote here 'that she trust you enough to tell you herself when she's ready"

"Yeah but…."

"And blondie in a gang, I don't see it. Is she connected by blood? yes but has she actually gone all godfather? No"

"Wait how do you know?"

"Torres I did my own background check, she's as straight as an arrow, until it comes to ya know. She's an FBI agent and they don't just let anyone waltz through their doors." Mark said winking. Looking at how his best friend now seemed perplexed "Callie I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you were an absolute idiot."

Callie tried to get a word in before Mark held up his hand to mute her

"Arizona didn't string you along on some false hopes and dreams about 7.5 kids a large house and a minivan. She said she wanted to talk some things through meaning she WAS going to confide in you. But because of your past relationships, you projected that shit onto her and never even gave her a chance to get a word in edgewise. You know she's different because she's the one that's actually genuine. She looks at you like you're the only thing in the world that matters. Torres you've fucked up royally with her"

Callie had the decency to look sheepish as it all finally really hit her

"Cal you said you already knew the majority of what she was going to tell you, so why did you freak out?"

"Maybe it's because I really care about her and being blindsided kinda threw me off" she softly said "I'm scared Mark" she whispered

"Torres you need to decide if you want to be with her because from the looks of it she needs you and me knowing you, you probably hit her where you knew she wouldn't come back. Not everyone wants to hurt you, you know"

"I thought you were on my side" Callie managed to chuckle out

"Oh I definitely am, and that is the reason why I'm pushing your head out your ass for you so you can see that Arizona is a catch"

"Thanks Mark" she hugged him "How did you know to come here anyway?"

"Blondie said you needed someone"

"I did and now the only person I need is her" Callie said determinedly

—

On the other side of town, Arizona was tearing through the asphalt in her Porsche 911 Turbo, zooming through the streets at an alarmingly fast rate, but she didn't care. It was the only time she could truly shut her brain off and just focus on pushing either the brake or the gas pedal. She always felt free, but today she felt even more claustrophobic within her car.

She had bought the car using one of her trust funds and she knew she should feel guilty about using the money but she figured why not, The money she used was probably only part of the interest added over the many years. This was her family money and she would use it regardless of what people thought. Pulling up at her parents estate, she was met with many armed guards all dressed in matching designer all black suits. Rolling the window down, she greeted the guard by the gate and he waved her through.

Driving around the circle to get to the front entrance, Arizona finally cut her engine and then slumped in her seat. Closing her eyes and leaning her head against the headrest, Arizona prepared herself for the people she was about to go spend a dinner with. Walking up the stone stairs that lead to the entrance of her house, she smiled at the two guards placed the door and then plastered a big fake smile across her face before pushing her way through the door.

She was first greeted with her cousin Megan, who as always was wearing an elegant dress. This time it was a elegant red dress that was form fitting and yet chaste at the same time.

"Bubbles! Merry Christmas, how are you?" Megan smiled

"I need a drink!" Arizona all but breathed out "Merry Christmas" She said as she pulled her taller cousin into a side hug and keeping her left arm wrapped around her waist. Megan laughed and let her right arm rest over Arizona's shoulders as they walked further into the expansive house

Walking into the dinning room, she was met with such warmth as everyone got up and came to hug her. Everyone then began having their own conversations, occasionally asking Arizona how work was and if she had met anyone. The usual family interrogation.

Sierra Robbins noticed the minute her daughter walked in that something was eating at her mind. Walking up to her daughter and niece who were still wrapped around each other and having a conversation "Honey can I steal you away for a minute?"

"Sure, be back in a minute. Send troops in if I take any longer!" She laughed and took her mom's hand as she walked through the hallways with her. Walking up the marble staircase, she let herself be absorbed in the atmosphere of her childhood home. She let the memories of her and Megan running around the house play in front of her eyes. She looked over at her childhood bedroom where she would play video games the entire day. She was home. Yet it now didn't have the same effect as it did before. Walking through the double doors she always felt a calm wave wash over her, she felt safe here. Home. It was as though spending a week with Callie had torn down everything she believed in and forced her to start a new. She knew why the sense of calm never came to her today but she refused to acknowledge it, she didn't want to believe it. She didn't even know she was being lead into her father's den, until the distinct smell of furniture polish met her senses, the room surrounded in simple wooden furniture had warm light flooding it. She took note of how the Marine flag was hung proudly, the miniature ships perfectly aligned, the brown leather couch and of course the liquor and firearm cabinets. Placing herself next to her mother on the couch, she let the elder Robbins speak first

"Sometimes when I open this door, I can still see your father focusing on one of his little model ships and for a minute I allow myself to just be. For so long, I was so scared to come into this room after he passed away and now it's my safe place. Like I still have him with me" Sierra smiled as she too lazily looked around the room. "Your turn"

Arizona laughed at her mother's mannerisms "She uhh…. Callie found out about everything. Well technically, I told her about me and her family did a background check on me, so they know" Arizona said fidgeting with her fingers "She never even let me tell her, she just started yelling at me and accusing me. I didn't think she could be so closed minded! Its aggravating." Arizona shakes her head and her mother just laughs.

"Mom! this is serious. She accused me of trying to kill her! Can I not get some sympathy" Arizona whined

Sierra Robbins' laugh morphed into a concerned expression as she studied her daughter. "Give her time, She hasn't had a great track record with love"

"What? how did you…." Arizona sat there confused

"I sent Megan to do some research on the woman my baby was interested in" Sierra nonchalantly said, ignoring the look she was getting "Don't be surprised! you knew it was going to happen and when your uncle finds out prepare for a more extensive interrogation" she says with a straight face.

"Well you don't have to worry about it getting to that stage" Arizona bitterly said

It was now the elder Robbins turn to look confused "Why? has she gone back to Erica Hahn?"

"No mom, she doesn't even want to look at me and as I said before she accused me of trying to kill her" Arizona huffed, now tired of this conversation, she began to stand up, but was pulled back down

"Arizona, I know I didn't raise a quitter" Sierra said sternly

"Mom she hates me, she doesn't want anything to do with me. What do you want me to do? Go batshit crazy? because I did. I'm not quitting, she doesn't want anything to do with me and I'm not going to force myself onto her"

"Did she say she didn't want to be with you or did YOU assume that before storming out after some speech" Sierra asked knowingly

"I'm not the one who's wrong" Arizona said defensively

"Honey, both of you were in the wrong, she's a little more wrong than you but same thing"

"What did I do"

"You ran. Before she could figure out what she could do and what she wanted to do. Knowing you, you put Alex in charge and he's most definitely angry with her."

"Am I that predictable?"

"No Honey, I just know you and in time she will too but you have to let her in to know these things about you, to learn them. You think your Marine father was all fine and dandy when he finally found out. God bless that poor man's soul, he nearly had a heart attack but I stayed. And I let him get mad and try to process it. I allowed him that because honey, this isn't easy news to take and it never will be. Arizona I can't tell you what to do but I can shove you in the right direction"

Arizona laughed genuinely for what felt like the first time in years, but in actuality was only a mere few hours "You're sending me back aren't you"

"Oh no you're staying for dinner and then you're going. Gives you some time to figure out what you want to do" Sierra said after she got up, holding her hand out for Arizona to take.

Dinner came and went by and Arizona found herself thankful for her family. She had talked to Tim and told him about Callie and he hugged her. She spent some one on one time with the baby Levitt's of the family, they all shared gifts and she found herself sad to leave this little bubble where nothing seemed wrong. Saying her goodbyes, she promised to keep in touch and then finally sat back into her car dreading what would happen next.

—

Walking through the threshold of Callie's house she felt oddly calm and completely petrified at the same time. Alex was the first to greet her "Hey boss, Director Webber pushed your meeting tomorrow to the afternoon." He looked considerably more calm than before she left and that was definitely a good sign, though the house never seemed to managed to lose the tense fog that had settled within it. Arizona walked back with Alex into the living room where Max and Jason were on sleeping bags and yet the couch was left untouched. Her couch.

"I'm taking the couch tonight" Alex whispered so as not to wake the other two blonde agents and before she could protest he continued "The last thing you need is to wake up in a room full of people that want to study you like a lab rat. Go."

"Is Jo okay with that?" Arizona knew she had to ask

"Boss you and I both know the answer to that. Go get some sleep" and with that he plonked himself on the couch and attempted to get some sleep himself.

Jo had walked into the room at the same time as her and smiled at her softly "Hey Arizona" before walking to the dresser to brush through her damp hair. She then moves to climb into the bed before she noticed that Arizona had not moved at all and was looking at the ground quite shyly. Jo had never seen this side of her boss, particularly because she was a very private person and because the tech guru knew she found it hard to trust people. She felt empathetic towards her boss because she knew how she struggled to trust people and now strangers knew something about her that she had rightfully kept guarded.

"Arizona, It's okay. I'm okay with sharing a bed with you"

"Are you sure, I can take the couch it's not a problem. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable" Arizona asked biting the inside of her lip

"Why would I be uncomfortable, Arizona? have I done anything to make you feel that I'm not comfortable around you did I?" Jo asked now looking worried

"No you haven't, It's just that I wanted to ask before, just to make sure. It's become a habit of mine." She said as she climbed into bed.

"Arizona, I'm sorry" Jo whispered after five minutes of them just laying there

"What for?"

"I'm the reason they know about your family"

A/N : oh god what will Arizona do. Review please :}


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter of this story. I just wanted to say thank you for the incredible support I've been getting for this story and your feedback is really appreciated. If you have any prompts for stories feel free to PM me. The list of shows that I'm accepting stories for is in my bio. Anyway happy reading :}

Chapter número diez.

"I'm the reason they know about your family"

The silence in the dimly lit room was deafening after Jo's whisper of a confession. Seconds turned to minutes and then the minutes accumulated to an hour and a half. Nothing was said and nothing needed to be said during the time, as the two partners looked at everything around them but each other. The violent downpour made it easier for both of them to keep to their own thoughts and for that they were both grateful.

Arizona was exhausted to the bone. Mentally, emotionally, physically you name it. Unable to keep her eyes open any longer she slowly sunk into the bed. She wanted to get out of here, to be mad at Jo and Callie and basically the entire universe for once again ruining everything she had going for her. She wanted to hand off this case to another Agent so she could get away from all this drama and admittedly the heartbreak. But with her mother's advise freshly ringing through her head, she slowly sunk into the covers of the bed. Jo was now watching her curiously.

"Get some sleep. We'll deal with this in the morning" Arizona curtly said and that was the last thing she remembered before the darkness once again welcomed her.

—

Arizona shot up when she heard some metal object crash against the floor. She hazily looked around the room, loving the way the sun had warmed up the room tremendously. She was alone and she figured Jo had already gotten. Arizona lazily stretched her limbs and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It was now half nine in the morning after Arizona had taken a lazy warm shower and dressed in comfortable clothes. She was ready. Ready to face Callie and her sister, ready to handle whatever Jo had done and most of all ready for her meeting with Director Webber.

Walking into the kitchen, she was met with everyone amiably chatting at the breakfast table, Jo avoided her gaze while Callie couldn't help but look straight at her with a small smile.

When Aria had noticed Arizona enter the room she stiffened, she didn't know why but she just couldn't bring herself to trust the blonde. How could somebody have power in a gang, have the authority to make decisions, if they had no part in it?. She was confused but the more dominant emotion the older Torres sibling had was fear. Fear that her sister was falling in love with a criminal and lord knows that when her little sister falls in love, she falls hard. Beyond logic or reason. Callie always saw the goodness in people and it's not that she chose to ignore their faults, she just didn't focus on it. It was a quality that was both a blessing and a curse.

"Jo, when you're finished with your breakfast, I'd like to talk to you in the garden please" Arizona calmly said before popping some bread into the toaster.

Alex felt Jo tense beside him after Arizona asked her for a talk and couldn't help but wonder what it was about and more importantly, why he was being left out of the conversation. He noticed Arizona seemed more relaxed this morning and didn't miss the smile exchanged between her and Callie.

Aria scoffed and muttered "Now she's walking around like she's the godfather". Arizona smiled lightly not allowing Aria's comment to get to her. Today she was going to start sorting out her messes, one by one.

"Aria" Callie warned

"What, I didn't do anything."

Arizona walked out through the glass sliding glass doors, into the garden plate in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other. Jo soon followed behind and took a seat beside Arizona on the ledge of the deck.

"Why do you think that you had something to do with the Torres' finding out about my family." Arizona quietly asked in between bites of her toast. She didn't look at Jo, instead just stared ahead acting nonchalant. Her uncle had taught her that intimidation technique and she found it useful on may occasions.

"I didn't choose the FBI like you or Alex did" Jo started off with. Arizona tried to hide her interest in what was about to be said next, but ultimately stayed quiet patiently waiting for the young brunette to finish.

"When I was sixteen, I hacked into the National Reserve Bank so I could pay tuition fees for me to go to Harvard. It was a stupid move but my Mom she was struggling to make ends meet and I was angry. I lost a full scholarship to a rich kid who's parents were on the board and just like that my hard work was gone. He was one point ahead of me. One point!"

Jo paused for a bit, slowly shaking her head "So i got caught, went to juvie, mom disowned me and a month in I'm broke, unqualified and on the streets. I worked at a diner until I had enough money to buy a computer. I used to play this online game where you had to solve some problems, little did I know I was doing it for the government. Director Webber then came to me and offered me a job, I wanted to refuse but I had nothing and what harm could getting a steady paycheck do."

Arizona watched as Jo shifted and was now facing her, one leg tucked under her body and one bent upright so she could rest her chin on it.

"A couple of months into the job, there were stories circulating around the pen about you and how every division wanted you to work with them. There were even some rumors of you getting offered a position to head an entire department of your choosing. Weber came to me with a file and told me to make sure I linked it to your file discreetly so that when someone did a deep search of you they would find the file. I didn't think much of it and how could I say no to my boss so I did it." Jo finished and finally took a deep breath in and slowly releasing it waiting for Arizona's response

Arizona had since dropped the facade of nonchalance. Why would Webber intentionally do that to her. Why would he purposely put her family laundry out there, sabotaging her career. He was her father's friend, Marine brother. He knew how all them struggled to get rid of their attachment so why. Stuck in her own internal musings, Arizona forgot about Jo sitting right next to her.

The younger brunette was going crazy with the silence between her and her boss. What was she to do. Jo's fears were starting to make her physically sick, her stomach churning and she unconsciously moved her place her hand over her abdomen, her head being drowned in negative thoughts of losing her job, Arizona and Alex. Oh god! what would Alex do when he found out.

Arizona shook her head as if trying to dispel her thoughts that way, she looked over at Jo who seemed to be have paled over the course of their conversation. "Jo" Arizona sighed.

"Am I fired?" Jo asked so insecurely, Arizona regretted waiting so long to answer the younger agent.

Arizona prided herself in managing to get Jo on her team because the brunette reminded her of a younger version of herself. She loved that Jo was able to stay strong and independent in front of a crowd yet she allowed herself to break down in front of some. Yet seeing Jo looking this vulnerable broke Arizona's heart because she realized that they were her only family.

"Of course not Jo Wilson, come here" Arizona said dusting her hands of crumbs as she opened her arms to embrace the younger agent. She felt Jo shake against her and just held her tighter. "We aren't going to leave you, okay. You're stuck with us because I know that you have somehow miraculously managed to get Alex Karev to fall in love with you." Arizona heard Jo laugh and smiled before continuing "But thats not the only reason, you're here because you are smart and a badass at your job. Do you really think anyone of us has the brain power to do even a quarter of what you do at your keyboard" Arizona's soothingly rubbed her palm up and down Jo's back as the she held onto her. She noticed Alex looking their way and nodded for him to come over

Alex was on the deck in a heartbeat and took Jo into his arms and the couple just stayed like that. All three agents sat on the deck in a comfortable silence just over looking the garden all immersed in their own thoughts. The sun was shining lightly against their faces and Arizona was the first to speak

"What time do we have to be at HQ?"

"12" Alex simply replied "What are we going to do about the Callie situation. Are you sending in another agent" He asked avoiding Arizona's gaze

"Nope, I'm staying" She smiled when Alex whipped his head to study his boss, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth. In a move that none of them anticipated Alex wrapped his arms around his boss and a simple thank you was whispered.

"Alright, alright one issue down about five left" Arizona laughed out and winked at Jo "We're gonna have to leave Callie here with her Aria, Max and Jason while we go to HQ. I don't know how long Webber is going to be and I want to interview Robert Reigen myself. Something isn't adding up here" Arizona said as she got up

"Wait, we have to come too?"

"Yeah Webber wants us all there" Arizona confirmed.

"So much for the day off" Alex groaned as he got up pulling Jo up with him too "I'm going to go get ready. What time do you want to leave?"

Looking at the time, they all agreed that they would leave in half an hour. Arizona walked back into the house with Alex and Jo and moved to get her laptop and pack some of her equipment she would need for her trip. She could feel Callie's gaze on her as she moved around though it wasn't a look of hatred anymore. It was the look Callie had always given her, the one with the warm smile that reached her deep brown eyes. The look where, when caught, Callie would cockily raise an eyebrow as if to say 'Yes I was staring and I'm going to continue to do so'. Arizona was left more confused than ever. Less than half a day ago, Callie couldn't even look at her and now… she couldn't take her eyes off of her.

Making her way towards Callie, Arizona looked her in the eye before saying "My team and I are going into the office to get a debrief and I'm going to interrogate Robert. We should be back before half four. You're going to stay with Aria and her team, Is that okay with you?" Arizona asked

Callie scrunched her forehead and bit her lip, contemplating whether she should say anything or not. She settled on nodding her head and then looking at the ground, her eyes giving away her hurt expression.

Arizona moved to Max and Jason and began explaining all the entry and exit points and gave them her number in case of an emergency. Callie was watching Arizona with a far away look in her eyes, memorizing the shape of the woman before her. Alex and Jo came into the lounge all dressed up for their trip both a small bag packed with files and laptops. Arizona said goodbye to everyone and was just out the door before Callie came rushing toward them.

"Arizona" She called out across the driveway and the blonde turned around to look at her

"Jo and I are going to load up the car" Alex said taking Arizona's bag from her and heading to the car

"What's up Callie?" Arizona asked and she couldn't help but notice the uncertainty dancing in the brown eyes

"You are coming back right, I overhead Alex last night saying that you would be sending another agent…. are you?" She asked her voice slightly cracking. She hoped Arizona hadn't noticed it but she would only be fooling herself if she believed that.

Arizona took the necessary steps forward so that she was standing in front of Callie, the brunettes rosy perfume meeting her senses "Do you trust me to do my job to the best of my ability, regardless of anything else. That i'll put YOU above everything?"

"I do"

Arizona smiled, dimples popping and butterflies erupting in her stomach "Then i'll be back"

"And maybe when you're back, we can have that talk" Callie said before leaning in and placing a light kiss on Arizona's cheek "Have a safe trip" she said before walking back into the house

'God! what is this woman doing to me' Arizona thought as a face splitting smile spread across her face

—-

Walking through the bullpen, Arizona let the feeling of familiarity wash over her. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed the place down to the horrible coffee and the smell of cheap cologne that permeated throughout the building.

Walking up the small staircase that lead up to Webber's office, Arizona felt her authority issues start to hit her full force. Her legs felt like straw, her throat felt scratchy and her heartbeat became erratic. She knocked on the glass door before timidly entering in

"Director Webber" Arizona greeted to which the man responded with a nod of acknowledgment as he continued to bark orders into the phone. He looked enraged and tired, the stress lines visible above his forehead. Arizona allowed herself some time to really take in the appearance of her boss. The sparsely separated hair that he did have on his balding head was now shock white, his facial features were beginning to sag and Arizona noticed the dark circles under his sunken eyes, which she found slightly disconcerting due to the already dark color of his skin. Richard's nail were painfully short and his posture was weak as finally ended the call.

He leaned forward, his eyes shutting and his fingers massaging soothing circles against his temples as if he had forgotten the presence of his subordinates in his space. "Explain to me" He tiredly breathed out, "Explain to me how one of my best Agents managed to screw up their primary objective in under two weeks" His voice had gained volume and it was if the words has somehow given him energy, his posture straightened demanding authority, his eyes were bubbling with rage as he took the time to look at each of them and his hand laced with each on top of his desk.

"Sir" Arizona spoke "We made a silly mistake and we were caught off guard for it. To be honest we had been taking the case lightly knowing that Callie was not the primary target of the Torpedo's" She paused noticing Alex slightly turning to look at her. She discreetly told him to keep his mouth shut, the truck of rocks unloading in her stomach as she continued "We have the guy responsible in custody and we ourselves are going to interrogate him"

"Oh and isn't that dandy, everything all wrapped up neatly in a bow" The director sarcastically added "What happens next time you underestimate the severity of a protection case, and the person ends up captured or even dead. Having the perp in custody isn't worth SHIT then!" Richard said exasperated. He leaned back in his office chair and then his voice softened "Do you understand what I'm getting at. Arizona I was reluctant to give you this case in the beginning because you have no experience with these types of cases but you were determined. No one can stop you when you set your mind to it but you need to learn the groundwork for it. All of you are great agents and I don't want anything reckless to happen again or you're off this case, got it?"

Three "Yes sirs" were said in unison before Richard said "dismissed". He watched as Alex and Jo made their way out, while Arizona seemed to have remained glued to her seat, staring at him intently

"Richard are you okay?" Arizona asked, concern etching her feature, yet there was also another emotion there that he wasn't able to decipher

"Well considering that we both look like shit, I'm guessing you've got some drama too." and they laughed, Arizona now remembering her anger at the older man

"Why?" she quietly asked

"Why I look like shit? or why I called you out for looking like shit too" He laughed, swiveling back and forth in his chair

"Why, after you know all the pain my family and I went through to get rid of it, after everything I told you, after everything you said after my father died and me being your family would you want to go through such high lengths to make sure that my family 'history' was linked to my file?"

Richard's expression sobered up "That's absurd for you to even think that!"

"Are you calling my eyes and the Torres' liars?" Arizona asked, her anger beginning to flare. Why wouldn't he just admit it and tell her the truth? What was he hiding?

Richard stood up and slowly made his way around his desk to sit in the chair next to the blonde, his palms were sweating and he felt like throwing up, showed no signs of his fear. "I'm about to tell you something that I've never had the privilege of sharing with any other soul, except your father." He paused and took a large deep breath in "I love your father. Loved him in a way that run deeper than that of camaraderie between two marines. Being an interracial couple back then, caused enough hatred and malice for even a straight couple, but add being gay on top of that too. You were definitely asking for death, perhaps even mocking it" Richard remained quiet and let Arizona adapt to the news she had been given.

"We had been together for two years before we got into a huge fight over something so mundane that I can't even remember it now" Richard chuckled humorlessly "It lead to us finally releasing our anger at the situation we were in, though we more or less took it out on each other and that same night we ended it. Fast forward a couple of weeks and I was sent overseas. When I came back your father had fallen hopelessly in love with Sierra and I had to let him go, that's when the drinking started" the man slowly pulled out a handkerchief from his blazer pocket and lightly dabbed at his eyes

"What so you're saying that my mom was my dad's second choice! That he didn't love her!. Is that why you linked the file? Jealousy because he was with my mom…..". Before Arizona had the chance to add anything else in the older man continued

"Arizona, no. Not at all." Richard blew a puff of air out "Your dad loved your mom with an intensity that not even I experienced, don't get me wrong he loved me but he loved your mother too. He found a way to truly love her. I'm telling you this not to spite you or to create hatred for your father, but to enforce the fact that when I say everything I do is protect you, I mean it. I treat you like a daughter because in my eyes you are that. If i hadn't been a fool, you and Tim would be my children. But I hold no hatred towards your mother, Hell I convinced Daniel to stay with her after he found out" The older man stopped to let the younger one talk.

"What about Adele? Wait, Is that why she thought mom was having an affair with you?"

"I love Adele, but just not in the way I used to love" He smiled sadly and Arizona found herself feeling sympathetic towards him. She lightly took his hand in hers and began to fiddle with his fingers

"You still haven't told me why"

"Long story short, the government wanted to trap you into a program that did testing on human subjects. Because of your scores, they wanted to recruit you and I couldn't let that happen. It's all that I can tell you on the subject" He finished standing up to create some distance between the him and Arizona, unable to look into the blue eyes that reminded him so much of his love.

Without looking at him, Arizona too stood up and walked up to him and forced him to look at her "Thank you for sharing that with me. It was incredibly brave of you. Thank you for looking out for me but that doesn't make it okay to hide things behind my back and have people believing they committed a crime. I'm angry at a lot of things right now but I do need your help because I want to make sure that I protect Callie Torres with everything I have. Please can you teach me how to do that"

Richard moved around her to his desk and pulled a file. "Here are the case notes given to trainees at Quantico. If you apply these, you'll be fine"

Arizona thanked him for the file and made her way to the door "I hope you gain the courage to tell people about your true self and more importantly I hope you find happiness again" Arizona said before walking out the door and making her way to the interrogation rooms where Alex and Jo were waiting for her

"Jo, I want you to go in there and start asking some basic questions. I just need to gain some insight on his personality so I know how to do this. Be kind but firm." Arizona instructed and watched as the younger agent entered the room with the man.

"Is that a good idea, she hasn't done this before" Alex asked while his gaze focused on his girlfriend and the man in the room, ready to bolt if anything happened

"She'll be fine"

Arizona and Alex watched as Jo asked some standard question. Robert seemed like a regular standup citizen, willingly complying and being helpful. He in turn was kind and soft toward Jo. After Jo walked out, Arizona walked to the heater the controlled the interview room and reduced it significantly. She took some files she was holding and then turned to Jo, when I look into this mirror I want you to call my cell okay?" Jo simply nodded "Alex we're doing good cop bad cop. You are the bad cop and don't take it easy"

Jo watched in silence as the two made their way into room she had just left. Arizona walked in and smiled and sat next to the man and smiled softly at him. "Hi Mr. Reigen. I just have some questions to ask you and then you can be on your way. Is that okay?" Arizona gently asked making sure to keep eye contact with him .Alex scoffed from his position leaning against the back wall. "Ignore him, please. Can I call you Robert?"

"Yes, you can. Forgive me, I didn't get your name" he smiled back although both could see the fear in his eyes.

"Alison and my partner here is James. Let's get this started. Were you the bartender at the Torres event a few days ago?"

"Yes"

"Are you aware that a drink that you personally mixed contained the drug b45Z?"

Robert looked sincerely shocked "What?, What's b45Z?"

Alex having enough of this moved forward to the two "Oh give it up Reigen! we know it was you, I can charge you in so many ways, no lawyer will want to represent you. I have footage of you, not much a judge can deny against that. People have died because of you, you piece of shit. Admit it and save us all time"

"James! you don't know him, what if he didn't know"

"Oh calm down Bambi, just let him admit to mass murder so we can get this over with"

"STOP" Robert surprisingly stopped the charade between Arizona and Alex "I swear I don't even know what you're talking about. I promise you I didn't hurt anyone. I was filling in for one of my co-workers. I have a family! I didn't hurt anyone" Robert now says on the verge of tears before he turned to Arizona "Alison please! I didn't do this"

"So how can you explain what happened hot shot?" Alex sneered

"The company I have been working at has been cutting costs recently, changing shipments and bottle brands and because of it we have been losing even more business. People have been complaining and I can't say anything because the last person who did got fired, I can't get fired. I have a wife and kid to feed. I promise I have no Idea about this drug you're talking about but if did it really kill so many people"

Arizona felt bad for the man, he looked like he would be physically sick and she and Alex both knew he was innocent. "Robert, did you go for any breaks during your shift"

"I had no time to, everyone seemed to be there for the free booze. I was so busy I didn't even have time to think about a break"

"Okay, James I'm going to see what I can do for you okay" Arizona said before getting up and walking out with Alex

Popping her head into the next room "Jo, let him go and tell Jackson to tail him for two weeks. Meet us by the car when you're finished, Thanks" Arizona smiled and walked with Alex to the car parking lot"

In the car with Alex, Arizona sat in the back laying her body along the whole backseat, her eyes closed "Alex you need to figure out how to handle Jo being in the field, because that's what she's training for. You also have to have the conversation about what happens if something goes wrong in the field" she sighed out, enjoying the time she had allowed herself to let her brain catchup

"I know" he quietly said before Jo entered the car and they were on their way back to Callie's, but not before stopping to get some takeout Chinese.

—-

She sat on the edge of the deck, gusts of cool night air hit against her as she took long drags of another long white stick. The now half empty pack beside her with the used ones scattered around it. She loved the way the fumes were calming her down, yet hated the taste but that was a small price to pay for the small release. Arizona looked around her at everything but nothing in particular.

Once the team had arrived back at Callie's house, bags of food intact, the little family shared a meal in the lounge watching a movie. Much to the chagrin of Aria, Callie sat next right to each other and let her head rest on Arizona's shoulder after she had finished her food. Arizona, for the life of her, couldn't figure out what had happened between the time she had left last night where Callie absolutely hated her to today where Callie had resumed as if everything was normal. If she were being honest, she was scared. She felt she had to be apprehensive toward the whole situation, because this could end up bad for her. She could feel herself falling for the woman beside her, but she believed that this was just comfort intimacy for the other woman and that's what sucked.

So now here she sat, outside in the with very little light, adding to the brooding atmosphere. In the space of 24 hours her whole understanding of life had changed. She had never actually told someone about her condition, they had always found out but yesterday she had said it. Granted it wasn't under calm conditions, but she had said it. Yesterday her dad was someone she thought only had one true love, she learnt something new about it and it gave her a sense of pride. Her drug of choice had now burnt out and she pulled another one from the box and just as she was about to light it, she heard the glass door slide open behind her.

"You smoke" Callie said, surprise lacing her tone

"Nope"

"Clearly, and I'm the President of the United States" Callie said rolling her eyes as she sat next to Arizona "Why are you out here anyway? It's freezing" Callie began to hold herself in order to retain some of her body heat

"I swear this is the first time I've actually done this, I wanted to try it considering they say it's a stress relief and while a workout may be great, I think I need something a little more drastic" Arizona place the unlit cigarette back into the packaging and stuffed the used ones in there too. "I'm just trying to figure everything out" the blonde sighed out "Callie my life feels like its falling apart, I feel like I did in my teenage years and it's horrible. It feels like my life is some sick joke to the universe."

Callie sat there in silence before deciding to speak "I'm sorry"

Nothing was said for several moments between the two and they just stayed there.

Arizona broke the silence "Some of the things you said hurt yesterday, and not just a shallow cut too. Did you really believe I put something into your drink? Callie, I would never purposely hurt you and my family, my family granted aren't the most upstanding citizens I wont lie about that. I'm not going to lie Callie, You need to trust me, trust that I'm not going to leave but most of all respect some of the things I do. I've never ….. Last night was the first time I actually told someone about my condition, they always found out before"

"I'm sorry" Calle said looking down

"Callie, I'm sorry too" Arizona said and Callie whipped her head up so fast

"You have been nothing short of amazing, what could you possibly have to apologize"

"I ran after we basically had a screaming match. I should've stayed and let you be angry at me, yell at me, I don't know something so you could process what you were told. It's a shocker to take and I kind of left you to figure things out by yourself. I know I called Mark but that was out of guilt because it should have been me with you"

"Arizona, I really didn't think you slipped something in my drink, I felt betrayed and as sad as this sounds I wanted to make you hurt too. I'm sorry"

Arizona took some time to let the information sink in before asking "Are you okay with the other stuff I said last night" she asked so quietly

"I kind of had a clue about Tim, the clues just didn't link until last night and as for you… You're not some blood sucking alien, you just have something…. extra. Oh and I'm bisexual and I definitely want you" Callie laughed the last part, remembering Arizona's words from last night

"So this isn't a deal breaker? me?"

"No it's not" Callie smiled

"Okay so no more apologies and no more bringing it up for an argument like ten years down the line, okay. I forgive you on the condition that next time you allow me to have a say before you go all fiery Latina on me. Do you forgive me?" Arizona said her eyes twinkling as she faced Callie

"I Callie Torres promise to give you a chance to speak before I go 'all fiery Latina' on you. I forgive you. Do you forgive me?"

Arizona laughed "Dork, I do" and she was slowly moving in to give Callie a kiss before Callie stopped her

"Ohh no Thomas the train, Go brush your teeth and shower before you try anything and then meet me in my room, Aria's going back to her house and I swear if I have to see you on that couch again, there will be trouble"

A third voice interjected "I'm on my way home little sis" Aria moved to give Callie a hug "Agent Robbins - Levitt" she said before turning on her heel and walking to the car with Max and Jason in tow. The two agents waved before making their way

"I really have to get her on my side, she hates me Callie. That's bad, the family is supposed to like me." Arizona had was now pacing a deck and then suddenly she stopped and looked like she had been shot "What if your parents hate me Calliope" she looked mortified

Callie couldn't focus on anything she loved the way Arizona basically sung her full name, it had never sounded so beautiful. "Sweetie let's at least go on a date before we worry about meeting the parents"

"Would you…." Arizona asked and Callie just looked at her confused waiting for the blonde continued "Calliope Iphigenia Torres, would you do me the honor of sharing a meal with me" Arizona sweetly asked making sure to make her dimples pop

Callie looked horrified "Where did you find out about my middle name"

"Babe, I'm in the FBI" Arizona smirked

"The FBI Agent who couldn't figure out I wanted her" Callie tilted her head and smirked at the blonde

"Okay smart ass I'm going to hit the shower and then we can go to bed. I need this day to be over already." Arizona laughed and they made their way into the house

After her shower, Arizona went to cuddle with Callie in her bed, her front pressed against Callie's back. "Night Calliope" she whispered and placed a kiss on the Latina's shoulder. Snuggling deeper into the bed, Arizona succumbed to a much awaited sleep.

—-

Back at the FBI base, April Kepner had just finished her report for the day and began walking to the exit. Her right hand protectively placed over her growing belly, she smiled as she waddled through the bullpen. She heard an unfamiliar ticking and then suddenly behind her she heard a loud bang, the impact knocking her off her feet, landing belly first on the ground, her consciousness stolen from her.

A/N: Please review, thanks ;}


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: New chapter Yay. I think I will post a new one every week on Monday because it's kind of the halfway point between Thursdays. Also how cute was Arizona in this last episode

Chapter 11

Blurred silence. Thats all she could register in her zombie like state. The small redhead slowly began to look around her, slowly trying to accept what had just happened. She felt as though her body was an anchor to the ground, refusing to let her move. Her head was pressed flat to the ground facing left, her green eyes opened comically wide, though not filled with horror nor pain. Her expressions rather showed that of amazement. Looking past the black snow slowly dancing its way to the ground and the flashing blue and red, April saw the only person she wanted to see, looking as frantic as any distraught man would be. It was if everything was in slow motion, she saw his well built frame rushing through the security lines, she saw his head switch from right to left several times before he started sprinting again, occasionally opening his mouth but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She couldn't hear anything but the rushing blood in her body. She watched as the man she loved ran in the other direction and she could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. There she lay, helpless on the ground, something she swore she never would be.

April felt a large gust of wind hovering above her accompanied with a bright white light shining on her making it hard for her to see anything but the bright white light. She felt hands stroking the the hair glued with blood to scalp and strong arms wrap around her. She felt her body being carried because of the rhythmic gate of her husband, and she started to notice the sulphur like taste in her mouth, making her want to gag. She found herself moving her arm to her belly as if to confirm its existence. She knew something was wrong, she could feel it but that didn't mean she didn't hold out hope that she was wrong. Before she knew it, she felt those strong arms release her body onto a hard and cold plastic frame and she was being rolled away, with a mask over her face.

—

Callie faintly heard a cellphone ringing in her room and was just about to move before she heard it end. She thanked everything that could be thanked in that moment and turned around to bury herself into Arizona and the covers. Arizona instinctively holding her closer and the blonde now stretching her legs out and her cold feet meeting Callie's. Callie was just on the edge of consciousness about to fall back into a sleep when she heard

'Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanntts ingonyama bagithi baba' tear out through the room and despite the initial shock, Callie found herself laughing and in turn stirring the blonde

"Babe you're phone is ringing" Callie managed to get out through fits of laughter and handed the blonde her phone and she slid back into the covers and waited for Arizona to finish up her call. Noticing the sense of urgency in Arizona's voice Callie sat up once again and took the blonde's hand in her own

Arizona ended her call and sat there in shock, the room was filled with silence. "A bomb went off at our base here. One of my agents was in the building" Arizona said robotically, her eyes had a far away look as if she were remembering something painful.

Callie moved forward and took Arizona into her arms and held on tight. It took a few moments but Arizona finally broke in her arms "She lost her baby Callie. She was so happy and excited to finally be a mom and now that dream is gone, Just like that." The Latina just held onto the blonde, whispering assurances in her ear and rubbing her back.

Arizona finally broke from the embrace and rubbed away at her eyes "I have to go into the office, well what's left of it. All unit leaders are called in, I don't know how long this is going to take and I'm just going to see what I have to do." Arizona began to walk around the room and moved to her suitcase with her clothes, pulling a pair of jeans and a shirt and just changing there.

Callie couldn't take her eyes off of Arizona in her boxers and her back bare until she put on a sports bra. She nearly moaned when she saw Arizona do a little bum dance in order to slip her jeans on. Her mouth watering as she saw Arizona's strong muscles flex as she pulled her shirt over her head and she noticed the blue ink.

"You have a tattoo?" Callie asked as she watched Arizona walk over to her, a smirk plastered on her face

"I have tattoos. Plural." she whispered as she leaned in bracing her body on her two hands and she saw Callie swallow hard from the movements of her neck. Oh the things Arizona wanted to do to Callie. She leaned in for a quick kiss and then whispered "I'll see you later". She was about to move away when Callie moved to place both hands on either side of her face and slowly pulled her in, kissing her deeply and passionately. Arizona felt Callie's tongue glide against her lips and she easily allowed her entrance. Both let out a moan at the taste of each other, their bodies tingling and the familiar tugging feeling in their lower abdomen made itself known. They were both lost in their kiss, they didn't even notice that Arizona was now fully on the bed, her body flush with Callie's. Arizona began to lightly grind into Callie, her hands growing bolder by the second as she slipped them under Callie's shirt. Callie let out a loud moan and Arizona just smirked as she then moved her lips to latch onto Callie's neck, making sure to leave a light mark that she knew would be gone within the hour. She began to leave small kisses all over Callie's neck, the brunette moving her head to make sure the blonde had enough space. It was Arizona's turn to moan as her fingers brushed the underside of Callie's breasts with her fingertips, she felt herself growing harder by the second.

Arizona moved her head up so she could look Callie in the eye, asking permission to touch her, checking to see if the brunette was okay. After gaining a nod, Arizona moved her palms to gently caress Callie's boobs, her fingers running over the now hardening nipples and Callie's face contorted with pleasure as she gasped with all the sensations she was now feeling. Arizona simply watched in awe at the effect her ministrations were having on Callie.

"Arizona, please! I need you now" Callie breathed out, her body far past the point of being turned on and Arizona had barely done anything besides kiss her and do some light touching. Granted she did those things so spectacularly, that here Callie was begging for her and she was definitely not above it at this point.

Before Arizona could respond, she heard her phone ringing once again, bringing her back to the reality of her situation. Both women groaned although this time for an entirely new reason

"Robbins" Arizona answered once she had gotten her phone, her small body slumping into Callie's, taking deep calming breaths of Callie's scent so she could calm herself down "Yes I'll be there shortly, I was briefing Alex and Jo…. No problem, I'll make sure to stop by…. Jackson, how are you holding up…. It's okay." Arizona tried to hold herself together but Callie could see the light sheen in the blonde's eyes when she said "I'm sorry for your loss. I'll see you in a bit" Arizona closed her eyes and allowed herself a few more seconds in Callie's warm and safe arms "I have to go, I'll make sure to stop by in the afternoon and give you guys an update" She whispered before pushing herself up

"Babe, you might want to wear a jacket that covers that" Callie laughed pointing at Arizona's hard on.

"Right!" and she moved to her case and pulled out the large FBI track top before facing Callie again "All good?" She smiled

"One more thing" Callie said before she got out of bed and walked over to Arizona and kissed her "There you're good now. Be safe, don't go all GI Jane"

Arizona smiled "Promise, I'll see you later" she said before walking out the door and making her way to the car.

—

Arizona raced through the city to the FBI base and after flashing her credentials at several checkpoints she finally makes her way through and parks. Seeing the state of the building that she herself had just walked out of in such ruins slightly chilled her. She could have been in that building, just like April because she hated going home to an empty house. She felt her cellphone buzz in her back pocket and she answered without looking at who exactly was calling

"Robbins"

"Arizona?, Is that you?"

"Hey mom"

"Oh thank god, I thought you were in the building when it went off." She heard her mom release a breath of relief "Arizona Emilia Robbins - Levitt! did you not think to phone your mother when you heard that a bomb went off in your building! I was worried sick. Are any of your friends hurt dear?"

"Mom, I'm so sorry for not calling, everything has just been all over the place after I got the call. I'm okay, we were at Callie's when I got the call. As far as I know only April has gotten hurt, she lost her baby but other than that I have yet to hear anything, I just got here now"

"Oh honey, send my condolences to her and tell her i'll try to pop by and see her if she wants. Oh and good job for staying"

"Thanks mom for everything, I'll pop in later I need to see uncle Tom about something"

"No problem dear, I'll make sure to let him know. I'll let you get to your work"

After her mom's call ended, Arizona moved toward the building that once stood and began to help contribute to finding the perpetrator. It was then that she was assigned to be on the intel part of the team for this case. Arizona had tried to protest saying that she was already assigned to a case but Fields, the man in charge of the whole investigation dismissed her with "Robbins, if we don't sort out this case first, there'll be no more fucking FBI to even help with your basic glorified babysitting job. Understand"

Arizona positively hated the man, he was breathing over her shoulder and there was nothing she could do about it. Since arriving, they had learned that 20 other agents were in the building and only five of them were lucky enough to leave the building with their life in tact. And even then the quality of life they stood, after what Arizona was sure would be multiple surgeries, was poor. Her whole morning was spent scrubbing up video footage from cameras memory and importing it to her hard drive so Jo could go over it. Walking out of the hotel the FBI had now rented to run operations, Arizona slipped into her car and drove off to the hospital.

She first checked in with Thalia's bodyguard and checking her status. The older Torres sibling showed no sign of consciousness and when Arizona talked to Dr. Mead, the neurosurgeon on the case, he had told her that if she didn't wake up within the next 42 hours, it would be bad. Arizona's heart broke for Callie, how would she deal with the death of her sister. The blonde knew that Callie still blamed herself for everything that happened and now with this news and her having to leave to be assigned to another case she felt uneasy. She wanted to be there to support Callie, to comfort her when she was down and the mere thought of Callie in any type of pain had her feeling queasy.

Arizona then made her way to the general ward and stopped by the nurses desk and smiling at the redhead nurse with glasses there. Reading the name tag, Arizona smiled at the woman

"Hi Ellie, I'm looking for a patient that was admitted today, April Kepner" She asked sweetly and the redhead blushed before shyly giving Arizona the room number and pointing in the direction that she should go. The blonde agent slowly roamed the halls until she came to the room she was looking for. It was similar to Callie's sister's room though a little smaller. Arizona lightly knocked on the glass door before gently sliding it open when she saw April glance her way. Jackson had lifted his head up from the side of the bed and immediately stood up.

"Hey guys" Arizona sadly smiled as she looked at the distraught couple. She felt her heart break when she saw the look of complete desolation that April's eyes held, she and Jackson both visibly worn out. "Jackson, please sit down. I just came to check up on you guys"

"Well were fine. Thanks for coming. You can go now and tell everyone that we're okay" April said emotionlessly and almost lifelessly as she kept staring at her blanket, fidgeting with the seams.

"April" Jackson sighed out

"Jackson, could you do me a favor and get me a coffee. I haven't eaten anything all day and I'm starting to feel dizzy" She wasn't lying but she just needed to give them both time away from each other and she needed to have a minute with April.

"Yeah of course. Can I get you anything April?"

"No" April shortly replied. Jackson gave a small smile before walking out the door and making his way to the cafeteria

"It's not his fault, you know" Arizona said after there had been a short silence. Figuring that April wasn't going to talk to her she decided that she would just have to plant the seed of thought and pray that her friend took it. "I'm sorry that you had to go through this. I'm sorry you were in the building when this happened. I'm sorry that you have to experience the worst pain imaginable and having known that this happening was one of your fears come true. I just… I'm sorry. But April, the point is that you're not alone and you never have to be so stop pushing your husband away. He is grieving as well, just make sure he's just grieving for the loss of one not two" Arizona advised as she moved to the side of the hospital bed April was lying in

"Arizona, I don't know how. He blames me for losing our child, Hell even I blame me for losing our child. I wasn't even supposed to be in the building. I lost our child" April sobbed and Arizona moved to sit on the bed and hold the broken woman

"April, he doesn't blame you at all, that man loves you!. Please don't blame yourself for being in a terrorist attack, it will never be anyone's fault but the person who put that bomb in the building. We're doing everything we can to catch this person so this doesn't happen again. But please let the poor man in" Arizona said, looking at a broken Jackson holding two take away cups of coffee. Arizona slowly got up and that's when April finally realized that her husband was in the room and sent him a small smile.

As Arizona passed him she whispered 'I'm sorry for your loss' and walked out in order to give the couple time to heal, granted it would take longer than just a conversation over coffee but at least it was a start. As she slid the door to the room to close it, she saw Jackson climb into the bed to just hold his wife, both allowing themselves to mourn their child.

Stepping out of the hospital and into the parking lot, Arizona still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. She had felt it the first time when she left Callie's house, then as she came to the hospital. Checking around her she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Pulling out her phone, she scrolled through her contact list until she got the details she wanted, she shot off a quick text and moved into her car.

Driving to her mother's house, Arizona noticed a blue truck attempting to discreetly follow her, she knew this was definitely not a government job because they would send black SUVs and when the government wanted you to be followed, the operatives were blunt in their actions. So that left two options. Either someone had hired a PI to investigate on her or The Torpedo's needed intel.

'Just another thing to discuss with Uncle Tom' she thought as she turned into the Levitt estate. Parking the car, Arizona quickly stepped out and noticed the blue truck had continued driving on. She had finally decided to walk in and was instantly greeted by her mother

"Hi sweetie, where's Callie?"

"Pleasure to see you too mom. Callie's at her house. WHERE SHE WILL CONTINUE TO STAY" Arizona said with emphasis knowing her mother and her meddling. "I'd love to catchup in a bit I just need to talk to Uncle Tom, real quick."

"He's in his office"

"Great, thanks mom" She said quickly kissing her mother on her cheek before dashing off

Knocking on the large mahogany doors, Arizona waited for the burly voice to allow her entrance. Once stepping foot onto the plush carpets she saw her uncle look up from his work, his thick rimmed glasses seated in the middle of his nose. The rounded man had balding hair and a large head and paired with his small ears gave him a rather cartoon like appearance, However it was his steel grey and his character that got him to the position he was in today

"Rocky, good to see you. How's the Torres case going? your mom said you wanted to talk"

"Hey uncle Tom, I need to ask you for a couple of favors" Arizona said before walking off to the window to spot the blue car. Once she had her eyes on it she finally asked "Do any of your men drive a blue truck?"

"Nope, all of our men are given either black, silver or white cars, why?" the older man said, eyeing his niece who scanned the view from the window.

"Sorry, give me two minutes" Arizona said walking out the office and to the side. Finding who she needed "Hey Sam"

"Hey Z, whats up"

"There's a light blue truck parked a block away from here. Please can you bring him here and bring him to uncle Tom's office. Thanks" she said, the small smile on her face never leaving "How's Pat?" She asked as she walked down the hall with him

"She's great, just found out we have a baby on the way" He said, a face splitting smile adorning him

Arizona stopped walking, both from shock and because she had reached her uncle's office once again "That's awesome, Congratulations Sam!" She said as she moved to hug the abnormally tall man

"Thanks Z, let me go see what I can do about the driver of the blue truck, See you in a bit"

Arizona stepped back into the office that was now clouded in cigar smoke "Your lungs are crying" Arizona deadpanned as she shook her head

"Yeah well I'm trying to get my insides to match my personality; all dark and mysterious" he joked as he took on long drag "Love, not that I don't enjoy your company, you said you had some favors to ask me of"

"Well evidently you know that I'm working on the Torres case, I need you to find out exactly what they know and what they plan to do. And the last thing I need you to do is put some protection for Callie, I've been put on the investigation for the bomb that went off at one of our facilities. Speaking of this wasn't one of our jobs?"

"Nope it wasn't, though it was to send a message to us"

"How is blowing a government building sending a message to a gang"

"You, Arizona. I had a meeting with the head of the Torpedo's and they have started threatening our family. Yesterday, one of them took out Megan's driver and drove her to the gate and then left. They are using power play."

"So this is them"

"Yes, I know it was them. Now kiddo, Tell me about Callie Torres" he said closing his folder before standing up and moving around his desk so he could sit next to his niece.

"Uncle Tom, she's great, like can't stop thinking about her great. She's kind, extremely smart and absolutely breathtaking. She knows everything about me and yet she still wants to be with me. This amazing woman wants to be with me" Arizona finished, her heart pounding and a smile glued to her face

The older man listened to his niece gush about the woman she clearly loved, but wasn't ready to admit it to herself yet. He took a deep, audible breath in "Love looks good on you. I want to meet her soon, bring her over for a family dinner."

"Uncle Tom, I can't bring her here, I'm working on another case right now and besides I need to be ready for like marriage before she comes to visit this place" she laughed

"Arizona, you're bringing her for dinner here one of these nights and that's final." He said authoritatively "You love her that's clear for anyone to see so I think you're good in that department and besides the Torpedo's would never be so stupid as to launch a full attack on this house"

"They seemed pretty bold when they had someone drive up to the gate"

"Emphasis on the word gate, If that imbecile had stepped foot onto my property that would've been his last move. I'll see what I can do about getting your info and I'll definitely put some guys to watch over Callie. Just make sure you're people know, I don't need any problems"

A knock was heard and when the two relatives looked to the door they saw Sam pushing a short plump man further into the office

"You're an FBI agent, why are you meeting with a mob boss? Are you a dirty agent?"

Both Arizona and Tom steeled their features and Tom let his niece take care of her problem. Tom dismissed Sam with a nod and once the tall blonde man left Arizona stood up, her face emotionless.

"Forgive me, I don't know what your name is" she said, her tone confident and authoritative

"Dom Schmitt" the man said apprehensively

Arizona eyed the man up and down, from his ill fitting suit marred with sweat stains and powdered sugar to the way he fiddled with his chubby fingers. The blonde now dragged a chair by the back of its legs to move it next to man and gestured for him to sit down. He cautiously looked at the chair before slowly lowering himself onto it and waiting for the blonde's next move.

Finding his voice, Dom spoke up "So are you a dirty cop? Are you the one letting the Rolling Sevens off the law?"

Arizona swiveled around from her position and looked the man dead in the eye "I'm sorry, are you under the impression that you are allowed to ask me any questions? Mr Schmitt" Arizona sighed pulling up her own chair in front of the man and sitting in it "Why are you following me and more importantly for what"

Dom laughed nervously "I'm a reporter and I've found my story now"

"Mr. Schmitt don't insult me. You and I know both know you'd be a terrible reporter. I'm going to tell you what you are though. You either work for the Torpedo's, which is now I know as unlikely because of your behavior and so that leaves a glorified PI. So tell me who hired you?"

"If you're so smart why don't you figure it out" he rolled his eyes

"Mr Schmitt, you can either tell me what I want to know and then you will be allowed to leave with me or you can get beaten until you do tell me what I want to know and even then i'll leave you to rot" She said her posture rigid and her voice low. She knew she wasn't going to kill him, but he didn't need to know that

"Okay, okay! Aria Torres called me and told me to trail you and tell her what you were up to" he said "I swear that's it all of it, I started today"

"Thank you Mr Schmitt. I want you to destroy the cloning device you have for my phone before I take you to court and sue you twenty five ways to Sunday for tailing a federal agent, got it? Tell Miss Torres that you can't do the job anymore and don't tell her why, Got it?"

Dom nodded incessantly before being escorted out by Sam

"Are you sure you're not a gang member" Uncle Tom asked her laughing

"Of course not, I just have one for a family" she winked "thanks Uncle Tom for everything but I have to run, love you" as she walked out of the room

"You better be here for dinner with that woman of yours and bring Alex too" she heard him yell as she walked down the hallway toward the staircase.

Checking her phone, she saw that she had gotten a reply and smiled as she walked to her car and drove out, finally towards Callie's house. Noticing the extra standard government issued SUV, Arizona's smile brightened as she walked over to it.

"Shepard" She said as she lightly knocked on the car's window

"Robbins" the short brunette woman greeted back dressed in full Marine blues as she stepped out from the car and hugged Arizona.

"You cut your hair" Arizona observed "looks badass" she complimented and Amy blushed

"Arizona why am I here? because we both know it's not about us" Amelia said

"I need you to help me with the whole bomb situation, Uncle Tom says he knows it's a Torpedo job, I just need to find to find the guy I can pin it on. Also I need you to use your magic powers and install the best security system in this house" Arizona said

"Is this your new house?"

"No it isn't mine, it's a umm friends, We're kinda still working on the label" Arizona said blushing

"Are you dating?!" Amelia asked and when she noticed that the blonde just shyly looked down "who would've guessed. Arizona fucking Robbins is dating" she couldn't help but laugh out. "Congrats. So can I'm going to walk around the house to get some of the specs of it"

"Thanks Speedy. I'll be inside with Alex and Jo while you do what you need to" Arizona said before making her way into the Callie's house, her safe place and she noticed all three of them looking at her curiously

"So you called the car" Alex said

"Yup. Hey guys" She said and then looked at Callie, who was now avoiding her gaze which she found as odd, but decided to leave it for the moment because she needed to brief Alex and Jo as to what was going to happen over the time that she would be away.

"Alex, Jo" she called as she walked to the breakfast bar that they were all sitting at. Callie got up, still avoiding my gaze and moving to the lounge and sitting on the couch. Snapping out of my daze "I've been re assigned to work on investigating who planted the bomb, but I have a pretty good idea who is behind it, so it's basically getting the charges to stick. Jo I need you to look over this video footage and run all the faces in the building against all database we have on the Torpedo's. I have Amy looking around the house and she's going to install a new security system and I have my family sending a protection detail so if those fools try anything they're gonna get hit hard"

"Boss what the hell is happening"

"Gang wars has bought up a whole load of shit. The Torpedo's are targeting my family and if they see me here it's going to be more reason to attack this place. Don't tell Amelia anything about the case, I trust her but I don't want to take any risks. If everything goes according to plan i'll be back in a under two weeks, keep me in the loop with whatever is going on here. I'll make the occasional visit but other than that, I'll see you in a little bit." She smiled before walking to Callie

"Can we talk?" Arizona asked a soft smile on her face, It felt like an eternity since she'd seen her Latina beauty and she was embarrassed to admit that she had missed her, even if it only had only been a little over 14 hours. Arizona held her hand out for Callie to take and when she felt the soft hand in hers she smiled even harder and led Callie to her room. The blonde moved to sit on the edge of the bed and patted the space next to her so Callie could sit next to her. When finally sat down, Arizona was about to lean in to kiss her but was stopped when Callie started talking

"Why is Army Barbie looking around my house, Arizona?" Callie asked unamused. Arizona had tried to suppress the grin she knew was on her face as she looked at Callie.

"Amelia Shepard is looking around your house so that she can install the best security system here that even James bond will be able to get in without access. I have to go for a few weeks to help with the investigation" Arizona said sobering up

Callie looked at her for the first time since she had entered the house and then took Arizona's hand "Be safe please." she whispered

"Always baby. Can I get my kiss now, I really missed you" Arizona smiled sheepishly and Callie just leaned in to kiss her instead of replying. The kiss started off slow and soft, both women just enjoying the feel of being in each other's intimate embrace. Callie moved to deepen the kiss, placing her hand on Arizona's head and threading her fingers through the blonde locks. Arizona moaned and placed her hands on Callie's waist before pulling back to rest her forehead against Callie's.

"You're really great at that" Arizona laughed. Reluctantly pulling her body away from Callie's, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone and handed it to the brunette

"You're not so bad yourself" Callie winked "Babe, I already have a phone"

Arizona laughed "Calliope, this is an untraceable phone that you can use to call me whenever you want without anyone listening in. Your phone is tapped but this one isn't" she explained as she watched Callie inspect the phone as if it were some piece of alien technology causing the blonde to laugh harder. "So you're okay with Amy here doing some security changes?"

Callie scowled and Arizona kissed it away "Fine, Army Barbie can do what she needs to" she relented

"Thank you. Jealous you is sexy" Arizona smirked planting several small kisses on Callie's lips

"Baby, I'm always sexy" Callie joked

"Yeah, you are" Arizona replied honestly before getting up and holding her hand out. She slightly swayed back from dizziness, her eyes immediately shutting as she tried to focus on anything but the spinning room

"Arizona!" Callie caught her "what have you eaten today?" she asked concern lacing her voice, and when Arizona avoided her gaze she huffed "Arizona! you have to eat" and with that Callie walked out the room muttering in Spanish before coming back in several moments later with a plate of sliced apples and peanut butter. She coated one of the slices with peanut butter before feeding it to Arizona.

"Hmm, that's really good" Arizona said after she swallowed the food before opening her mouth waiting for Callie to feed her another piece.

"Moron" Callie smiled as she continued to feed Arizona. Once the plate was empty, Arizona kissed Callie's cheek before they walked out the room together

"Well now that you guys have finished making out would you mind if I checked your bedroom" Amelia smirked as Arizona blushed and Callie stood tall and unapologetic

"Go ahead Amy" Callie smiled

Amelia just looked at Arizona and smiled. Walking past the couple Amelia stopped and said "Robbins, I'm not sure how you roll with things now but you might want to cover Flagstaff" she grinned devilishly and looked at Callie as they both started full belly laughing. Callie raised her hand to high five the shorter brunette and then Amelia walked away.

Arizona cleared her throat as she tried to reduce the blood flow going both to her cheeks and to her crotch. She was painfully turned on from both the early morning activities and the kiss they shared just now. Couple that with the fact that Arizona hadn't had sex in over a month and you have one horny blonde. She moved so that she was using Callie as a body shield to cover herself and she buried her head in the crook of Callie's neck "Make it stop, please" she whispered

"What? Your erection, honey I pride myself in being able to do that to you" Callie laughed as well as Alex and Jo.

"Callie!" Arizona whined

"Okay! Okay. What do you want me to do?"

'Me' Arizona thought "Make them go away" she said as she buried her head further into Callie's and wrapped her arms around Callie's waist. She heard Callie take a deep breath in as she pressed her crotch into hers and smirked.

"Yeah" Callie breathed out hazily

"You two are hopeless" Jo laughed as she pulled Alex into their room and Callie just watched them go. Arizona moved her head back from Callie's neck and looked into the now jet black eyes "Can I kiss you?" she sweetly asked and after she received a nod she leaned in slightly leaving a small gap for Callie to close.

The two stayed there softly kissing each other until they heard Amelia walking back into the living room. Pulling apart, It was now Callie who placed her head on Arizona shoulder

"What's the game plan?" Arizona asked Amelia

"I'm thinking motion sensors, maybe some laser alerts definitely camera's on the outside, but of course they will be hidden" Amelia finished saying as she continued to look around the house

"Can you also put a fail safe alarm and a bat signal" Arizona asked as she held Callie and Amelia nodded

"Definitely. I'm guessing the bat signal is going to you? Amelia asked and now Arizona simply nodded

"Cal, you want anyone else notified if your alarm trips?" the blonde asks

"Yeah, could you add Aria, so she can come with Jason and Max and my phone as well incase someone breaks in when were not here"

"Sure thing" Amelia answered and then looked around once again "Alright Arizona I'm off. Callie I'll be here tomorrow to start setting everything up and I should be done within a day or two. See you lovebirds" she said as she straightened up and began to walk to the front door.

"I'll walk you" Arizona said and after she kissed Callie's forehead and in seconds was by the Marine's side. As they left the house and walked to Amy's car "Amy just charge everything on my account, You still remember my code right?"

"Yup. I'm happy for you, she makes you happy." Amelia smiled pointing back at the house

"She does. Thanks for everything, I know you just landed today but it was an emergency. I'll see you soon right?"

"Phoenix, you're my best friend, count on seeing me again. Bring Callie too, I have stories to start sharing with her" She laughed "I may be working on helping the FBI too, so I'll come annoy you"

"Yeah I'm sure she'll have enough ammo from you tomorrow anyway. I'll see you at the building then. Make sure you meet Fields, he's a real charmer" she rolled her eyes before walking back into the house

—

The sun had just started to set when they had finished their movie, Arizona having stayed claiming she was following a lead, which in her defense was true. She and Callie were sat on the couch, with Callie pressed into her back. Arizona was looking at the footage Jo had managed to scrub. So there she sat with her laptop placed on her stretched out legs and her headphones in place while Callie lazily ran her hands up and down Arizona's arm just to maintain even more contact. Just as the ending credits were starting to roll, they all heard Arizona start to furiously type at her keyboard and even leaned forward to try as if to hurry the loading bar.

Callie saw Arizona's laptop screen go green several times, showing that whatever test she was running had been successful

"YES!" Arizona screamed as she raised both her hands up in victory before she turned around and placed both hands on either side of Callie's face and kissed her. Hard.

Pulling away, she took her headphones out and mailed whatever she had been working on to somebody. Callie just smiled at the clear excitement her blonde had. Arizona was literally radiating light as she danced around the living room before holding both hands out for Callie to take and join her

"Your girlfriend managed to identify not one, but FIVE Torpedo idiots that were sent in to place a bomb in the FBI" Arizona laughed and spun Callie, missing the look of complete shock adorning the Latina's face. Alex tried to hide his grin and Jo was smiling.

Seeing the other two agents smile at her, Callie somehow felt at ease so that when Arizona spun her back around Callie was beaming too "I'm so proud of you, my genius of a girlfriend. Though you did have help from your team" Callie said before placing a kiss on Arizona's lips. Turning to the other couple that was still on the couch watching them she asked "Why aren't you dancing? This is a happy moment" she laughed and soon enough all four of them were silly dancing in the living room.

—

Callie was stirring the sauce for her pasta dish when she felt two arms wrap around her and she hummed, reveling in the feeling of being in Arizona's arms. "Want a taste?" She asked grabbing a new spoon and dipping it in the pot

"When have I ever said no to your cooking" Arizona asked before opening her mouth so Callie could feed her. She moaned at the taste hitting her senses "It's uhhhhhhmazing babe. Where did you learn how to cook?"

"Thanks" Callie blushed "I would spend my time with my abuela in the kitchen, it was our kinda bonding time. She would teach me how to cook and I would keep her company. It didn't start off like that though. I used to hate cooking, but she made it fun and she would tell me all sorts of stories while we did it. When she died, I stayed in the kitchen, only this time with our chef Marie. so Abuela taught me all the Mexican dishes and Marie taught me everything else"

"That's so cute and I for one am extremely grateful for them, because now I have you to cook for me forever" Arizona smiled "I'm sorry about your Abuela" Arizona said as she kissed Callie's cheek, the brunette laughing at Arizona's pronunciation of the Spanish word

Arizona was the first person to make Callie feel truly adored and appreciated. The blonde could do such small things like call her her girlfriend or talk about their future and it warmed her heart to no end. She knew she was in love for sure, but it was definitely to early to say, but something in the blonde's eyes made her want to scream it at the top of her lungs.

"I'm going to teach you Spanish sometime" Callie said and Arizona smiled and replied "Can't wait because you speaking it, H O T. Hot. Like pants on fire hot"

Alex walked into the kitchen, his face contorted in disgust "THAT is something I never wanted to hear." he said and visibly shuddered. He moved to start setting the table and Jo joined seconds later sitting quietly at the table. "Boss, staying for dinner?" Alex asked

"Yup, I've been given the day shift since I'm just the intel crew and considering I was called in at 4 am, I definitely have the night off. They texted me that they just had to get the stuff I sent to the judge and then everything would be great."

"So you're at work with us tomorrow?" Callie asked hopefully

"Nope, I still have some stuff to do there. It'll be a two days max. Oh shit, the shoot for the kids, I was supposed to be working on that with Jacob"

"It's fine, I'll just push the opening, and don't forget dinner with your brother tomorrow night as well" Callie reminded and that's when Arizona remembered that as well as dinner with her family as well as the whole Aria hating her and having someone follow her.

"Babe?" Callie said noticing Arizona had zoned out. "Arizona" She tried again a little louder and that seemed to have done the trick

"This week is a busy week" Arizona said "Oh and we have a Star Wars date with Caleb on Saturday and dinnerwithmyfamilyonSundaynight" Arizona rushed out the last part

"What was that" Jo laughed

"I was at the house today and Uncle Tom invited us all for dinner on Sunday night" She said avoiding Callie's gaze. Alex and Jo high five'd. They loved dinner at my families house. It was Callie who was silent

"Your family wants to have dinner with me?" she quietly asked, panic flooding her body

"Yeah"

The rest of dinner was spent discussing other topics, though Callie hardly contributed to any of the conversations, only adding a small nod and a smile here and there, but other than that, silence as she picked at her plate. Arizona was worried but decided to let it go for now.

After dinner, Arizona took Callie's hand and lead her to the couch. Jo and Alex had gone to the room to give the two some privacy.

"Talk to me" Arizona said softly

"I'm meeting your brother tomorrow night and then your entire family on Sunday night. What if they hate me. What if I'm not good enough. I mean I'm just some entitled rich kid that's running my dad's business. Oh god" Callie said horrified and on the verge of tears "I'm not good enough"

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres, My family is going to love you. My mom is already ready to abandon me and adopt you as her daughter" Arizona laughed "Today when I went home YOU were the first thing she asked me about. And Tim, well he loves you too because he's the reason my mom knows you're the amazing person I know you to be. Sure I talked her ear off about you, but Tim kinda cemented it. You already have two major people on your side, and before you know it you'll have my whole family in the palm of your hand" Arizona said before taking a breath. Callie wanted to speak but Arizona stopped her

"As for not being good enough, you Calliope, are the the best thing that's happened to me and it's me that has to prove to you that I'm worth it. You're a goddess. A really hot goddess with the whole aura of amazingness and beauty. You don't have to worry, But if you do feel like it's too soon to meet my family, I understand, there's no pressure we can go whenever you're ready"

Callie kissed Arizona softly and just hugged her. "Thank you, we'll go to dinner on Sunday. I want to"

"Awesome" Arizona smiled and her phone rang. Groaning Arizona got up so that she could answer it. A few minutes later she rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone

"You have to go in?" Callie asked

"I swear it's like the universe doesn't want me to have sex" Arizona huffed and Callie laughed "Don't wait up, Cal. I'm there until tomorrow, one of my team mates got violently sick and I'm going to cover. Have a good day at work tomorrow" Arizona said

"Be careful, try and get some sleep and eat!"

"mmkay" Arizona placed a quick kiss on Callie's lips before gathering her stuff and walking to the door. She stopped at the door before jogging over to Callie and kissing her deeply making both of them moan "Bye" she whispered and then she was out the door.

'Damn' Callie thought 'I'm definitely head over heels, heart over brain in love with Arizona' and there wasn't a thing she wanted to change. Callie slowly walked with a dreamy smile to her bedroom, changed into a pair of shorts and borrowed one of Arizona's sleep shirts before settling under the covers, the smile refusing to be wiped off of her face.

—

Back at the hospital the next morning, Thalia Torres began to gain a semblance of consciousness, slightly moving her aching limbs, she couldn't remember how she got here or what exactly had happened but when she heard the constant beeping of machines, she knew she was at a hospital. Pressing the small rubber button that called the nurse and waited patiently.

A tall African American came in and smiled at her "Mrs Shepard, It's great to see you, your wife has just gone to get a cup of coffee."

"Wife?"

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this and for your support. Please review :}


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Thalia was confused, "Wife?, I'm sorry you must have me confused, My name is Thalia Torres daughter of Carlos and Lucia Torres."

"Yes, but all your legal documents have been changed to Thalia Shepard. Why don't I get a doctor to come see you" He said politely before exiting the room. Once he had closed the door, he saw Amelia Shepard walking down the hall.

"Hey Max, how's my lady doing" She smiled

"Mrs. Shepard, I'm having the doctor come in to check on her in just a few minutes"

"She's awake?" Amelia asked and before waiting for a response she she rushed to the door and walked into the room and there the love of her life sat. Amelia was found breathless as the hazel green eyes looked at her, though it held an expression of confusion rather than love. Thalia's light brown hair cascading to her lower back and Amelia found that her wife even made a hospital gown look sexy

"Hey" Amelia whispered, unable to bring herself to say more as the tears started to pull at her eyes. She received no response as she walked over to her wife's bed and tucked a few strands of stray hair behind her ear. "I'm so glad you're okay" Amelia smiled through her tears and was still met with silence "Please say something" The brunette pleaded

Before anything else could happen the doctor walked in. "Mrs. Shepard you gave us quite the scare there, I'd like to do some tests on you and then if everything checks out you're free to go" she smiled before looking up and seeing two women. "Ahh you must be the wife, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Dr. Rosenthal, the lead doctor on your wife's case. I'd like to thank you for your service to this country" She smiled at Amelia, who was still dressed in her full uniform.

"Dr please can you go over my wife's case with me" Amelia asked

"My name is Thalia TORRES. Why do you keep calling me your wife, I'm not married!" Thalia said now getting agitated "I don't even know what your name is so how do you expect me to love you. Where is my family?"

Amelia looked over at the doctor with tears spilling down her face "What happened"

"Miss Torres, please calm down. I'm going to take you for some tests and by the time you come back, We'll have your family ready to see you, Okay?" Dr Rosenthal said and Thalia nodded "I'm going to send a nurse in to get you to CT. Miss Shepard may I see you outside"

Amelia followed the doctor outside and waited for the other woman to speak

"It's seems as though your wife being under a coma for such an extended period of time affected her memory. When exactly did you get married?"

"Recently, Two months before the accident. We eloped because we wanted something small. Not many people know. I was deployed after that" Amelia said her voice cracking as she watched Thalia smile brightly at the nurse "Is there any chance that she can get her memory back?"

"I don't have any solid answers right now and wont have until I do more tests. I advise that till then you don't try to bring up any memories and refer to her as Thalia, don't call her your wife. At this point I think the confusion will do more harm than good."

Amelia nodded and then weakly said "Please bring my wife back to me. I just got her and I promised her forever. I want to keep that promise" the tears were now pouring out of her grey blue eyes. With that she walked off to phone the only person she knew, who also happened to be dating her sister in law.

—

Six hours ago….

Callie lazily woke up to a phone lightly vibrating paired with a message tone. She slowly lifted her head up and through squinted, sleepy eyes she looked at her alarm clock. 6:30 am. Who on earth is trying to contact her at this time in the morning. Slowly lifting her body, the Latina let out a loud tired yawn before reaching for her phone

'Morning beautiful ;) I just got off my shift here and my eyes feel like they are going to die. I spent my time catching up on my months load of paper work and reports while thinking of a pretty brunette. I'm going to get a room at the hotel here because I am honestly in no shape to drive. Just had some cereal and now I'm going to get some sleep. Enjoy your day at work xxx'

the text read and just like that her day was looking a whole lot better than it was before she read the text. Arizona did so many little cute things for her and she wanted to return the favor, making her mind up, she sent an email to her marketing and Acquisitions departments and then hopped out of bed.

Knocking on Alex's door, she entered to see both of them sleeping. She was too happy to feel guilty about what she was about to do "Jo" she whispered

"Five minutes" The younger woman mumbled before burying herself deeper into the comforter and then Callie walked out of the room and switched on the coffee machine. Unlocking her iPad, Callie made a few online purchases that the site had assured she would be delivering within the next two hours. Satisfied with her progress, Callie then hopped into the shower and enjoyed the hot water massaging her muscles. She spent her time lathering her body with her scented vanilla soap, making sure every inch of her skin got such treatment. Stepping out of the shower, she rubbed lotion on her body before picking out some sexy red lingerie and slipping into them. She then chose a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that highlighted her ass and picked an off the shoulder cream sweater. Eying her appearance, she smiled hoping Arizona would enjoy her effort.

Walking into the kitchen and pouring herself a cup of coffee, Callie smiled at the other two people in the room ec

"Holiday today?" Alex asked

"Yeah, I'm kind of feeling lazy. Could you guys please do me a favor?" She shyly asked, fiddling with the handle of her mug

"Can you find out what room Arizona is in at the Hilton. I wanted to take some breakfast for her. She's always doing all these little things for me and I wanted to surprise her"

"Room 527" Jo supplied, "She had me send her a box of Cheerios there bause and I quote here 'I'm your boss and I cant find the Cheerios I want online, Please Jo my stomach is vacuuming my other organs'" she laughed as she imitated the blonde whining for food.

The doorbell rang and Alex went to go get it coming back with a large bouquet of flowers, a tray of fruit salad and a box of chocolate. "Let's go Juliet, you're going to need me to get through security and plus I can't have you driving alone" Alex said getting his car keys. Arizona had been driving her Porsche around leaving Alex with the SUV.

—

Entering the hotel room, Callie placed the flowers and fruit on the dresser that was placed in front of the bed. She accidentally knocked over the box of Cheerios Arizona had place there and Callie found herself thanking God that Arizona had properly sealed the box again. She heard the blonde gasp behind her and then she heard metal click

"Turn around slowly" Arizona said in such a tone that had chills running down Callie's spine and not the good kind that the blonde usually elicited from her. No, these were from fear.

"Arizona it's me, Ca- Callie" She said as she turned to see the blonde pointing a gun at her. She was shaking at this point.

Arizona squinted her eyes and leaned forward a little to get a better look, Callie noticed the way her tone softened and that calmed her down a bit "Calliope?" Arizona said quickly letting her gun fall to her side before she put it on the bedside table and rushed over to Callie.

Callie hadn't failed to notice that Arizona only had a pair of boxer briefs on a tank top and now her body was in shock for a whole different reason. She felt Arizona place her hands on either side of her face and concerned blue eyes looking at her

"I'm so sorry Calliope, I didn't mean to. I didn't even know it was you. Everything has just been so crazy and…. wait how did you get in here and Calliope! don't tell me you drove here yourself" Arizona went from concerned to protective and confused in mere seconds

"Alex dropped me off and he helped me get into your room. I wanted to bring you some breakfast because Cheerios, seriously Arizona" Callie said and Arizona blushed

"You brought me breakfast" the blonde smiled and kissed Callie lightly "Thank you" she said before taking the bowl of fruit in one hand and grabbing Callie's hand in the other and walking over to the bed and sitting down. She leaned against the headboard as she waited for Callie to join her, watching as the brunette toed off her shoes

"You look stunning" Arizona exclaimed as her eyes raked over her girlfriend's body and popped pieces of cut up fruit into her mouth.

"mmh and you look hot" Callie said as she seductively crawled up to Arizona and moved to straddle Arizona's lap, a mischievous glint in her dark brown eyes

"I'm just in my boxers and a shirt" Arizona laughed

"And I'm pretty sure it's my second favorite you." Callie said as she took a piece of fruit and ate it, loving the way Arizona was mesmerized with her doing it.

Arizona swallowed hard and then whispered "What's your first?"

Callie leaned in, making sure her center ground into Arizona's crotch "Even though I've only seen like a quarter, Naked you is definitely hot" Callie whispered in the blonde's ear and she could feel the blonde become hard under her as she moved to place soft kisses on Arizona's neck and along her jawline.

Arizona moaned as she felt Callie's lips against her skinned and she felt like she was about to explode when she felt Callie palming her breasts through the thin shirt she was wearing, a tan thumb occasionally swiping her nipple. Callie was doing wonders for her body "OH GOD" she moaned out as Callie began to suck on her pulse point, she could feel her erection straining against her boxers and pressing into Callie's heating crotch. "Baby….. we need to …FUCK!"

"Yes I definitely agree" Callie chuckled as she sat up for some air and looked at the blonde beauty under her

"Baby" Arizona breathed "Not that I'm not loving this, but we need to stop because I'm not sure how much longer I can take this, Sorry" She said with her eyes shut and taking deep breaths in, her hands still placed firmly on Callie's hips with her thumbs massaging slow circles there

Callie looked at Arizona struggling to maintain her composure and smirked, she ground her hips into Arizona's once again and watched as now midnight blue eyes flew open "I don't want to wait, Arizona I need you" Callie whispered

"Callie, are you sure, we haven't been on our first date yet and ….. and you're meeting my family this week. Are we moving too fast?" Arizona rushed out so rapidly that if this were any other situation Callie would have laughed and kissed the blonde. But this wasn't any other situation, this was a huge step for them.

Insecurity and regret began flooding the Latina, she was rushing this and practically forcing herself on the blonde. She was forcing herself on someone and now she felt stupid and ashamed. Had she read this wrong?. Clearing her throat in an attempt to prolong the tears she knew were coming "Yeah, you're right. This is too fast" She said avoiding Arizona's gaze as she lifted herself off of Arizona and moved to the side. "Finish up your breakfast, I'm just going to quickly use the bathroom"

"Callie" Arizona called to her but she just continued to the bathroom. Shutting the door, she pressed her back against the door and she felt hot tears slide down her face. Arizona wasn't ready and here she was trying to rush her, the blonde had been nothing but compassionate and caring towards her and here she was trying push her to do something she didn't want to do.

"Calliope" Arizona softly Called from the other side of the door "Please open the door"

"I'll just be a minute, I'm kinda busy" Callie said

"Callie, please" Arizona said and Callie could hear the pain in the blonde's voice. Slowly moving away from the door so she was leaning against the sink "It's open"

Arizona opened the door and walked over to Callie, her heart ached when she saw Callie's eyes pooled with tears "Please don't cry baby, I'm sorry I panicked" She said as she began to wipe the tears away from Callie's face

"You did nothing wrong Arizona, I'm just being silly." Callie said

"Callie, I want you. I panicked when you told me that you wanted to…. you know" Arizona said bashfully "I want our first time to be perfect and I panicked because I felt like I had no control. But I want to… with you, if you still want to"

"Really?"

"You're the only thing I can think about, I want you Callie" she said before leaning in and kissed Callie deeply and moving her hands so that they were cupping Callie's ass as she lifted the Latina up so that she was sitting on the sink. Callie wrapped her legs around Arizona pulling her closer. Callie broke the kiss to moan out as she felt Arizona rub against her and Arizona moved to Callie's neck to nip and suck, educating herself on all of Callie's sensitive spots and loving the moans she was getting from Callie. Callie had weaved her hands into Arizona's blonde locks in order to get the blonde to stay there.

Callie pushed Arizona's head up and kissed her, not waiting to plunge her tongue into Arizona's mouth, both moaning at the contact. Pulling back slightly Callie breathed out "Take me to bed Zona"

Arizona sighed out and picked Callie up, gasping as she felt the other woman's body rub against her now painfully erect penis. Walking over to the bed, she dropped Callie on it and then quickly removed her shirt before climbing onto the bed and moving to suck on the brunette's neck hard, making sure she left a mark. Arizona started moving down, placing kisses everywhere along the way. She quickly made work of Callie's jeans button and zipped and placed her hands on the insides of the material, smirking when she felt the thin lace under her finger tips.

Arizona slowly pulled a little of the material down and then changed her hands position so that when she dragged the rest of Callie's jeans down, her nails were lightly scraping against the insides of Callie's thighs.

"Arizona, please!" Callie moaned, she was already nearly on the edge from all the teasing, her knuckles turning white from fisting the sheets so hard

"Sit up" Arizona instructed ignoring Callie's plea. When she saw Callie had followed her instruction, she moved her hands under the brunette's shirt making sure to palm her hands against her abdomen. Callie gasped at the movement and Arizona was amazed at how soft and perfect Callie's skin felt against hers, she looked up into the jet black eyes and slowly began to to move her hands upward, taking the shirt with her, once Arizona's hands reached the underside of Callie's breasts, she lost all composure and self control and nearly tore the sweater and bra off of her body.

"God! Callie you're beautiful" Arizona said as she pressed her hand against Callie's chest and pushed her so that Callie was lying down, under her. Arizona leaned down and kissed her and with strength Arizona didn't know Callie had, the brunette topped her. If it was even possible, Arizona found herself even more turned on as she watched Callie's boobs jiggle in front of her

Callie stroked Arizona's length over her boxers and heard Arizona groan out "Callie, please. I don't think I can hold it in any longer". Callie moaned at Arizona's begging and removed the last barrier between her and Arizona. Arizona's erect penis was now in front of her

"Mmm you're so big baby" Callie said as she stuck her tongue out and licked Arizona's length from top to bottom. She repeated the motion several times before she kissed the head softly and then proceeded to take half of Arizona's length into her mouth, her head slowly bobbing up and down, each time taking more and more of Arizona's cock into her mouth.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck Callie!, Yeah baby just like that. God you're so good at that, keep going I'm nearly there" Arizona yelled as she threaded her fingers through Callie's hair, her hips occasionally meeting Callie's movements, taking the blonde deeper

Callie began to swirl her tongue around Arizona's penis, as the blonde was now basically fucking her mouth and she just moaned to show that she too was enjoying this.

"Baby, I'm gonna come…" Arizona was about to pull out of Callie's mouth but the brunette had other plans. She wrapped her hand around Callie's penis and began to rapidly move stroke up and down. She looked up at Arizona and said "Come for me Arizona" as she continued to stoked Arizona. She took the tip of of Arizona's penis in her mouth and began to suck hard and soon enough she felt the warm liquid hit the back of her throat and Arizona's grunts and groans filling the room. Callie continued to methodically stroke Arizona's penis until she felt it go limp and then began kissing her way up the blondes body until she reached her breasts.

Staring at the two perfect mounds as Arizona huffed and heaved trying to get her brain back, she took one of the pink nipples in her mouth while her thumb and forefinger played with the other one. Callie felt Arizona place her hands under her chin and motioned for her to move up. Once they were face to face, Arizona kissed her deeply before toppling them over.

Arizona leaned herself up on her elbow and just looked at Callie, smiling she leaned down and softly kissed Callie "Your turn" she whispered before slowly moving down to Callie's breasts and lightly squeezing them, her thumbs swiping over the nipples before she moved to softly suck at each one. She paid articulate attention to each breast before she felt Callie arch up off of the bed so the she could get some sort of friction from Arizona's thigh

"What do you want baby?" She teased

"your tongue. I want your tongue now Arizona. Please" she begged

Arizona moved down Callie's body making sure to kiss her it and let her hands lightly scrape at Callie's skin. Callie moaned her name as if it were the answer to all her prayers. Arizona could smell Callie's arousal and couldn't help but dive in, her tongue taking a long swipe across the length of Callie's slit and then placed a kiss on top of her mound.

"Arizona, stop teasing me"

Arizona laughed and used her thumbs to spread Callie's lips before she latched onto Callie's clit alternating between sucking on it and swirling her tongue around it.

Arizona moved her right hand down so that she could circle Callie's entrance, toying with the soft curls met there. Without warning, Arizona plunged three fingers into Callie and then stilled her motion

"Is this okay, baby?" She cunningly asked, receiving only a grunt, Arizona began to slowly pump her fingers in and out of Callie, pulling out all the way before pushing back in. Callie's juices were coating her hand and she loved it. For the life of her, Arizona could not stop thinking about how her penis would easily slide in and out of Callie's tight pussy. She couldn't wait until she had Callie like that, beneath her, on top of her, on her desk, against the door.

She felt Callie's walls tightening against her fingers and began to move upward, placing kisses here and there until she was eye level with Callie.

"God Arizona don't stop. Don't you dare fucking stop. Im so close baby" Callie ordered as Arizona was rocking above her to support her thrusts. Callie could feel Arizona's hard on rubbing against her as they move and she felt even more turned on by the fact that Arizona had gotten excited by pleasing her.

"Don't come yet Callie" Arizona instructed "I want you to open your eyes so I can see you come. I want to see what my fingers do for you" she said and once Callie had forced her eyes open, Arizona had started pumping in and out of her with renewed vigor. "Come for me. Now!"

Callie had arched her back at that moment to meet Arizona'd thrust and then she felt a surge of heat tear through her body, riding off of the high of pleasure. Her body began to calm down as Arizona now slowly moved her fingers in her, prolonging the brunettes pleasure for as long as she could.

Arizona carefully pulled out of Callie and heard the woman below her whimper at the loss. Bringing her soaked fingers up, she placed them in front of Callie, who immediately took them into her mouth and sucked them clean.

"Mmm see how good you taste" Arizona said after she pulled her fingers out of Callie's fingers before replacing it with her lips. She groaned at the taste of both her and Callie mixed as one as she sucked on Callie's tongue.

Callie snaked her hands down their pressed bodies and took hold of Arizona's penis and began

to slide it up and down her slit, covering it in her arousal. Arizona moaned at Callie's actions and lightly bit Callie's bottom lip before running her tongue over it to soothe the area

"Condom" Arizona breathed out as she started to kiss and lightly suck on Callie's neck, she then moved to clamp her teeth on Callie's earlobe and groaned at the way Callie's hand squeezed her in surprise. Reluctantly pulling away, Arizona frantically searched her jean pockets for her wallet and after nearly ripping it open, she pulled out the tin foil packet and smiled in victory

She predatorily climbed up on the bed and stopped in between Callie's upper thighs before straightening up and standing on her knees. Callie moved to sit up too so that she could place the condom on Arizona, but the blonde stopped her "Lay back down". Arizona reveled in the way Callie was looking at her so hungrily, she felt wanted and she loved the attention the brunette was giving her. Standing there at attention, Arizona finally took her cock in her hands and began to stroke it up and down slowly, knowing the effect she was having on Callie and then quickly sliding the condom over her erection.

Rubbing her length up and down Callie's slit, she saw the way Callie held back her moan by clamping her teeth on her bottom lip. "You like that?" she asked and when she got no response she stopped her movement much to the chagrin of the woman below her. "You're going to have to answer me when I ask you something, or I'm going to stop. So baby, do you like what I'm doing to you?"

"God yes! Baby please don't stop, I've never been turned on like this" Callie said, she was feeding Arizona's ego and the blonde was loving it.

Arizona moved her hands up to fondle Callie's breasts and moaned when Callie did the same, simultaneously flicking each other's nipples "Are you ready for me"

"Please" Callie leaned up and whispered in her ear. Planting her lips on Arizona's she brought the blonde back down with her and running her nails up the bare, muscled back. She spread her legs a little wider and Arizona then moved to wrap one of her legs around her.

Arizona grasped her member and guided it toward Callie's entrance and pushed nearly all the way in, she heard Callie take in a deep breath. "You okay?" she asked using her usual soft tone.

"Yeah, just give me a minute. Fuck you're big" Callie whispered, keeping the atmosphere as intimate as possible. Arizona was place soft kisses everywhere, her hands moving up to entwine with Callie's, needing the extra connection. "I'm ready"

Arizona tenderly started moving, creating a slow rhythm watching Callie's face for any type of discomfort, loving the way Callie moans were spurring her on to be more confident in her movements. She removed her hands from Callie's so that they could be placed on her hips. Arizona held Callie's hips down as she started to thrust even faster

"Fuck, Callie you're so tight, your pussy is squeezing me so good right now"

"Zona, harder!" Callie yelled, moans spilling from her and Arizona

Arizona lifted herself onto knees and raised Callie's hips and started thrusting without abandon "Do you like my cock in you baby? Tell me who's making you feel this good" Arizona ground out through gritted teeth, her exertion levels reaching an all time high

"uuuuuhhh god, only you can make me feel like this" Callie breathed out "I'm so close" After hearing that Arizona started thrusting even more rapidly as she was nearly tumbling over the edge herself "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ARIZONA fuck" Callie screamed and not a second later Arizona felt herself spray into the condom, she lowered them and slowly continued to thrust, bringing them both down from their high. She slowly pulled out and removed her condom, making sure to properly dispose it. She reached out for her half filled bottle of water and offered it to Callie first. The brunette took a few sip and then handed it to Arizona who gulped the rest down. Arizona placed the empty bottle on the side table before coming back to wrap her arms around Callie

"That was perfect, YOU are perfect" She smiled and lay on her back and opened her arm waiting for Callie to come cuddle her. The brunette didn't take long to bury her head in Arizona's neck and she placed a soft kiss there whispering "You make me feel perfect so thank you. I loved this too"

—


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Callie's phone started to ring, the sound echoing throughout the room and Arizona sighed "I'm really beginning to hate the invention of phones and technology general". Callie laughed as she moved out of their cocoon to get her phone only to return back.

"Hello" Callie said and the phone was so close that Arizona could hear the other side of the conversation

"Is this Miss Callie Torres?" The woman on the other side asked

"Yes, speaking?"

"I'm nurse Mei from Emerson Hospital, your sister had woken up an hour ago, she is going through the necessary scans and should be out in another hour to hour and a half."

"Thank you, I'll be right over. bye" Callie said before cutting the call and hugging Arizona tighter. "Thalia's awake, She's okay" she breathed. "They said she'll be ready for visitors in and hour and a half."

"That's great baby, I'm glad she's okay. Why don't we hop into the shower and then make our way there" Arizona said, placing a kiss on Callie's forehead

"I'm going to call Aria and my parents to tell them and then I'll join you." Callie said and she felt Arizona tense under her "Hey it's going to be okay, don't listen to anything she says. I'm with you and I know that you're a sweet, kind, caring and incredibly sexy woman and nothing is going to change that." Callie wanted to say that she loved her too but decided against it.

"Okay" Arizona said, deciding against telling Callie that Aria had sent someone to watch her. Callie needed her family right now and she knew where Aria was coming from, didn't mean she agreed with her methods, but she understood. Hell, she was getting military level security for Callie's house. "Take as long as you need" She said and placed a kiss on Callie's lips before getting out of the bed and walking over to a bag. She grabbed a bra and a pair of boxers before making her way to the bathroom. She could feel hazel eyes on her the entire time.

The couple ended up leaving the hotel room much later than they thought they would be, having had a heavy make out session in the shower. Arizona had dressed smartly too, wearing fitting black jeans and a powder grey button down with a smart jacket over the top, her hair left in natural curls. Callie had worn the same clothes, only borrowing a pair of boxers from Arizona because hers were panties were ruined. She had opted to go commando, but Arizona protested saying that she wouldn't be able to have innocent thoughts around the brunettes family if she did.

So here they were walking down the hallway, Callie carrying the bouquet of flowers and Arizona carrying her bag with their free hands. Finally making it to the parking lot, they sat in Arizona's Porsche and the blonde started the engine

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are driving this car?" Callie said as she took Arizona's left hand in hers.

Arizona blushed before thanking Callie and then zooming out of the parking garage. During the drive, Callie was absentmindedly humming to the song that was playing on the radio, her mind wandering to her sister. Callie was so lost in though she hadn't even noticed that they had reached the hospital. She felt Arizona kiss the back of her hand that was entwined with each other and she looked over to the blonde. They both got out of the car and Arizona walked over to her.

"Ready?" Arizona asked

"Kinda, I don't know. Arizona what am I supposed to say to her. I'm the reason she's there. She was dating someone, and it was serious, didn't even want to tell us the name because she wanted us to meet him when she was ready. I haven't seen anyone drop by, what if he left, or what if he doesn't even know she's here"

"Calliope, this isn't your fault, you saved millions of lives by doing what you did." Arizona looked around to see if anyone was around "That warehouse you told us about was going to be used for sex trafficking. You're a hero. You're my hero" Arizona smiled. "Your sister will understand and as for the person she was seeing, if he didn't have the curtesy to come visit her now when she needed him, he's not worth her time at all. Let's take everything a step at a time, okay? I'll be with you the entire time" Arizona assured

"How do you always have a speech ready that's going to make me feel better" Callie laughed, half joking, half serious.

"What can I say, I like to see you happy and smiling" Arizona winked "Want to go in?"

"Let's go" She said

Walking through the hospital, the couple made their way over to Thalia's room, both giggling as they made up stories for people they saw, They were just about to enter the room when they saw a nurse rolling Thalia in a wheel chair, the older Torres laughing with the nurse.

"Callie!" Thalia squealed when she saw her younger sister.

"Liah" Callie said through teary eyes and waited for the nurse to help her older sister into the bed before rushing to her side

"Pequeña mariposa [Little butterfly]. It's so good to see you, Where's Aria and Mama and Papa." She asked and Callie shifted uncomfortably, making room for Thalia to now see a nervous Arizona "¿Y quién es esta belleza contigo? ¿Ella tiene miedo? Ella parece, ¿puedo darle el interrogatorio? Por favor [And who is this beauty with you? She is scared? She looks, can I give her the interrogation? Please] Thalia said with pleading eyes

Arizona had no clue what was going on, Thalia seemed to be the perky and upbeat sister and from the little interaction she saw, she guessed that Callie was closer to Thalia. The older sibling seemed nice, but then again so did Aria before she found out. What if Thalia hated her too? Shit that wouldn't go well. She knew she was panicking and then all of a sudden Callie was blushing at something her sister said and then suddenly going red

"Por favor, no, Aria ya la ha asustado lo suficiente. ¡Dios! Nunca la he visto tan enojada [Please, no, Aria has scared her enough already. God! I've never seen her so angry] Callie said, chancing a glance over at Arizona, who in turn weakly smiled at her

"I'm going to go get some coffee Calliope, do you want some?" Arizona asked and Callie just nodded her answer. "Can I get you anything Thalia?" the blonde politely asked

"No thanks….." Thalia dragged in order to get the blonde's name

"Arizona Robbins" She smiled, "Pleasure to meet you and I'm glad that you're okay"

"Don't forget your other surname" came the harsh tone and then all three women looked over at Aria who was now standing at the door with Jason and Max standing behind her

"I'm going to get our coffee" Arizona excused herself greeting Aria, Max and Jason as she walked out. Making her way over to the coffee cart she saw on the way here Arizona sighed, she really had to get Thalia on her side, because she knew if it didn't sooner or later it was going to affect hers and Callie's relationship. Paying for the drinks, she saw Amelia sitting on the couch her eyes puffy and she was still in her uniform.

"Amy, Is everything okay?" She asked as she made her way to sit next to the Marine

"My wife doesn't have a clue who I am, pretty sure she actually hates me" Amelia sighed

"You're married!" Arizona said and when Amelia just looked at her with a broken look "Right not important, your wife doesn't remember you."

"And just like that I'm back to square one. I took my last deployment, I quit the marines I'm going to have my security business as a full time job. she hated that I was overseas and to be honest so did I. I began to hate it because I missed her so much and now she doesn't even know my name. She actually told me she doesn't know my name. My life feels like some twisted movie"

Amelia laughed bitterly

"Is she on this floor?" Arizona asked

"Yeah…. doctor said they were running tests on her and that I should probably wait out here to avoid any confusion or actually worsening her case. They're not sure if she's actually is going to get her memory back. Getting her to fall in love with me once was like a miracle, getting her to fall in love with me again is being stupid. I lost the only person I've truly ever loved" The strong Marine was now crying and Arizona couldn't help but stand up and gather the broken woman in her arms

"Why don't you come over for dinner, Tim and Jessie will be there too and I'm not taking no for an answer." She laughed

"Jeez Robbins, you really didn't wait with this one. Already meeting the family"

"Trust me this wasn't something I planned, but then again I'm really excited that it's happening. So meet me at my house at around 7. I'm sure Jess is gonna be happy to see you"

"One time! One time I flirted with her and besides you can't blame me because I didn't know Tim was engaged to her and she's really hot" Amelia shrugged "Like super hot"

"Okay okay, stop fawning over my sister in law. You're supposed to be married. Are you going to tell me what you're wife looks like" Arizona laughed

"She's too beautiful for words" Amelia said, keeping up their banter "You wouldn't be able to take it"

"Me… please I have Callie and she's more than enough for me" Arizona said with a dreamy smile on her face and looking toward the room where her girlfriend was in, unaware that Amelia was staring in the same direction with a look of longing.

"Dinner at seven. I'll be there"

"I know" Arizona laughed "See you then Shepard" Arizona hugged Amelia before walking back to the room handing Max and Jason a coffee before walking over to Callie and giving her one too, smiling as Callie took her hand in hers.

"Aww aren't you two cute" Thalia gushed and then both woman blushed while Aria just rolled her eyes "Oh that reminds me, am I married?. errr someone has been here claiming that we were married"

"Liah, the doctor said you had lost your memory months leading up to this, I didn't think she meant that you had you had literally lost your mind. You said you never wanted to get married" Callie laughed

Arizona's eyes bulged out of their sockets as she made the connection between Amelia and Thalia. Callie noticed the reaction and turned her head "You okay babe?"

"Yeah" Arizona said slightly shaking her head "Coffee was just a little hotter than I expected" She lied and she knew Callie knew it because of the look she was giving her.

Aria just laughed and then said "Who would thought Michael Corleone couldn't handle a hot drink"

"Aria! what is your problem?!" Callie said angrily

"Nothing, I'm good." she said before looking at Thalia "I'll come swing by later" Aria said getting up

Surprising everyone in the room the oldest Torres sibling spoke with such a stern tone "Sit" she said to Aria who immediately complied "Max, Jason please can you give us the room" she said sweetly. "In fact, you two" She said pointing to her sisters "Out as well, I want to talk to Arizona" she said smiling, but all knew she was dead serious. "Oh and when you come back in here you better be half way past solving your little spat"

Callie kissed Arizona's cheek and squeezed her hand in silent support as she and Aria both left the room. Arizona could feel her nerves skyrocketing when she heard the door slide shut.

"I swear I've had to help them fix problems since the time that Callie came out of the womb, I'm out for a week and it's like world war three" Thalia joked in an attempt to ease the blonde's apparent unease of the situation she was in. After a while when nothing was said, Thalia spoke up "Arizona come sit" she said patting the empty space beside her.

Arizona tentatively moved toward the bed and sat on the edge

"Arizona don't make a person with a brain trauma, physically make you come sit next to her"

Arizona nervously laughed, "Sorry" she shrugged and then moved to lay down next to Thalia, both of them now staring at the ceiling, the sound of the heart rate monitor filling the room.

"So tell me Arizona Robbins - Levitt, what is a billionaire doing working for the FBI?" Thalia asked and smiled when Arizona moved to look at her "Yeah, those two couldn't help but argue when you went for your coffee run. Oh you missed the look on Callie's face when she found out you had a bigger bank account than hers. Priceless" she laughed

"I guess I wanted to get away from my family legacy" she sighed "My brother and I both did. I hate that they're fighting and it sucks knowing that I'm the reason. I don't really care about who has a bigger bank account to be honest, though I am sad I missed that look you should have seen how much she struggled when she told me how much was in hers. It was so funny, I've never thought one person could stumble and squirm so much" Arizona was now laughing with Thalia

Schooling her expression "How do I know you're not going to hurt my sister?"

Arizona turned and looked over at Thalia "You don't, I promise to never intentionally hurt her because I….. uhh I care about her"

"You love her" Thalia said excitedly, bouncing up and down in the bed and giggling. Arizona found it hard to believe that the same woman was trying to give her the 'hurt my sister and i'll hunt you down speech' and found herself giggling too.

"I love her" Arizona said smiling "I'm never going to intentionally hurt her, If I do you have permission to do whatever you want"

"For what it's worth kid, she loves you too. She lets you call her Calliope, THAT alone is sufficient information not to mention the fact that she's literally glowing. It's disgusting and cute at the same time"

"Thank you?" Arizona questioned

"I like you, she finally picked a great one" Thalia smiled, placing her hand around Arizona's shoulders

Arizona smiled brightly "You're pretty awesome too" she said moving her head back to look at the ceiling "Do you think those two have killed each other? It's awfully quiet out there"

"Either that or they're trying to eavesdrop" She laughed, "Go save your girlfriend"

"Who says that she's the one that needs rescuing, Calliope's strong" Arizona teased

"Just go get them before we have to bury both of them" She laughed as Arizona walked toward the door was out for about half a minute before walking back in holding Callie's hand and Aria behind them.

"Are you two okay?" Thalia asked

"Yes" "Yeah we are" the two younger siblings smiled at each other and Aria took hold of Callie's free hand and squeezed it.

"Good"

"Arizona" Aria called "Promise me you wont hurt her or do anything stupid" she said looking directly "like joining a mob" She added quietly

"I promise to not hurt your sister and I'll try my best not to do anything stupid like join a mob. Callie's stuck with me for as long as she'll have me" she said sincerely

"Good" and in a move that surprised all of them Aria moved to hug Arizona. After getting over her initial shock she hugged Aria back "Sorry about the whole Dom thing"

"Don't worry about it, you want the best for your sister and I respect you for that. Thank you for that"

Aria pulled back, surprise written over her face "Just like that, you're not going to yell, or scream or at least make me beg for your forgiveness"

"Aria no. I can't hate you for being protective of your sister and me hating you isn't helping anyone. You apologized and that's the end of it and besides, Callie missed her sister and we need to finish kicking her ass at games night"

"Who or what is a Dom? Aria what did you do?" Callie said and Arizona could see her anger flaring

"Babe, calm down we're okay, just come hug your sister" Arizona said and Callie did what her girlfriend told her now letting her arms on the shoulder of the woman on either side of her.

"Someone other than me to shut both of you up, it must be a miracle" Thalia smiled

"Oh shut up" both Torres sisters said simultaneously

"Whatever. Now on a more serious note, when can I get out of here" Thalia said and all three of us laughed

"Well actually once you sign these discharge papers and are staying with someone" Dr Rosenthal said "Your scans are showing clear and I'm pretty sure that your memory will progressively come back, you just give it time. So which one of you is keeping Miss Thalia Torres?"

Callie looked at Arizona, asking the silent question, receiving a nod Callie said "We will"

"Great, just sign here and then you're good to go" the doctor said

Arizona found herself letting out a sigh of relief for her friend. Amelia still had a chance. "Hey why don't you guys all come for dinner at my house tonight, My brother and his wife will be there too along with my friend Amelia, who just got back from the marines" Arizona said emphasizing the last part and luckily Thalia seemed to understand her line of thought.

Dr. Rosenthal smiled when she heard Thalia agree, happy that the woman was going to give her marriage a try.

'That's a great idea, we're having it at your house?"

"Yup we are, I'll text you the address. Max, Jason feel free unless you want a night off with your families, just let me know so I know whether to pick Aria up"

"Arizona, I can drive!" Aria huffed

"Yes I know you can, but I'm still driving" Arizona said not letting Aria argue with her.

"Miss Torres, if you wouldn't mind Max and I would like to take this night off" Jason said

"Don't worry about it, enjoy your night off" Aria smiled at the two agents

"Aria, why don't you just come with us to my house and we can chill there until dinner, Callie and has the day off from work and that means so do I" Arizona laughed and Aria nodded her approval.

Thalia went to the bathroom to change into some sweats Callie had bought for her from the hospital gift shop. The nurse had given her back her belongings that they had gotten when she was taken in and that's when she saw the ring. The ring she remembered choosing in a little beach jewelry shop. Without thought she placed the ring on her marriage finger and looked up to see Arizona smiling at her

"Alright Torres clan, lets get out of here." Arizona said "Who's up for some food?" she asked as she moved everyone out of the room, while Thalia remained there "You remembered something" Arizona said matter of factly

"I got married" she whispered, a smile gracing her face "She actually got me to marry her"

"She did. let's go catch up to them" Arizona said and moved to loop her arm around Thalia's and then they walked out, making their way to Arizona's house.

—

The afternoon was spent laughing, sharing stories and watching movies. Alex and Jo made their way to the house and were introduced to Thalia, all taking an instant liking to each other. At one point Arizona even gave Aria a piggy back ride around the house, all of them laughing as Arizona exaggerated a sound of a horse, Callie in particular. She knew the blonde was still scared of the creatures because of her childhood.

Arizona had Called Tim to tell him about all the extra people at dinner and they both decided that a takeout night was best. They too had joined the gang in the afternoon, Jessie and Aria becoming instant best friends, laughing the whole way.

Callie was standing in the kitchen getting a bottle of water from the fridge as she watched everyone huddled in the lounge watching a movie. She felt arms wrap around her and she smiled "How great is our little family" Callie said and Arizona hummed. "I feel like Thalia is hiding something, it looks like she's waiting for someone and then there was that marriage comment and now she's wearing a ring" Callie observed.

"I'm sure she'll tell you babe, don't worry about it. Lets just enjoy dinner tonight and then you can ask her afterward" Arizona said

Callie turned around and looked at Arizona skeptically "You know something. Back at the hospital, you were acting weird when Liah mentioned being married and now you're being all mysterious and knowing. Spill"

"I don't know what you're talking about Calliope" Arizona said avoiding Callie's eyes and moving back to join the others.

—

7:00:01 PM

"Are you sure she's coming, like she actually agreed to come here. She's late, she's a Marine and she's never, ever late. It's so funny she has this cute little crinkle and bites the inside of her cheek when she thinks she's going to be late. It's adorable" Thalia whisper rambled to Arizona as they were getting the plates from the kitchen

"Calm down, your wife will be here. I see memories are coming back" Arizona whispered back

"Yeah sometimes, I just daze off and it comes like a memory and other times I have to see specific things to remember, but yeah it's coming" She smiled

"What are you two whispering about?" Callie said as she walked into the kitchen making the other two women jump in surprise. "Babe, Amy is here. She looks like she had a hard day"

Arizona looked over at Thalia and then excused herself, walking into the living room she could see that Amelia had had a few drinks

"She's gone. The hospital let her out and she's gone." Amelia said, the tears finally threatening to spill. Arizona could tell that Amelia wasn't flat out drunk but then again she wasn't entirely sober.

"Hey, Thalia's here so why don't we get you in the shower and all dressed up so you can look hot for your wife" Arizona reasoned. Amelia was still in her uniform minus the jacket and she reeked of cigarettes and alcohol "She's starting to remember" Arizona said softly. She had never seen Amelia like this

"She remembers" Amelia smiled for a short second "Shit! she remembers, I look like a mess. God she can't see me like this!" The brunette panics and rushes into Arizona's room.

"Everything you need is in the shower. Towels are in the cabinet and so is the lotion and all that. You can go through my closet and wear anything you want." Arizona smiled and watched as her friend frantically moved around in order to make herself more presentable.

She left her room when she heard the shower running and walked back into the living room

"Pizza is on it's way" Tim said and then plopped himself back on the couch, laying leaning back into Jessie's arms. Jo, Alex, Aria and Callie were busy playing a heated game of Mario Kart and while the rest watched on. Arizona gave a smiled and nodded at Thalia, when the silent question of 'is she okay?' Was asked. She then moved to sit behind Callie and wrap her arms around her midsection with her chin resting on Callie's shoulder.

"Yaaaaaaas!" Jo screamed as the other three groaned and yelled cheat

"Aww next time baby, Jo restart the race. Who else is joining?"

"Me" Tim smirked

"Yup me too" Jessie said

Arizona smiled and moved so that now Callie was behind her "kiss for good luck?" Arizona said and was given a chaste kiss "Ready to get taken down Timmy" the blonde teased

"You wish Rocky. Just hit start" Tim shot back

Everyone began to eagerly watch as the two blond siblings battled for first position, taking turns to insult one another. Toward the end of the race it was the two were so close to each other, their positions quickly switching until they both past the finish line and the score came up as Tim being the winner

"Yesssssssss" "Shit" were both screamed at the same time. Arizona just leaned back into Callie's embrace and closed her eyes. She got up and walked to the whiteboard that was hanging on the far wall and put a point next to Tim's name. And even though Arizona was a few points ahead of him, Tim still took the time to do a victory dance. Arizona walked back to Callie and sat between her legs.

"Who knew Mario kart would be so competitive that you even have a scoreboard for it" Callie laughed

"Callie put these two against each other in anything and it's a competition" Jessie laughed

The doorbell rang and since Tim was up he went to go answer it, coming back seconds later with three large boxes of pizza and Amelia behind him. "Look who decided to join the party. Amy, just a heads up wife is still off limits"

"I swear I didn't know!" Amelia exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Ooh I sense a story there" Aria laughed and Amelia just ducked her head to hide her blush.

Tim cleared his throat and in the best story telling voice he could sum up "Two years ago on the day I proposed to my now wife, Amelia Shepard took it upon herself to flirt with my wife offering her a date that my very beautiful girlfriend at the time could never forget. After my girlfriend declined Amelia thankfully left it at that. Fast forward two weeks later at out engagement party, Romeo over here thought it was fate that brought them back to the same place and proceeded to ask for my help to get my fiancé on a date that she would never forget. Bless your soul Amelia, it really did become a date we all would never forget" Tim laughed

"In my defense, your wife wasn't exactly claiming you. AND …. she was hot so I asked her out, sue me for finding the woman attractive" Amelia huffed

"Was hot?" Jessie questions

"Still hot" Amelia winked at Jessie and Thalia could feel surges of jealousy overcome her. "Anyway I learnt my lesson and I now ask women if they're engaged before I ask them out" she said

Everyone turned to look at Thalia when she started laughing. After receiving the questioning looks she just shrugged and moved to get a pizza. Amelia had a large smile on her face as she realized that her brunette had remembered how they first met. The Marine went to sit next to Thalia and the two shared a smile, eating pizza together.

"Who's up for thirty seconds?" Callie asked and after getting several yeah's and yes' she set up the board. Soon enough teams were made with Callie, Tim, Jessie, Jo and Alex on one team and Arizona, Aria, Thalia and Amelia on the other team. Everyone decided on putting Tim and Arizona on different teams and Tim got the extra player on his team as they claimed that her and Aria had a brain link.

They were halfway through the game, Arizona's team six places ahead of Tim's and it was now Thalia's turn again. The oldest Torres sibling stood up as she picked her card, Callie immediately starting the timer

Looking at the card and then directly at Amelia "Your birthdate"

"Fourth of July" Amelia quickly answered

Looking at the next thing on the list, she looked at Amelia again "That song that you say is the most catchiest on the planet and couldn't stop singing it for weeks" she described

Amelia grinned as she said "Sir Mix a lot - I like big butts"

Thalia looked at Arizona next before saying "The mafia movie Aria kept referring to you as"

"Oooh ooh the Godfather" she smiled. Tim looked at Callie who whispered 'long story'

"Time!" Jo yelled stopping the other team.

Amelia's smile couldn't be wiped off even if they tried to surgically remove it. She was on cloud nine. She was getting her Thalia back. She discreetly placed her hand next to hers and she felt Thalia grasp her hand and she.

"Thalia? How did you know all that stuff about Amelia?" Alex asked

"Yeah didn't you guys just meet like tonight, so how did you know the song was stuck in her head for a week?" Callie said confused

Amelia saw that Thalia had froze so she squeezed the brunettes hand in hers and spoke up "We played 20 questions with each other" Amelia shrugged

"And you just willingly told her when your birthday was?" Tim asked skeptically

Thalia chose that moment to laugh out of the blue again as she remembered how she had to struggle for that piece of information "you never did tell me why you hate your birthday so much" she smiled and Amelia goofily smiled back "I mean the whole of America is celebrating you. You get fireworks too."

"I'm not the only one seeing heart eyes coming from both of them am I" Callie said as she looked at the two

"Yup our sister is giving heart eyes" Aria said "ugh now I have to deal with two lovesick puppies for sisters" Aria sighed, feigning annoyance

Out of the corner of Callie's eye she saw Arizona begin to slowly get up "this is what you were hiding from me. That Liah is a lesbian and is apparently into your best friend"

"Yeah" Arizona said too quickly as she stood up

"You're lying" Callie said and now all attention was on the blonde including Thalia and Amelia.

"Would you look at that I need to use the restroom" Arizona said before quickly trying to make her exit when Callie's voice stopped her

"Blondie get your ass on the floor here right now or I swear I will withhold sex for a month" Callie ordered and Arizona was back next to her in a second and everyone but Tim laughed

"NO. NOPE. My baby sister is a virgin. Jokes on you Cal. She's a virgin." Tim said scrunching his face up and his eyes clamped shut and now everyone was laughing harder

After their laughter had died down, Callie looked back at Arizona expecting her to give an answer "So umm... well you see... err...Guys a little help please" the blonde said looking at the couple

"You're doing great Rocky" Amelia laughed

"Amelia and I are married. We got married" Thalia said in one quick breath and then everyone went silent, waiting for the two Torres siblings to react first. They all of course were okay with it.

Callie looked at Arizona, who nodded and then took a tan hand between her own. Callie then looked at her oldest sister and asked "Really?" and she received a nod.

"You got married" Aria said excitedly and got up to hug her sister and her sister in law. Callie did the same and welcomed Amelia to the family.

"Okay, you've waited long enough. Let me hear it" Thalia laughed

"What the hell you got married. When was the wedding. Why weren't we there. Hell forget that why the hell didn't you introduce us to her. Or tell us it was a her" "Thalia! How could you not even tell us you were getting married. Do mama and papa know. God they are going to blow a fuse. You know papa wanted to walk you down the aisle. Did you think he wouldn't because Amelia is a woman" Both sisters screamed at the same time at their sister, while Thalia just calmly say back and listened to them while Amelia looked terrified.

"Okay, so if my memory is correct I wanted to have a small ceremony. Just me and her. We got married in Hawaii on the beach, hence the tropical ring" she said raising her left hand and showing them. I wanted a small wedding for just us and then the plan was to come have a big one for you guys. You know how mama and papa love to overdo things. I didn't introduce you yet not because I was scared but because Aimes was overseas and meeting over Skype doesn't do her justice. So there. Any more questions?" Thalia calmly said

"So you are going to put on a big white poofey dress and dance down the aisle" Aria said

"If Amelia's at the other end, I will. Promise me you wont tell mama and Papa about this. I need them to love planning that big wedding. Got it"

Both sisters nodded and then looked at Amelia smiling before they both went to hug her.

Thalia looked at Arizona and the blonde winked at her. "You have to teach me how you understood both of them screaming at you and were able to retain that info." Arizona laughed

"Me too. God I could use that talent for the kids at daycare" Tim laughed

Callie walked back to Arizona and smiled as the blonde wrapped her arms around her.

"Wait a minute am I the glorified ninth wheel here" Aria said looking around her at all the couple cuddling with their significant other. "Greeaaaat" she muttered and they all laughed.

"So I take it everyone is staying here for the night. There's three rooms down stairs and two available ones upstairs. Take your pick"

Arizona said as she stood up and went to enable her alarms. Taking Callie's hand in her own "Want some water for tonight?" She asked and then grabbed two bottles from the fridge. They said their goodnight to everyone and were then making their way up the stairs with Amelia and Thalia behind them

"I'm glad you two are okay" Callie said and hugged Amelia and Thalia before retaking Arizona's hand and waiting for the blonde to lead her to her bedroom.

Arizona's phone started to ring throughout the the room and the blonde just sighed. "I just want one full night with my girlfriend please" Arizona pleaded looking at the ceiling and Callie joined "please"

Taking her phone out of her pocket "Robbins... oh hey" Arizona smiled and then winked at Callie, showing a thumbs up and then walked into her closet and rummaging through her drawers for a baggy t-shirt.

"What do you mean... Just like that." Arizona said her eyes furrowing in confusion. She then looked at Callie, who was now walking to the bathroom, before asking the person "What time was the order given...that's about half and hour after we all left the hospital... I'll go get the records tomorrow, but to my knowledge no one I don't know has entered that room... We're all at my house, Tim and Jessie too... yeah I'm beginning to see why this was a stupid move." Arizona paused for a long time and just listened to the other voice on the line

Callie had now come back, after having changed and sat at the end of the bed waiting for Arizona to end her call "You're sure... I'll look into it. Thank you and love you too. Night"

Arizona placed her phone on the bedside table and then quickly changed into her sleep shirt and just switched for a looser pair of boxers.

"Why aren't you in bed yet?" She asked Callie

"I don't know what side is yours" Callie said as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet

"Baby, just hop in bed and what ever side you chose i'll be on the other one." Arizona laughed at her girlfriend's antics as she watched Callie pull the comforter down and then ultimately choose the left side of the bed. Arizona crawled in behind her and sighed at the softness and comfort of being in her own bed.

"Who called" Callie sleepily asked

"My other girlfriend, she's wandering where I've been for the past two weeks." Arizona teased

"Oh she can have you back" Callie joked back and turned so that she was on her side, facing into Arizona's body and burying her head into the blonde's neck

"It was my uncle Tom, he called to tell me that the hit was called off of your family because of Thalia's supposed memory loss"

Callie pulled back and shifted herself so that she was laying halfway up, leaning her head on her palm. "How did they know about her condition?"

"That's what's not making sense, I'm going to check the hospital records to see who went into Thalia's room and besides this seems too good to be true."

"What does this mean for us if it is true" Callie asked quietly, then I'm going to be working on another case, but i'll be here Calliope. I'm not a traveling agent. I'm not leaving you." She assured "Lets get some sleep and then we can discuss this with everyone tomorrow. I'll even make you breakfast" Arizona smiled

"Aah finally the breakfast you've been promising me" Callie kissed Arizona and slid back under the covers. "Night Zona"

"Night Calliope" Arizona said.

—


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for the long wait...

Chapter 14

Arizona had woken up a little earlier than Callie and had tried, and failed, to get Callie up for some hot morning sex. She had tried to fall back to sleep too but after fifteen minutes of tossing, turning and even cuddling with Callie, she just couldn't shut her mind off. Which in her opinion was both a blessing and a curse.

She slowly crawled out of bed and made her way to the shower, closing the bathroom door halfway. Stripping off her clothes, Arizona stood under the spray of the hot water and ran her hands through her hair letting the water soak into her scalp. Like clockwork, Arizona felt her morning wood hit her in full force as the hot water cascaded down her body. The only question was, should she deal with it now or have Callie enjoy this with her. Looking back in the direction of the bed, she saw it was empty, which temporarily confused her until she heard the shower door open. The pent up steam from the glass doors rushing out as Callie stepped in, in all her naked glory making Arizona just stare at the beauty that Calliope Iphigenia Torres is.

"You know it's not polite to stare" Callie teased

"Babe, at this point I really don't fucking care about being polite" Arizona quipped back before pressing Callie against the shower wall and violently bringing their bodies their lips colliding together. Callie felt herself let out an almost feral growl when she felt Arizona roughly grab her breasts, switching between pinching and rolling her nipples. Arizona pulled back so that she could move down to Callie's neck kissing and nipping at several different spots before finally landing on Callie's pulse point and sucking it, letting her tongue roll over it. Arizona pulled back and looked at Callie as she continued to play with her nipples, though now with a softer touch. Callie's eyes were shut and her head was thrown back in ecstasy, her mouth slightly open as she tried to get all the oxygen she could. Moans flowing out of Callie's mouth as if it were its own language

Arizona loved looking at her girlfriend when she was like this, so willing and responsive to her touch. The blonde dipped her head lower and began to relentlessly suck on Callie's nipple, occasionally swirling her tongue and grazing her teeth over the rock hard nubs. She alternated between the two giving each of them equal attention.

"OH! Arizona baby, Fuck that feels so good" Callie breathed out and reached her hand downward and grabbed onto Arizona's girth, gasping as she felt how hard Arizona was. The blonde felt helpless under Callie's touch as a tan hand began to methodically move up and down her shaft, the pad of her thumb massaging the head as pre come oozed out.

Arizona let her hand travel up the apex of Callie's thighs and a tan hand managed to worm its way into the blondes wet hair and tug. Arizona ghosted her fingers over Callie's entrance making her whimper in anticipation. Callie momentarily lost her grip over Arizona's cock and she felt the blonde remove her hand completely. The blonde move to place both of Callie's hands above her head and understood the silent message of 'keep them there or else'.

Arizona couldn't help but growl as their new position had Callie's breasts thrusted into her face. she gave a gentle kiss to each one before moving one hand down to play with Callie's slit, purposely avoiding the Latina's clit

"I love how wet you are for me baby. I love the way my cock just slides in and out of you. I love how tight your pussy wraps me up. Fuck, I don't think I could ever get enough of having you, being like this with you" Arizona huskily whispered into Callie's ear, placing small kisses there and punctuating each sentence with a swipe past around Callie's entrance. The blonde could feel how turned on the woman beneath her was and she herself was getting more turned on knowing it was her making Callie feel like this, reveling in the power she had in this situation

"Arizona, I need to touch you, please" Callie squirmed, arching her body into Arizona's to get any more contact that she could

"This is about you, I want to make you feel good" Arizona admitted, bringing her lips to Callie's in a soft kiss, a stark contrast as to how they started. Arizona started rocking her body into Callie's and she heard the brunette's labored breathes

"Baby, put your big cock in me now, make me feel good. Only you make me feel like this" Callie whimpered when she felt Arizona enter her and start thrusting without abandon her left leg raised and wrapped around the blonde. She slowed her pace slightly and brought her lips to Callie's, their kiss sloppy, yet full of emotion. Arizona moved her hands to grab and kneed at Callie's ass and tapped at the back of Callie's right leg and lifted her up and slamming them into the glass wall

Callie gasped at the feeling and without warning she felt herself tumble over the edge, Arizona muffling her screams by kissing her. The blonde began to slow down her thrusts and let Callie have her high, smiling as she watched Callie come. It was the epitome of beauty, how her face scrunched up, her mouth forming that small 'o' and her head thrown up. The blonde placed soft kisses all over Callie's shoulders and neck. After Callie had regained her senses, the blonde pulled out and she heard the small whimper. She lowered Callie's legs and then moved to kiss the brunette sweetly

She gasped when she felt Callie's hand stroking her again, Callie bought Arizona's body close to hers again and began nibbling at the bottom of the blonde's ear and sexily whispered "You're so sexy baby, I love it when you take control like that. You are the best that I've ever had, I've never thought someone could be that big, you fill me deeper than anyone ever has" Callie said boosting the blonde's ego and soon enough she felt and heard Arizona come with a scream she's pretty sure the whole house heard.

After coming down from her high Arizona had a lazy smile on her face. "Best. Morning. Ever" she said and kissed Callie. The two took turns shampooing each others hair and stealing touches and kisses as the showered.

Callie borrowed a pair of shorts and a soccer shirt from her, while she opted for a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. The walked hand in hand down the stairs and walked over to the kitchen where Thalia was sitting on the countertop with Amelia standing between her legs. The two were engaged in a heated make out session, Amelia's hands buried under Thalia's shirt as the two continued to be oblivious to the two of them.

Callie cleared her throat audibly and quickly Amelia tore herself away from her wife, blushing deeply as she tried to step away but Thalia kept her hands wrapped around her neck. The marine slowly turned around and shyly greeted them and Arizona laughed at seeing her best friend squirm. She kissed Callie's cheek once more before she greeted the other couple and made her way to the fridge

"Robbins, don't fool yourself. You know there's absolutely no food in that fridge" Amelia laughed when Arizona rolled her eyes after she realized that her friend was right. "Don't worry I sent Tim and Alex with their other halves to the grocery store. You're welcome" She smiled

Callie began moving around the kitchen, to familiarize herself with where everything was "Arizona why do you only have one pan and a spatula?"

"I don't cook" Arizona shrugged

"Let me translate that for you, she can't cook" Amelia teased and Arizona just shot her a glare.

"And so this breakfast that you've been going on and on about?" Callie said confused before her expression dropped "Please tell me it's not the way you can 'expertly' get the correct milk to cereal ratio" Callie deadpanned, her hands moving to rest on her hips.

"It's not Cheerios, have a little faith will you. Amelia's just being an asshole because she could never get me to cook her breakfast"

"Hey! I resent that!" Amelia shot back

"Ohh I'm sorry you're highness, I don't know you could ever forgive me for such a crime. Is there anything else I do that you resent" Arizona dramatically said, placing her hand over her heart, feigning sadness and concern.

"Having loud sex with Callie while I'm in the next room. I'd appreciate it if you could at least try to tone it down. Thank you for being so considerate" Amelia said and the two sisters laughed at the way Arizona's mouthed gaped at Amelia's comment.

They heard the front door open and Jo and Jessie walked in laughing and greeted everyone, Tim and Alex not far behind carrying large bags from Home Depot.

"Rocky, please could you get the groceries from the car." Tim said as he dumped his bags on the counter

"Gladly" Arizona huffed before walking out the kitchen

"Why is she in a bad mood? Didn't she just get laid" Alex said as he watched his boss walk out, then all eyes were on Callie

"She lost an argument to Amelia" the youngest Torres explained as she moved to check what had been bought "oooh you bought things for the kitchen" She said excitedly and soon enough everyone was helping unpack and listening to Callie's instructions as to where to place everything. Arizona had since unpacked all the groceries stocking up the cupboards and fridge up and now she was setting her dining table for breakfast.

Alex, Tim, Amelia and her had settled on playing Mario Kart and all the yelling and screaming was the only way that their significant others knew that they all hadn't killed each other yet. Arizona had gotten up and walked over to the kitchen where Callie and Thalia were cooking and the rest just milled around the island, each sipping juice from the new glasses Tim and Jesse had bought her. She leaned against the door frame as she watched Callie throw her head back in laughter at some thing Aria did, she was glad that the all of them were getting along well.

Arizona made her way over to stand behind Callie and bringing her arms around her and rested her head on Callie's shoulder "What's so funny?"

"One of my many failed dates" Aria laughed "Last week, I swear I met the biggest asshole on the planet"

"Maybe you should just try and date women" Jesse said laughing "It seems to have worked well for your sisters"

"Okay, thanks but no thanks. I'm not gay" Aria said

"That's what she said" Amelia said as she walked into the kitchen and moved to Thalia's side and kissed her cheek and Thalia blushed

—

Everyone was set at the large mahogany table, plates full of food scattered around and happy chatter filling the room. Callie was sat next to Arizona with their hands interlocked under the table making Arizona have to use her left hand to eat. Everyone watched as she fumbled and fussed with her fork and trying to get her egg into her mouth. When the piece of egg Arizona was trying to get into her mouth fell for the third time, Callie let go of her hand prompting Arizona to look at her in confusion

"I really had no idea your left hand was so incapable of such simple things" Callie teased, her eyebrow arching up in a such a sexily manner and her patented smirk painted onto her face. Arizona was so awestruck by Callie that her retort had died on her lips the second she stole a glance at her.

Silently switching her fork to her right hand, Arizona began to happily finish the contents off of her plate. Breakfast had been filled with laughter and small chatter and once the laughter had died down Arizona had cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"My uncle Dom called late last night to tell me that the hit on your family had been called off. They somehow found out about Thalia's condition and removed the order" Arizona thought aloud

"How did they find out about Lee's condition?" Aria questioned "She just got up yesterday"

"This doesn't make sense" Alex voiced through narrowed eyes, his head slightly tilted "The Torpedo's are a drug cartel not the fairy godmothers. Why are they letting this go so easily? More importantly WHO made them drop it this easily?"

Arizona and Tim shared a brief look whilst Alex talked, silently agreeing to go to their uncle's house. Leaning back into her chair, Arizona took a deep calming breath in, considering all her variables before making a decision.

"Jo, I need you and Alex to go to the hospital and get me the footage on Thalia's floor, I want everything from the minute she was wheeled in to yesterday. Get the parking garages as well. Alex make nice with the doctors and nurses asking who was around on the floor and try and get copies of the sign in sheet for that floor" Arizona instructed

"They could easily have used fake names and ID numbers" Callie muses

"I'm counting on that Calliope" Arizona smiles "See making up a fake name is really easy, ID number, not so much. So with the footage Jo gets we can see what the guy or girl looks like and then nail them. Other than that I want you guys to all stay here, I'm not going to take any risks with this"

—

Alex and Jo are on the way to the hospital, the radio softly playing in the background but other than that silence.

"Are we ever going to talk about this?" Jo quietly questions, her forehead pressed against the window, her eyes following all the passing objects

"Now? You want to talk about it now?" Alex frustratedly asks, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. Chancing a glance over at his girlfriend, he let out a sigh when he saw how broken she looked. Removing a hand from the wheel he moved to take Jo's hand in his and lightly squeezes "After this okay?"

Alex parked then got out of the car and walked over to Jo, wrapping his arms around her "We're okay, we'll get through this and I promise after this we are going to talk" he promised, placing a small kiss to Jo's temple. When they finally pulled away, Jo could see the light tears in his eyes and knew that he was hurting as bad she was. After quickly visiting Jackson and April, Alex and Jo headed off in separate directions ready to get some work done.

—

Back at Arizona's house, Tim and Jessie had left to get back to the clinic leaving the rest of them to lounge in. Callie, Thalia, Aria and Amelia were watching a movie while Arizona went outside to make a few calls

"Director Webber please Luke" Arizona said to the receptionist there is a long bleep before the familiar voice comes onto the other side

"Agent Robbins" Richard greeted and Arizona immediately noticed the code

"Director Webber, there has been some recent developments in the case my team and I are leading. This information is case sensitive, do I have you in confidence?" Arizona formally asks, already knowing the answer.

"Give me two minutes Agent" Richard replies before another long tone is played during which Callie walks up to her

"Everything okay?" Callie softly asks, crouching down to meet Arizona who gives her a simple nod and smile before getting up from her seat, the phone still clutched into her hand

"Richard?" Arizona draws out

"Yes, sorry I'm here. Crazy day, someone called anonymously giving the identities of the bombers and mailed us the evidence. I don't know what the hell is going on and I'm not sure if i like it" Richard breathes out. There's a long pause before he speaks again "The hit is called off of the Torres'?"

"Apparently"

Another long silence

"Go to one of your CI's and make sure that the information is actually valid and find out why. Other than that, stay vigilant. Something is going on here because none of this makes sense" Richard thinks aloud "I've gotta go, keep me posted Arizona"

"Will do Sir"

Arizona ends the call and her shoulders slump, her head jutting forward, chin resting on her chest. Turning around she walks over to Callie and melts into to her, enjoying the sound of the steady heartbeat under her and Callie running fingers through her hair.

Their comfortable silence wasn't long lived as Amelia came out to tell them she was part of the team going arrest the men who planted the bomb in the FBI building. Once Amelia had gone, Callie and Arizona moved back into the house and sat with Aria and Thalia, who were watching Tangled.

Callie and Arizona were cuddled on the couch with Arizona curled into Callie's side, her head resting on Callie's chest and her breathing slowly starting to even out. Callie was drawing aimless patterns with her fingertips against Arizona's back in attempt to further calm her over stressed out… girlfriend. Were they girlfriends?

Amidst her own internal struggle of figuring out her relationship status, Callie noticed how Thalia continued to check her phone every two minutes and at the current rate she was chewing at her nails, her older sister wouldn't have any fingers left in the next hour

"Thalia, could you get me some water please…. and a blanket" Callie asks, hoping it will give her sister the necessary distraction. Before Thalia could even respond, Arizona is stirring from her light sleep and moving to get up

"I can get it for you babe" she yawns, water pooling at her eyes. Callie stops her before she can move any further

"You, my friend are staying right here. You're exhausted." Callie sternly instructs "Did you get any sleep last night?" her voice softens and when Arizona shyly looks away, Callie's concern only heightens "When was the last time you slept for more than four hours?" Callie asks knowingly

Still no answer and Arizona closed her eyes. What bugged Callie is that she couldn't tell whether Arizona closed her eyes due to feeling ashamed or whether it was out of exhaustion. "Okay Supergirl, come on lets get you to bed" Callie says lifting them both up, her arm circling around Arizona's waist. Callie guided them up the stairs and to the bedroom and pulling back the comforter

"Can I shower first, it helps me sleep because I feel warm and clean" Arizona softly asks and Callie doesn't have the heart to tell her no.

After the shower, Arizona slips into bed next to Callie and resumes cuddling into her side. It's not long before she drifts into a deep sleep.

—

It's well after sunset when Arizona wakes up again, feeling much more rested than she has in a long time. The comforter covered her lightly and her body felt new when she stretched her limbs and let out a long loud yawn. Sitting up, Arizona stretches her body further before swinging her legs to the side and getting out of bed. Walking down the hallway bare footed, Arizona made her way downstairs, her house seemed eerily quiet and empty.

"Callie" Arizona called out finding the kitchen and lounge empty "Cal" she called again and again receiving no answer. Making her way upstairs, she grabbed her phone and there was a message from Callie saying that she went with Jo and Alex to grab some of her stuff. Releasing a breath she didn't even know she was holding, Arizona began to calm down, plopping herself back down on the bed and pulling Callie's pillow close.

In what feels like five minutes, Arizona feels the bed dip beside her and the pillow being pried out of her grasp. She feels the familiar warm body press against hers whilst full lips press against her forehead.

"Hey" Callie whispers

"Hi" Arizona whispers back and moves to kiss Callie, her eyes still closed as she burrows further into the bed and Callie "Hmm this is nice"

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't sleeping properly, you're pushing yourself too hard Arizona. You need to take care of you too" Callie chastises

"I'm sorry" Arizona whispers, placing a soft kiss on Callie's neck

"My parents are coming back to town" Callie whispers, Arizona lifts her head up and finally opens up her eyes, waiting for Callie to continue "The torpedo's called off the hit claiming that it wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place. The order apparently came from middle management with a grudge against my family. Also Tim said your uncle paid off some debt" Callie informs, confusion lacing her tone in the last past. Arizona laid her head back down and took a deep breath in before letting it out

"You're parents are coming back" Arizona smiles "Has Amelia gotten back yet?"

"Yeah she just got in and then I came up, Thalia was about to have a farm if Amelia took five minutes longer" Callie chuckles

"Babe you laugh now, but had that been me out in the field and you at home….. I think I would be coming home to a farm" Arizona laughs

"Sue me, I care about you" Callie says and it's at that moment Arizona's stomach growls "Lets get some food in you"

Callie was just about to head out the door when she hears Arizona saying "Go on a date with me?". Turning around with a serious expression on her face she shrugs her shoulders and says 'maybe' before taking off down the hall, Arizona right on her heels


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Enjoy...

Chapter 15

It's been a month and a half since the night Arizona asked Callie on their first date, the two ended up going to the aquarium where Callie learned Arizona had a love for penguins. The highlight of the evening in Callie's opinion was getting to see Arizona in such a child like manner and pointing out the Dory's in the tank. Arizona had made a lot of little friends that day and even flashed around her badge to further entice the 'tiny humans'. Arizona had effectively managed to guide the tour of eight year old, pulling Callie along with her.

Dinner with either set of parents hadn't happened yet much to their chagrin, both girls claiming it was too early for that even though they both knew that they were ready for that step. Callie had moved back into her house and it was as if Arizona moved in with her as the FBI agent spent most nights there anyway.

Callie and Arizona had stopped by Tim's clinic to hang out with the children, Arizona painting several rooms in themes. Callie had bought Caleb the entire box set of Star Wars movies and several other toys that day making the boy beam. Arizona loved seeing Callie so in her element with all the kids, she had a natural gift with them. She also couldn't help but wonder what their own kids would be like.

Amelia and Thalia had since announced their 'engagement' to each other and the Torres parents were thrilled. Thalia on the other hand was no. She was going crazy and had called Callie on several occasions asking for an escape from their parents. Amelia had successfully handed in her resignation and managed to start her own security firm. Carlos Torres, ever the traditional man, made the two women sleep separately until the wedding, which was in two weeks time. Thalia had bought them a three bedroom cozy house and couldn't wait to start her life with Amelia

Arizona and Callie were currently in Washington DC, Arizona being there for the conference and Callie deciding to join her as a little vacation for the both of them. Arizona was currently gone to one of the seminars and was due back any moment and Callie took the time she was away to get a massage and had just ordered room service for the both of them. She had just came out of the shower when she heard the room door open

"Let me go check on her, just give me a moment" Callie hears Arizona say "Make yourselves comfortable" and then she hears steps being made toward her. Callie starts putting on some lipstick when Arizona walks through the bedroom door and comes to wrap herself around her back.

"Hey Calliope" Arizona breathes, a large smile gracing her features "I have some of my friends that I want you to meet" She says, placing a light kiss on Callie's neck. Taking Callie's hand when she's done, Arizona leads them into the lounge area of their suite where a blonde and a brunette sat

The brunette seemed visibly more tense and held an upright posture while the blonde seemed nonchalant as she admired the decor of the room. The brunette immediately stood up as soon as Callie and Arizona entered the room, showcasing her rigid up bringing

"Emily Prentiss" the brunettes introduces herself, sticking her hand out for Callie to shake. Callie takes the hand and introduces herself as well and turns to introduce herself to the blonde, who surprises her with a hug

"Jennifer Jareau, but everyone calls me JJ" JJ smiles "We came to pick you up for lunch, there's this uhhhh-mazing Chinese restaurant around the corner and their stir fry is to die for." JJ animatedly tells Callie wrapping her arm around Callie's shoulder and walking her to the door, leaving behind a shocked Emily and a smiling Arizona. They then hear JJ's voice asking Callie to tell her all about herself

"I guess Chinese it is" Arizona chuckles grabbing her wallet and card before walking out with Emily "How are you Em?"

"Great, I just got promoted to head of the BAU, so that's interesting. I work a lot more with JJ now" Emily smiles at the last part

"So I take it you haven't yet told JJ" Arizona says knowingly. Her best friend has had a crush on the blonde from the second she met her and Arizona had to watch the brunette pine for the blonde for the entire time they were in the academy

"Arizona" Emily whined "How am I supposed to tell her, she has a kid! from a man. If that doesn't indicate straight I really don't know what does. I'd rather be her best friend then make things awkward and then she'll never talk to me again. I don't want her to leave and I definitely don't want to make things awkward….."

"Em breathe" Arizona cuts her friend off. Emily has a pained expression as she closes her mouth

"I can't have her like that, so I'll take whatever she can give" Emily softly says and Arizona just looks at her "Don't look at me like that, you and I both know there is no way I'm going to fall in love with anyone else"

"You're in love with JJ?"

"Yeah" Emily smiles and laughs "God, I love that woman" turning around the corner, they walked straight into Callie and JJ

"Whose the woman that you love? and why haven't I heard of her yet?" JJ asks, a hint of jealousy in her tone even though there is a smile on her face

"My mother" Emily panics

JJ looks at Emily through narrowed eyes and Arizona starts laughing "Good one Prentiss" Arizona says trying to diffuse the situation, while Callie seems very confused.

"We managed to get a table while waiting for you two slowpokes" JJ says and made them all walk into the restaurant.

The place was cozy, dimly lit with candled lantern giving it a romantic ambience, the walls were painted red and decorated with silver dragons. Each booth along the walls seemed to be divided allowing for some privacy. They were lead to a booth in the far corner and soon menus were dropped off by their waiter

Lunch went off without anymore hitches, JJ and Emily sharing stories about their time at the academy and tell Arizona about interesting cases they've had at the BAU. Callie was happy to sit and listen, loving the fact that she was learning more about Arizona. They made sure to include her in all the discussions and asked her about her job too.

They were walking back to the hotel when Callie invited them for a movie in, knowing Arizona would appreciate the extra time with her friends and she enjoyed their company too. Arizona had her arm wrapped around Callie and Emily had hers wrapped around JJ as it was quite chilly outside

"How long have you guys been a couple" Callie asked when they all entered the hotel room. She immediately saw Emily tense up which she found out because she's pretty sure she heard her admit to being in love with JJ earlier in the day and she's pretty sure JJ heard it too.

"It's pretty recent actually, right sweetie" JJ teases, a smirk stuck on her face as she walks over to the couch. When Emily manages to tear her gaze away from JJ, she turns to stare wide eyed at Arizona, who only shrugs in response.

Walking over to the couches, JJ pats the space between her legs indicating where Emily could sit. Emily gingerly sat down and then was pulled to lean back against JJ's front, arms instantly wrapping around her midsection.

Halfway through the movie, Arizona's phone starts ringing and she gets up to take it going into the bedroom to get some privacy

"Agent Robbins"

"Please hold, Captain Reid will be on the line shortly" an automated voice replied. Arizona's brows furrowed, taking the phone away from her her ear and looking at the caller ID, she confirmed that this wasn't a prank call.

"Agent Robbins" the deep voice came "I hope this isn't a bad time, I apologize for the poor timing. See I was in some conference and to be completely honest I have no idea what was said" he laughed

"It's no problem Captain. May I ask what this call is in regard to?"

"Congratulations Director Robbins, I'm making you the head of Narcotics. I need someone who thinks like I do and I heard you are the best. You're recent success on the Torres case proves it. You have a week to accept this offer, of course you'll get a salary increase and all the other details will be negotiated when you accept. I look forward to working with you."

"Captain Reid that position is already filled by Richard Webber. Asking me to take the job would mean you are demoting him or firing him"

"Robbins, you'll figure something out. I look forward to hearing from you" With that Captain Reid hung up the phone, leaving Arizona sitting there with a blank expression, the phone still clutched in her hand.

It was only after the movie had finished that Callie realized that Arizona hadn't come back and so after saying goodbye to Emily and JJ, she made her way to the bedroom. Arizona was out on the balcony leaning against the railing and staring at the sky. Her body slumped as if the weight of the world was rested upon her shoulders

"Baby, What's on your mind?" Callie moves to stand next to Arizona

"I got promoted" Arizona breathes out.

"Why is that a bad thing" Callie softly says, refusing to laugh or make a teasing comment seeing the turmoil Arizona seemed to be going through. At this point to laugh would even be considered insensitive.

"It's for my Boss' job. I'd be taking Richard's job and I honestly don't know what to do. I want the position but I don't want it like this. It feels like I'm betraying him, he's worked his entire life in the bureau and they are just letting him go" Arizona vents

"How long do you have to decide?"

"A week" Arizona sighs out, shaking her head at the suddenness of it all. This was supposed to be a nice getaway for the both of them and now she had this to worry about "I'm sorry"

"Arizona why are you apologizing?"

"We came to DC so I could have a break from work, well after the conference of course. I wanted to show you all the fancy restaurants and we were going to see all the landmarks and do all the touristy stuff" Arizona pouts

"Here's what we are going to do. First, you are going to take me to bed and we are going to celebrate this because holy crap, you're in charge of a whole unit of the FBI." Callie smiles before pulling up two fingers "Secondly, tomorrow and the day after we're going to spend with your friends and celebrate them because I honestly think they found out they are into each other" holding up the third finger "Lastly we are going to take a flight back home and then you're going to talk to Richard about this, okay?"

"As you wish Miss Torres" Arizona laughs, grateful that Callie seems to be her voice of reason. She swoops Callie into her arms and carries her bridal style back into the bedroom for a night full of celebration.

—

The holiday ended far too quickly for Arizona's liking. She was seated at her desk anxiously waiting for her meeting with Richard, not really getting any work done and the overgrown pile of reports at the corner haunted her. Looking out into the bullpen, she observed her team mates as they amiably chatted amongst each other, the ribbing and teasing never ending. Would she be able to go out in the field if she became department head. She loved the adrenaline rush she got when she found a crucial piece of evidence and loved busting through the doors to cuff the perpetrators. Before she could further dive into her own thoughts, Luke came to call her to Richards office

"Arizona" Richard smiles brightly "What can I do for you today? How was the conference? I heard Simon Carter was there with his new forensic technology…."

"They're offering me your job" Arizona cuts him off not being able to handle keeping it in anymore

Leaning back in his chair, Richard observes Arizona "How long do you have to decide?"

"Four days"

He aimlessly scratched at his jawline, mulling over his response

"Say something" Arizona pleads "yell! scream! cry for all I care. Just….. do something!"

Nodding his head at nothing in particular, Richard finally looks at Arizona "Take the job" he says calmly, his expression light and happy.

"What?"

"Take the job" He says more firmly, The weight of the words finally settled in and a big smile breaks out onto his face "I can't think of a better successor for this job and I've been slowly mentoring you towards it. So… take the job" he ends, with finality in his voice

"What about you, what are you going to do?" Arizona confusedly asks

"Well considering that I am now a SINGLE retired man, I am going to enjoy the rest of my life" Richard chuckles

"How are you so okay with them replacing you?" Arizona says exasperated

"Honey, think of this as passing of a torch. The same thing happened to my boss, and my boss's boss and eventually, it will happen to you. I had my time and now it's your time." Richard advises

"I guess I'm taking the job" Arizona sighs

"Don't sound too excited about it" he chuckles lightly. Once the laughter dies he looks at her "I'm proud of you." He utters, moving to hug Arizona "You're going to make an excellent Director"

—

Callie had stopped by her parents house after work, hoping to at least help Thalia get all the attention off of her. When Thalia announced that she would be getting married, Lucia and Carlos Torres have become the their own unique version of bridezilla. They started arranging caterers, color scheme, flowers, decor items and most importantly the guest list. The guest list is over a thousand people long and with all the questions Thalia is being asked, she is so glad that she had her own little ceremony with her wife. Amelia, to her credit, seemed to be taking everything in stride with the Torres' politely agreeing to all the decisions made about the day.

Amelia just wanted the day to come again so she could see Thalia in a wedding dress, she herself would be wearing her Marine blues. So far the only knowledge she had on the dress was that it made her wife glow.

They were currently having casual tea in the kitchen talking more about the center pieces for the table when Thalia dramatically placed her head down onto the table top "PLEASE! can we just have a normal conversation. Just for a little bit. My head is going to explode if I hear one more thing about flowers or center pieces or who someone is bringing" Thalia pleaded, her hands slowly massaging circles around her temples

"What else would you like to talk about mica?" Lucia questions as if there is nothing more important to be discussed than the wedding

Lifting her head for the simple purpose of rolling her eyes at her mother "Cal how's Arizona doing?"

At the mention of her girlfriend, Callie lights up "She's great thanks. Still busy at work and I'm kinda sad she doesn't work with me anymore" she pout, missing having Arizona around all the time

"How was DC?"

"It was great, definitely going back there some time soon. We met up with some of her friends from the academy and they showed us around. What did you two get up to?"

"We got some more house stuff and moved furniture in. It really is starting to feel like our home now. All thats left is the electronics and all the bathroom fittings which Bob the builder over here plans to do" Thalia smiles and Amelia just shrugs

Amelia excuses herself when she gets a phone call and Thalia can't stop the from that hasn't welcomingly come to her face

"She's hiding something from me" Thalia sighs "And what frustrates me is that I don't even have a clue as to what it is. Do you think the wedding planning is too much….."

Thalia stops talking when Amelia re-enters the kitchen, her features set in stone. Walking back to her place and wrapping an arm around Thalia she monotonously say "My family…. they uhhh… they can't make it to the wedding"

"Excuse us please" Thalia says and without waiting for a response she takes Amelia's pale hand within her own and leads them to her room

"Poor girl. Do you think it is because her parents do not want her being with a woman?"

"I'm not sure Mama, I'm sure Lee will tell us once she knows" Aria pipes in

"Calliope, we are having a family dinner tonight and I expect Agent Robbins to be present" Carlos instructs

"Papa" Callie sighs "We aren't ready to do the whole meet the family thing yet"

"But you are basically living together, yes?" Carlos raises his eyebrows

"Yes"

"And you love her, yes"

Callie blushes at the statement "Fine!" She relents "I'll call her now, but no promises. She has a meeting with her boss and I'm not sure…" Callie is cut off by her phone ringing, closing her eyes and dropping her head as she recognizes it as Arizona's ring tone

"You were saying" Aria gloats

"Hey" Callie answers putting the phone on speaker and before she even gets the chance to tell Arizona that she's on speaker, her girlfriend starts spewing out words

"Hi pretty lady" Arizona gushes "So I'm going to need you to put on a pretty dress because I may have reservations at that Italian place you love"

"You took the job, didn't you"

"Calliope, you are now speaking to the Director of the FBI Narcotics division" Arizona says and Callie can hear the smile in her voice

"Oh my god, Congrats baby! I'm so proud of you"

"Thank you beautiful, so dinner?"

"Funny story" Callie nervously laughs "We already have plans tonight"

"We do? Crap! I promise you I didn't forget… just so we're on the same page, what's happening" Arizona chuckles

"Moron" Callie loving says " We have dinner tonight at my parents. It's a recent thing so don't worry you didn't forget anything"

There was a long pause

"Arizona?"

"We're having dinner with your parents" Arizona softly asks "What time?"

Callie looks over to her parents who signal half seven

"Okay so I have enough time then. Quick question, what outfit says that I'm a respectable person dating your daughter please don't kill me. Actually never mind, I'll figure something out. I'll pick you up on my way there"

"Don't worry about that, I'm already here"

"Calliope" Arizona whines and Callie figures now is the perfect time to take her call and talk to Arizona privately. Walking out the room she begins to listen to her girlfriend talk about how she's breaking every law letting her come to her parents house alone

—

Dinner went off without a hitch, the conversation flowing without a hitch. Thalia had managed to cheer Amelia up and having Arizona there helped too, the two recounting many stories from their past. Much to Arizona's surprise Carlos did not call to give her the shovel talk which she greatly appreciated at the time as she felt like she was trying to find her footing the entire night. It wasn't that she felt that she wasn't good enough, she just never got to the point in any relationship where she had to meet the parents. Truthfully, she never really cared about the women she was with before. Arizona wasn't proud of the fact, but it was the truth.

Arizona had been polite and respectful the entire night, even going as to being a little distant from Callie, which was beginning to irritate Callie to no end. Arizona wasn't doing it to intentionally irritate Callie, it was just that from what she learnt about Carlos, was that he was a traditional man and so she wasn't clear on his standpoint of open displays of affection. So she played it safe, kissing Callie on the cheek instead of the lips, keeping touches short and now sitting with a respectable distance between them on the couch.

Thalia had picked up on what was happening and so increased her show of affection toward Amelia in hopes of getting through to Arizona. Her plan was however not understood.

"Arizona, come help me get the ice cream" Callie says in a forced tone, a forced smile painted onto her lips. Callie gets up without waiting for a response or even as a much as a sideways glance over at her girlfriend.

"Excuse me" Arizona politely says before exiting the lounge. Making her way to the kitchen, she walks through the large mahogany doors only to be pushed right up against them once it closes. Soft plump lips capture hers in a heated kiss that makes her head spin, an eager tongue asking for permission. Arizona can feel the familiar ticklish feeling in the pit of her stomach, her knees suddenly feeling as feeble as twigs. "Callie" she whispers, when soft lips pull away from hers momentarily, only to dive back in at a different angle. "Stop" Arizona says a little more forcefully, swiftly sidestepping the woman's embrace

"What has gotten into you?" Callie whisper yells, her jaw clenched as her hands violently swing around as if she were willing to grasp the answer.

Arizona rolled her eyes before power walking to the freezer, her insides coiling around themselves in fear and a boulder lodged between her throat. Nimble hands grab the large tub of ice cream and place it on the kitchen island. "Where do you keep the bowls and spoons?" Arizona asks only to get a shocked stare back. She could feel the gaze burning holes into her as she moved around opening cupboard after cupboard until she found the tiny dessert bowls. She needed the distraction or else she felt like a flood of emotion would over take her.

"Are you serious right now?" Callie says monotonously, though the hands digging into her hips give her emotions away. Walking over to Arizona she grabbed the bowls that had a scoop already in them and walked back out

Letting a breath flood right out of her, Arizona felt lighter. Walking out with the rest of the bowls, everyone seemed to pick up on the tension that surrounded the new couple as Callie went to sit on the opposite end of the room next to Aria. Arizona's phone started buzzing and she rejected the call without even looking at the ID.

Aria was the first to call it a night and after that so did Thalia and Amelia. Arizona looked over at Callie asking the silent question, getting a curt nod in response. After final goodbyes were said and invitation were extended, the couple left with Arizona driving.

They were about halfway home and the silence was beginning to gnaw at Arizona "Your dad didn't give me the 'Hurt my daughter and I will bury you' talk" Arizona starts receiving no response she continues "I know I'm not really in the know how of meeting parents but….. from what I know is that your dad is supposed to at least try and intimidate me, scare me to the straight line"

More silence

"So it got me thinking. Why didn't he give me the talk. And well the answers that I had coming weren't pretty, One of them even involved a shark" Arizona lightly chuckles at her own joke "But the one that really resonated with me is that… maybe he doesn't see me staying around long enough to even deserve a talk. What if I messed it up before I could even get the chance to prove to him that I would try my hardest to make you even half as happy as you make me"

"Arizona"

"Let me just get this out. What would most likely happen is that you would say that your family's opinion of us didn't matter, which I would admire you for but we all know is a load of bullshit. Because everyone needs family. No matter how much we deny it or try to live without them. There will always be a little hole missing. I tried to impress your parents today but I seemed to anger you"

Arizona takes a deep breath and stays silent for a while

"I haven't ever met parents before and I was nervous tonight, like take five pills of Xanax nervous. I just wanted some support, even some pointers on what I could do to make your parents like me because I really don't even know who the hell was there with you tonight and now your parents hate me" Arizona sighs, finally parking in Callie's driveway.

Callie was out the car before Arizona could shut the engine off and walked over to the drivers side and yanked the door open, waiting for Arizona to get out. "Are you done?" she sternly asks before walking off into the house

Now it was Arizona's turn to be irritated. Here she had just told Callie what was wrong and her girlfriend walked off as if her feelings meant nothing. She was tempted to drive off to clear her head but Callie walking back outside stopped her.

Shutting the engine off, she stepped out of her car and walked over to Callie who held a hand out to her, the familiar softness residing in her eyes. Callie gently guided her through the house to her bedroom.

"Sit" she instructed and when Arizona didn't move, Callie's shoulders slumped "please"

"My dad didn't give you the talk because I told him not to. Not because he hates you. Not because he doesn't see you staying. And most definitely because you're not good enough. Arizona you're perfect to me and that's all that matters and I got irritated tonight because you thought you had to be someone I didn't even recognize. My parents know that you make me happier than anything else and none of that fraction bullshit about only me only being half as happy. You. Arizona you make me as wholly happy as you are"

By the time Callie is done, tears are pooling in her eyes and it feels like there is a kindergarten class hyped on sugar inside her. Softly caressing a tan cheek with the back of her hand, she slowly leans in, brushing her lips against Callie's

"I love you too" Arizona whispers before pressing their lips together. When plump lips are motionless against hers, she feels she may have assumed too much. Just as she is about to pull away Callie presses her body against hers and kisses her back passionately.

The night is spent worshipping each other celebrating their declarations of love and Arizona's new job

A/N2: There's another chapter up ;)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N : Another one because I'm nice...

Chapter 16

Two weeks later…

"One more" Callie dreamily whispers, her eyes shut as she leaned against the open passenger door of Aria's Mercedes. Her body felt like a helium inflated balloon as Arizona lightly pecked her lips once more, her eyes still fluttered shut.

"For the love of god, it's just two nights!" Aria rolls her eyes, the hint of playfulness in her tone "I swear you guys are worse than the soon to be married couple back there"

Smiling sweetly, Arizona reluctantly moves away from Callie, her feet dragging against the floor like 250 pound weights.

"You sure you can't make it" Callie pouts as she gets into the car

"Yeah… I have a mountain load of work to get through and this is the only way I can the whole two weeks off after the wedding for our vacation. Compromise babe. Just two nights" Arizona says. Truthfully Amelia had asked her to stay behind and sort some stuff for her business and setup some stuff for the wedding that she wanted as a surprise for Thalia. She did have a mountain load of paperwork to do and she planned on getting it all done.

"Okay" Callie relents

"Call me when you get there" Arizona says as she steps to the side of her driveway so Aria can eventually reverse out "I love you. Enjoy yourself" She winks and watches as the black Mercedes makes its way onto the road and then out of her sight

Her phone buzzes a second later "They're already bullying me" the text from Callie reads and she laughs. She opens another text from Amelia who thanks her for doing this for her. Shooting off quick replies she walks back into the house and sighs at the boxes over filled with papers. Filling up her coffee pot, she gets to work.

—

Several hours and coffee pots later, Arizona is confused. The house was dark, save for the orange hue of the sunset seeping into the walls. Dozens of papers were hung on pieces of string and coded according to their relevance and connectivity to the Torpedo case, yet Arizona still felt like she was missing the large pink elephant sitting right in front of her. Leaning back in her office chair, she raised heavy hands to rub the tiredness residing in her eyes. The smell of coffee slowly ingraining itself within her senses making her stomach want to hurl. She was craving anything but the bitter brown liquid.

Standing up to stretch her tired limbs, her body sways like a raft on calm water as she makes her way to the phone to order some food. Just as she is about to hit dial, her phone chimes indicating its receiving its own call

"Hey baby, we just got here and this place is uhh - mazing. What are you up to?"

"I was just getting a break from all those papers"

"Arizona….. have you eaten anything since I've left" Callie sighs

"I'll have you know, you just interrupted a very steamy call between me and the Dominos, the girl was about to give me her number"

Callie chuckles "well then I guess it's okay that the owner of this lodge just gave me his room key card"

"By all means, have at it" Arizona laughs "I was just about to get some pizza when you rang, I swear it's like these files are mocking me"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Why don't you call Jo and Alex over for some company?" Callie suggests

"I'll think about it, I kinda just want to have a lazy night in bed and tv"

"Arizona don't you dare watch an episode of the good fight without me"

"Calliope" Arizona whines "Fine" she huffs "Give me two minutes to order some food, my stomach is growling"

"I need to teach you how to cook"

"Babe you and I both know that even if you did, I'll still order takeout. And I'll have you know I have one or two dishes down, maybe I'm just waiting for the right moment to use it. Besides I have you to cook for me"

"You're hopeless"

The two talked for well over an hour about anything and everything, the topics never seemed to run out. Arizona's pizza had arrived since and she had eaten it while watching an episode of Tom and Jerry with Callie who had the same channel on. They laughed at the lightness of the cartoon and just enjoyed the temporary form of closeness.

"I've gotta go, Thalia's bachelorette party is starting soon and I need to get ready" Callie says and Arizona can hear the frown in her voice "I wish you were here"

"I wish I was there too" Arizona says, guilt setting in. She wanted to jump into her car and drive to see Callie "Send me a pic of you in that sexy dress I know you're going to rock. I need to decide how many agents I have to send to bat people off of you" Arizona hears some background yelling

"Okay I really have to go now."

"Alright, I love you"

"I love you too. See you later alligator"

"In a while crocodile"

They were prolonging the inevitable hang up and both knew it.

"Byee Arizona" Thalia's voice comes before the phone is hung up. Arizona can't help but laugh as she realizes that she and Callie went through their own version of 'you hang up, no you hang up'. The smile couldn't be wiped off of her face even if she tried, she danced as she showered and sang a happy tune as she got ready for bed, deciding that tackling her case with a fresh mind would benefit all parties. Hugging Callie's pillow Arizona drifted into a light sleep

—

Arizona groans when she hears her phone blaring at this ungodly time of the morning. She had become increasingly lazy after the case had ended as sleeping in with Callie seemed much more appealing than getting up at the crack of dawn to workout. Then the never ending files of paperwork that had to be overlooked since Richard left and getting up to date with all the cases in her department, she felt over whelmed. Though as of recent, she seemed to be on top of her game, the meeting last week with Captain Reid and all the other department head having gone excellently

Arizona finally felt as though all her hard work and late nights finally pulling off. Peeling herself out of bed, Arizona managed to crack all of her joints sending shivers down her back as each 'click' was heard. The momentary form of relief bringing a small smile to her face. She lazily made her way to the walk in closet swapping her pajamas for a sports bra and a pair of basketball shorts, she heads to her back yard to get her workout in.

Walking through the glass sliding door and into her kitchen, she grabs a granola bar before making her way to her shower. Once she's done she checks her phone once more to see if Callie had messaged. She had checked her phone when she had woken up, smiling when she saw the pictures Callie had sent her of the night and the goodnight text sent at about three in the morning. Arizona had initially decided against texting her girlfriend first as she knew that the sound would awake her very hungover girlfriend. And hungover Calliope was definitely not a happy Calliope. Arizona let her heart win and ultimately ended up deciding to send a quick good morning text.

Setting her phone down after calling Alex and Jo to come over Arizona walked over to the dining room where everything hung and diligently began to read over the numerous amounts of reports and case files of other teams within her department.

Her doorbell rung an hour later, Jo showing up with some breakfast ingredients and Alex lugging both his and Jo's laptop bags and a tray of coffees and a banana smoothie for Arizona

"Ahhh you guys are the best!" Arizona high fives Jo as she walks through the door and then takes the tray of drinks off Alex "everything is set up in the dining room". After the three have breakfast and catch up

"How goes being leader of the pack, Alex" Arizona teases. After she became department head, she made Alex the leader of the team. She would of course oversee all big decisions and part of her contract allowed her to be in the field, but she felt giving Alex the position fitted.

"It's going great, we have a lead that new drug that has been flooding campuses" Alex smiles proudly "Jackson and April come back to work next week"

"mmh" Arizona hums mid sip "Jo, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great thanks for asking" she smiles "Callie sent me some pictures from last night" Jo laughs.

"Boss? What's Thalia's full name" Alex walks back into the kitchen, with a manilla file in hand" his eyes narrow in confusion

"Thalia Rose, why?"

"That's not a complicated name at all, neither is Aria Elena. They're actually pretty simple….." Alex says scratching his head

"What has their names got to do with anything?" Jo shrugs as she pops a berry into her mouth

"The interview with Garcia, he said the 'oldest daughter with a weird ass name even I can't remember"

"Callie" Arizona breathes, the color draining from her face "Callie's full name is Calliope Iphigenia. They knew all along that it was her. Jo get me a list of all the board members of Torres Inc" Arizona panics pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialing the all to familiar number. She begins to pace as the tone keeps buzzing, her heart thumping in her throat and a hand weaved into blonde locks

"Pick up Cal" Arizona mutters, biting the inside of her lip

'hey sorry I couldn't get to the phone at the moment, please leave your name and I'll be sure to get back to you as quickly as possible' Callie's voice informed

"Damnit!" she curses hitting redial only to hear the voicemail message again

"Try the receptionist desk at the lodge, maybe they're all just asleep. We can't assume the worst just because we found out now." Alex reasons

"Why hurt Thalia if they knew it was Callie"

"Intimidation technique?"

"I don't think so" Jo pipes as she walks in with her scrolling through her iPad "The million dollar question is how did they know we assumed it was Thalia and not Callie". when the two agents just look at her blankly, Jo rolls her eyes and sits down "I think we have been looking at this case the wrong way. From Garcia we know that one of the board members has ties to the Torpedo's and going through the list the name that pops up the most Aria's"

"Jo you can't possibly think that Aria has ties to them. Why would she hurt her family?" Arizona questions, feeling defensive all of a sudden

"So I did some digging and it turns out Carlos didn't exactly have background checks on you all, meaning she herself found out about your gang relations. Secondly, she's tied to the financial side of the business so she controls accounts. Go back six months Torres Inc received an anonymous donation of 50 million. Arizona where does that kind of money even come from? and WHY give it to a fortune 500 company"

"Jo, I love your initiative but it sounds a lot like throwing darts blindfolded and hoping to catch something" Arizona sternly says

"Boss"

"Alex come on you cant honestly believe this!" Arizona sighs as she takes a seat. Massaging the tension away from her temples she lets a loud breath out

"Arizona. We have a bigger problem."

"Lay it on me" She huffs

"Max and Jason went to 'visit' Thalia when she was under her coma. What we passed off as normal because of Aria. But then fast forward a few hours they come back again to talk to the Dr. Rosenthal and they sign in under the names Noah and Stephan." Alex says

Before Arizona could even formulate a response, her phone buzzes with a video call from Callie. Letting a deep breath out she picks up "Hey baby, sorry for calling you like a mad person. I just wanted to check up on you"

"It's okay" Callie says and Arizona notices it's a bit stiff. She notices how Callie is still in her dress from last night and her makeup is still in tact. Callie seems preoccupied with her surroundings, her eyes darting from the screen to above her

"Calliope are you okay? did you get any sleep?" Arizona asks, concern lacing her tone

Callie's attention is pulled back to the screen "I'm fine dear" she replies and I can see a light sheen in her eyes. Dear. She's never used that before.

"So don't be mad but I was thinking that we could turn our vacation into a family one with everyone. There's a special at the villa that we're booking and I was thinking we could take your sisters" Arizona says

Callie takes a second to think about her answer, they had numerous talks on how this holiday was just going to be for them. A little break from everything. Both Arizona and Callie had been busy at work for the past two weeks and decided that a vacation was desperately needed " Yeah I was thinking we could bring four more people….. Tim, Jesse, Alex and Jo"

"Great, I'll go make the bookings" Arizona says

"Oh hey Arizona, make sure you stock up on MnM's and some Jolly Ranchers. Callie cryptically says

"Sure thing, what time did you guys get to bed?"

"Oh at like half eleven, I didn't feel like drinking and so I came back to the room and plopped onto the bed and scrolled through my mail for a bit. That reminds me, Emily is going to drop by at my house to drop off some sketches for the new ad I was telling you about, can you please pick them up for me"

"Okay no problem"

"Hey I've got to go, see you in a little"

"Only one more night, I love you Calliope"

"I love you too Arizona" her voice cracks before the call is cut.

Taking a moment to gather her strength and collect her thoughts.

"See she's fine. Hey didn't you say that your vacation was sacred, hell you even threatened to put me on intern work for a year if I even so much as thought of calling you" Alex chuckles

"Alex get me a interrogation room with Max and Jason in it and make sure the surveillance is off" Arizona grits out, anger rolling off of her in waves

"I take it the weird conversation held cryptic messages" Jo said knowingly

"Just get me the room" Arizona orders before storming further into her house

—

"Max, Jason" Arizona sweetly greets the men standing around, the fake smile plastered onto her face, her insides burning with anger. She hands them two cups of coffee and takes a seat in the cold metal chair

"Agent Robbins why are we in the interrogation room? do we have something to be concerned about" Max tentatively asks

"Oh god no!" Arizona forces herself to laugh "Sorry about all this, I just didn't have an empty conference room and told Alex to get you here, sorry for the confusion"

Jason's features soften "Told you so" he mocks Max and Arizona laughs "The surveillance isn't even turned on"

"Anyway I have a new case involving the Torpedo's" Arizona informs taking a sip of her coffee, smirking when they mimic her movement "Lets get to it"

After half an hour of feeding the two false information Arizona stood up "Wait here, I need to run to my office to get another file" she says getting up leaving everything as is and making her way to the adjacent room and where Alex and Jackson stand

They watch as Max takes pictures of the contents of the file and Jason makes a call, she waits for him to finish before making her way back to the room with another fake file. "Jackson call me in two minutes"

She enters the room again "So I'm bringing in one of the Torpedo's members to further question them in a bit and I want you guys to do it for me" Arizona lies. Her phone buzzes "Sorry I need to take this" She says leaving the room once again and walking into the adjacent room. She plays the recording skipping to the mark where she left the room and then they hear Jason's voice saying "Hey, false alarm. Robbins doesn't know anything. Yeah, she has some dead leads but apparently she has someone from the Torpedo's coming in. Yeah we're fine. I've gotta go"

"The Pentothal should be in their system by now right, I've spent enough time being civil to those bastards" Arizona growls

"Yeah, it should work now" Jackson confirms

"Great" Arizona mutters and walks back with Alex following closely behind her. She opens the door before slamming it shut and calmly walks over to Jason and punching him square in the face with all the force she could muster. The man having not anticipated the move yelps out in pain as he stumbles to the ground. Max starts yelling before charging at Arizona and Alex makes a quick move to knock him out

"Who do you work for?" Arizona spits

"The Torpedoes" Jason answers, surprising himself and Arizona smirks

"Did you tell them we thought it was Thalia you were after instead of Callie?" and Jason nods

"Who gave the order?"

"She goes by Santos, plans to tear down the structure from the inside and takeover. She has got quite the following seeing as 'Dios' is too chicken shit to lead."

"She?"

"Yeah it's a woman, thats all I know about her. For some reason or the other she's adamant about finding everything there is to know about you. She had us looking through your personnel files"

"Me?" Arizona grits

"How did you know that they were going to be at the diamond lodge this weekend and who else is with them at the lodge"

"It was a ten man operation, though four are guarding them. Don't be a fool and go there because they're being moved now" Max laughs once he overcomes the grogginess of being unconscious "From what I know the new boss really hates your guts"

"What the hell did you do to piss off an upcoming mob boss" Alex asks

"Hell if I know. WHERE are you taking them?"

"I wasn't told and thank god for that, looks like you've lost this one Robbins, She's going to be dead by tomorrow, Hope you said your last goodbyes" Jason sneers and before he could take his next breath Arizona is pounding her fists into him relentlessly

"You son of a bitch" Arizona heaves as Alex pulls her away, her knuckles throbbing and stained red. Once Arizona is out of the room, her body slumps into Alex's and water fills her eyes "I can't lose her, I just got her Alex. I need her" Arizona lets out a violent sob, there in the middle of the hallway.

Alex pulls her into him "You won't" he whispers

A/N : I'm nice but I'm a little evil too *laughs conspiratorially*


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Callie!" Arizona screams after the gun in hers and the mans hands goes off. It was if everything was happening in super slow motion.

The bullet being fired out of the gun.

She watched as the casing spiraled and making contact with Callie's abdomen.

Arizona's heart thumped rapidly as she heard it pierce through skin.

She watched as tan hand reached to grab at the wound.

The blood drained as Callie's lifeless body slumped to the floor

Out of the corner of her eye she had seen Alex charge at the man. Too shocked too move, she turned to look over at Amelia, whose shocked features looked like they had been engraved in stone. Thalia and was twisted around her, letting out blaring cries of pain.

Willing her legs to move, she walked over to Callie in autopilot and dropped onto her knees, her vision becoming too blurry for her to see anything other than general shapes. She instinctively moves her hand to place pressure on the overflowing wound the other hand weaving its way into curly locks. She moved Callie's head to rest on her lap

"Callie please" Arizona whispers, whipping her head up "SOMEBODY GET ME AN AMBULANCE!" she yells through her tears. Callie's blood was pooling around her, soaking through her tactical gear, sleeping into her hands.

"They're on their way boss" Alex softly tells her, in the distance they can hear sirens going off. Arizona didn't look up to acknowledge what Alex had said, instead she kept rocking herself, whispering as she held an unconscious Callie.

Two paramedics barged in, stretcher in tow and rushed over to where Arizona sat "Ma'am, I need you to take a step back so that we can do our job" The male paramedic instructed though it seemed to fall on deaf ears

"Ma'am?" the female paramedic asked, placing a hand on Arizona's shoulder making her look up "You did good, we need to get her to the hospital now" She softly informed. Once she received a nod, she rounded the woman and placed the stretcher beside her "Ma'am I need you to let go now"

Arizona slowly moved her hands and silently watched as they strapped Callie in and rushed her off to the ambulance. It was moments later when she felt several bodies engulfing her, that she finally let the sob escape her

— 48 hours earlier—

Once Arizona is out of the room, her body slumps into Alex's and water fills her eyes "I can't lose her, I just got her Alex. I need her" Arizona lets out a violent sob, there in the middle of the hallway.

Alex pulls her into him "You won't" he whispers. Taking a deep, noisy breath in, Arizona straightened her back and soundly cleared her throat while simultaneously wiped the evidence of a breakdown away from her face. "Let's go get your girl" he smiles "I'm going to go throw those two into holding" He says walking back into the room

Arizona makes her way into her office where Hunt, Avery, Jo and April were waiting for her

"What do you need?" Hunt asked, the his over protective nature shining through

"Hunt get someone who knows accounts like they know their mother's face and take them to Torres Inc and ask to go through their accounts." Arizona instructs as she walks over to her desk "Jo call the lodge and track the plates of the car that left with Callie and her family. Jackson, April please comb through the case and make sure that we didn't miss anything. Don't exclude any theories"

"Got it" April assured

Arizona made her way out the building, the automated doors held becoming an indicator of her leaving her problems. Feeling the warmth of the sun dance against her body, Arizona stood there for a moment, allowing herself the time to feel something, anything. She felt numb. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she scrolled through her contacts until she reached Emily.

"Hey Arizona" the cheerful voice came through

"Hey Emily, Callie said you were going to drop off something at her house this afternoon" Arizona inquired

"I am?" confusion laced the voice

"Have you been working on anything with her, has she said anything unusual to you recently or…" Arizona was running out of options and she was getting desperate. Running her hand through her hair, she looked around aimlessly "anything" she softly said

"Why do I get the feeling this has more weight than you're letting on"

"Emily I promise I'll explain everything later, I just need you to tell me what you and Callie were working on" Arizona pleads

"Drop by Torres Inc and i'll give you everything I have."

—

Stepping off the elevator, Arizona feels a wave off deja vu overcome. She remembers how Jacob and Emily rushed past her with plastic guns, she remembers the first time she saw Callie here, the way she laughed so carelessly talking to Mark and Erica.

It was as if the cold blonde heard her think about her, she saw Erica rounding the corner "Robbins" she greeted curtly

"Erica" Arizona emotionlessly replied before walking away

"Can we talk?" She asks in a strained voice

"Sorry I'm in a bit of a rush, maybe next time" Arizona blurts out before making her way over to Emily"

"Z! good to see you. Here's everything you asked for. I hope it helps" Emily smiles as she hands over the pink file that had Callie's cursive writing on it

Arizona thanks her and makes her way to Callie's office for some privacy. Opening the file she get started on sorting through the highlighted pages. She notices that there are some accounts work. Coming up with a few leads, she logs onto Callie's laptop and right there on the desktop is a file with her name on it. It was as though Callie somehow knew that something would happen.

She nervously clicked onto the file and several files immediately popped open. There were blueprints of several buildings in the industrial sites downtown. Looking closely, she noticed that they were all Torpedo owned buildings. Scrolling through the multiple files she finds a picture. There's a copy of last years financial statement, that included the new account that donated 50 million. Looking into that, she noticed how it showed that Aria was in charge of that account. There also happened to be a pattern, Every second Tuesday at 12:30 on the dot, a hundred dollars was added to the account.

Arizona makes a note of how Callie seems to be interested in two specific locations. Could this be the message? Was she at either one. Sending the file to her email, Arizona gathered all the papers back into the file and made her way out of the building.

—

It was now eight in the evening and Arizona was sat around the conference room table with her team. They were all throwing ideas around, with Chinese takeout boxes littering the table. Arizona couldn't take her mind off Callie, she wondered if she called again, if they would allow Callie to answer.

"I think lets take a fifteen minute break, walk around, get a coffee, whatever just comeback with a fresh mind" Arizona says before leaving the room and going to her office. Hovering her finger over the speed dial, Arizona nervously bites the inside of her lip. Exiting the app when she gains a little courage, if she's going to do this, it's going to be done properly.

"Jo" Arizona calls out, bring your laptop to my office.

"What's on your mind?"

"I need you to trace the call I'm making" Arizona says and waits for Jo's go ahead to dial. Receiving a nod, she pressed the green button and impatiently waits. Her heart sinks as the dialing tone continues to play instead of Callie's voice. Soon enough the call reaches Callie's voicemail. Dialing again she still receives no answer. Dropping her head onto her desk "I thought they would let her answer to keep up appearances" Arizona sighs

"Hey, we're going to get her" Jo soothes

A sudden ringing brings them out of the silence and Arizona races to pick it up, without even glancing at the caller ID

"Cal?"

"Sorry to disappoint you bear? It's me" the voice jokes

"Julie" Arizona sighs "I don't have time for this. I'm busy"

"Oh I think you'll want to make time for this"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" Arizona yells, her irritation getting the best of her

"Lets play a game"

"For god's sake Julie, I'm not playing your game. I have better things….."

"Like looking for Callie?" Julie cut her off

Arizona can feel her heart stop and her body suddenly feels like it's been drenched in a bucket of ice.

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, Let's play a game! Now that I have your attention. Drop all your cases against the Torpedo's and maybe your little girlfriend wont get a bullet between her eyes" Julie ordered, her tone leveling off as she spoke

"Why the fuck should it matter? If you're taking over from within most levels will be removed anyway"

"Caught onto that a little late, don't you say babe?" Julie teases "Why yes I couldn't help but agree with you, Callie was just a quick fuck on some case that you didn't even want in the first place"

"What?" Arizona says confused

"Yeah, I'll definitely meet you at the office again. THAT definitely needs to happen again" Julie torments

"JULIE FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Arizona yells "What the hell do you want?!"

"It's simple love. I want you. Can't you see that I did all of this for you, bear. You we're the one that told me to do this" Julie's voice softens and Arizona can't help believe that the woman had lost her mind

"Yeah I told you to do this…" Arizona draws out before making a split decision "And did you do everything else that I told you to do …. my Jewel" Arizona swallows, her eyes shut as she felt Jo staring holes into her

"Of course I did bear. I was going to leave the Torres family alone after we got the investment and partnership deals done but then I found out that you were put on her case... and then I heard that you slept with her..."

"Julie"

"No Arizona! She doesn't deserve to live. She's just another spoilt rich kid who thinks they can just waltz in and get whatever they want. I'm sick of it. I'm tired of missing you" Julie's sudden outburst causing Arizona to slightly jump

Jo waves her hand around to get Arizona's attention, showing her a map with a large blue dot on it. Smiling Arizona confidently says "So lets not wait anymore, I'm coming to get you and we can start together"

"Do you want to kill her?" Julie's voice came through surprised and a little too husky for Arizona's liking

"Just give me half an hour, okay. Half and hour and then we can start the rest of our lives together" Arizona pleaded "Don't do anything until I get there"

—

Arizona tore through the asphalt roads, her anxiety further twisting into itself as her phone indicated that she got closer to the blue dot. An FBI SUV was behind her. Was being the key word. She left them about five red lights ago, several sharp turns, and a copious amount of curses yelled at her. But who was counting.

Parking the car haphazardly, Arizona nearly ripped the door off of her Porsche. She looked at the large warehouse and fear overwhelmed her. Was this it? Was this the moment she swooped in liked a caped hero and saved the girl and put away the bad guys? What the hell was her plan here?

Gathering all the facts together, she slowly placed everything together. Her ex had joined a mob and planned to take it over from the inside. Julie had been at the hotel when she went to go meet the Torres'. She had called incessantly the night of the Torres Inc. dance. And now she she wanted to murder Callie because she was still under the assumption that they were together. God!.

Puffing her chest out and checking her appearance, Arizona steeled herself as she walked with a cocky air of confidence toward the three men sitting and chatting outside whilst they had a smoke. As soon as they realized that there was extra company, they straightened their posture too whilst simultaneously raising there guns.

"Now, I don't really believe that would be wise." Arizona smirks and gestures to their guns "Wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of a Levitt, would you?"

The men looked at each other and then back at her, only slightly wavering in their stance. "You're a cop!"

Taking her phone out of her pocket she re-dialed Julie and put it on speaker, her glare fixed on the men in front of her.

"Hey babe" the phone sounded out

"Hey, call your dogs off of me" she said, her eyebrow raising when she saw Julie walk out the call, Arizona painted a smile on her face when Julie leaned in to kiss her cheek. She took a hold of Julie's hand to feel some semblance of control in this situation. They quietly walked through the large obsolete machinery that the building housed, Arizona's heartbeat getting faster by the second. Where was Callie?

"Bear come lie down with me, I'm tired and my head hurts" Julie gestures to the futon bed in the room that they're currently in. There were small LED lanterns on each side, giving the room a soft glow and the air was plagued with Julie's over expensive perfume. Arizona would be lying if she said that the idea of sleep was bad right now, it's just that she didn't want this specific company.

"Why don't we go check on our 'guests' first and then I promise we can come back for some snuggles" Arizona tiredly smiled. She didn't know how much longer she could keep up the facade. Everything ached and she just wanted to wrap her arms around Callie and fall asleep.

"Come on Bear! you look like you haven't slept properly in days. Let me look after you"

"Julie just take me there so we can sort everything out"

"Okay! but after that sleep" Julie instructed, bringing her own voice of authority forward "Let's go" she said sticking her hand out for Arizona to take. Arizona was trying her hardest to stay alert as they walked through the narrowed hallways. It was as if on cue, she heard her stomach grumble just as Julie was pushing the final door open. Though the sight that met before her made her want to empty the non existent contents in her stomach.

Callie was sat there, strapped to the metal chair in a thin vest and her underwear. Her head was dangling off of the backrest showcasing the angry bruising all over her body. Looking around her, Arizona thankfully saw that the rest were restrained sensibly

Amelia sprang up when she heard a slight scuff against the polished concrete floors. She was on high alert and couldn't bring herself to properly sleep. But then again why should she, She needed to protect her family. She rubbed at her eyes when she saw Arizona, more importantly she saw Arizona holding the same hand that had been used to beat Callie. She couldn't help the anger flaring inside of her.

"Arizona?" Amelia asked, her voice raspy and laden with exhaustion. There was a weight of betrayal dangling around in her stomach. Her legs throbbed in an uncomfortable pain from not having moved in a long time. She watched as Arizona strode over to her, posture rigid and shoulders squared. The only thing out of place about the whole strong arm facade were Arizona's misty eyes

Arizona crouched in front of Amelia, the latter tightening her hold on Aria and Thalia who were on either side of her. "Nothing personal" in a clipped tone before standing back up and without so much as a second glance she walked out of the room, Julie tailing her seconds later.

"Let's go to bed"

—

Arizona was battling against extreme exhaustion, both emotionally and physically. Her body felt like a heavy bag of sand and water, her head hammering away at even the smallest sound and it felt as though she was about to vomit out her organs. Julie was cuddled up to her side and the touch seemed to be burning Arizona alive as she impatiently waited for the other woman's breaths to even out

After what seems like an eternity later, Julie's body moves off of Arizona's as her body is overcome in deep slumber. Arizona carefully removing herself from the covers and taking a glass with her. It didn't take long to find her way back to the room where Callie and her family were being held. Quietly opening and closing the door, Arizona rushed over to Callie and making quick work of the zip ties holding her in place. The noise and movement had woken everyone in the room up

"Arizona!" Thalia angrily spat "Get away from her"

Arizona blatantly ignored the protest and continued to to cut at the zip ties. Once everything seemed okay, she took off her heavy jacket and carefully threaded Callie's arms through the sleeves. She quickly tossed the knife to Amelia, who started to free herself. Gently picking up the Latina, she cradled her bridal style and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. It's all my fault" Arizona whispered, her legs on the verge of giving in

"Bear what are you doing" Julie's unwelcome voice barks throughout the room. Her fluffy, bunny night slippers squeaked against the the tile flooring as she made her way towards Arizona "Where are you going with her and them? You're not trying to run away from me are you sweetheart" Julie's voice is eerily calm, her jaw set.

"You can't kill an entire family and a marine, do you know how much attention that will draw….." Arizona protested

"CUT THE BULLSHIT ARIZONA!" Julie screams, startling everyone and managing to get Callie to stir awake.

"Zona" Callie sleepily says, Arizona posture softened at the voice she longed to hear

"You fell in love with her! YOU FUCKING FELL IN LOVE WITH HER!"

"I WAS NEVER IN LOVE WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Arizona yells back with equal fierceness "We broke up…. a long time ago Julie. I'm sorry for feeding your mental fantasy earlier, but we aren't in love"

"LIAR" Julie screams, tears streaming down her face. She grabs clumps of hair in her fists and pulls at it "You love me! We're going to be together" she whispers dropping to her knees and Arizona feels bad for her

Arizona slowly walks over to Thalia and gently lowers Callie's body to them, ignoring the looks of confusion on their faces. She walks back over to Julie's slumped state and hugs her. "I'm sorry but we were never in love" Arizona whispered after she pulls away and starts to walk back to Callie but somehow doesn't make it as a blackness overcomes her

—

The first thing Arizona noticed is how her whole body ached from not being moved from the same position, her butt felt numb and her shoulders ached to be stretched and turned. She let out a low groan as she tried to move her body, but it felt like a dead weight

"Baby?"

Callie's voice reaches her and she can feel herself smile at the familiar tingly feeling the voice never fails to elicit within her

"Arizona…. are you awake?"

All the events of the past few days flash behind closed eyelids and blue eyes shoot open frantically searching the room for her family. Her heart rate slowing down when she sees that Callie had been retied to the chair. The late afternoon sun streaming through the badly boarded up windows

"Oh thank god!" Callie breathed out "Arizona…..

Callie was cut off with Julie making her way into the room, two of her henchmen trailing close behind. She was immaculately dressed in a tight dark green dress and black high heels. "Good afternoon sleeping beauty, you must have been so run down to have been knocked out for that long. Poor baby"

"What the hell happened?" Arizona groggily asks

"Lets not look at the past. It's not important." Julie says bitterly "WHAT IS important is that I'm going to make you feel the pain that I feel" She walks over to Arizona and brings a hand to gently caress her cheek, Arizona flinching at the touch. "See Darling, Freddie over her has had his eye on Miss Callie Torres and he's been working particularly hard this month. SO I was thinking that maybe as a little bonus, I would let him have her. MY favorite part though is that you're going to watch it"

"Julie" Arizona breathes

"You agree! great!" Julie squeals and brings her hands together in excitement

"Julie! Make her hurt" Arizona says and Julie looks at her confused "you want me to feel your pain….. make her hurt in an emotional way, because that's the worst. Do whatever you want to do to me, that way you can hit two birds with one stone; you hurt both of us"

"You realize that what your saying is the exact same thing as I'm doing" Julie monotonously says

"Only my way is more effective because you get me AND you're hurting the woman that stole me away from you"

"Nope, I like my way better" Julie states with finality, her grin widening when she sees the tears pooling in Arizona's eyes "Aww bear, didn't anyone ever tell you that when you play with fire, you get burnt" She laughs before turning serious once again "This is not some stupid Bond movie where all the villains are so one fucking dimensional"

Arizona watches as the man she assumes is Freddie lewdly smiles as he walks over to Callie and roughly pulls her hair back in his fist. He looks over at Arizona before violently crashing his lips against Callie's, his other hand roaming her body, that still had Arizona's jacket on

Using all the energy she could muster, Arizona surged forward into the man though only managing to get him to slightly stumble "YOU BASTARD!" Arizona screams all the blood rushing to her face as she continues to ram into the built man.

Freddie's finally had enough and punches Arizona across her jaw causing her to be thrown across the room, the wooden chair finally giving in. Arizona groans and she knows she has a few broken ribs but gets up nevertheless gets up

"Fucking hell, just give up" Freddie groans and Arizona manages to get a solid punch in, ducking when the man recklessly returns, she brings her boot to kick him in the groin and once the man bends over in pain Arizona kicks his head, ensuring that he doesn't get up again. His body is cowering in pain and Arizona continues kick his sides in. After several minutes, she crouches down and pins the almost lifeless man to the ground and begins to relentlessly punch his face, the blood from her knuckles and his face blending in as one

Off in the distance, Arizona can hear sirens and gunshots being fired and Callie's scream brings her attention to the present. Out of the corner of her eye, she manages to see Julie slip out the room while the remaining henchmen raised his gun aiming it at Callie. Without a second thought Arizona charges for the man, ramming into him. She swings a punch and missed her intended target, before then trying to wrestle the gun out of the man's hands when she hears it go off.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N : Disclaimer, this chapter was written with under 2 hours sleep, roughly 5 liters of caffeine and definitely no emotionally stability whatsoever...Enjoy

PS: To the guest who left a review hoping Callie would get pregnant - How? :):

Chapter 18

Arizona was standing in an almost comatose manner staring at the small hospital bed stained with blood. Women and men in blue scrubs milled around the bed dodging her body and stuffing tubes down Callie's throat, shouting for several different types of chemicals that Arizona had no clue about. Nevertheless she stood there idly watching the commotion all around her.

She felt a hand gently squeezing on her shoulder. Slowly turning her heavy head toward the person, she took in the appearance of the woman before her "Miss, you can't be here. You need to be in a waiting room" she softly said, her eyes filled with pity. Arizona decided that she hated that look most of all and turned her head back to face Callie just in time to hear the machines start screaming.

Arizona could swear she felt her own heart seize.

She watched as the town of people in the room began to move the bed, she faintly heard one of them call for an O.R. as they began to mill out at a sprint. In a matter of seconds, a room

buzzing with noise and people was suddenly now empty. She felt the need to laugh at the irony of the whole situation. This whole room was a metaphor for her life, how one minute it's buzzing and filled with people only for the next to be isolated.

"Miss, you need to go to the waiting room" The woman said more sternly "The doctor will update you after, but you need to go to the waiting room"

In all honesty Arizona doesn't remember the trip from the trauma room to the waiting room, she could have passed the gardens of eden without even acknowledging it. She felt numb and hollow. She wanted to give up.

"Take a seat and the doctor will come find you here when they are finished with the surgery" The woman said before walking off into the maze of hallways. She notices how the room is filled with people from so many different backgrounds yet all are here for the same reason. She notices how her family's bodyguards are stationed all over, she watches as her mom comforts Lucia Torres, how Thalia clings to Amelia and how Aria is asleep on Jess. She watches as hers and Callie's family intertwine with each other

Tim is the first to notice her presence in the waiting room and slowly walks over to her and pulls her into his arms. Unlike all the other times, Tim's embrace nothing to calm her or bring her security. She stands there lifelessly as he tried to quell her fears. After a few moments, he notices that she hasn't returned her embrace, or said anything for that matter, he pulls back to see a ghost of his usually confident sister.

"Let's get you something to eat" He says, a small smile on his face. Arizona looks up to him and just shakes her head at the suggestion before walking over to Thalia and Aria. When they see her they stand up and both hug her, beginning to cry at the pain and loss they feel, Arizona holds on tightly to both of them, closing her eyes to stop the inevitable tears threatening to fall. She needed to hold it together for them. God! just looking at them brought so many memories for her

—

[Flashback]

Music blared throughout the warmly lit house, blocking any and all form of thought away. Blonde curls enthusiastically shook to the upbeat tempo as ingredients were haphazardly being mixed with only slight regard to the baking book. This resulted in the once pristinely clean granite countertops having a new coat of flour and mixed batter. Shoving the tray into the oven, Arizona began to work on the chocolate icing for the little cake she had prepared.

The scent of vanilla and chocolate had just began to waft through the air when Arizona heard her phone chime and thanks to the specialized tune, she knew exactly who it had come from. Taking a moments break from her task, Arizona strolled to her phone that had been abandoned half an hour ago when she had the brilliant idea to bake

Callie : Hey :) Just managed to get off now, do you want me to pick up some take out on the way home

A warm, fuzzy feeling engulfed Arizona's entire being as her eyes read over the word 'home'. Since the case had ended, Arizona and Callie rarely spent the night apart. Okay who was she kidding they never spent the night apart and despite all the teasing they both endured, both of them loved it.

Arizona began to look around her house and increasingly notice how Callie's presence could be felt. A lot of the furniture had been swapped out, there was now a coffee table in the middle of the lounge with 'coffee table books'. Callie had gotten her an entire shelf to put all of her console and games on. Callie now had an office here and the kitchen had been catered to her liking. Of course Arizona had made some changes to Callie's place too, like how a room was now there for them to work out and how there were now frames of both of them hanging around the place. If this was domestic life, she was all for it.

She was tugged out of her internal musings when the timer of the oven went off, quickly sending a text back she walked back into the kitchen. Fending off the heat wave after she opened the oven door, she tentatively removed the tray of cupcakes so as not to burn herself. Finally placing the tray down, she smirked to herself; proud of her achievement. Feeling like she was floating in the moment she went to grab the piping bag and went to 'expertly' decorate the small cake, self commenting on a job well done. Once every cupcake had been dressed and had the perfect amount of chocolate sprinkles, she began to clean her mess up. Admittedly the worst part of this whole process but Arizona decided that it would be worth it.

The reason she was acting that she was on Masterchef was that Callie had finally managed to close the account she had been working so hard for and Arizona decided that it was worth attempting baking at.

Callie walked in, takeout boxes in tow, watching Arizona dancing around as she multitasked between cleaning the countertops and washing the dishes. She had to admit that it did smell good in here. Callie had to hold her laugh in as her significant other did her own version of 'whip nae nae' water splashing all over as she lifted her hand. Coming up to circle her hands around Arizona's waist and rest her chin on Arizona's shoulder

"What's all this for?" Callie asked taking a deep breath in and turning her head to bury it in Arizona's neck. Arizona turned her head too and placed a light kiss against Callie's forehead and continued to wash the dishes as Callie slowly swayed them. Enjoying each others presence for a little bit longer before Callie helped Arizona clean up a bit, much to the blonde's dismay.

The two had dinner out of the takeout boxes, snuggled up on the couch watching some bad reality tv for a little background noise as they filled each other in on their respective days among other things. The two lay there, Callie running her hands through her hair as they watched a cheesy rom com when Arizona got up and walked over to the kitchen to get a cupcake and plate. She would be lying if she said that her insides weren't ready to recoil in itself because she just wanted Callie to like her work.

Walking back to the couch, she could see the surprised look on Callie's face "You made this for me?..." Callie smiles, her eyes shining as she pulled Arizona back on the couch with her and intertwined their limbs and opened her mouth expectantly, waiting for Arizona to feed her

Laughing Arizona broke a small piece and placed it in Callie's mouth, a smile fighting its way onto her face. Seeing Callie's face slightly scrunch up, Arizona bursts out laughing, deciding that she had to do damage control. Fast.

"So we have this tradition that when another person gets a promotion or a birthday, the other person bakes a crappy cake. Just for the fun" Arizona says, hoping it doesn't sound too rehearsed

"Ohh thank god, that was awful. Okay not awful awful but it's just not what I'm used to" Callie laughs quickly swallowing the rest of the small bits of cupcake that was left in her mouth. Arizona quickly stood up, going to discard the cupcake and thanking every deity up there that she actually went to Callie's favorite bakery beforehand. Bringing out two chocolate slices of cake she went back to the couch.

"This isn't going to be another tradition of getting me to eat bad cake again" Callie laughs as Arizona sits back on the couch between Callie's legs and leans back against her

"I could eat this cake by myself..." Arizona shrugged

"Don't you dare" Callie laughs

After a while of silence, both two engrossed in the new megastructures episode that they were watching Callie leaned down and whispered "Your bad baking skills need some work because all those one's lacked were a little baking powder... and maybe a little more vanilla. Other than that, it was kinda nice. OR... were you just trying to ease me into the tradition so next time I don't expect to bite into raw batter"

Arizona smiled to herself and tightened her hold on the arms around her. Maybe this mistake of hers could actually become a tradition of theirs after all.

Arizona was forced back to the cold reality of sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chair as she heard nurses running rampant through the ward to get to a patient who was starting to flatline. She didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep, nor could she fathom how she went to sleep. Quickly rising Arizona saw that it was now only Carlos, her mother and Alex sitting with her in the waiting room, the rest must have gone back home to get some rest

"Arizona, why don't you go home and get some rest. The doctor came out with an update saying that the surgery would be at least five hours more" Sierra calmly said, hoping to get through to her daughter

"The doctor came with an update? Why didn't you wake me up? What did he say? Is Callie..."

"Sweetheart calm down"

"Mom how am I supposed to calm down?" Arizona quietly asked, tears pooling in her eyes "My psycho ex- whatever went after Callie for the sole reason that I am in love with her. She's in this mess because of me. This whole family was torn apart because of me. Julie made her believe that I cheated on her and that she was just some past time. What am I even supposed to say to her..."

"You say the same thing that you told her when she came to visit me for the first time" Thalia says, plopping down in the chair next to Arizona. "Of course she told me about that. She looks at you like you personally made the stars and hung them up there. Just convince her that the person that she made you out to be isn't the person that you really are." Thalia sadly smiles

After a few minutes of just gathering her bearing, Arizona hears Alex's phone go off before he gets up and walks away to take it. She knows it's an unpleasant work related call as she sees the way his posture straightens and his facial features harden. In the distance she picks up on him saying something about statements and financial accounts. Arizona waits for him to end his call before walking up to him.

"What's going on"

"Richard was called to stay on as interim department head while this case goes over. They... err, they pulled you off this case considering that they found out about Julie, claiming conflict of interest" Alex said, observing Arizona take in the news.

"Tell me what you found at the scene after I left" Arizona sighs, she could feel a migraine fast approaching."

"Nothing out of the ordinary, none of the goons are talking"

"So we have nothing on Julie other than the fact that she's a fucking psychopath that wants to ruin my life." Arizona says getting angry

"Somehow the Torpedo's found out that she's trying to run them out from the inside and so now there's a hit on her" Alex said

"And why don't we let them just kill her" Arizona mutters

"Boss?" Alex asked surprised

"I said why the fuck don't we let them kill her and take care of their own business. She wants to kill the entire Torres family"

"Well there's the problem, she heard that there's a hit on her and she turned herself in turn for information" Alex says

Arizona closed her eyes, attempting to contain the ball of anger that was charging within her "She wants the witness protection program, doesn't she?"

"Yeah"

"For fucks sake" Arizona cursed, her teeth painfully gritted "No, We're not giving it to her, there's something going on here that we don't see, but there's no Fucking way she's going to pull another god damn trick on me" Arizona says walking back to the waiting room feeling more charged up than a bolt of electricity.

Sitting back in her seat, Arizona notices Emily, Jacob and Erica in the room. Emily gives her a small smile before coming to sit next to her

"Whoa Barbie, you don't look too good" Emily comments and somehow Arizona finds it in herself to laugh "Why don't we get you back to your place to freshen up and get some rest and something to eat"

"Why is everyone trying to get me out of here? I'm not leaving Callie okay!" Arizona suddenly outbursts before taking a deep breath and loudly exhaling "The last time I left her, THIS" Arizona whispers as she motions all around the hospital "happens"

"Arizona this isn't your fault" Jacob says through narrowed eyes

"It is. I didn't go with them because Amelia wanted me to do some stuff for the wedding and also because I really just wanted to close this case and a few others. I should've been with her" Arizona admits "I failed the one job that I had; I promised that I would protect her" slumping in her chair she lets her head rest against the edge of the backrest as she aimlessly looked at the ceiling

"That was you being a good friend" Emily soothes

"You want to be there for Callie, take care of yourself first" Jacob advises and when Arizona lifts her head to glare at him he quickly continues "You and I both know that if Callie had to take one look at you she would send you home and besides you can't take care of someone when you're battery is dead" Jacob reasons

"Trust me we're doing Callie a favor by not having to see your tired, smelly behind because Jesus! I think you would send her back into a coma" Emily laughed

Looking over at her mom, Sierra smiles and nods in silent agreement to her daughter's question. Standing up Sierra Robbins holds her hand out for Arizona to take. She stops before Carlos and tells him that she will be back in two hours. What she doesn't know is that her mom looks at Carlos shaking her head and mouthing that they'll be back in the morning

Walking out of the hospital and into the warm night's air, Arizona lets out a loud yawn as her stomach simultaneously growls. Looking shyly over at her mom, she hands her mom the keys and silently makes her way to the passenger side of her car. The drive back to her house was shorter than she would have liked, her mom waking her up as soon as she had parked.

"Come on Rocky" her mom teased as she helped Arizona stand up. "Why don't you go shower and wash all this dirt off of you and I'll make you some pasta"

Arizona hummed her approval before trudging up the stairs and making her way over to the shower to let the jets of hot water soothe her tightly wound muscles. She thoroughly washed her hair with Callie's shampoo and conditioner and just let herself enjoy the smell of familiarity and comfort. Once she finished her shower she threw on a pair of joggers and one of Callie's sweatshirts before walking down, hair still damp and wavy from the shower.

She wolfed down nearly three quarters of the pot of pasta before walking back upstairs with her mom close behind. Once settled in the covers with her mom soothingly rubbing her back like she did so many times before when a younger Arizona was distressed. The tears began to flow uncontrollably until she inevitably fell asleep.

Arizona woke up to an empty bed clutching at Callie's pillow. Groggily stretching her body she enjoyed the way the sun had lightly shone on her skin, slowly warming her up. Lifting her body up she could smell the coffee and could hear the clatter of several pots and pans. Deciding that a quick shower was needed before breakfast to wash away any evidence of a breakdown.

Strolling her way into the kitchen, she was greeted by her mom, Tim, Jesse, Amelia, Thalia, Lucia and Aria.

"Morning everyone" she lightly smiled before making a beeline to the coffee pot, tugging her travel mug with her.

"Arizona Michelle Robbins I swear to god if you leave this house without breakfast..." Sierra Robbins did not even have to finish the threat before Arizona swiftly raised both hands in surrender and stepped away from the coffee pot. Everyone around lightly chuckled at the younger woman's antics

Arizona grabbed a plate and a normal mug before going to sit between Lucia and Aria, only slightly sulking.

"Aww mija" Lucia cooed jokingly at Arizona, the blonde playing right in and leaning in to rest her head on Lucia's shoulder, while the older woman hugged her "Callie came out of surgery four hours ago" feeling Arizona start to pull away, she held her closer "She's still under the anesthetic and why we didn't wake you up. We're all heading there after breakfast" Lucia said before finally letting Arizona pull back

"She's okay? The surgery went well?" Arizona quietly asked, her attention solely on Lucia as if she was the only person within a five mile radius

"It's a waiting game now. The doctors said that the surgery went well and now they're just waiting for her to get up" Lucia softly says

"But she is going to get up, right?" Arizona asks and when she received no answer she starts to look around the table before whispering "right"

The tension in the room slightly dissipates as a bubbly Sierra walks through the door with a pan of sizzling bacon and another filled with scrambled eggs "Arizona dear, go get the bagels and the butter from the kitchen for me". Everyone watches as Arizona shakes her head before quietly getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Thalia, Amelia and Arizona were among the first to finish off breakfast and decided to head off to the hospital early, Amelia wanting to stop over for donuts on the way over. When the reached the hospital, Arizona checked in with her family's men to check in while the rest went to check in.

Arizona caught Jo and Alex walking in and waited for them to catch up with her. From the looks on their faces she knew that they were there to take statements as well as the social visit. She decided that she would get hers out of the way now knowing that once she entered Callie's room, she would never have the actual courage to leave, let alone want to relive those god awful memories.

After giving her statement, Arizona walked up to the nurses station where two brunette nurses were "Hi could you tell me what room Calliope Torres is in?"

Without even looking up one of them replied "Are you family of Miss Torres", her voice sounded bored and more so irritated.

"Well no... but" Arizona frowned slightly before being cut off by the same nurse

"Visiting hours are over and if you aren't family and because you're not family I can't disclose any information to you" the nurse droned on before slowly getting up and leaving, an irritated look still colored her features.

The other nurse sat at the station watched her colleague leave before turning to Arizona an apologetic smile on her face "Sorry about her, she's had a hard day. What was the name of the patient that you were looking for?" she smiles sweetly as she places the rear end of her pen in her mouth before rolling her chair over to the computer.

"Calliope Torres, she was admitted yesterday with a gunshot wound" Arizona supplied

"Hmmmmm... Ah! here she is. You're going to have to fill a form in before I can give you any info on her. Hospital policy." the nurse mumbled, the pen deterring clear speech just for a little bit as she goes to grab a form that the FBI had given the hospital beforehand "Do you need a pen?" She asks leaning forward to get closer to Arizona

"Nope I'm good thanks" Arizona smiles as she looks at the form in front of her. She walks over to Jo and sits herself in the seat next to the tech genius "Tell me you have a pen on you"

"Yeah" Jo smirks before handing her boss the stationary utensil "She was flirting with you" Jo laughs

"What! No she was being nice" Arizona denies as she focuses on filling out the form in front of her

"So that post it note at the back of that form with a number and 'Claire' with the i dotted with a heart is nothing" Jo smiles as Arizona comically flips the page over to see the yellow post it note. The blush rises on Arizona's cheeks so fast as she looks up to see the nurse, Claire winking at her. Arizona clears her throat before looking back down.

"I see you've still got your admirers" Lucia laughs when she sits next to Arizona

"Oh no...this...uh...I..." Arizona stuttered finding it really hard to effectively inhale at this point let alone form a coherent sentence

"Oh mija, don't be silly, you're a beautiful woman. Own it" Lucia laughs

"Mrs. Torres..." Arizona starts before she pauses noticing Lucia glaring at her

"How many times have I told you to call me mom or even Lucia" Lucia Torres chastises, staring her down with a look that reminded her so much of Callie that Arizona couldn't help but stare back as it brought her some comfort.

"Okay" Arizona relents, still adapting to the warmth that was Lucia Torres

"Don't be so surprised." Lucia chuckles and Sierra joining in "Neither you nor Callie may not know it yet, but something tells me that you're going to marry my daughter."

"I may not have met Callie yet" Sierra Robbins starts "but from the way you speak of her, the way your whole presence glows tells me more than I know. Your uncle on the other hand..."

"Oh god uncle Tom" Arizona laughs before walking up to hand the form in and getting Callie's room number. Walking into the room with the two mothers, Arizona stepped back as she watched Lucia rush over to Callie's side and take in all the tubes and wires her daughter was linked up with. Arizona felt her mom slip her hand within hers for emotional support.

Callie lay there lifeless, a silhouette of her usually outgoing and confident girlfriend. Her skin had lost its golden glow and it looked as though she had lost weight. The angry marks on her skin standing out like light reflectors at night. Arizona tried to suppress the guilt she felt as she examined the physical scars of the woman she loved. She had still yet to find out the emotional scars.

Aria and Thalia were sitting on either side of Carlos on the couch, their heads resting on their respective side of Carlos' shoulder. Time goes by, each person in the room silently supporting the other and all prayed for Callie. All Arizona wanted to do was curl up next to Callie and take her pain away from her, she would exchange places with her in a heartbeat and the thought left her slightly disconcerted as Thalia's words rang through her head. She would have to convince Callie that she didn't cheat and given the brunette's dating history, she knew that this wouldn't be an easy task.

One by one, Jo managed to get Thalia, Amelia and Aria to give statements of what exactly happened. Thalia heavily relying on Amelia to be her emotional support, whilst Aria kept to herself, speaking only when spoken to. Alex looked at her skeptically and Arizona couldn't help the anger she felt. But then logic seemed to kick in and she realized that he was only doing his job and following off every lead, no matter how uncomfortable it was. That's the job. Ripping off the band-aid.

Everyone other than Arizona, Amelia, Aria and Thalia had gone home to get some rest, Callie still not having woken up. Arizona had made them all agree to go home after visiting hours too and she would stay tonight and if she had it her way she would be staying here until Callie got discharged

"Aria, you're good with accounts right?" Arizona asked waiting for the other woman to nod before she continues "I need to pick your brain on something"

"Sure go ahead"

"A few months ago, someone anonymously invested 50 million into Torres Inc and we have reason to believe that it's connected to the Torpedo's" Arizona said, carefully watching Aria

"50 million? Are you sure..." Aria sits up, her brows crinkled in thought

"Yeah, It happened before Thalia's accident"

After having said that Aria shifted so that she could face Arizona, her head moving to rest in her palm "I know about several accounts being opened up, all a dollar less than the maximum share amount that we allow accounts to have without having a check up... That's how they funneled the money in, isn't it? But 50 million? That's insane"

"We think so yeah, they've also been steadily withdrawing so the accounts aren't closed down."

"How are they withdrawing the money?" Aria asked, lighting up at the idea

"Through a laptop with a secure IP, so we can't exactly trace it."

"Except we can" Aria smiles "Once a client logs onto the website with their account, we have a security protocol in place where it pings a location so that we know that people aren't messing with us when they say their card was stolen or whatever"

"So all we have to do is wait for them to login again so we have a location"

"Exactly" Aria laughs before turning back so that she is back to leaning against the sofa "I feel very badass right now. I've just had my kickass movie moment where I give the awesome idea that solves the case"

Arizona had finally managed to everyone back home and now it was just her with Callie in the room. Pulling the chair right up to the hospital bed, Arizona gingerly moved around, careful to avoid any wires. After pressing a soft kiss on Callie's forehead, Arizona sat down taking Callie's cold hand within hers.

"Calliope" Arizona breathed, she could feel a boulder in her throat, aiding her speechlessness. Tears pooling in cerulean eyes as she struggled to sort through her emotions.

"These past few days I've seen our families meld together as if they were lifelong friends and I can honestly say it warmed my heart to see it. It made me think a lot about us, our future..." Arizona paused unsure of her actions

Some time passes before Arizona starts to talk again "I don't know what she did to you baby, but I need you to be strong" Arizona pleads and although she shuts her eyes to prevent her tears from slipping away from her, they inevitably escape. "I need you to open those beautiful brown eyes of yours so I can spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. I want to have everything with you, whatever you want I'll do it. Just...please, live for me"

Arizona places a kiss on the back of Callie's hand, intertwining her fingers with Callie's and finally laying her head on the side of Callie's hospital bed.

A strong ray of sunshine hitting Arizona's closed eyelids irritates her back to a state of semi consciousness. She can feel people moving around her and hear the light whispers. The chatter seems harsh and pleading at the same time and after hearing enough of the hushed mumblings, Arizona decides to open her eyes and see what all the fuss is about.

"Morning dear" Lucia greets with a smile whilst Carlos just huffs and walks out carrying a thick packet of printed paper

"Morning" Arizona's voice still laden with sleep "What's going on?"

"The doctor just came to give us some unexpected news and Carlos and I seem to be at a disagreement" Lucia sighs

"What did they say?"

Lucia hesitated for a while, contemplating if she should say anything at all. Her expression seemed pained and Arizona found it quite unsettling

"Lucia, please. Just tell me. I can take it. What did they say about Callie" The familiar emptiness dawning on Arizona. The tension in the room increases tenfold as Lucia remains silent, occasionally opening her mouth to say something before clamping it shut.

Thalia and Amelia walk in unintentionally breaking the silence in the room "They want to take Callie off life support" Thalia exclaims, her hands animatedly flying everywhere irregardless of the small cup of coffee in her hand that miraculously didn't spill

"Mija" "Lee" were both uttered at the same time as they tried to pacify her. Thalia having none of it, takes a step back

"Tell me that you're not going to let them do this" Thalia's voice cracks as she looks at her mom. When she receives no answer she cries out "Mom!"

"They say that if she doesn't wake up within the next 48 hours it means that she is most likely brain dead..." Lucia says looking directly at Arizona, who in turn seemed to be frozen in place. Thalia follows her mom's gaze and follows it to teary blue eyes.

"You didn't tell her yet?" Thalia asked

"She just woke up before you came in" Lucia said finally focusing back on Thalia

"Does she know what Dad wants to do?"

"As I said she just got up, I haven't had the time to tell her anything"

Arizona can't bring herself to believe the conversation that she was hearing. It all felt like a sick, twisted nightmare that for some reason she had to live through. She somehow held out some form of hope that someone in a clown suit would jump in the room and say that this was all a joke. Admittedly a very sick joke, but a joke nonetheless.

Arizona felt her throat closing in on itself, the warmth draining out of her skin and her vision becoming dotty. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't for the life of her manage to get some oxygen in. Everything around her started to slow down and she could feel her rapid heartbeat drumming in her head. Her body on its own accord ungracefully lifted itself onto Callie's bed and clung to the body as though it were her only lifeline. Ironic, because she truly believes that Callie is her lifeline.

She can her suppressed emotions flooding out of her in tidal waves. Anger at herself, at Julie and even Callie for leaving her. Sadness because she cant even remember the last time Callie and her spent time together because work had been so busy for both of them. Depression at the thought of having to let Callie go.

[Flashback]

Arizona had just walked through the front door, her shoulders slumping in relief as she felt a wave of calm wash over her. Kicking off her shoes at the door and hanging her coat on one of the hooks, she noticed the lack of light in the house.

"Cal?" She called out to the dark house. She sighed as she realized that her girlfriend had not come home yet and resigned to the fact that she might spend another night alone. It had increasingly happened more as the week passed on not that Arizona was mad. Hell, she had just passed the threshold of her house merely seconds ago. She just missed Callie.

Padding her way further into the house, Arizona massaged her nape in attempt to relieve some of the tension there, her mind on autopilot as she made her way to her bedroom. Arizona stopped short when she saw a soft glow coming from her room. A smile made its way onto her face as she made her way there

Leaning against the doorframe Arizona couldn't help the smile that worked its way onto her face at the sight before her. Callie lay fast asleep, curled into foetal position in the sexiest red lingerie Arizona had ever laid eyes on. Her long dark locks curtaining over her face as she cutely snored her way through dreamland. Arizona felt slight guilt wash over her because she could have been home earlier to spend what she knew was going to be great night, but she had selfishly chosen the mountain of paperwork that sat on her desk. She believed that Callie would still be at work too

Finally moving into her room, Arizona stripped to her boxers and sports bra making sure to blow out all the candles before making her way to Callie. Climbing onto the bed behind Callie, Arizona wrapped her arm around her waist placing a light kiss on her shoulder and moving to wrap the comforter over them. It didn't take long for her too to slip into a deep slumber.

Arizona feels warm. Hugging whatever she has in her arms tighter, she snuggles deeper into it letting out a small sigh of satisfaction. Slowly her senses start coming back to her and she honestly can't remember that last time that she felt this... relaxed. Burrowing her head deeper to cancel out the noise around her, Arizona smiled at the feint but familiar smell. It was Callie, with an overpowering smell of antiseptic, which slightly confused her. Why did Callie...

And then it hit her. All. Over. Again.

Callie leaving the house. Her finding out that Callie had been taken. Julie. The warehouse. Callie being shot. Callie only having 48 hours before being declared brain dead. All theses memories flooding her memory and re-opening the wounds she had before had a slight reprieve from. Once again she felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She slowly lifted herself up, careful not to tug on any wires and blearily looked at Callie. The tubes coming out of her mouth and hair slightly frazzled. She was so used to seeing Callie so well put together that the sight always caused a slight shock. Callie's body had started to look frail and limp and she was sure that hers was starting to reflect the one before her.

"They gave you a sedative earlier on" her mom's voice came from behind her. She slowly turned around to see her mom sat there, trashy magazine in tow and a large cup of coffee in one hand "You had a panic attack" Sierra continued, her voice laden with concern

"How long have I been out?"

"About four hours give or take"

"Did you hear what they said... about Callie" Arizona asks, reluctantly moving off the bed and into the chair she had placed beside it. The serene feeling her body once had having long left.

"Honey" Sierra draws out

"They want to take Callie off the machines because apparently there's no point in keeping her on any longer. She would be brain dead. Shut down. Just like that. And then there would just be no more Callie Torres" Arizona says devoid of any emotion, her mind too numb to even process what she was sputtering out. She couldn't for the life of her manage to tear her eyes away from Callie, as if somehow if she did the woman before her would vanish. She didn't want to look away anyhow because if she had only under two hours to memorize the way her girlfriend looked and felt, she needed to use it.

"Arizona you have to believe that she's going to wake up. She's strong and if she's anything like the way you all describe her, she's going to fight for you" Sierra sincerely says, never wavering in her conviction.

Their moment was interrupted by Tom Levitt walking into the room and moving to go hug Arizona.

"She's going to get through this, she's a tough one" He smiles and manages to bring a weak smile to Arizona's face

"You ran a background check on her didn't you" Arizona lightly smiles

Feigning shock whilst raising a hand to rest it on his heart "I did no such thing at all!" before chuckling

"Thank you Uncle Tom" Arizona smiles before hugging him tightly once again

"Anything for my family" He whispers back into the embrace.

The two pulled apart when they heard a slight commotion outside. Making her way around the bed Arizona walked out into the hallway only to see about a dozen agents. Among them was Jackson who was reading out the rights to Aria as he began putting cuffs on her

Running over to them "What the hell is going on Avery!"

"The accounts that we tracked at Torres Inc all lead to her and their website time tracks it to Aria's IP address and her computer" Jackson says as he places the other cuff on

"Arizona, you know I didn't do this. Come on" Aria pleads and everyone watches her, waiting for her response.

"Boss we have no choice but to arrest her, the evidence is pilling up against her. We're taking her to headquarters if you want to come oversee it" Jackson supplies before walking out with the agents and Aria in custody. All Arizona can do is stand and watch as they leave, torn between staying with Callie or going to figure out what is going on with Aria. Rubbing at her nape Arizona keeps switching her gaze from Callie's room to where she last saw Aria.

"Sweetheart, we're all here for Callie. We'll call you the minute she moves an inch. But right now you are one of the very few people who knows that Aria is innocent and can prove it." Lucia says as she soothingly massages circles into Arizona's back

"I promised her I wouldn't run. I can't leave her, it's my fault she's in this mess in the first place!" Arizona says, her volume increasing as the sentence goes on

"This isn't running. This is solving one problem at a time"

"You promise you'll call when she wakes up"

"I swear it" Lucia smiles and watches as Arizona nods.

Going to grab her coat and keys, Arizona races out of the building and makes her way to the FBI offices. Walking through, a wave of deja vu hits her, making her pause for a second.

Shaking her head, Arizona powers on to the elevators determined to actually be of use. Walking through her floor, Arizona revels in the feeling of familiarity, savoring what little control she has regained.

Spotting Alex walking over to her she slightly smiles before frowning at his facial expression

"Do you want the bad news or the elephant shit news first" Alex asks, no hint of humor in his tone. Before Arizona could even respond, Alex continued "Actually I think they're both the elephant shit type"

Letting out a breath "Let me have it"

"First, Jason and Max managed to get out taking Julie with them. So not only did we lose two prime suspects that could have been used as bargaining chips, we lost the crazy psycho that's out for blood." Alex pauses taking a deep breath in before continuing "Second, we have enough crap on Aria to put her away for a good 35 to life sentence. And I mean signatures all over the wrong papers and... just know that it doesn't look good. At all."

Arizona can't help but start uncontrollably laughing. Hands clutching her stomach, head thrown back and struggling to breathe laughing. "My ex is literally ruining my life" She says before walking off to the interrogation room where they held Aria. Walking to the room beside it Arizona asked April to send her a copy on everything they had on Aria before walking to the conference room with her laptop and some office supplies.

It had been three hours since Arizona had started looking through all the documents and her eyes were starting to blur. Shaking her head, she got up and started walking around. Aria's signature had been on all the documents, but all of them were a digital one that could be placed by anyone, including her assistant.

Walking over to the interrogation room, she took a seat opposite Aria

"Arizona do I need to get my lawyer?" She asked through scrunched eyes as she leaned forward and placed her hands on the table "They're telling me that I was the one who set up all the accounts for the Torpedo's and that my name is on the lease for all the buildings that they use."

"Yeah I saw" Arizona sighs leaning back in the chair. Pulling out a legal pad and a pen Arizona leaned forward "Walk me through setting up any account"

Spending another hour going through details, Arizona finally leaned back against her chair. Hearing both their stomachs growl brings them both to laugh

"When was the last time you ate?" Arizona asks protectively

"When was the last time YOU ate?" Aria shoots back

"Touché" she laughs "Pizza?"

"Yeah sure"

The room was mostly quiet whilst they ate, each stealing glances at the other

"What did she do to you….." Arizona finally asks

Aria stops chewing for a while, considering her answer, maybe even contemplating whether she should answer at all. "Nothing to us" Aria says quietly "She was more fixated on Callie. Feeding insecurities, making Callie second guess everything. Not that she wanted to. I'll admit I was probably the first one to break down."

Taking bites of her food, she slowly chewed. Both of them lost in the silence

"She had people watching you. Everywhere. I guess that's what made her stories believable." There was silence for another long period "She was lying right?" watching as Arizona's head whips up "I know, call me crazy but I just need you to say it" Aria says, her voice scratchy

"I swear on all that is scared, that I have not and don't ever intend to cheat on Callie. I did not cheat on her with Julie nor will I cheat on her with anyone else. Callie is it for me."

"So what the hell even happened between you and her?" Aria laughs "I mean talk about a literal psycho ex"

"As you know it was a friends with benefits situation and well as you can see she developed feelings but for all the wrong reasons" Arizona supplied and when she still received a confused look she decided to elaborate "She wanted to love me because of my ties to the family mob. I guess she likes the idea of being in the whole godfather scene"

"Wait….. she was the one you were running from at the hotel?" Aria incredulously asks

"Yeah… Anyway" Arizona draws out

"Could I go to jail for this?" Aria finally asks, afraid of the answer that might come

"Honestly?… I think so. I just need to.." Arizona was cut off by her cell phone ringing, her face hardening when she realizes who it is

"Such a shame we couldn't work together Bear, I had such big plans for us" The familiar voice sighed out as she plays with her nails. Arizona notices the all too familiar walls and bright lights and before she can say anything the voice continues "Did you like how I framed Aria, poor thing is going to spend some time in the slammer. Such a shame, don't you think, I mean she's quite the looker. Personally I would've gone for her. BUT OH WELL, Beggars can't be choosers"

"What do you want!" Arizona grits out as she looks at Julie, the woman finally looking directly at her through the screen

"Now Arizona, I know that you know that's not how we treat people. Especially people who have your family under gunpoint" Julie blatantly says and before Arizona could argue, the camera is flipped to see the entire floor that Callie was on, sitting on the floor.

"Oh and sweetie" Julie brings the camera back to her "Don't try anything stupid, your lapdogs were shot, don't make me shoot anyone else." Once again the camera is flipped only this time on the other side is Callie

"Julie what do you want? Why are you doing this" Arizona pleads

"Because I can you piece of SHIT!" Julie screams "In three hours a shipment of weapons and other things is going to come through the city, I want you to make sure that your buddies don't do anything to compromise it. Arizona I swear if anything happens to that shipment…"

"That's it….. just a weapons shipment. I do this and you leave me and my family alone"

There is silence on the other end and Arizona can see Julie thinking it over "Maybe"

"That was a yes or no answer"

"FINE! yes I'll leave you and your family to be"

"Okay fine you have a deal"

Arizona cuts the call off to gain some power in this situation. Finally looking at Aria, she squares her shoulders

"What the hell did you just get yourself into" Aria questions, waiting for the answer…

A/N : AAAAAARRRRRIIIIZZZOONNNAAA WHAT DID YOU JUST DO.

Till next time guys :)


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: whelp, here it is

Chapter 19

Arizona could feel her palms sweating and her heart racing erratically as she stood on the gravelly road. A cold wind occasionally brushing through her hair and bringing forth the pungent smell of slowly decaying mid afternoon sun beating down against her skin. Leaning against the trunk of her rental car, Arizona took in the sight before her; barren land, save for a few leafless trees sparsely scattered around. She watched as a large 18 wheeled truck made its way down the long single road towards her.

Straightening her posture, Arizona could help but let out the chuckle of disbelief that escaped her. Of course Julie would hire the largest truck for her to move over, meaning she had to have planned this well in advance. Was she this predictable? and just how long had Julie been planning this?. Stepping forward Arizona looked over at the driver who had to be a good fifty years old, his head already having lost all of its hair. He was casually dressed in jeans, sneakers and an absurdly colorful flowered shirt.

"Miss Robbins?" The man asked once he spotted her. After getting a small nod he walks back to the truck to retrieve and envelope before handing it to her.

Arizona skeptically takes the parcel from him, ripping it open upon his watchful gaze. She recognized the cursive handwriting immediately as Julie's and began to read the note. Rolling her eyes at her ex's need for dramatics, she scrunches up the paper and shoves it back into the envelope and hands it back to the man.

"Here are the keys, there's a full tank of gas in the car." Pausing she finally looks at the man in the eye, taking in his worn down body. Noticing the prominent dark circle under his eyes. She hated what this business did to the most helpless people around them. It had no place for empathy, kindness or weakness.

Bringing out the burner phone, she pressed the call button and waited somewhat impatiently for the voice on the other side

"Hey bear" The flirting voice answers

"Your truck is here. Give me the address" Arizona's clipped tone replies. She just wanted this nightmare to be over sooner rather than later

"Awwwww you're no fun. Straight to business I see. Anyway there's been a change in plans. You're going to have to kill old man Sly over there"

"Julie..." Arizona grits out "Give me the address of where you're keeping his family"

"Hmmm...Nope" Julie perkily says, managing to irritate Arizona even more

"He did what you asked, you're fucking truck is here, give me the god damn address so I can send him to his family"

"You really want the address for his family?"

"Yes!"

"Well then put a bullet between his eyes and sure enough he'll be with them. If you believe in that stuff, personally I just..."

"You BITCH!" Arizona cuts her off, exasperated

There's a silence on the other end of the line before a serious tone comes on "Now Arizona, you know not to use that language around me, especially that little Callie Torres is only breathing because of me. Kill him or I will start to kill her family members one by one. What do you think the woman you love will think when she finds out that EVERYTHING I told her about you is true. You shouldn't have fucked with me Arizona. I expect proof of the job." The voice demands and then the line is cut off.

Arizona slowly walked over to the man whose life she was about to shatter. How was she supposed to tell him that his entire family, life as he knew it, is over. How was she supposed to tell him that it was her fault that he was even in this mess in the first place. A seven year old girl, a ten year old boy and a mother was shot because of her. She could feel the bile rising in her throat with every step she took towards him.

"I'm so sorry" Arizona whispers, reigning her tears back in because this moment wasn't about her guilt. There was time to deal with that later. But right now, she had to be strong for the man in front of her.

She watched silently as the realization dawned upon him. She watched as the light, little as it may have been, drain through his eyes. She watched as a blared wail tore through his throat and his knees buckled in. Silently, she watched. It was all she felt that she could do. Here this man, a complete stranger, and she had to break to him something that should only be a fear rather than a reality.

She could here Julie's words echoing through her head 'kill him or one by one I will kill her family' 'what do you think the woman you love will do when she finds out what that everything I told her was true?'. Was this man's life worth less than her family's? No.

Of course not. Yet here she was, ordered to play God in this situation and make as if his life was worth less. Moving her hand, she unholstered the gun and raised it in the general direction of the broken man. What more did he have to lose?

Removing the safety, Arizona closed her eyes and took a dee breath in.

Her grip tightened. Index finger curling around the trigger.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

"Please..." The man whimpered cutting off Arizona's momentum "I have a mother who relies on me for financial support"

Arizona could feel the tears rolling down her face, why? she had absolutely no clue. She's been having this empty, harrowing feeling ever since she watched Callie take a bullet. Cliche as it was, she felt as though half of her soul left her in that moment. Shooting this man would ensure her entire self would be lost, did she want that? Did she want to be that person who went a little too far for love?

She heard a gun go off and she watched as the now lifeless man slumped, blood pooling around his body. Looking at her hands, did she pull the trigger?

Her breathing became erratic, she frantically looked around her. Dropping to her knees she could feel her entire body shaking as she moved to place pressure on the overflowing wound

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" She chanted as she felt his heart slowly stop beating. Arizona sat there now aimlessly holding the wound, cerulean eyes dull and focused on the man lay in front of her.

Arizona couldn't tell how much time she spent there, just looking at the man. A buzz against her chest startles her back to reality. She reaches for the offending item, shaking some life into her she reads the caller ID

Reluctantly she presses the green button, observing as the blood stained hand further messes the phone. Bringing the phone up to her ear, she waits for the person to speak first.

"Arizona" her mom breathes out and it's that moment Arizona breaks down, sobs uncontrollably leaving her shaking body. "Honey... it wasn't you" Sierra soothes

"I pulled the trigger mom! An innocent man is dead because of me, his family is gone because of me. He has parents and friends" Arizona screams, she's in no mood to be soothed. She wants to feel the guilt and the pain, she craves it because recently she's felt so numb.

"Arizona, you didn't pull the trigger" her mom confidently states "Listen to me, You didn't kill that man or his family."

Arizona hears the dial tone next indicating that the call was over. She sniffles before she moves her hand to close the man's eyes. She then moves to check his pockets and finds his wallet.

Emerson Rodriguez.

Arizona hastily wipes the remaining tears in her eyes with her sleeves and looks around her. If she didn't pull the trigger, who did? She feels a hand on her shoulder and anger consumes her body at the sight.

"You asshole!" Arizona charged at the smaller woman, both of them landing on the ground before Arizona raised her fists to start pummeling Julie. The second her fist connected twice with the other woman's face, she felt herself being dragged away by two hands.

"Enough! Lex leave her" Julie orders once she dusts herself off "She's in a state of shock, leave her be"

"WE ARE GOING TO GIVE EMERSON A PROPER BURIAL" Arizona yells "you owe him that"

Julie spreads out her arms in surrender, her head bowing and her lips being pursed into at thin line "Okay" she says before nodding to Lex. The muscular man walks over to a large black van and grabs shovels and walks back to the two women.

Arizona snatches a shovel from him and begins walking away, her body in shock overload and adrenalin fueling her power to dig so powerfully. After a few minutes she notices Julie by her side digging too. Looking over she silently nods at the other woman and both work to complete the task at hand.

What seems like an eternity later, Lex carries Emerson Rodriguez and lowers him into the makeshift grave. Surprising the two women, he says a prayer before all three of them work to re cover the grave. Arizona leans against Julie as they walk back to the black van, Lex walking to the truck. Julie leads Arizona to the back seat with her and enters with her

She gives her driver instructions to a motel and then they are off.

Arizona is laying in a lumpy bed holding onto Julie like she's a lifeline, the other woman softly running her hands through her hair. Arizona has never felt so hollow before. She just wanted Callie, her calming scent, her infectious laugh. Arizona could help but notice the stark difference between Callie and Julie.

One, Callie touch was more soft, comfortable and loving. Never failing to elicit a spark within Arizona. Julie's was more out of purpose, rather than a comfort. Callie was so affectionate in general, never shying away from displays of affection whilst Julie hated it.

"This doesn't mean anything" Arizona clarifies

"I know"

"Why her family?" Arizona finally asks after the silence and her curiosity get the better of her. She loosens her grip and waits for Julie to face her, green eyes piercing into hers

"Majority of the Torres Inc warehouses were in key locations that we wanted to set up in. Seemed like the smart choice to invest."

"When did you decide that you wanted this?"

"Arizona don't act like you don't know"

There was silence for a while, Arizona finally moving to the couch taking the top blanket of the bed with her. She's about to drift off before she hears a small voice ask

"Why did you leave?"

Shooting up, Arizona scrunches forehead and disbelievingly looks at Julie "You're kidding right" she laughs

"No, I'm not. What happened to us?" Julie asks sincerely, head tilted to the side

"You don't remember shutting me out, verbally lashing out at me and asking me to leave my job" Arizona chuckles humorlessly "And if that doesn't jog your memory, maybe cheating on me every chance you got will remind you" she huffs before laying back down on the couch, focusing on one of the multiple stains on the ceiling boards.

"I'm sorry" Julie whispers

"Yeah well, it is the way it is" Arizona sighs

"If I could take it all back..."

"Julie don't" Arizona cuts her off. The room is once again submerged in silence and Arizona finally gave in to her exhaustion.

Arizona began gaining some semblance of consciousness, the sun streaming through the room and a whispered stern voice giving orders. Memories of the last 24 hours flooding the forefront of her mind, Arizona bolts upright and in her sudden burst of energy she manages to fall off the couch. The hushed chatter stops on to be replaced by a loud laughter.

Turning to face Julie, she watches as the woman cuts her call and continues to laugh unabashedly at her. Arizona huffs and storms off to the bathroom and locks the door. Looking around Arizona notices her toiletry bag is there and her clothes are folded neatly on the cabinet. Julie must have gotten her bag from the rental car and she silently thanked the woman's new found thoughtfulness.

Switching the taps on, Arizona stepped under the spray enjoying the way the water seemed to be washing the memories away from yesterday. She massaged the shampoo into her hair and basked in the coconut-y scent that reminded her so much of Callie. She switched off her brain as she went about complete the completely mundane tasks that somehow seemed to slowly piece her back together.

A good 45 minutes later, Arizona stepped out of the shower to see Julie lounging in the newly made up room. There was breakfast on the table and the other woman gave her a nod of acknowledgement before resuming typing on her laptop. Arizona picked up a chocolate croissant and poured herself a cup of coffee and quietly ate at her breakfast. What exactly was going on here? Why was Julie here? More importantly what the hell was SHE still doing here?

It was as though Julie could read her internal musings as the next words out of her mouth were "We're heading back to the city after you finish up with breakfast, so make sure you're packed up."

Making their way out of the dingy motel, Arizona saw a pair of keys being thrust in her direction. Raising an eyebrow, Julie just shrugs and places keys in her palms before making her way around the car and settling in.

The entire drive was silent, music feint in the background as Arizona speeds her way back to the hospital.

Arizona races through the hospital, ignoring the looks of curiosity and evading many of the armed men. Feet pummeling into the ground pushing her further, and the drumming of her heartbeat is the only things she can hear. She finally comes to a halt when she arrives at the fourth floor lobby where the entire floors staff, Callie's and her family all congregated. She sighs when she notices Aria among the group. She moves forward to hug her mother and clings onto her for a moment

Finally pulling back, she looks into her mothers eyes asking the silent question "We're all fine sweetheart" Sierra admits and Arizona lets out a breath of relief

"How's Callie?" She asks and notices the pained expressions on everyone around her "Nothing..."

"Nothing YET" Lucia supplies, holding onto hope and sending a glare in Carlos' way. Carlos lets out a sigh and says he's going for a walk. Arizona watches him go and sadly smiles at the rest of the group before following the man

Both stood silent, observing the parking lot before them, Carlos had a stone cold facade with him. She noticed Lex in the background somewhat discreetly watching them

"You were going to kill for her?" he questions without looking at her

"Yes" Arizona admits, surprising herself before she quickly adds "But I didn't"

"We know." Carlos takes a deep breath before looking at her "She made us watch"

Arizona was left speechless at the declaration, how was she to respond to that. Leaning against the railing she fidgeted with her thumbs.

"Had you actually gone with it, you could be certain that I would not let you set foot near my daughter. While it may be seen as admirable to kill for love, no one actually discusses what happens after. What happens when your partner finds out that you killed for them. Does everything go back to normal? Do you carry on like the memories don't haunt you?"

Arizona could see the pain in his eyes as he talked as though living through a truth. The reality behind his words became unsettling to her.

"Calliope always had a mind of her own, so it didn't exactly come as a surprise when she came out as bisexual, or chose marketing instead of accounts... even when she chose to tell me that she had wanted to sign a DNR paper" Carlos whispers the last part and Arizona could swear she felt her heart stop beating

"She what?"

"Arizona I'm not some heartless, arrogant man that doesn't love his daughter, quite the contrary I believe. I love her enough to respect her decisions even if it goes against everything that I stand for"

"So why didn't she tell her mom as well?"

"Lucia... she just came around to the idea of Callie being with a woman. She wasn't always the woman you know her to be and to be honest I wasn't the man you know me to be. For a while after Callie came out, we didn't speak. We cut her off financially... emotionally. But Callie with her big heart hadn't given up on us and honestly it's one of the many things I admire about her. Here I am supposed to be her father, a role model and yet she was the one teaching me lessons"

"She just has a way of easily making her way into your heart and the funny thing she didn't even have to try" Arizona smiled

"Calliope" He smiled through the tears

"I bought a ring" Arizona shyly admits, her hand coming up to nervously scratch at her nape. To be honest she didn't exactly know why she said that.

"Are you asking for my blessing?" Carlos incredulously asks

"I'm not sure, I mean a proposals a long way don't you think. We just started dating a month ago and maybe she's not ready. It's marriage. That's commitment like the most serious form of commitment and I don't particularly believe in divorce so there's that. God! what if she doesn't want to get married or she doesn't want kids. I should..." Arizona nervously rambles out in a single breath and Carlos looks at her lovingly

"I see what she means now" he smiles

"what?"

"Calliope, she always says that you're a marshmallow in an iron suit" he laughs remembering the first time he had heard that one

Arizona smiles at the memory "I'm gonna head back and check on her" she informs before she slowly makes her way through the hallways, Lex falling into step with her

"What are you doing here?" she curtly asks

"Miss Santiago told me to keep an eye on you" he says without missing a beat

Arizona abruptly stops walking and lets her anger get

"So what, you're my babysitter now! That's ironic don't you think? The woman who is constantly putting me and my family in danger sends someone to watch my back!" Arizona huffs

"Miss Santiago is finished dealing with you" Lex informs

"Well then you can go tell Miss Santiago to go fuck herself because I'm not finished with her. When I find her scrawny ass, I'll make sure that she never sees the daylight again!" She grits

"Miss Robbins for someone with such a high intellect, you can be pretty dense at times" Lex deadpans as he continues to follow her towards Callie's room

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

Lex rolls his eyes and stops at the threshold of Callie's room, "I don't work for Miss Santiago, I work for your family. I was told to accompany Miss Santiago to you earlier on."

"Oh"

"You will find that security has been increased and as we are speaking everyone within our organization is being vetted for"

Arizona nods at the man and lets the newfound information sink in as she walks into Callie's room, smiling as she notices Amelia, Thalia and Aria cuddled up on the couch. She brings a chair up to the side of Callie's bed and takes a frail, tan hand in hers. She stays silent, watching her thumb ghost patterns over her palm, relishing in the softness of the skin she found there. She places her cold pink lips to the hand and just hold it against her cheek

"Hey" Arizona whispers, her throat closing in on itself as she swallowed the boulder there. "I know I haven't been around for some time, but I went to get Aria's charges dropped and then I had to go be a criminal, but I guess it's okay because Lex is our worker rather than Julie's so the weapons will be on lockdown..."

Arizona watches as the machines keep beating at a steady pace showing no sign of change. She kept letting her thumb aimlessly travel up and down Callie's knuckles as she took several deep breaths in and out

"We have so much to talk about" Arizona's voice cracks "We need to argue about what type of pet we're going to get first and I need to spend nights on the couch when we argue about colors for our new house. Calliope, you promised me a dance at Thalia's wedding and we were going to play matchmaker for Aria" By this point, the tears are freely flowing down her face, her eyes red and puffy.

"I need to see you in a big puffy white dress as we say our vows, I want to see you nine months pregnant yelling at me for not putting the lid back on the toothpaste. I want Tuesday date nights and morning cuddles. I want everything with you so you need to open those pretty eyes" Arizona whispers as she battles her emotions "Open your eyes baby and tell me how much of a creep I am for staring at you while you sleep" Arizona sobs, clutching at the hand within her own

Arizona is startled awake by the incessant blaring of machines around her, noticing the source of the noice, she forces her limbs to comply and rushes out of the room to grab a nurse

"HELP ME PLEASE!" She yells and drags two very stunned nurses to Callie's room. Once over their initial shock, the nurses start moving with urgency, administering drugs and monitoring heart rates. It was small at first, but Arizona could swear that she heard Callie groan.

The monitors seemed to calm down and then Callie's groan seemed more prominent and she turned her head to the side.

"Miss Torres?" One of the nurse tentatively asks

Callie lets out a large loud yawn before slowly opening her eyes and then scrunching them shut again

"Where the hell am I?" She mumbles

Thalia is the first one to bolt into the room and hug her sister. One by one people started filling into the room and embracing Callie. The youngest Torres had yet to look at Arizona, instead choosing to focus on the people surrounding her. Arizona could've sworn that she was avoiding her but that was absurd, right? She just needs time with her family.

Soon enough, people start filing out of the room one by one to give the couple some time to themselves. None of them failed to notice their silence toward each other but all of them dismissed it. Arizona made her way over to Callie's side and raised her hand to softly caress Callie's cheek, hiding her confusion when she felt her girlfriend flinch at the touch. It couldn't be because of the warehouse because Callie was being her usual affectionate self.

Stop overthinking this, Arizona thought to herself

"Arizona" Callie finally said as she watched the blonde sit down on the chair

"God Callie! you don't know how much I missed you" Arizona smiles genuinely for the first time in days, her heart feeling lighter already. "I know we have a lot to talk about, but can we just skip that for tonight? What do you want for dinner? Anything you want, I'll get it for you. Do you want a change of clothes?..."

"Arizona" Callie sighs out and Arizona immediately shuts up, noticing the tone of frustration laced within the tone "We need to talk"

"Okay" Arizona's voice small, feeling as though she is being chastised

"Julie said some things.. when we were there and at first I denied everything because who listens to the crazy ex right. But as she kept talking, everything she said started to make sense"

"Callie..." Arizona starts

"No! let me get this out. Why am I in this hospital Arizona?, Why is my family being roped into this crazy world of guns and violence and abductions?... well I'll tell you. It's because of you and your family. The torpedo's only targeted my family because YOU went investigating them, I was poisoned and my family was taken because of YOUR crazy ex. My family was held at gunpoint because of YOU. Notice a common element"

Arizona cleared her throat, refusing to break down "So this is it?"

"Yeah I guess it is" Callie's voice devoid of any emotion "I can't keep risking my family's safety for you"

Arizona violently scratched at her neck, "NO"

"What do you mean no" Callie rolls her eyes

"I love you and you love me, we can do this. It's all over with Julie and we have security..."

"I don't want to live like that, with a body guard at my side, looking over my shoulder, scared" Callie yells

"Calliope I love you, Please!" Arizona cries as she takes Callie's hand

"We can't be together Arizona, It's over" Callie says eerily calm and removes her hand from Arizona's "I appreciate your work and I'll forever be grateful to you and your team but as you said the business with Julie is done so you are dismissed"

"I'm dismissed? I'm dismissed!" Arizona yells and then there's a silence. Both women intensely staring the other down

"I promised you that I wouldn't leave"

"You also promised to protect me, Look how far we got with that" Callie deadpans and Arizona looks as though she's been slapped

Arizona walks over to the door, stopping before she goes over the threshold "Goodbye Calliope" Arizona whispers, her voice cracking as she says the words she never thought she would.

She notices Lex following her and she quickly stops "Stay here and make sure she gets everything she can even think of. Make sure no one but family comes to see her"

"Got it" Lex nods before walking to his post outside Callie's door. She looks one more time at the crack into Callie's room before quickly turning around and walking to her car

Back at the doorpost, Lex pulls out his phone, answering the phone "Mr Levitt" he greets

"Lex, my boy how are you? Arizona still at the hospital?"

"No sir, she left a few minutes ago. She had a fall out with Miss Torres"

"What happened?"

"It's not my place to say. She placed me on watch for Miss Torres"

"Lex where is the truck of weapons"

"It's at our warehouse sir, just like you asked"

"And everything is going to plan?"

"We're right on schedule Mr. Levitt"

"Excellent" Tom Levitt grins before cutting the call off

A/N : Review please


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: SUPER sorry for the mega delayed update because... life. Life is honestly just kicking my ass. I'll try to be better

As Arizona stormed out of the unrealistically large hospital, Callie's words repeatedly played back in her mind, haunting her.

'You said you would protect me'

'Arizona I can't keep putting my family in danger because of you'

'We can't be together Arizona. It's over'

As the last one played in her head, Arizona forced herself to stop. Throughout their...disagreement she realized that Callie hadn't said that she didn't love her anymore. Her heart filled with false bravado and hope as she ran back to Callie's room. Rushing past Lex she burst into to the room catching sight of Callie's tears freely rolling down her face.

"Tell me that you don't love me anymore" Arizona heaved out at the door. When she received no response, the blonde walked further into the room until she was mere inches away from Callie. "Tell me that you don't love me, That this..." she gestures between them "us... was all a big game and that I'm your biggest mistake. Tell me that I meant nothing to you and... I'll walk away and you can forget all about me."

Admittedly after Arizona had delivered her little speech, she let her imagination run away with her. She envisioned Callie smiling that breathtaking smile of hers and opening her arms. She could almost hear Callie say 'Arizona of course I love you' with her sweet voice and her head tilting slightly as if the thought of another scenario being absolutely absurd.

In reality nothing had happened. Absolutely nothing.

Arizona stood there, heart beating erratically, chest heaving and undeniably vulnerable as she waited.

one minute...

two minutes...

Silence.

"Calliope" Arizona whispered

During the time that had lapsed, no emotion passed over Callie's face. Which honestly scared Arizona more than anything because she prided herself in being able to read Callie.

The silence was broken by a croaky voice whispering "I don't love you anymore, we we're a mistake and I regret dating you"

"Okay Callie, now say it like you mean it" Arizona calmly says

The statement seemed to anger the brunette "You said if I said it you would walk away. I said it... so now you can go!"

"Yeah I said SAY IT!" Arizona said, her own anger showing up

"I don't love you!" Callie said gaining her voice, yet still refusing to look at Arizona "you we're a mistake, I don't care about you. This relationship was a rebound for me to get over Erica. You were a mistake! I DON'T LOVE YOU! NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

"No" Arizona said with finality, her jaw clenching shut

"You said you would leave after I said it. I said it TWICE."

"Well I guess I lied!" Arizona huffs, her hands thrown in the air as she makes her way to the hospital chair

"Wouldn't be the first time" Callie grumbled

"It actually would" Arizona calmly said as she sat down "I've never openly lied about something with you, yet you seem to be full of that today". Arizona fiddled with the lints on her jeans before finally looking up to Callie "Calliope, tell me what she said" Arizona's voice softens

For a moment she swears that she saw Callie slump, only to then rebuild her defense system "Why so you can lie your way out of it, No thanks. Arizona please can you just..."

Callie was cut off by a nurse Claire walking in "Miss Torres, I'm glad to see you awake. You have a hell of a support system" She sweetly and making her way to check Callie's IV. "Your blood work came back and nothing seems out of the ordinary, We may need to get your magnesium levels up but you're definitely not..."

"Thank you" Callie swiftly cut her off

Claire nodded before changing Callie's IV and before walking out she winked at Arizona making Callie roll her eyes.

"What were you having your blood checked for?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter!" Callie snapped

"Calliope! If it was nothing you wouldn't be so secretive about it" Arizona snapped back standing up from the chair and her anger getting the best of her. She was tired and she just wanted Callie, her Callie. Sweet, caring, passionate Callie. "God! Callie I'm not leaving okay, I promised that I wouldn't run and you promised that you wouldn't shut down, so give me a chance. I love you and I'm not going to let you just thr- "

"I was pregnant okay!"

Arizona froze, shoulders slumping "what?"

"Before we left I found out that I was 7 weeks pregnant. I was going to tell you when we went on vacation after Thalia's wedding. But..." Callie finally allowed herself to falter, Arizona rushing to her side. Careful not to tug any wires, she enveloped the broken woman into her arms

"I lost our baby" Callie whisper sobs from her position in Arizona's arms "Arizona..." Callie says finally looking up into teary blue eyes "I'm sorry"

"Calliope, you have NOTHING to be sorry for. Nothing at all baby so I don't want to hear it. This is not your fault okay?"

a small nod of approval was all Arizona got back

"But I could've -"

"As hard as this is to say, maybe a baby just wasn't meant for us right now"

Arizona was met with silence.

"I love you Calliope Iphigenia Torres" Arizona whispered before placing a soft kiss against Callie's temple "Get some sleep, I'm here. Our family is probably going to be here at the ass crack of dawn to pamper you" Arizona lightly chuckled

There was silence for a while before Callie whispers "I didn't mean any of it. I love you Arizona"

"I know"

Morning came quicker than Callie had expected it to. Slowly opening her eyes, she was met with bright hospital lights and soft warmth behind her. Shifting her head slightly to the side she noticed that Arizona had shifted them throughout the night so that she was pressed into Arizona's front and pale arms snaked around her midsection. Callie knew that they had a lot to talk about but for now she just wanted to soak in the moment

Shifting her head back to a comfortable position she noticed Thalia smirking

"Hey little sis, how are ya holding up" Thalia asks and before Callie can get out an answer Lucia and Aria walk into the room with a large amount of food.

"Aww mija, don't you two look adorable. How are you feeling?" Lucia coos as she moves to cradle Callie's face in her hands as if trying to assess the damage herself. Lucia felt the tears filling her eyes looking at her youngest daughter so battered.

"I'm okay mom, just a little sore" Callie replied with a small smile. Callie felt Arizona shift behind her so that she was now pressed into Callie's side, letting out a small hum of contentment. Strong arms tightetned around her and Arizona turned to bury her head into Callie's neck staying in her slumber.

Lucia smiled at the action. "You've picked a good one Calliope. Keep her." She looked at her younger daughter almost knowingly

"Mom…."

"Calliope I know everything right now isn't all rosy right now and you both have a lot to work out, but give her a chance. If these past few days have taught me anything, it's that she is undeniably in love with you." Lucia smiles

"Yeah…. These past few days have been overwhelming….. for all of us. We just need to have a long talk." Callie says looking at the blonde in her arms

"By the way, we are so not having a double wedding" Thalia laughs, though the seriousness in her tone was not lost

"I think we're a long ways out from marriage" Callie awkwardly laughs

"Please, she all but proposed to you when you were under. So don't discount it so soon" Aria smirks

"Good morning gang!" Tim chirply greets as he enters the room with Sierra, Jesse and Amelia. He held trays of coffee, while the others carried pastry bags

"Hey mama Robbins" Thalia and Aria greet, Thalia getting up to go kiss Amelia and get some food.

"Great, Everyone is here for breakfast" Lucia happily says and the newly bonded family shares the food, stories and even using the wedding as a distraction.

"Mom, Amelia and I just want a small wedding" Thalia finally gathers up the courage to say, Amelia grabbing her hand in support.

"But the cateres and the flowers and the …." Lucia begins to argue

"All havent been ordered yet and would all be unnecessary because we're already married" Thalia breathes out. The entire room is silent, everybody choosing to be more interested in various other things

"What do you mean that you're already married?"

"I married Amelia before my accident, before I introduced you to her"

"Thalia Rose Torres" Lucia says sternly "You mean to tell me I wasn't there for my own daughter's wedding."

"To be fair, I didnt know how you would react and I just wanted a small thing for just me and her before I showed her the craziness that is this family" Thalia admits

"That's not fair, I'm okay with Callie and you dating women. I've learnt and I've accepted and I have done nothing but love you all irregardless ever since"

"Mom I'm not saying that you haven't and I love that you are here with us, but you have to understand the fear that I had that you could maybe not accept this" Thalia says with tears in her eyes "I didn't want you to look at me like I've disappointed you"

"Aww my sweet little girl" Lucia sighed getting up and walking over to Thalia, Amelia and Aria on the couch "Come here. All of you." She hugged all three of them and kissed them all on the head "You are all my daughters and I will always love you with all my heart. I can't promise that I won't mess up from time to time, all I ask is that you give me time to process all your crazy" she chuckles

"We love you too" Thalia says

"So now would be a great time to tell you that I have a tatoo and want another one" Aria laughs. Lucia closes her eyes and shakes her head

"Don't push your luck" Lucia laughs

"I can really feel the love right now" Callie mutters

"Aww baby, I love you for all your crazy" Arizona sleepily says and hums when Callie kisses her forehead "Morning" she whispers

"Morning" Callie greets "How long have you been up"

"Since Thalia told your mum about her marriage" Arizona yawns and stretches "Oh god I need a shower" the blonde scrunches her face

"Me too" Callie whines

"Okay circling back to me… Small wedding in the garden. We want it simple and just family" Thalia says not backing down

"But Thalia"

"Mrs. Torres" Amelia begins seeing that her wife is getting nowhere with her mother "It's not that we dont appreciate that you want to go all out for our wedding and in your defense you have the right to, Thalia deserves the best. But the reason we want to keep it small is so that it can be an intimate family event and not a public event. And with everything that's happening right now I think it's what we would need. Spending time as a family"

Lucia found herself tearing up for a completely different reason and found herself relenting "Fine, if that's what you both want"

"It is" Thalia cuts in quickly

Lucia turns and faces Callie and Arizona with a mischeivous smile "Looks like I'll just have to make Callie and Arizona's wedding twice as large"

"Uhhh….. mom" Callie starts with wide eyes, though nothing more came out of her mouth and Arizona became beet red and wide eyed

Aria was about to say something and Arizona just glared at her, making instantly close her mouth.

—

A month had passed by, Callie had been discharged from the hospital three days after she had woken up with everyone pitching in to help. Between all the PT sessions, cases, Arizona having to fly out for a week conference, and all the wedding preparations the couple hadn't had the chance to talk about what happened with Julie. However that would change today as Arizona had the day off and Callie was finally done with her PT sessions

Callie had woken up first, curled into Arizona's back as now blonde hair tickled her face. Arizona had chopped off more than half of her blonde hair so that it now rested above her shoulders in soft waves and Callie loved it. She loved the way she could play with and tug the baby hairs at Arizona's nape during their make out sessions. They had yet to have sex since the incident and it was honestly tearing them both up and so that's why Arizona took today off and made sure that no one would disturb them so they could talk…. and other things.

Brushing blonde locks to the side, Callie began pressing soft kisses on a pale neck

"Mmmh….. Cal" Arizona moaned although Callie noticed she seemed to still be in a deep sleep

"Rise and shine beautiful" Callie whisperes before taking the earlobe between her teeth, grazing it with her teeth before letting go

"Hey" a sleepy voice murmers

"Hi" Callie smiles before kissing Arizona languidly, letting a moan escape her. Arizona was the first to pull away, needing air "Getting unfit are we SSA Robbins"

"You wish!" Arizona smirked before leaning in to kiss Callie again. She was now on top of Callie pinning her to the bed, their hands entwined and at the side of their heads. As their kisses slowed down to chaste pecks, Callie spoke "Talk"

"Yeah" Arizona breathed out, rolling with Callie so that she was now on her back and the brunette pressed into her side.

"Where do you want me to start?" Callie whispers

Arizona is silent for a moment, not expecting the question "Wherever you feel comfortable"

There was more silence after that before Callie finally took a deep breath and started "We we're off to the bar to celebrate, I however wasnt drinking because…. yeah." Arizona tightened her arms around Callie in silent support, knowing that her girlfriend just needed to get it all out "Uhm so I started to notice that we were being watched so I made a move to get everyone back to the room. I had to act drunk myself so that they didn't suspect anything. Well I guess they caught on"

Callie stopped talking for a few minutes "When Julie first started talking about you I didn't believe it, because all of me knew that the person she was talking about and the person that I know are two different people. But then she started up mixing the truth and lies. She knew about your promotion, and your family…. and she showed me pictures of you two together recently…. she played a video and I broke."

"What video?" Arizona whispers

"of you two…..having sex in your office and then you called and started talking to her like everything was normal and I just couldn't" Callie felt the tears rolling down her eyes and felt her heart hammering "There I was….. pregnant with your kid and I felt used and ashamed. She knew about the pregnancy Arizona, I don't know how but she knew"

Arizona couldn't tell you the exact moment she started to cry, she just felt the tears streaming down her face. Sitting up she got off the bed and kneeled on the side clasping her hands in front of her. She motioned for Callie to do the same thing. Once Callie was by her side she cleared her throat and began

"Hey God, you most likely forgot about me but I'm the girl who prayed to you every night when I was 8 years old."

Callie held in her shock at the admission

"To be honest, I'm glad that you didn't answer my prayers because it would mean that I wouldn't have what I have today. I've met the most amazing woman and she makes me happy beyond any words that I can use to describe how I feel so thank you. Thank you for bringing her back to me." Arizona's sniffle temporarily pauses her prayer "I wanted to ask you to take care of our little nugget, I know that you will but I guess I just needed to say it aloud. Help process and stuff. Thank you"

Arizona opened her eyes and looked over to Callie "Would you like to add anything?" Callie silently shook her head. Arizona stood up and helped Callie up "breakfast?"

Callie again just shook her head "Dance with me" she shyly asked already gently swaying with the blonde. The couple swayed in silence enjoying the comfort of just being with the other

"I didn't cheat on you. I am never going to cheat on you" Arizona said making Callie stop their motion

"Arizona I-"

"Callie let me get this out. Whether we like it or not, she got into your head, made you believe that I did cheat on you. But I'm telling you now I have not and will never cheat on you."

"Thank you" Callie smiles before kissing Arizona

"This is usually the part where you say 'Yeah Arizona I won't cheat on you either'" Arizona smiles

"Dork" Callie laughs and kisses her again "Let's go have breakfast"

A/N: Review please


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Okay so I know... I know that this is a short update. well in comparison to what I usually write so Sorry. Also slight update I recently started watching the 100 (TBH i just watched the 3 hour long youtube video of all their scenes) and holy shit! Lexa and Clarke... I'm honestly grieving right now for Lexa. Like why, she was perfect. I might add them to this story or write a separate story for them, give me your thoughts. Also, enjoy your day. :)

Making their way down the staircase of the house, Arizona quietly hummed in appreciation at how the sun had warmed up the house. With Callie's hand clasped with hers, she dragged them to the kitchen to get some much needed food. They finally disentangled from one another to complete separate tasks of getting breakfast ready occasionally stealing a kiss here and there.

"You know you still haven't cooked for me yet?" Callie teased when she felt Arizona wrap her hands around her from behind

"I have! I baked you that cupcake when you got your promotion" Arizona huffed

"But that was a part of that silly tradition you have to feed someone a bad cake, and I meant the breakfast that you've promised me. You know the one that everyone has had, EXCEPT me" Callie pouts, turning off the stove when their omelettes were done

Arizona opened her mouth to say something before quickly shutting it again and a small frown appears on her face

"What?" Callie asks once she finished plating the food

"When is your birthday?" Arizona cocks her head to the side

"Really?" Callie chuckles as she moves to the dining tables with their plates "Babe could you bring the coffee over"

"Callie..." Arizona whines reaching for their mugs and following the brunette out of the kitchen

"Arizona" Callie mimics Arizona's whine and then laughs "Isn't it in my file?"

"Calliope" Arizona mocks seriousness though the small smile on her face does nothing to help her situation "I don't want to have to use the FBI to find out things about my girlfriend. Why won't you just tell me?"

"Because you're then going to make a fuss and go overboard when the day comes"

"I'm failing to see the problem here" Arizona huffs

"When was your birthday, Arizona?" Callie asks knowingly and a little too smug for Arizona's liking

Arizona rolls her eyes and mutters "21st February"

"And what did we do" Callie smirks

"Nothing"

"And why is that exactly"

"Because I don't like my birthday and I told you I didn't want to celebrate it even though you did" Arizona mutters "At least you know when the actual date is"

"It won't matter anyways"

"So what I'm just supposed to be blindsided when everyone starts wishing you a happy birthday or worse they ask what I have planned for us"

"Yep"

Breakfast was filled with more small talk and now the two women were back in the kitchen cleaning up. Callie had just finished drying the last dish that Arizona had washed when she felt slender arms around her tugging at her to turn around

Arizona leaned in to kiss Callie soundly as her hands then snaked around to grab onto Callie's ass, lightly squeezing the soft, plump muscle in her hands. Both let out guttural moans at the feeling and Callie felt Arizona swipe her tongue at her lips and eagerly allowing her in. Callie pulled back to catch her breath dragging Arizona's bottom lip with her teeth as she went. Opening her eyes, she saw midnight blue staring back at her with such hunger and desire she shivered in anticipation.

Callie moved her hands to the hem of Arizona's sleep shirt and slowly began to lift it up, the blonde lifting up her arms to aid the process, and then Arizona repeated the action with her. Both women took a moment to appreciate the beauty in front of them and also to re-familiarize themselves with each other. Noticing the shift Callie leaned back in and softly kissed Arizona, a hand trailing down to massage the blonde's growing arousal through her pants. Arizona tore her lips away from Callie's as a loud growl escaped her lips and she moved her head to rest on Callie's should and lightly biting on her neck, sure that it would leave a mark.

Callie gasped at the bite, momentarily surprised allowing Arizona to use this to her advantage and take control back.

"I'm in control here" Arizona growls and continues to gently bite all over Callie's neck only to then soothe it by sucking on the area. Grabbing both of Callie's hands she placed them on the edge of the countertop moving to whisper in her ear "Move them and I will stop. Can you be a good girl and listen to me" Arizona then moved to suck on Callie's earlobe

The combination of Arizona's hot breath on her ears, the dirty talk and the slight praise kink had Callie melting into a puddle, her entire body vibrating and feeling extremely hot. pale hands moved to massage tan breasts, careful to avoid the nipples and at Callie's groan of frustration she felt a hot mouth envelope both nipples at once, a warm tongue incessantly swiping at the nubs only to be quickly removed. The sudden change from hot to cold had her nipples harden even further than it was before

"Arizona please" Callie moaned as the blonde began to deliciously grind into her aching center, one pale hand tugging and pinching at a nipple and the other massaging her ass in rhythm with her thrusts. Fingertips lightly brushing against where Callie needs her most, only to be rapidly pulled away. Swollen lips continuing her assault on a now nearly bruise covered neck.

"Please what?. What do you want me to do to you?" Arizona breathes out, she herself painfully hard for the woman she was devouring

"Arizona fuck me... please just... I don't know how long I'm going to last" Callie pleaded, a small whimper escaping her lips as she felt Arizona tug at the hem of her boy shorts and roughly pull them down. Callie couldn't tell you when exactly Arizona moved, she just felt a hot mouth on her naked center and let out a scream of approval, her hands flying to bury themselves in blonde locks.

A skilled tongue lapped her juices and expertly sucked and flicked at her clit, while three nimble fingers thrusted into her bringing her closer to climax "I-I'm going to cum. Arizona don't stop. I..."

"Hold it baby, don't come yet" Arizona slowed down her movements now lazily swiping and her fingers pulled out. Callie growled at the loss and whimpered when she felt Arizona kissing her way up her body.

"Wait here" Arizona instructed before dashing out the room before Callie could even form a protest

Arizona took her time walking up the stairs to her bedroom, knowing that the anticipation would be killing her girlfriend. She leisurely got a condom from the bedside draw and walked back down to the kitchen finding Callie exactly how she left her.

"Such a good girl waiting for me like this. I love how wet you get for me" Arizona praised and heard a slight whimper escape her girlfriends lips 'Interesting' she thought. She handed Callie the foil packet and leaned in to whisper that she wanted Callie to put it on for her.

Callie took her time sinking to her knees, maintaining eye contact all the way down. She slowly remove Arizona's boxer briefs and was met by Arizona's penis springing up. The tip was bright red and Callie could tell that her girlfriend was on edge too. She gently kissed the tip, her tongue peeking out to lick some of the pre cum off, smirking at the noises Arizona was making. She stroked Arizona's length a few times before taking her into her mouth. She drew back and finally tore the packet open, sliding the condom down Arizona's shaft with ease.

Eager for release, Arizona gripped Callie's shoulders and lifted her up so that Callie's legs were now locked around her, her center rubbing against Arizona. The blonde moved over to the lounge, laying Callie down.

Before the brunette could plead for release she felt Arizona swiftly plunge into her, the blonde's entire length disappearing into her and she threw her head back in pleasure, sound failing to escape her throat "GOD ARIZONA" the brunette finally managed to yell as Arizona began to vigorously pump in and out of her, with the sound of moans and the slapping of skin filling the room

"Callie... FUCK you are perfect. You're so tight" Arizona breathed, increasing her pace as she felt Callie teetering on the edge of her orgasm

"Baby, I'm close... I'm" Callie couldn't finish her sentence as Arizona brought a hand to rub her clit and she fell into a state of bliss "yessssssssss, oh god Arizona, just like that baby, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" she breathed

Arizona's slowed her pace down to draw out Callie's orgasm as long as possible. Callie, having picked up that Arizona had not come yet, began to meet Arizona's pace, if not speeding it up

"Mmmh baby, you're filling me up so good, I love it when you take control. Show me who my pussy belongs to" Callie says. She can feel herself ready to come again and finds herself releasing after Arizona sprays into the condom

"Callie" Arizona groans out as she comes slumping down into Callie's soft body, tan hands gently scraping up and down her backside

The couple lay on the couch with nothing but a blanket covering them up. Callie had Arizona's back pressed up against her front as she drew lazy patterns on Arizona's upper arm and shoulders

"Cal" Arizona breaks the comfortable silence "why did you think breaking up with me at the hospital was a good idea?"

Pausing her actions, Callie took a deep breath in and thought about how she should word her answer "I don't know. I guess it just seemed easier for everyone involved and I knew I had lost the baby. I just..." Callie sighs "Everything hurt, once again I was the idiot that fell way too fast and way to hard and I felt like an idiot. So I thought that maybe if I ended it, I would have some peace or closure or whatever... That I wouldn't be the one that got dumped again"

"Did you get peace or closure after?" Arizona asks, though there is no judgement or anger in her tone

"No... I actually felt worse" Callie huffed

"You said you knew that you had lost the baby, but the nurse only came back with your results after" Arizona asked, finally turning around so that she was now

facing Callie

"Call me crazy, but I could just feel that something was off when I woke up, so I had Thalia ask them to check one of my blood samples that they had... to confirm"

"I know we've never really talked about this but... did you even want kids before any of this happened?" Arizona whispered, almost afraid of the answer

"I'm not sure, I never allowed myself to think about it. Like I knew I would be an aunt but I've never thought of myself as a mom. But now, after finding out that I was pregnant, I can't stop thinking about it, you know" Callie smiles letting out a small laugh "Their first words, dropping them off to to school, what our kids would look like, first plays and matches"

"Kids" Arizona smirks "How many are we having exactly?"

"Maybe two or three?"

"I will compromise with you and say about 15 kids"

"Three"

"Ten. Deal closed" Arizona laughs, lifting herself up to kiss Callie.

"Arizona there is no way I'm pushing out ten kids, not to mention I would be pregnant my whole life!" Callie pointlessly argues

"Babe you can't argue, we sealed the deal with a kiss. No takesies backsies" Arizona teases "Besides we could adopt too"

"Really? you want to adopt" Callie asks, her fingers gently combing through short blonde locks

"Yeah, I always thought I would end up adopting. The idea of a big house and kids always appealed to me. Maybe it was because I came from a big family and always had my cousins around"

"You're going to be a great mom" Callie smiles and leans in to kiss Arizona

"We both are"

The rest of their day passed off without a hitch, the two women using the afternoon to get some laundry done and do some weekly grocery shopping. Later at night they joined Aria, Thalia and Amelia for a drink at the bar.

A/N; prepare your emotions for the next couple chapters


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N : getting back into the flow of it all

A year had passed since the Torres family were put into custody and nine months since Callie had been shot. Surprisingly both the Torpedo's and the Lucky Seven gang had remained quiet. Almost too quiet.

Arizona found herself thankful for it. Grateful for the somewhat normalcy that had overtaken her life. During the much appreciated down time, Callie had moved in with her, they went on several dates and she had settled into her new job as the Director of the narcotics division. Granted it was more meetings, conferences and paperwork than she was normally used to, she had adjusted. She would be lying if she didn't miss the adrenalin rush of chasing a suspect down a pier, but ultimately she was happy about the promotion which would have given her normal hours had she chosen not to work on cases as well.

Callie had physically recovered from the incident, and after some nudging from Arizona and her family went to therapy to heal emotionally too. Sometimes she would go with Arizona but a majority of the time she went by herself. She was still struggling with the trauma of her abduction and the depression that came after the miscarriage. During the time that had passed it wasn't all bad days, there were some really good days too, weeks and months even. Though somehow, Callie felt like it would always catch up with her. She leaned on Arizona and her family for support, but at times she felt like it was something she wanted to deal with alone.

The large armored truck she had brought in for Julie had become as untraceable as the woman herself, much to Arizona's annoyance. No weapons had shown up on the streets, had been used in crime or have been sold off and it didn't sit well with her. Why bring in a truck of high grade weapons and explosive to let it sit.

Arizona leaned back into her desk chair, letting her gaze rest on the view outside her window and her mind to wander in thought. Popping a mint candy into her mouth, she returned her arm back to the armrest, lightly tapping her thumb on her upper thigh as she reasoned through the case file in front of her. Taking a deep breath in she got up and walked to the paper crowded board, with yarn and post it notes littering the papers.

"If I wanted to make a drug fast, I would need equipment and a place that isn't legally connected to me" Arizona started off saying and began pacing around. Alex had entered her office shortly after and she repeated her train of thought to him

"We would have to have lots of equipment too" Alex chips in as he goes to lean against the back of her desk "but buying too much would raise suspicion, so I make friends or... I steal them?"

Arizona turns around to face him "Or I am someone who wouldn't raise suspicion if I had to buy large amounts of the stuff, like a lab tech."

April who was at the door came in holding a couple of takeout bags "What if the person already had access to the equipment without stealing it?" she contributed

"Meaning that they make them?" Alex asked already making his way to the food, only to be glared down by April

"Well... yeah" April shrugged "Callie phoned and asked me to make sure that you ate food"

"Interesting point Kepner. Karev get Jo to check manufacturers having reported missing equipment or any break ins" Arizona said turning back around to her board "Thanks for the food April, round up the team and we can have lunch in here. I need to bounce ideas off you guys". She walked back around her desk and reached for her phone after the other two agents had walked out. She sent a quick text to Callie, thanking her for lunch

Callie was currently in L.A. with her family for a business meeting turned impromptu family vacation. After Lucia had found out that Thalia and Amelia we're already married, they decided to have a small family party instead of another ceremony. Amelia had been able to start up her security and PI firm successfully and the married couple were happy that they didn't have to be apart anymore. Aria was currently seeing a new person and much to the chagrin of everybody she refused to give them his name, staying she didn't want to jinx it. The Torres clan had currently been gone for a week and Arizona hated to admit it but it was hard for her to let Callie go without her considering what happened the last time.

Ashamed to admit it, Arizona unintentionally started acting possessive and standoffish which is how she ended up in a fight with Callie. It wasn't like it was their first fight, Callie and her sometimes fought over things but it was just the way that they had left this fight that hadn't sat well with her. She still held the guilt of not being able to protect Callie and their unborn child and while she too had been going to therapy, she hadn't felt ready to share it with Callie yet, even after all this time, just like how her girlfriend hadn't fully opened up to her about it. She was beginning to think that she may never be ready to tell Callie, it wasn't an easy topic to talk about but she also knew she wanted this barrier that had silently sat between them to be removed.

A container of pad Thai being placed in front of her brought her out of her thoughts. "Penny for your thoughts" Jo asked, her gaze never faltering.

"Nothing too serious" Arizona answered with a small smile "promise" she added when the other woman looked at her skeptically. Arizona hadn't noticed that her whole team was already assembled in her office. April and Jo sitting on the couch with their laptops while Jackson and Alex sat on the floor with their food.

"So there have been five factories with break ins all in the last few months and while all of them make the same stuff, each break in had different stuff stolen and in different quantities" Jo supplies without looking up from her screen

"Jackson have you heard back from the forensics lab about the composition" Arizona asks between bites of food

"Yup, they found signature traces of chemicals and they mailed me a list of where all of them were manufactured down to the batch number. I have James in IT tracing all of them now" Jackson informs

Setting down her container, Arizona walked to her board and removed a couple of papers before handing them to Jackson "When you get the results back see if any match the locations and check with Jo and see if theres a possible radius we can work with"

There was a knock on her office door and after Lilly, Arizona's secretary walked in "Director Robbins, there's a call for you on line two. It's urgent"

"Did they give a name?" Arizona questioned

"No, ma'am they just said it was important that they speak to you immediately because it involves a case"

"Put them through, thanks Lilly" Arizona made her way to her desk, picking up the desk phone "Director Robbins, who am I speaking with?"

"This is Christian Sanchez with Miami PD, you said to call if we got any leads with the weapons you were tracking, you might want to come down to the 77th precinct" the man had a deep voice with an uncharacteristic southern lull in his voice

"Thank you, I'm on my way there" Arizona cut the call, "April are you field ready?"

"Yeah, I passed my evaluations two months ago" she said

There was a whole bunch of noise and congratulations with a whole lot of confusion

"April why didn't you tell us?" Jo asked

"I guess I just wanted to come to terms with it myself" she quietly spoke

"Are you sure you want to go into the field" Arizona asked again

"Yeah, I'm ready" April smiled

"Grab your jacket Kepner" Arizona smiled "we finally have a lead on the missing weapons shipment"

Walking into the large, rustic looking building, Arizona and April had to quickly swivel their bodies to avoid being run into by two cops rushing out the door. Straightening her jacket, Arizona looked back at April to see if she was okay before walking forward to the secretary's desk. A young, neatly groomed man dressed immaculately in the blue police uniform sat behind the desk and when he saw the two FBI women approaching, he turned away from his screen

"Afternoon agents" He politely greeted, "could I have your credentials please?"

After he had scanned their ID's and handed it back to them he politely said "The captain is waiting in his office which is just up the stairs and right at the end of the first floor"

"Thanks..." Arizona started

"Elaai" The man supplied "Elaai Westfield"

"Pleasure meeting you Elaai" April said before making their way to the captain's office.

After greeting the captain, Arizona introduced April and they all sat down.

"A CI for one of my detectives came in a week ago with a tip claiming that theres suddenly been activity at the abandoned docks, 'specially around warehouse seventeen" he pauses and looks at Arizona, scratching his beard. "After some surveillance work we found that a whole load of military grade weapons are being held there and of course there is some heavy security around the place." The captain handed Arizona a couple of photographs of the open warehouse with the weapons in sight. As she flicked through the photos she paused at one when she recognized Sam, one of her uncle's henchmen. Pausing she looked at April and showed her the photo

"Director Robbins" the captain stressed her title "I don't mean to be dilly dallying in your business, but we found that the warehouse is under one of your family's associates names"

"Captain Sanchez, just like you my job is working on removing the drugs and weapons on the streets and rest assured it will be done. Thank you for sharing your intel, I will update you if anything happens" Arizona curtly says before standing

"Captain Sanchez, we will be needing the names of the detectives that are working on the case so that we can consult with them" April asks

The captain pulls his gaze off Arizona and looks at April "Yes... uhhh yes it's detectives Jeremy Lang and Adam Brenson"

"We will be in touch" Arizona greets and the two women exit the building

On the drive back to the FBI building, April finally broke the silence "How do you deal with that all the time?"

"Honestly, it gets easier over time. Though there are times where you just want to shoot them square through the head and don't get me wrong, I have imagined it countless times but then you brush it off, do your job and prove to them that you aren't what they think you are. Some people wont change either what they think no matter what I do, but it's nice knowing that not everyone is against me" Arizona finishes smiling

"I'm glad you stuck it through" April says "How's Callie doing?"

"She's doing great, she's currently with the family in L.A." Arizona says before turning into the FBI parking lot

"Are you two okay?" April tentatively asks

"I think so?" Arizona shrugs "There are times where we're okay and everything is normal. We dance around the kitchen and do silly stuff together and then theres times where its silences and closing off on both our parts. We keep dancing around what happened and our feelings and its easy because we've both just been throwing ourselves into work" Arizona explained

Slumping in her chair "Before she left for L.A. we fought because I was being an ass and we just haven't properly spoken since. She called to say that she arrived and all but after that, it's been nothing" Arizona bit the inside of her lip "We've just both been struggling and it feels like we can't find common ground"

April ponders the confession for a bit "What happened to all of you was horrible and I think that you need to sit and talk to each other about it and forgive yourselves for it. Callie needs to talk to you about the baby and you need to talk to her about your guilt. Arizona take it from me, hiding your emotions is only going to hurt both of you even more. After... I didn't talk to Jackson at all, to the point it nearly broke us apart. I was so angry and I thought he was just okay and so I shut him out"

April pauses for a bit, taking a deep breath in "It got to the point where I didn't... I just didn't... uhhm"

"April" Arizona whispers, taking the redhead's hand, tears in both their eyes

"I finally broke and just let everything out" April swallows "The pain is still there Arizona, just a little duller because he's there for me and there are moments when I wonder what it would be like, to be the people we were before all of this." April stops talking, letting herself see the possibilities

"I tried so hard to be that person I was Arizona, but I can't because that person is no longer there and that's okay because I'm starting to like the people that we are now. I feel closer to Jackson than I ever have" April finishes

Arizona and April just sit in the car, letting the confession sink in, drawing comfort from each others presence

A/N : yell at me in the reviews


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry about earlier, I have no clue what happened but here is the update :)

Chapter 23

The sun was just beginning to rise as Callie settled into the sand, which instantly began to cling to her yoga pants. Taking in the salt water air and the crashing waves, she hugs her knees to her chest and rests her head on them, letting her thoughts invade her little bubble. She sat there for about a half hour before she felt a hand on her back

"Mind if I join you?" a soft voice asks

Callie didn't have to look up to know who the voice belonged to. A part of her smiled, because of course, of course she would be here. It was as though the other woman could sense when she needed her and would vaporize out of thin air and come comfort her and console her

"Hey" Callie whispered, before returning her head back to the tops of her knees. She heard the sand shift beside her, the other woman shifting around to get into a comfortable seat. The two sat in silence taking in the sound of the crashing waves and small rays of sunlight touching their bodies

It was Callie who broke the silence first "How long are you here for?"

"As long as you need me to be" The woman beside her softly says, her eyes focused on the expanse in front of her. When Callie hummed, she decided to continue "I took some time off, I don't when I'm going back... if I'm going back" The last part was whispered and it the heaviness of the statement made them both look at each other

Arizona tore her gaze away from Callie, returning it back to the ocean. Letting out a deep breath, she licked her lips began "I don't know who I am anymore. After..." taking a moment before clearing her throat "After you got abducted by Julie, got tortured by her... " Arizona chokes out taking a minute to gather herself and Callie knowing that the blonde needed to get this off her chest. "Seeing you in that hospital bed, it did things to me. I felt... helpless, useless because I couldn't protect you. I had failed you. I let you down and I didn't know what to do with myself because the one thing I was good at, the one thing you needed from me... I didn't give you. I was selfish and I put my feelings above your case and I rushed things with you. I let my feelings cloud my judgement and a lot of bad things happened to you because of it"

Facing the brunette "Before you think about it, I will never, ever regret dating you, or getting together. I just wish I had done a better job at keeping you safe. Callie I am so sorry" Arizona says through the lump in her throat and tear brimmed eyes. "I kept pretending that everything was normal, pushing for it to be okay. Callie we lost a child and we silently blamed ourselves for it. I shut you out and kept pushing things to be happy again, to be rosy and fluffy because I just wanted to be the old us again. I wanted to be the girl who planned spontaneous dates for you, and tried baking for you. I pushed so hard for that picture and I ended up losing myself and you"

"Callie, I'm here and I want to say that I'm sorry, God! I am so sorry. I know we're both hurting and I want to be okay again. I want to find our new normal" Arizona sobbed, Callie bringing her arms around the petite blonde frame

"Arizona, please stop blaming yourself for what happened, but I feel like it will help you if I say this to you" Callie pulled back from the embrace, looking into bloodshot blue eyes directly "I forgive you Arizona". The blonde unable to reply just nodded her head, the lump in her throat constantly growing heavier and heavier. "Calliope, I forgive you too". The held each other and sobbed for their losses, both grateful that they were finally allowing themselves to heal

The sun was now perched low in the sky, and the two women sat close drawing comfort and support from the other in a comfortable silence

"Arizona?"

"yeah" the blonde replied moving her head slightly to look down at Callie

"You did protect me" Callie had said and as soon as she saw protest forming on the blonde's lips she gave her a look that said wait for me to finish. After the blonde's body had slumped "If you hadn't been here, with me, the person who tried to poison me at the ball would have succeeded, but you stopped it and you took care of me. Jason and Max would have probably framed Aria for money laundering and helping a mob, not to mention my sisters and I would have been dead if you hadn't found us in that warehouse with Julie. I'm sorry I haven't thanked you enough. Arizona you are an amazing agent, the way you solve cases and you're amazing at leading your team. Alex, Jo, April, Jackson they admire you as their leader and mentor. You get this spark in your eye when your knee deep in the paperwork for a case and the smile on your face when you finally put the bad guy away. Don't let what happened stop you from saving the world. But if you decide that you don't want to go back, then I support you and I will help you with anything after"

"I love you Calliope Iphigenia Torres"

"And I love you Arizona Emilia Robbins" Callie smiled, placing a kiss on Arizona's forehead

The two leisurely walked hand in hand back to the hotel Callie and her family were staying at, occasionally stopping to look at little trinkets small shops along the way had to offer. Finally making the way to the penthouse suite, Arizona greeting and catching up with everyone, before calling her family to tell them she had safely arrived. Finishing up the call, she went back into the lounge area where everyone was sitting and chose a seat next to Callie and quietly listened to the family make plans for the day

Callie's stomach grumbling caught Arizona's attention, causing her to chuckle but before she could even say anything hers too grumbled in an even louder protest

"Breakfast?" Callie asked around sheepishly, small smile on her

"Arizona you have to try the little pasty shop downstairs, they make the most amazing chocolate and I know you have a sweet tooth" Lucia smiled "Callie go take her there, we've already had breakfast and your dad and I are about to head off to meet with a firm that we might be buying off" Lucia said

"Oh, I'll just grab a quick breakfast then. I'll be ready in about..." Callie started to say only to be cut of by Lucia

"Nonsense, spend the day with Arizona. Go do all the touristy stuff, have a green juice or whatever you kids are into these days" Lucia laughs. Carlos Torres had just stepped out of the master suite looking immaculate, and Callie couldn't help but notice the way her mother smiled at him. Even after all these years, her parents still looked at each other with such raw emotion and she hoped that she would have that with Arizona

"Alright girls, enjoy your day" Carlos smiled and reached for his wife's hand, placing a soft kiss on her cheek when she stood beside him

"Bye girls" Lucia called out as they walked out

The pastry shop, was a small little nook, tucked in between two large stores with flashy lights and if Arizona hadn't specifically been looking for it, she knew she would have missed it. They were seated at the back of the store, towards the corner and the and the placed served as both a small bookstore and cafe with large sofas of various color, shades and textures everywhere. The walls where lined with shelves over stacked with books, beanbags and small coffee tables everywhere and the aroma of fresh pastries and coffee dancing through the air. The place was relatively empty, but there were enough people to create a cozy ambiance

Arizona smiled "I really like this place" once they were seated "How did you guys find it?"

Callie looked around the placed and smiled as if letting her imagination play out the stories she had been told "My parents met here. My dad was a barista here and one day my mum bolted through the door so fast, in such a rush to get a copy of book for one her classes that she completely missed one of the sofa's and so she ended up vaulting over it. My dad had to call an ambulance and everything and even ended up getting some stitches." Callie turned around looking around the place before finally pointing at a well sat in blue sofa "I think that's the one right there." she smiled proudly

Turning back around to face Arizona, she noticed the content smile and unwavering attention she continued "My dad stayed with her through it all and when she finally came back to get her book, he had moved the sofa nearer to the back and before she even went to look for the book he handed it over to her and asked her out on a date" Callie finished off the story smiling

"That's a really cute story. Mine met in a store robbery" Arizona laughed when Callie's eyes bulged "Fitting right. My mom was being used as a hostage and my dad being the ever so honorable marine that he was, wanted to protect her and so he tried to handle the situation only to be surprised when my mom actually took down the gunman herself. He always would claim that it was love at first sight" Arizona laughed

"How did he take the news... about your mom's side being... you know" Callie asked, though their was no judgement in her tones

"Having blood relations to a prominent mafia family" Arizona supplied smirking "Mum said he didn't take it well at all, she had waited so long to tell him and I think a part of her still regrets waiting so much till this day because of how she almost lost him. My was raised and continued following rules to the letter because with my grandparents it was an only black and white world, no grey area, no exceptions and that's probably why he ended up choosing to stay with my mom. He would always call her his light, the way he saw color" Arizona explains "Finding out about Richard honestly makes me ask myself how much I really knew about him or if I even really knew him at all"

"I think that you did know him, you knew the man that loved you and your family with all that he had, you knew about his values and morales and from all the stories that you have shared with me about him, I think he would be proud of you. You stand up for whats right, you protect everyone that you love, you're honorable, incredibly intelligent... beautiful"

Callie softly smiled

"He would have loved you" Arizona confessed

"I have a strong feeling that I would have loved him too" Callie admitted, sipping her coffee before tearing into her croissant. They let the conversation lull there, both preoccupied with their own thoughts

"Callie" Arizona said tentatively, unsure about how to navigate through the topic she wanted to bring up, her fingers automatically reaching for a napkin to fiddle with

"Yeah" Callie said before finishing off her croissant. The next few words out of Arizona's mouth were so quiet that Callie found it hard to believe that the blonde herself had heard it

"Sorry Arizona, I didn't quite hear you there, what did you say?"

"Would you mind coming to my next therapy session with me?" Arizona asked, unable to look at Callie, still fiddling with the napkin in front of her. When she heard no response, she automatically assumed the worst and continued to ramble "I went for a session recently and because I kept mentioning you and what happened the doctor thought it would be a good idea for you to join in on one so she could get an idea of how we were as a couple and you know help. You don't have to come if you don't want to, I mean you probably feel like you've over talked the whole situation and I should... I should just...t"

"Arizona of course I'll come with you to therapy" Callie exclaimed, reaching over the table to take Arizona's hands into hers "when did you start going to see this lady?"

"A few days ago, actually the day before yesterday was our first session and yesterday was our second. The uhhhh... the next session is actually in a couple of hours if you're up for it" Arizona said

"The lady you're seeing, she's here. In L.A.?" Callie questioned, her brows furrowing in confusion

"Yeah, I've been here a couple of days" Arizona admitted shyly "I wanted to come see you, but I didn't know what I was going to say. I felt like a mess and I hated feeling that way and so I looked online for someone and next thing, I'm lying down on her couch trying to explain something I don't even understand myself"

"I'm glad that you're getting help Arizona" Callie said sincerely. It stung her knowing that Arizona had been here for a few days before, knowing she chose to stay away. She knew it was for a valid reason, but she couldn't help the sour feeling in her mouth after she had heard that

A couple of hours later...

Arizona had introduced her to her therapist Samantha Wheeler, who was a extremely short, plump woman in her late forties. She had large, thickly rimmed glasses that nearly covered her entire face making it hard to focus on anything other than her dark black eyes. She sat cross legged across from the couple, the air in the room had become tense after her observation

"Aren't you supposed to be a couple's COUNSELOR?!" Arizona asks exasperated, taking a deep breath in "So you're saying that if I don't talk to Callie for a month, everything will be magically sorted after this! Dr Wheeler, I've been doing that for the past nine months and I feel empty and Callie and I have gotten no closer to feeling okay again" Arizona stood up and began pacing around the room, stopping for a moment she continued "Everyday I wake up... I wake up and I see the woman I love in pain, and I know because I feel that pain too, I understand it. Sometimes that pain is the only thing I feel and I feel like a shell of the person I once was. I want to help her but I don't know how because I don't know where to start, because how do I make it all okay. I can't take away the horrible trauma that she went through, I can't get back the unborn child we lost, I can't even give her the peace of mind to say that it will never happen again because that BITCH is still out there!, waiting!"

Callie quickly stood up, moving across the room, taking Arizona into a tight embrace. The smaller woman's body shaking against hers, tears soaking both of their shirts "I've got you" she whispered, Arizona pulling her closer. Dr. Wheeler watched on, her own heart breaking for the couple. I was a couple of minutes before Arizona and Callie sat down again and a couple more moments before Dr. Wheeler decided to break the silence

"Before you say anything... just hear me out" Dr wheeler started, taking a moment to gather her thoughts "You both are intelligent, strong and independent women and so when this trauma came and you weren't prepared for it, you let it defeat you, Arizona with a loss of identity and Callie shutting down. You both love each other deeply and you used that as your anchoring point, but then there came a point where you felt that you couldn't help each other and that's when the guilt settled in only pushing you further apart. So here is what I want you both to do, I think that you need to work on yourselves as individuals before you figure out how to navigate a relationship"

"Do you think that will help us?' Callie asked, when Dr Wheeler nodded "Arizona do you want to try that?"

"Do you think it will work, spending time on ourselves?" Arizona answered with a question

"I think that if there a chance at happiness, of moving past this, I want to take it" Callie admitted

"Okay so how do we do this" Arizona asked

"For starters, you both need to figure out what's important you as this new person that you are. Look at this as an opportunity to get yourself better, read new books, listen to a different genre of music, what I'm saying is try new things. From there you can figure out what you don't like and what you do like. Find qualities that you want to be and start expanding both of your circles of trust. You both have sheltered yourselves to each other, talk to another person about things, get a fresh perspective.

"And the whole 'break up but it's not actually break up' thing, what do we do there?" Callie asks

"Right, so for a month just focus on yourselves doing the stuff I mentioned, you guys can talk, just no sex. Remember this is just for a month, and I'm not saying that you will be happy, rainbow spewing adults by the end of it. I'm saying it's a start to feeling human, to moving on from this. Callie you would have to move out for the period and Arizona, I would encourage not staying in your shared house. I want you to both feel like this is a clean slate" Dr Wheeler said

"I would encourage that you continue counseling to work on the guilt that you both hold and after your month communicate with each other about how you're feeling, no matter what the circumstance is. That's basically where you two fell off track" Dr Wheeler supplied "Enjoy your month of exploration and healing and I wish you the best with everything"

Arizona and Callie both thanked the woman before leaving the practice. Strolling through the streets, side by side "What's going on in that head of yours?" Callie asks

"I think I'm excited about this month, I'm scared too but mostly excited. I think this will be good for us" Arizona smiles, she looked about twenty pounds lighter and Callie missed seeing this side of her girlfriend... friend?.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Arizona smiled, a small laugh escaping her lips "What about you, what do you think about this?"

"I think I'm going to enjoy watching Jason Bourne without you getting jealous" Callie laughs, Arizona joining in with her

"So I would like to try something as the new Arizona right now, if you're up for joining me?" Arizona said and Callie could see the sparkle in her eyes

"Sure"

Arizona simply opened her hand, waiting for Callie to take it. Once she did, Arizona set off running down the street, laughter was all that could be heard as they navigated through the new city, with new hope within both of them

A/N: Thank you all for the support with this story. Review please


	24. Chapter 24

Tom Levitt stood watching the storm rage outside the walls that kept him dry, his long exhales lightly fogging up the glass in front of him. His burly arms folded with his thumb fiddling with his wedding band while he breathed in the air, mind focused on nothing but the sudden flashes of light and swaying of the trees. Pulling out a cigarette, he quickly lit it and took a long drag, savoring the taste of the tobacco and slowly exhaling the smoke. His would just have to rinse his mouth and spritz some cologne on before going back to his wife.

"what's gotten you so stressed out" the woman smirked as she entered the room and walked towards him. "We are about to make literally billions of dollars and here you are smoking ... this. Tommy splurge a bit and buy some cubans." she chided, smirk still firmly planted on her face as she moves around him to go sit on the couch

"We may be partners in this business deal" Tom gritted out "But you WILL knock before you enter and you WILL call me Mr. Levitt, Do I make myself clear?"

"I wouldn't stretch so far as to say partners..."

"Miss Santiago quite frankly I don't give a flying fuck as to how you want to label this but let's get one thing clear, this... you and I working together is nothing short of convenience. You will stand in line and I swear to god if I even see you think about bringing my family into this, you wont live long enough to have the next thought"

All that could be heard within the dimly lit room were the sounds of leaves violently crashing into each other and the rain beating down against the imported Spanish tile that expanded the driveway. The smell of smoke finally starting to dissipate into the air when the woman's laughter broke the eerie ambiance of the room and continued on for a couple of minutes before Tom had heard enough

"Miss Santiago, this meeting was not called for child's play!, I don't know..."

"EXACTLY! you don't know TOMMY" Julie cut him off, all traces of laughter removed from her now stone cold face "You don't know how entirely fucked you are in this situation. To be quite frank, your entire family's freedom is now dependent on me. As we speak, Arizona is with one of her little FBI lackeys talking to Miami PD about some suspicious activity around the docks that may or may not have our weapons shipment" Julie said before standing up to move to the liquor table "drink?"

Tom, too enraged to respond watched as the brunette shrugged and then began to fix herself a drink before moving to the window next to him

"You see Tommy, what you don't understand is that I have planned this out for so long, there's no room for for anything to go wrong. Admittedly I thought I would have had Arizona by my side... All in due time though. Time for my monologue!"

"why go through the trouble of stealing a truck full of army grade weapons and explosives only to rat myself out to the cops? I'm glad you asked!. See I didn't steal anything, Arizona did. Her face and signature is linked to that cargo and surely you couldn't have anyone outsmart you on your own streets, so you had your men transfer the weapons to your warehouse"

"Julie, if you think I would be dumb enough to register a warehouse under my name... you have a lot more to learn about. As for the shipment papers as far as I'm concerned it was YOU that signed the papers for release" Tom smirked, finally walking away from the window and to his desk. He slowly opened his desk draw and gently laid a piece of paper onto the desk, rotating it around before pointing at the dotted line "This is your signature, if I'm not mistaken"

The Mafia don could see the woman silently seething as she tried to figure out her next move. "Dear you are not the first person to threaten me and most definitely won't be the last. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I have dinner plans" he said as he shrugged on his jacket "show your face to my family or on my property again and I won't be so merciful"

The last thing heard out of Tom Levitt's office that afternoon was the bang of a gun.

"No Mister Levitt, I'm the one that won't be showing any mercy!" Julie sneered "Lex!"

"yes Miss Santiago"

"Be a doll and clean this up for me. Oh and advise everyone of the new restructuring I have a few more things I need to clear up"

"Of course Miss Santiago"

"Arizona!" Callie squeeled, the blonde had just flung her body over her shoulder before opening the door to their hotel room and walking straight to the bedroom where she dropped Callie. It had been a week since their appointment with Dr. Wheeler and after both talking it out they decided to try new things together rather than separately. So far they had tried surfing, Callie had taken Arizona to a salsa class and a painting class. Arizona had taken Callie to a drive in theatre and a both went in a helicopter tour of the city. All around it had been good and they had begun to communicate more and more importantly they were starting to finally heal.

Callie's family had left a week ago and with Arizona taking time off, the two had all the time in the world to just explore and be.

"Do you want to try that small sushi place we saw next to the museum? I'm kinda craving some sushi" Callie asks while she watches as Arizona walks around the room to the landline phone

"Hi, This is Arizona Robbins from room 821, Please could you have a tray of sushi delivered to my room along with a large vegetarian pizza" there was a pause "Yes charge it to my account. Thank you!" Arizona said before putting the phone down and moves to lay on the bed next to Callie

"We could've just walked" Callie smiles and begins to card her fingers through blonde locks

"mmmm ... nope! Arizona smiles, dimples popping before leaning up to kiss Callie "I don't plan to leave this room anytime soon" Arizona breathed out in between kisses "Thoughts?" Arizona pulls back bringing Callie's bottom lip with her, one eyebrow arched

"What about what Dr. Wheeler said" Callie asks, her eyes still locked onto Arizona's lips

"Babe, I'm pretty sure we've been making our own rules. But" Arizona says moving backwards, entwining their fingers together "If you want to follow through with that then that's okay too"

"Someone seems pretty excited about what could happen though" Callie's smirking looking at Arizona's semi hard crotch

"Baby, being around you... touching you, it does this to me always. You do this to me. But that's not the point. The point is that no matter how turned on I am, if you don't want to then I don't want to. I mean obviously I want to but it's not worth me making you feel uncomfortable. oh my gosh why can't I get this out correctly! what I mean is consent matters" Arizona blushes, though still determined to get her point across

"You're cute when you ramble" Callie smiles

"I hate you!" Arizona laughs and before she knows it Callie is kissing her

"I love you" Callie whispers earnestly, eyes locked onto the blue ones underneath hers. The air in the room shifted as they both looked at each

"I love you too" is whispered back before the two spend time showing each other just exactly how much the mean to each other

The next morning, Callie wakes up first feeling a pleasant ache all over her body, feeling the cool breeze hitting her bare skin, she cuddles into the warm body beside her. Just as she is about to slip back into a light doze she hears a cell phone going off. Callie begrudgingly rolls over to find the offending item, only to have it shut off before she could find it. Sighing in relief she flops back into bed, cuddling into Arizona's strong form and falls into a deep sleep.

The next time Callie finds consciousness, the sun is fully shining through the bedroom windows and Arizona is lightly scratching her back in random lines, the blonde is now sporting a pair of joggers and a t-shirt, so Callie knows she's been up a while and had probably gone on her run already.

"I thought you were going to wake me up so that we could run together" Callie pouts, scooting closer to the blonde

"I did love, you just didn't want to get up" Arizona says

"yoga?" Callie muffles out

"Sure, a little bit later though? I just want to cuddle right now"

"Getting soft on me SSA Robbins"

"I think you know that you've had me from the word go, Miss Torres" Arizona moves to kiss her

Before they can do anything else there is a loud knock against their room door "Arizona Robbins-Levitt. FBI OPEN UP!"

Face scrunched up, Arizona gets up and before she could make it out of the bedroom the door bursts open and a man with a thick mustache walks right up to her "Arizona Robbins-Levitt, you're under arrest for the murder of Emilio Rodriguez, Aiding a known drug cartel gang, stealing from the United States government and using your federal position to help your family gang operate."

"WHAT!. This is nonsense!" Arizona screamed and by the time they had read out all of the charges, Callie had gotten dressed and had come out

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney..." As the man with the mustache continued to read out her rights all Arizona could do was watch in shock. Callie was on the phone yelling at someone before it all went quiet

"Arizona" She said over Agent mustache, as she had now dubbed him "Your uncle was murdered last week"

Arizona could feel heat burning her eyes and cheeks, and a boulder in her throat "how?"

"Everyone has been trying to call but we had switched our phones off. Julie." Callie chocked out "Julie is responsible for all of this"

"Call Karev" that was the last thing Arizona had said before the swarm of people had taken her.


End file.
